Together At Last
by LittleLotte1
Summary: *COMPLETE* Lily and James have finished Hogwarts and are trying to start their life together... but will it really be that easy? R/R! (and keep in mind all things Harry Potter are JKRs!)
1. A New Beginning

1 A/N: Legal jargon… anything that sounds familiar is cos it is… And we must give credit where credit is due. Thank you JKR for providing us with wonderful characters that inspire! So please, don't sue me! (  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
As Lily sat in the window looking outside, she could hardly believe that it was almost time for her to leave this place forever. Hogwarts had been her home for the past 7 years, and now her time there was to become simply a memory. She turned to look around her room, which she had shared with several other girls since her first night there. She fondly remembered late night gossip and makeover sessions, pillow fights, and Christmas mornings. How was she ever going to say goodbye to this place? It had become her only real home, since her parents had died three years earlier.  
  
Lily looked over to her nightstand and saw the picture that Jemina, one of her roommates, had given her for Christmas that year. It wasn't an ordinary photograph though. Oh, no. It was a magical photo, in which the people moved. Lily smiled as she saw herself and her three best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They were all smiling and laughing, as James had just "perfected" a new curse. The only trouble was that Lily was too quick for him… she had anticipated his attack and shielded herself, causing the curse to ricochet and land on another friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Urinium excretus!" James had yelled, causing Peter to lose total control of his bladder and wet himself. Needless to say, Peter had run off and everyone else had a good laugh, once Lily had finished pounding James with her fists for trying to hit her with that one.  
  
Smiling to herself, Lily gazed fondly at the framed picture and noticed something she could have sworn wasn't there before. She got up from the windowsill and walked over to the nightstand to get a closer look. It was a small black box. "Where did you come from?" Lily wondered out loud. She reached out to it and picked it up cautiously, unsure of what she might find inside it. Something about the box though seemed very familiar to her, almost as though she had encountered it before. She ran her fingers over the outside of the box, feeling a bit of a flutter in her chest. Slowly, she opened it, and the first thing she saw was a beautiful diamond and emerald ring. Lily looked around to see if anyone else was awake yet, but they weren't. She then looked closer at the box, and noticed a small picture was fitted into the top half of it.  
  
It was James Potter. It was James Potter kneeling down on one knee. And then she heard James Potter's voice, "Lily, I love you. I have always loved you, and I always will. I was a fool to ever let you go, and I refuse to ever make that mistake again. Lily Evans? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Lily gasped. Lily had dated James briefly in their forth year, but they had decided they were far too good friends to get carried away in a real romantic relationship. However, neither had particularly enjoyed seeing the other dating anyone else.  
  
She then turned her attention back to the ring. She wasn't sure if this was for real, or simply another of James' pranks when she suddenly heard a voice come from behind her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"James!" Lily felt her eyes fill with tears. "I – I – I don't know what to say. Are you serious?"  
  
"I have never been more serious about anything in my life."  
  
"But, why? Why now?"  
  
"Because I didn't realize what I had until now." James looked into Lily's beautiful green eyes. They really put the emeralds to shame, he thought. "It isn't just the jealousy thing, if that's what you're thinking," he said flat out.  
  
"No, James, I wasn't going to say that. It's just… sudden?" James gave her a look. Lily knew for a fact that it wasn't sudden. She had been dreaming of this moment for the past 3 years, even though they hadn't been together since then. Something told her though that James had felt the same way. And then she said it. "Yes," she whispered, barely loud enough for James to hear.  
  
"Pardon?" James asked, with growing excitement.  
  
"She said 'yes' you big git!" Jemina, Jem to her friends, shouted. "She said yes! Now go and kiss her already, would you? I want to get back to sleep."  
  
Lily tried hard, but couldn't suppress a little giggle at this. James, however, took the opportunity to throw a pillow at Jem's four-poster bed.  
  
"Hey! Watch it," she said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't asking you," he replied indignantly. "I asked Lily."  
  
"And she said 'yes,' as I merely pointed out to you. Now please, for the love of God and all things holy, LET ME SLEEP."  
  
Lily laughed again before practically leaping over her bed and embracing James. "Yes! Yes! Of course!" she exclaimed, pausing only to give him a kiss on the lips. "Now come on, I don't want to wake anyone else up just yet."  
  
Taking James' hand, she led him out of the 7th Years' dormitory and downstairs to the common room where Sirius, Remus and Peter were all waiting impatiently. Well, that's not entirely true. Sirius and Remus were the anxious ones. Peter however simply looked… well, nervous… almost as if he expected something bad to happen.  
  
The moment they heard footsteps, the three jumped up. "Well?" Remus asked, just as Sirius said, "Did she say yes?" They looked at each other.  
  
"Was there ever a doubt?" James replied, smiling. "I would like to introduce you both to my fiancé, Lily Evans, soon to be Lily Potter!" he proclaimed triumphantly.  
  
For some reason, Sirius, Remus and Peter suddenly started laughing. "What is it?" James demanded. They were now collapsing from laughing so hard and pointing at him. James then turned around to see Lily standing holding one hand in front of her mouth to hide her giggles, and the other behind her back. "What did you do?!" James caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the wall. He couldn't believe it. He suddenly had giant muscles bulging from every part of his body, much like Popeye. "Lily!"  
  
At this Lily couldn't stifle her laughs any longer. "Well, you didn't expect me to suddenly start being easy on you just because we're going to get married, did you?" James did not look amused. "Oh, calm down, James! It was only the musculaturatus gigantium curse. I just thought that your body might want to match your ego for once!" She winked at him, but he scowled. "Oh, fine. Normalarium musculataratus." He returned to normal size. "Honestly, you have no sense of humor any more!" James noticed that her eyes twinkled as she said this.  
  
At this, Sirius couldn't help himself. "No sense of humor, indeed!" he chortled. "You're gonna have a hell of a time keeping this one in line, James."  
  
"And I plan on enjoying every minute of it. Now come on, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving." And with that, the 5 friends set off for the Great Hall.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall they were surprised to find that they weren't the only ones awake. Remus even checked his watch to make sure that it was in fact 6:30 am. It seemed that nearly the entire school was there already, and everyone turned to look at them as they entered.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily whispered to James.  
  
"I have no idea…"  
  
Then, in unison, everyone jumped to their feet, including the professors, Hagrid, and even the headmaster, Dumbledore! Well, everyone except the few people who had bothered to show up at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Congratulations!" they all shouted. "It's about bloody time!" added one particularly feisty Gryffindor 5th year. "We knew you had it in you!" yelled a Ravenclaw girl to James.  
  
"I knew this day would come," Professor Trelawney, the Devination professor, said, leaning over to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh hush!" McGonagall exclaimed. "You have been predicting Potter's death since his first day of classes."  
  
Before another word could be spoken, Dumbledore stood up and raised his goblet. "To one of the finest couples Hogwarts has ever seen." Everyone cheered, despite the early hour. "To James & Lily!"  
  
Startled though they were, neither James nor Lily could stop smiling. "How did they all know?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um.. that would be me. My fault!" Jem appeared out of nowhere, with April and Virginia on either side of her. "When you two finally left this morning, I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I woke these two up and told them the news…"  
  
"Well, we were dying to talk about it more," April continued, "but we didn't want to intrude on your moment. So, we--"  
  
Virginia cut her off. "We grabbed our brooms and kinda flew out the window, stopping to chat in front of Hagrid's."  
  
"He overheard us, and was so excited," Jem took over, "that he went right to Dumbledore! From there it was a matter of minutes before all of the paintings were talking…"  
  
"And once they know a secret, the whole school does," Virginia concluded.  
  
"Wow… did you guys take out an ad in the Daily Prophet as well, or are there still people left in the world who we can tell?" James asked.  
  
"Who you can tell what, Potter?" snarled a voice behind him.  
  
"Snape…" said James, suddenly perking up…  
  
He then turned to Lily. "Please, Lily, please let me tell him," he pleaded. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Sirius and Remus started snickering in the background. Just then, something caught Snape's eye.  
  
It was a slight glint of light. Snape slowly traced the light to its source: Lily's finger! A ring! "No…" he hissed.  
  
"Oh yes," said James, gloatingly. "I asked Lily to marry me, and she said yes."  
  
"N- No!" Snape stammered once again, unable to get any other words out. But then he suddenly found them and turned to Lily. "You told me there was nothing! Nothing between you and that, that… Potter!"  
  
"What difference does that make to you, Severus? It's not as though I ever had any sort of arrangement with you," Lily exclaimed.  
  
"And she never will," added James.  
  
Just then, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "You keep that mudblood, Potter. She'll be your downfall. Just you wait." After glaring at James for a moment, he turned to Snape. "Come on, before you catch something…" he said, grabbing Snape's arm and pulling him to the Slytherin table where they sat down.  
  
"If everyone would please sit down, I have two very important announcements to make," Dumbledore said. "First of all, as you all know, the end of another year is upon us, and it is time to say goodbye to one of the most outstanding 7th year classes Hogwarts has ever seen. I hope that everyone will attend tomorrow's graduation festivities, as I am sure you will all be pleasantly surprised at what we have in store. Secondly, tuck in!" No sooner were the words spoken when the food appeared on all of the tables.  
  
"Weird… that was the first time Dumbledore ever made a speech before breakfast," commented Remus.  
  
"I know! I wonder why today is so special…" Lily trailed off.  
  
James looked at her in disbelief. "Um, hi? Remember me?"  
  
"And you are…?" James' jaw dropped. "I'm only kidding. I just didn't realize that everyone would be so excited on our day."  
  
"Your day? Do you not realize what today is? We only have another 48 hours before we're out of here! Forever! This is too cool!" Sirius appeared to be starting on another of his over-excited tangents. "Just another 48 hours until we don't have school any more! No more classes, no more grades, no more tests! NO MORE NOTES ABOUT NOT PRACTICING MAGIC DURING THE SUMMER!" Sirius suddenly realized that it wasn't only James, Lily, Remus and Peter staring at him… it seemed that the entire student body was doing it as well.  
  
"You may step down from your soap box now, Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said, staring him down.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," he muttered, blushing as all of his friends started to laugh.  
  
After breakfast, all of the students either returned to their house common rooms or else went outside to wander around the grounds. Much to Lily's surprise, this included James, who simply gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, a rushed "love ya!" and then ran off with his friends.  
  
"What the hell?" Lily said, amazed.  
  
"I have no idea…" answered Jem. "Come on though, let's go lie out by the lake and maybe actually get you some colour, you pale thing!" She laughed, and joined by the other girls, headed up to the dormitory to change.  
  
The four girls spent a relaxing afternoon lying out on the shore of the lake reading magazines, talking and giggling. Everyone was simply awed by the beautiful ring and how the sun's rays caught it, just perfectly.  
  
Out of nowhere then, a shadow crept across Lily's figure. It was a moment before she recognized her snowy owl, Scarlet. Scarlet dropped a note on Lily's lap and after nipping at her finger gently, flew off, back to the owlry.  
  
"What's that?" Virginia asked.  
  
"It's from James," Lily said dreamily. She then read out loud:  
  
"My dearest fiancée, Meet me tonight outside of the main entrance at 10pm. It has been long enough since we had any time alone, and I can't stand to wait any longer. I'll see you then. Love, with all my heart, James."  
  
"You are sooooo lucky, Lil!" exclaimed April.  
  
"I wish Sirius was more like him," piped in Jem.  
  
Lily giggled before saying "No you don't." And she winked at her.  
  
"Well, we need to find you the perfect outfit to wear! Something sexy, but not scandalous... sleek..." Virginia trailed off.  
  
"I have just the thing!" yelled Jem. And with that, the girls were off, rushing inside to get Lily ready for her big date.  
  
The girls were too excited and anxious to even go downstairs for dinner, which while the boys did think it was rather odd, they didn't approach them about it. "Don't worry about us, Lily, we'll just get something from the house elves later," April assured her.  
  
"Well, if you insist…" Lily agreed.  
  
Lily felt as though she was getting ready for the 7th years' ball again. First came the facial scrub, then the mask. Once that was over and done with, April waxed Lily's eyebrows while Virginia set to work on her hair. For once, the pain of the waxing was ignored though, as Lily was too distracted by thoughts of James.  
  
"He is the man I'm going to marry," she whispered to herself, "he is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with…"  
  
By 9:45 Lily was ready to go. She borrowed a muggle outfit from Jem, since she herself didn't have anything appropriate. It was a sleek black mid- thigh skirt with a small slit on either side. With this she wore an emerald green, off the shoulder, shirt. Completing the outfit was her pair of slightly platform black Mary Janes.  
  
"You look perfect!" squealed Jem.  
  
"Time to go! Wish me luck," Lily said, as she left the room.  
  
"Good luck!" they yelled after her.  
  
Lily made it out there to meet James with 5 minutes to spare. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was so nervous and excited. This was going to be their first time really alone. They had spent time together before, but there was always someone else lurking around, or else it was in Hosgmeade, surrounded by other students and teachers. Just then a noise came from behind her.  
  
"You made it," James said, calmly. He then took a good look at her in the moonlight, and could hardly believe what he saw. "You look incredible!"  
  
"What, this old thing?" she said, flashing him her prize winning smile. She then noticed that James had not arrived empty handed. "What's all that?" she asked.  
  
"Just a picnic blanket and some dinner, since you didn't make it down to eat earlier."  
  
"You are too sweet…"  
  
"Shall we?" James said, beaming with pride as he extended his arm to Lily.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," she said, accepting his arm. They then walked off, towards a secluded area just inside the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
When they reached an area that seemed private enough, James spread out the blanket and started to set the food out. He even brought out candles for the extra romantic touch. Lily was beside herself with joy.  
  
Well, maybe joy wasn't exactly the right word. Excitement. That's it, thought Lily to herself. She gazed at James lovingly in the moonlight. Before she realized what was happening, James had leaned across the picnic spread and started to kiss her. She had been kissed by James quite a few times before, but never with this fervor. She quickly dismissed any inhibitions and allowed herself to fall into the kiss.  
  
It wasn't until James' hands started to roam from her back to her shoulders and then to her chest that Lily pulled back. "What are you doing?" she breathed.  
  
"Just got into the moment, I guess. I suppose we could stop and go back, if you really want to," James said, rather meanly.  
  
"No, it's not that… it's just… well, it's been a long time, and it seems kind of fast."  
  
"Lily, we're engaged. It's ok," he insisted. And to that, she conceded, if somewhat reluctantly. With that, James kissed her again and picked up where he left off, not noticing that Lily was not completely comfortable with the situation.  
  
Jem, April and Virginia were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room whispering and giggling about Lily and James. "What do you think they're doing now?" an anxious April asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's gotta be better than this," said Jem, looking around. Virginia responded by throwing a cushion at her. They all laughed.  
  
"Could you believe how quickly he got that snitch?" Sirius exclaimed, his voice coming from the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"I know! If only we could fly like that!" said Remus.  
  
The boys came into view just then.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I could definitely do it," said James proudly.  
  
All three girls immediately looked up and screamed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" they shouted in unison at James, who looked very surprised.  
  
"Um… I live here? This is the house common room. Since when can't I be here?"  
  
"But- what about Li-?" April started just as James asked "Where's Lily?"  
  
"She's with you! Or she's supposed to be!" cried Jem.  
  
"What are you talking about," James said, confused by the situation.  
  
"She got your owl this afternoon saying to meet her out front, that you wanted some time alone!" April stated.  
  
"What did you think we were getting her all ready for? A relaxing night of chess by the fire!?" declared Virginia.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" said Sirius. "Lily got an owl from James, which he has no recollection of ever sending, to meet him outside?" The girls nodded.  
  
"I have to find her! She could be in real trouble!" James shouted, bolting out of the common room and through the portrait hole.  
  
"You're running awfully late! She left over an hour ago!" the Fat Lady in the portrait yelled after him.  
  
James raced out of the castle and started to look for Lily immediately. Unfortunately he couldn't find her, and it seemed as though he was yelling for her in vain. He was just about to head back inside to look for her when he heard a yell coming from the forbidden forest.  
  
"Stop it!" It was Lily's voice! James rushed toward the forest as quickly as his legs would carry him, when he heard another voice yell, but this was from behind him.  
  
"Mollusca deceleratus!" it said. Unfortunately, James knew what was coming with those words… his pace immediately slowed down to that of a snail! He was now furious. Barely able to move, he kept hearing Lily's voice screaming out for help. His eyes kept darting around searching for the source of the jinx, while he kept trying to inch his way closer to the edge of the forest to save Lily.  
  
It was all Lily could do to keep the boy she thought was James in line. He kept trying to make more and more moves on her, sneaking his hands under her top, or kissing her with even more passion than before. He refused to stop, no matter what she said.  
  
"James!" Lily said, gasping for air. "What are you doing? GET OFF!" Unfortunately, he was much stronger than her.  
  
"You know you like it," he retorted, covering her mouth with his own to muffle her screams.  
  
The real James was growing desperate. How was he ever going to make it to Lily?  
  
James knew that he didn't have time to reach for his wand. By the time he would have it in his hand, whoever had jinxed him would be able to get there and grab it from him. What he needed was help. Luckily, at that moment, that's what he got.  
  
"Look! He's over there!" shouted Sirius, running out of the castle with Remus. Even Peter was there, lagging behind as usual. "What happened?"  
  
James couldn't explain. He heard himself talking a mile a minute, in his head, but because of the curse, he couldn't manage to move his lips nearly half that fast. Remus caught on immediately though. "We need the counter- curse! What is it?" Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands and tried everything they could think of. Nothing seemed to be helping. They then turned to Peter, who wasn't doing anything at all, other than looking around nervously.  
  
"Peter, what is wrong with you? Come on, you've spent the last 5 months in the library, you have to have seen something like this!" Remus pleaded.  
  
Just then they heard Lily's piercing shriek. "HELP!!!"  
  
"We don't have any time to waste. Remus, you stay here and try to figure this out. I'll try to find Lily." Sirius immediately changed into Padfoot, a big black dog that he had illegally been becoming for the past 6 years, and ran toward the forest. James looked after him with rage in his eyes.  
  
Just then Peter muttered something, barely audible. "Injudicious saunteranew."  
  
"What?" asked Remus.  
  
Peter then reluctantly pulled out his wand and aimed it at James. "Injudicious saunteranew," he said, louder.  
  
Remus looked at him in disbelief as James immediately fell flat on his face. Regaining control of himself, James yelled "Come on, we have no time to lose!" He then changed into his animagi, a beautiful white stag, Prongs, and rushed to the forest.  
  
What happened next, nobody expected. James found Sirius in the forest, and they each changed back to human form. "I think her screams are coming from over there, let's go!" James whispered. And they set off, wands in hand. As they got closer to Lily and the imposter James, the volume of Lily's screams and pleas got louder and clearer. Remus and Peter made it over to them, just in time to hear:  
  
"James, get away! Stop, please stop!" Lily pleaded, tears now streaming down her face. She longed for her wand, but it was upstairs in her bedroom. "James, please… I don't understand why you're doing th- OH MY GOD!" Lily suddenly interrupted herself, as she realized what was going on. "SEVERUS!"  
  
The body that just seconds before had looked exactly like James had suddenly started to transform back into its original form. Severus Snape now stood before Lily, holding her tightly in his grasp, preventing her from running away.  
  
Seemingly from out of nowhere, there came three red flashes of light. James, Sirius and Remus had all performed the full body bind on Snape. Unfortunately, Snape was still holding on to Lily with clenched fists, so when he fell, he pulled her down with him.  
  
James rushed to her aid, prying Snape's hands from Lily's arms. She just couldn't stop sobbing. "Oh, James, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it to be like this… I should have known…"  
  
Lifting her up into his arms, James tried his best to comfort Lily, assuring her that it was over and that she was safe now. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, Lily, I swear it on my life." James turned his head to Sirius, Remus and Peter, gesturing toward Snape's motionless body.  
  
Sirius nodded. "We'll take care of him. You just get Lily back inside."  
  
With Lily safe in his arms, James rushed her back towards the castle. She was steadily crying into the small of his neck, unsure of what was going on. James finally got them through the dimly lit corridors and to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Oh, you poor, poor dear!" the Fat Lady said. "I do hope that everything is alright."  
  
Just then James said "pensata provocazione" and the portrait swung open, granting him access to the common room.  
  
Lily's roommates were awaiting anxiously for their return, but once they saw her fragile state, and the warning look that James gave them, they decided not to ask any questions just yet. James whisked her past them and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, where he gently set Lily down on his bed. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, sitting beside her. Lily simply nodded through her tears.  
  
Her shirt was torn. James hadn't noticed that before. "I'll kill him… for this, he deserves no less…"  
  
"No… you can't do that James," Lily said weakly.  
  
"What? Why not? Lily, he pretended to be me, and then tried… tried to…" he sighed deeply. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if we hadn't gotten there in time."  
  
"You did though. Please, let's not think about it… we don't have to any more."  
  
"You have to tell Dumbledore what happened though. If you don't I will. Snape has to pay for what he did."  
  
Lily looked up at James, looking him right in the eyes. "We will… but please, not tonight. James, this was our last night here… tomorrow we graduate… why put everything at risk right now?" She pulled his arms around her. She felt safe here. She knew she always would. "Can I tell you something though?" she whispered. James nodded, and she took a deep breath. "I knew something was wrong when I first met you- I mean him out there. Something just didn't feel right. I mean, beyond the way he was acting. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew it wasn't you… does that make any sense?"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." He kissed her forehead and pulled his quilt up over her. "Try and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day… bigger than I would have ever thought." 


	2. Dreams, Premonitions and Graduations

1.1 Chapter 2: Dreams, Premonitions and Graduations  
  
That night, Lily had a very difficult time sleeping. She kept having dreams about what she could only assume was the future. Parts of it looked wonderful… she saw her wedding to James, how happy everyone was… Unfortunately it did not seem that this euphoria was destined to last. She felt as though they were being hunted, and awoke several times in a cold sweat. Knowing that James was there beside her was quite reassuring, but there was still something wrong… something that she was sure had to do with tonight.  
  
Lily shook her head, and snuggled closer to James, who had fallen asleep with his glasses on, and tried to go back to sleep herself. There was a stir of echoes in Lily's head that night, but not echoes of the past- echoes of the future. "No, Dumbledore doesn't have to do it. I will. I'll be your Secret-Keeper," said Sirius's voice. "A son! Lily, our son!" she heard James say. "There he is! Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!" said a stranger's voice. Lily found that one to be quite odd, until she heard something even more terrifying. It was her! She heard herself screaming: "No! Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"  
  
"Lily, Lily!" James shouted. "Get McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore- whoever you can! Just go now!"  
  
Lily could feel herself being pulled back into the present. By the time she opened her eyes, half of the Hogwarts professors were in the room, along with most of Gryffindor house.  
  
"Most peculiar, indeed," Dumbledore said, examining her through his spectacles. "Ah, yes. How are you feeling, Miss Evans?"  
  
"Fine," she said weakly, despite the fact that her heart was pounding and she was a bit confused by why everyone was in the room.  
  
"Perhaps Mr. Potter should take you to the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfrey can examine you properly," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"No, sir. I'm fine, really," she insisted.  
  
Dumbledore simply held up his hand, as if to silence her protests. "Just as a precaution, Miss Evans. We want you to be well rested for the graduation festivities this afternoon."  
  
With those words, everyone knew that the matter was settled. The room gradually cleared out and James helped Lily to her feet.  
  
"Really, James. I'm fine! I don't know what all this fuss is about."  
  
"You really have no idea?" Lily shook her head, and James sighed. "Lily, you were screaming terrible things in your sleep… we all thought that you were being killed!"  
  
Lily's eyed opened wide. "What did you say?"  
  
"You were screaming bloody murder," Sirius said.  
  
"You're not helping," James told him. He turned back to Lily. "I tried to wake you… we all did. For about an hour, but nothing worked. You were screaming my name, and my middle name, Harry repeatedly. What were you dreaming about?" He looked at her with great concern.  
  
"Nothing, it was nothing…"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Lily took a deep breath. "He was there," she whispered, "Voldemort. He was trying to kill our son, Harry… I tried not to let him, begging him to show mercy, but it was no use… Then he… he…" she broke out into sobs.  
  
"What is it, baby?" he asked, brushing the hair away from her face.  
  
"He killed you…" she trailed off.  
  
James was quite taken by surprise at this comment. "He killed me?" Lily nodded, and James kissed her forehead. "It's not going to happen, we're going to be together for a long, long time. It won't end like that."  
  
"But it seemed so real… I could see it perfectly."  
  
"Lily, no. It's not true. Don't worry. Now, come on, let's get you up on the bed so Madam Pomfrey can have a look at you."  
  
"Oh, you poor, poor thing," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling in. "Let's see what we can do for you." She began to examine Lily. "Isn't that a beautiful ring?" she said, looking at Lily's hand. Lily and James both smiled.  
  
"It's been in my family for generations," James said, beaming proudly.  
  
"Isn't that sweet. And what about this one? Another engagement present?"  
  
James and Lily looked at her strangely. "What?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"I don't know why you kids all insist on doing things like this. In my day, we didn't have any of this 'body art' nonsense."  
  
"Body art?" James asked, while Lily, at the same time said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This, dear," she said, as a mirror appeared, allowing Lily and James to see a jeweled skull on Lily's right shoulder blade. "Although I never would have imagined you to pick this particular design."  
  
"When did you get that!" James roared.  
  
"I- I don't know! What is it?" Lily stammered.  
  
"Let me try to remove it then," Madame Pomfrey said. She tried 3 different spells, but none of them worked. "Not to worry, I'm sure I've got just the thing for it. Back in a moment."  
  
"James, how? I mean, why can't she get it off of me?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."  
  
Just then, Madame Pomfrey returned, accompanied by their charms professor. After three unsuccessful attempts to remove the jewels, he finally was able to get them off. "Onyx! Very interesting… I should like to take these with me, if I may, Miss Evens," he said. She simply nodded. "It is entirely possible that these might be what caused your episode this morning."  
  
Lily shuddered. She didn't want her nightmares to be referred to as an 'episode.' It seemed so psychotic to her. Judging by the way James looked, he felt the same way.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like for you two to go and see him now, if you feel up to it, Miss Evans," Madame Pomfrey told her, "Of course why you should, I don't know, since I'm not finished here. But that is quite alright, as I am never able, it seems, to treat my patients as thoroughly as I would like…"  
  
"And on that note…" James whispered to Lily as he quickly ushered her out of the hospital wing. This caused her to giggle, which meant both her and James smiled for the first time since the day before.  
  
Together they made their way up to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the entrance, James said "Cookie Dough" and it opened. They walked up the stairs and waited to be called in.  
  
"Well, well, come in, come in," Dumbledore said to them, showing them into 2 chairs in front of his desk, before sitting himself down. "How are you feeling, Lily?"  
  
Lily was surprised because until now, he had always called her 'Miss Evans.' "Fine, thank you, Professor. Very anxious about graduation, actually."  
  
"Naturally. You are speaking. Provided you feel up to it, of course."  
  
Now it was James's turn to be surprised again. He didn't know Lily was giving a speech.  
  
"Oh yes, James. Our Lily here is class valedictorian. She will be giving what I expect to be a wonderful speech." Lily blushed slightly. "But, before we go any further into today's activities, I must request that you recount for me the events that unfolded last night. This will not be easy, but it must be done. The sooner, the better."  
  
Heaving a great sigh, and prepared to go into details that even James had not heard yet, Lily began telling the tale of the night before. She told them how she had thought she was meeting James, and about the picnic. About the first kiss, and how she had felt uncomfortable. Tears filled her eyes as she explained how she couldn't stop him from kissing her or his hands from roaming over her body. As she continued, James looked ready to kill. Dumbledore however remained calm and focused on Lily. She then said how she was screaming for help when James's body began to change.  
  
"And that is when you appeared with Mr. Black, correct?" Dumbledore asked, looking at James.  
  
"Yes," he replied, angrily.  
  
"Now, now. We still don't know for certain exactly how things unfolded."  
  
"What?!" James cried. "I'm sorry, Professor, but isn't it obvious?! Snape has been interested in Lily for YEARS and would obviously do anything, and DID do anything he could to have her! He tried to take advantage of her by pretending to be me! And I don't think he was alone either! When I tried to find her, someone cursed me so I could hardly even move to get anywhere near her!"  
  
"James, please, calm down. You may rest assured that there are many of us investigating what happened last night. I will not lie to you and say we are not taking it seriously. Quite the opposite in fact. We believe that there was some dark magic at hand, and the mark that Madame Pomfrey found upon Lily supports that theory very strongly."  
  
"Dark magic?" Lily piped in.  
  
"Yes. The skull mark that you woke up with is the sign of the evil wizard, Voldemort. We have reason to believe that Severus was not acting of his own accord. Now, that is all that I can tell you at this time. Please, do be patient, and I promise that I will notify you of anything as soon as I find out. You have my word on it."  
  
"Lily, I suggest that you and James return to your dormitories and get ready for graduation."  
  
"Come on, hun," James said.  
  
Lily got up to leave, and then turned to face Dumbledore, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
The two of them hurried back to Gryffindor Tower. "We don't have to tell anyone about this if you don't want to," James told her.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that would be a good idea, especially not today." Then, without thinking, she added "I wonder how Severus is doing?"  
  
"How can you even ask that?! I mean, after all that he did to you!" They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Graduation Celebration." The portrait swung open.  
  
"You heard Dumbledore, James. It wasn't his fault."  
  
"Lily, I swear, you forgive far too easily." James still had that murderous look in his eyes when they entered the common room.  
  
"Lily!" shouted Jem.  
  
"It's about bloody time!" yelled Remus. "How are you guys?" he added.  
  
"We're fine, everything is fun," Lily assured everyone. She turned to the girls. "Shall we go upstairs and get ready?" She forced a smile.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask!" squealed April. She grabbed Lily's hand and the four girls made their way up the stairs.  
  
"I love you James! Back down in a bit!" Lily yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Love you too!"  
  
Once Lily was safely upstairs, and out of earshot, James gestured for Sirius, Remus and Peter to follow him.  
  
"Are you gonna fill us in now?" said Sirius.  
  
"Lily didn't want to talk about it, but after everything you guys saw last night I think you deserve to know what little information I have."  
  
"Why did Dumbledore want to see you?" Peter asked quietly.  
  
James gave him a strange look, but quickly dismissed it. Peter was a strange and nervous boy, but they all trusted him. Why wouldn't they? They had all been friends for as long as any of them could remember.  
  
"He wanted to tell me and Lily who he thinks is behind all of this-"  
  
"Well, duh! We all saw Snape... in fact, we almost killed him," Remus stated.  
  
"Should have finished the job, if you ask me," Sirius piped in.  
  
"I totally agree with you guys, but for some reason, Dumbledore doesn't."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Dumbledore thinks that Snape wasn't acting of his own free will... that someone was controlling him-"  
  
"But that would mean using the Imperious Curse! It's forbidden! One of the Unforgivable Curses!" insisted Remus. "Who would do that?"  
  
"They think it was Voldemort."  
  
Sirius and Remus stared at James. Peter flinched nervously, but the others failed to notice.  
  
"Are- Is- Is he sure?" Peter stammered.  
  
"He has no reason to lie, Peter."  
  
"Right, right."  
  
"Anyway, that's it... Dumbledore said he would keep me and Lily posted... let us know if/when they find anything else out. But you know what? Just before we came in here, Lily was acting all worried about Snape! Can you guys believe that?"  
  
"James, it's Lily... she's like that," said Remus. "I mean, look at me... most people would have turned me away, or worse still, turned me in. But not Lily."  
  
"She's too compassionate for her own good sometimes," Sirius said, with a grin.  
  
"Oh, shut up," said Remus, chucking a cushion at him.  
  
"Guys, this is serious."  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
"Come on James," Remus said, "Let's go get ready."  
  
And with that, the boys headed upstairs to change into their Hogwarts robes for the last time.  
  
It was just about 3pm when Lily and James (and the others) met in the common room to head out to the graduation ceremony.  
  
"Can you believe it?" April sighed.  
  
"We actually made it!" Sirius said. "And without losing any points for Gryffindor for the last 2 months!"  
  
"That must have been hard for you guys," said Jem.  
  
The boys all had a real affinity for pranks, and had somehow managed to stay out of trouble recently. Something told Lily that this wouldn't last though.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and get seated. This is going to be an interesting afternoon," James suggested.  
  
"I really hope that I don't forget my speech..." Lily added nervously.  
  
"You'll do fine, Lily. You always do," Jem reassured her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
The eight of them took a final look around the common room and then headed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"I can't believe it... the next time we come in here we won't be students any more... we'll be official witches and wizards..." Remus said, beaming.  
  
Graduation was scheduled to start at 4 o'clock. All of the graduating students were seated in four sections in front of a large stage that was set on the quidditch field. The sections were for each of the houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. In the stands were the other students and the graduates' families. Well, most of them. Lily's sister, Petunia, her only living relative now, refused to come.  
  
All of the graduates were present, with the exception of one: Severus Snape. James, Sirius and Remus all seemed to notice this immediately, and started smirking.  
  
Lily hit James' shoulder to stop him from laughing out loud, which unfortunately caused Sirius and Remus to burst out laughing.  
  
They only stopped when Dumbledore stood in front of a large podium and started to speak.  
  
"It has been seven years," Dumbledore began, "since you all first set foot on the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 3/4, not knowing what your future at Hogwarts would bring.  
  
"Some of you came from families of Witches and Wizards who could be traced back centuries. Others of you joined us from the Muggle world, as you were the first in your families to show signs of true magic. In either instance, it is a proud moment for me to be standing here in front of you.  
  
"Today marks the beginning of the next chapter of your lives. It is up to you to decide where you will go from here, but I have every faith in you all that you will choose wisely and carefully, and make honorable choices that will shape the future of the wizarding world for generations to come.  
  
"That having been said, I am pleased to introduce this year's class Valedictorian, and first Hogwarts student in the past decade to achieve a perfect score on her N.E.W.T.S., Miss Lily Evans!"  
  
There was a roar of applause, particularly from a certain Gryffindor, as Professor Dumbledore helped Lily onto the stage.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Lily began. "Thank you everyone. Hogwarts has been my home for the last 7 years of my life. I have learned more about the world, magic and life than I ever would have imagined possible.  
  
"I have made friends that I know will last a lifetime, learned many lessons the hard way, and enjoyed every minute of it. Hogwarts has seen me through many milestones in my life, overcoming personal tragedy, and the greatest triumphs. And then, just when I thought that things couldn't get any better, they did.  
  
"I am not leaving here alone. I have my friends, and now a family as well. I met my fiancé here, and I look forward to starting my life with him.  
  
"So, I would like to leave you with these words. Every day is a new beginning. Today, as graduates, we move on to the next task, but we must be sure to keep in mind all of the valuable lessons that we have learned in our time here. We will all meet again, I am certain of it. Congratulations, everyone!"  
  
"And now, it is time for the ceremony. If the graduates from each house would please rise and step onto the stage," Professor McGonagall instructed. Everyone did as they were told, as a large mirror appeared on the stage.  
  
"The first to step through will be Lily Evans!" said Professor McGonagall. "Now, don't be nervous, dear," she said more quietly.  
  
"Alright," Lily whispered, taking a deep breath. She stepped forward and into the mirror. To her surprise, she came out on the other side, no longer wearing her Hogwarts robes, but instead new robes, and had a diploma in her hand as well.  
  
She grinned back at James, and walked off stage.  
  
When James walked through the mirror and came out the other side he was met with wild cheers from his friends, fiancée and family. He immediately ran over to Lily and swept her up in his arms.  
  
They were soon joined by the rest of their friends.  
  
"Just Slytherin is left," commented Sirius.  
  
"I know... I can't wait for Malfoy to cross through... it's just too bad Snape couldn't be here as well," said James.  
  
"Oh no... what are you going to do?" Lily asked, with growing concern.  
  
"You'll see," the three troublemakers grinned.  
  
"Lucious Malfoy," said McGonagall's voice. He stepped toward the mirror, but rather than coming out on the other side with black robes on, his were bright pink, and fireworks were set off around him. Sparklers spelled out "I wish that I could have graduated from the Gryffindor House! Then I wouldn't feel like such a loser!"  
  
James, Sirius and Remus all lost it. They were laughing so hard. Even the girls couldn't completely stifle their laughter. Come to think of it, nobody could, except Lucious and his family.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Potter," Malfoy said under his breath as McGonagall cleared away the mess.  
  
"So it wasn't a wasted two months, after all, huh guys?" asked Jem.  
  
They shook their heads. "Well worth it, the laying low. Nobody suspected a thing..." James trailed off.  
  
"At least now I know where you ran off to yesterday," Lily said, trying to stop smiling. It seemed that nothing could ruin this day for her.  
  
That night, at Lily's request, the Gryffindor graduates all went out to celebrate. They didn't go into Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks though, where all of the other graduates were. Oh, no. Lily had a much more interesting idea for them. They went to Hogsmeade, but only to travel somewhere else by floo powder. In fact, the next thing they knew, they were all in muggle clothing at a muggle pub in London.  
  
"This round is on me," Lily said, excitedly. It had been a long time since she was able to use muggle money.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Jem.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Two pitchers of beer arrived at their table, with 8 frosted pint glasses.  
  
"Bottoms up!" toasted Lily. Everyone else followed her lead and took a drink.  
  
"Wow! Those muggles don't have it so bad!" said Remus, taking another swig.  
  
The night continued on like that, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves, taking turns buying rounds of drinks.  
  
After about 5 rounds, everyone was feeling rather... happy.  
  
"This is great!" yelled Sirius. "Why didn't we ever sneak out to a muggle pub before?"  
  
Everyone laughed. "I know!" agreed James. "We definitely have to start doing this regularly."  
  
James was sitting with his arm around Lily. She gave him a kiss on the cheek when from out of nowhere they heard a voice from behind them.  
  
"Lily Evans? Is that you?" said a male voice.  
  
Everyone turned to see who was talking.  
  
"Um, yes?" she said, cautiously. "Do I know- Grady!" she exclaimed. "Oh my god! It has been forever!" Lily jumped up and out of James's grasp to hug the strange man. James could feel his blood start to boil.  
  
"I can't believe it's actually you! How are you?" Grady asked. "I have been hoping to run into you forever!"  
  
"It has been years... I'm good... just graduated from school... what about you?"  
  
"Same, I'm heading off to University in the fall though."  
  
"Really? That's great..."  
  
James coughed rather loudly.  
  
"Oh, right! James!" Lily suddenly realized she wasn't the only one there. "Grady, this is James," and she started to go around the table, "Jem, April, Sirius, Virginia, Remus and Peter. We all went to school together."  
  
"Hello," said Grady.  
  
"Hey," "Hello," "What's up?" everyone piped in.  
  
"Well, this is Grady. He and I went to school together, before I... transferred!"  
  
"Oh! A muggle schoolmate!" James declared, rather loudly. Lily shot him a very mean glance that managed to silence him. Sirius and Remus started snickering.  
  
"Won't you join us?" April asked, forcing Sirius to move over.  
  
"Um, sure. Let me just let my friends know," and he walked away for a moment.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, April?" James demanded.  
  
"He's cute!" she answered. "So why not?"  
  
"This is just so random, running into him here. It's been so long, I've nearly forgotten my life from before Hogwarts..." Lily trailed off.  
  
Lily sat back down next to James and poured herself another pint.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
James's eyes grew wide, as did everyone else's at the table.  
  
Lily looked around at them. "What?"  
  
"About me? About us?" He grabbed her left hand. "About that?"  
  
"Oh, James, don't worry. Honestly, as if I'd forget about you..."  
  
"Well, just make sure it comes up in conversation now, cos he's coming back."  
  
"Hi again.. sorry that took so long," Grady said awkwardly.  
  
"That's alright! Have a seat!" April offered, patting the now empty chair beside her.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, sitting.  
  
"So, you know Lily from when?" asked Remus.  
  
"We used to go to school together... then her parents said she transferred to a boarding school in France."  
  
"France?!" Sirius started laughing, no doubt thinking of Beaubaxtons. Grady gave Lily an uneasy look. She smiled in response and he felt more at ease.  
  
"I just can't get over how good you look, Lil. The years have been kind to you." He winked at her.  
  
"You don't have to say that." Lily felt James squeeze her hand rather tightly. "OK," she muttered to him before turning back to Grady. "Things are going really well... between graduating and-"  
  
James cut her off. "And getting married, we've got our hands full." He grinned, seeing Grady's stunned expression.  
  
"You're married?"  
  
"No, not yet. Just engaged. In fact, we need to set a date still..." James stated very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, well that's good then," Grady retorted. "There's still hope for the rest of us." He winked again.  
  
James couldn't handle this. He instinctively reached for his wand, but for some reason it wasn't there. He looked at Lily who nodded, whispering "Don't even think about it, I have it and you're not getting it back until we're out of here."  
  
So, since he couldn't use magic, he jumped up and punched Grady in the nose.  
  
The girls screamed and Lily was trying to pry James off of her childhood friend, but she wasn't strong enough. Something had come over him. Sirius and Remus finally had to pry the two apart.  
  
James shouted, "You stay away from her or I will make the rest of your life miserable!" With that, he grabbed Lily and stormed out.  
  
"Jesus Christ, James! What the hell was all that about?!" she yelled in the street.  
  
"What do you think? He was flirting with you and you were playing along!"  
  
"You canNOT be serious about this. You honestly think that if I was going to flirt with another guy that I would be stupid enough to do it with you sitting right there?! Give me a little credit at least!"  
  
"And why should I? That little bastard would have been all over you if it was up to him!"  
  
"I cannot believe that we are arguing about this! I love YOU, James. NOT GRADY. This was the first time I've seen him in OVER SEVEN YEARS. So you know what? I'm going home now. And you, you need to get over yourself."  
  
Lily stormed off toward the Leaky Cauldron where they had arrived without even looking back. 


	3. It Runs In The Family

Chapter 3: It Runs in the Family  
  
James was sitting on the curb with a dumbfounded expression on his face by the time the others made it out of the pub.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Jem asked with great concern.  
  
"She left... headed back to school."  
  
"Oh god, what did you do now, James?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Nothing! We just had a fight, that's all..."  
  
"Come on, up you go." Sirius lifted James up to his feet. "I think you've had enough to drink for one night."  
  
"We had better head back too, and try to find Lily," Remus added with a sigh, all the while thinking so much for our fun night out...  
  
It was almost 2am when the seven drunken, exhausted Gryffindors entered into their common room.  
  
"Thank god!" said Jem, losing a battle against the yawn she was trying to suppress.  
  
"I second that," Peter said. "I'm going up to bed."  
  
"You're not gonna help look for Lily?" James asked.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find her, I'm just really tired."  
  
"Yeah, do you guys want help, or do you mind if we go to bed too?" asked April.  
  
"That's fine... just go. We'll manage without you." roared James, heading back toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Wait a sec there, buddy," Sirius said, grabbing the back of James' shirt. "I have a better idea."  
  
"Ooh! Good thinking!" chimed in Remus.  
  
The girls had given up on the guys and headed up to bed. "G'nite!" the yawned from the stairs up to their dorm.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Remus, and he ran upstairs after Peter.  
  
"You, sit, and drink some water," Sirius instructed James, handing him a glass.  
  
"I'm fine," James insisted, starting to turn red again. He now spoke through gritted teeth "I... just... want... to... talk... to... Lily..."  
  
"Ok! I got it!" came Remus's voice from the stairs. He held out the Marauder's Map in front of him, which caused James to calm down a little, even though he still snatched it out of Remus's hands.  
  
"Okay, where is she... where is she..." James was anxiously skimming every inch of the map looking for Lily's name. "There!" he yelled, pointing at the hospital wing.  
  
"Severus? Are you awake?" Lily whispered as she crept toward his hospital bedside.  
  
"Who...?" he answered weakly. "Lily..."  
  
"Shh... it's alright," she said, taking his hand. "Everything is going to be alright..."  
  
"Lily, I don't know what happened... I... I'm sorry," Snape spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know, it wasn't your fault... I'm just sorry that they did this to you."  
  
"No... I mean, really, if I had hurt you at all... I wouldn't be able to live with myself..."  
  
"You didn't though. That's all that matters. Just try to rest," she said, stroking his hand. "You have been a good friend to me, perhaps too good at times..."  
  
"That little slut!" James shouted as he stormed out of Gryffindor common room. Remus and Sirius ran after him. "When I find that little b1tch, I will make her pay for this... and that stupid ass, I don't know why she trusts him! He is evil!"  
  
James was beyond anger, beyond hurt. He was flying somewhere around murderous rampage now. Sirius and Remus knew that they were going to have a hard time controlling him when they found Lily, but it still hadn't occurred to them why.  
  
Sirius and Remus tailed James all the way to the hospital wing, where he came to an abrupt halt. "Shh!" he commanded.  
  
They then tiptoed inside, careful not to make a sound. It was obvious that James was listening for something.  
  
"Lily, really... I am very sorry for everything. I shouldn't have been upset with you about Potter," Snape insisted.  
  
James looked like he was ready to kill both Snape and Lily right about now.  
  
Lily sighed. "I know you don't like him... but I love him. I hope that you can understand that one day..."  
  
"You're too good for him. He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that she'd be far better off with you?!" demanded James, bursting through the curtain walls.  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed, just as Snape's eyes narrowed and he practically spat out the word "Potter."  
  
"My god, Lily! Have you no shame? Or dignity?"  
  
"You will watch your mouth around my friends, James!"  
  
"Friends?! How can you consider this slime to be a friend? First, he does nothing but fight with us, your real friends since day 1, and then he practically rapes you! And after all of this, YOU FORGIVE HIM?!"  
  
"I WOULD FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT, SOMETHING WHICH HE HAD NO CONTROL OVER, LONG BEFORE I FORGIVE YOU FOR TONIGHT!"  
  
She then ran out of the room sobbing, leaving the four boys in there all looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
Just then they heard a noise. "Who's there?" came Madam Pomfrey's voice.  
  
"Oh crap! Let's get out of here!" whispered Remus, rather loudly.  
  
Snape and James were still glaring at each other as Sirius grabbed James's arm and dragged him out.  
  
Unsure of how she made it there, Lily somehow found her way back to Gryffindor tower. She climbed up the dormitory stairs and crawled into bed. I really hope that nobody wants to talk right now, she thought to herself as she pulled the covers up over her head and buried her face in a pillow to muffle the sound of her sobs.  
  
"Sometimes I hate you, James Potter," she whispered into the pillow. Lily suddenly felt the loss of her mother, even though she had been dead for several years now. This was definitely supposed to be one of those mother/daughter moments though. Unfortunately, this thought caused Lily to sob even harder. Her body was now shaking, convulsing, her breathing was staggered. She couldn't handle it, but she had nowhere to go.  
  
"What the..?" Lily heard a familiar voice say.  
  
Suddenly the covers were pulled off of her, exposing her poor, shaking, tear-stained body.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing in here?" asked James gently.  
  
"What?" She was genuinely confused. Then she sat up and looked around. Somehow she had went up to the boys' dormitory rather than the girls' and had climbed into James's bed. This realization made her cry even more. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that you hate me now... I'll go."  
  
She got up, but her legs simply wouldn't carry her. Luckily James caught her and lifted her back onto the bed.  
  
"Guys, can you give us a minute?"  
  
Remus nodded and dragged Peter out of bed and out of the room. Everyone else followed.  
  
James sat next to Lily on his bed. He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, a faint smile appearing on her face. It quickly disappeared though. "James, your temper really scares me sometimes. This isn't going to work if you don't trust me."  
  
"I know, and I do trust you... it's just other guys that I don't trust..."  
  
"That may be the case, but you have to know that I love you with all of my heart. We were meant to be together, and I'm not about to let some other guy come between us. Please, I beg of you... trust me."  
  
"Lily, I'm trying... and I admit that I overreacted at the Grady situation. But really, Snape!? Come on..."  
  
"James, now is not the time to have me justify my friends to you. Just trust that I know what I'm doing. That's all I ask..."  
  
"Fine," he whispered into the top of her head before giving it a kiss. "I will try..."  
  
Just then they heard a shuffle at the door and the sound of breaking glass.  
  
"Jesus!" exclaimed James. "You guys might as well come in, since you're just going to listen in anyhow..." He then grabbed his wand and the door disappeared, causing Remus Sirius and Peter, along with 4 or 5 other boys to tumble onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius muttered as he tried to get up but couldn't, from the weight of everyone else.  
  
Lily couldn't help it, she started to laugh. This made James smile, and he realized that he would go to the ends of the world for that laugh.  
  
"So are you staying in here tonight?" asked Peter, looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, I think so... I don't think I could sleep by myself tonight."  
  
"Good, because I wasn't going to let you leave anyhow," said James. "Here, you can wear these if you want." He offered her a pair of his pajamas, and she gave him a skeptical look. "Honey, they're clean, don't worry."  
  
Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.  
  
"If you say so," Lily said nervously. She got up and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
Lily came out of the bathroom giggling. "They're a little big." It was true. She was a bit shorter than James, so the pajama pants were rather baggy and clown like. Not that she cared though. "It's ok, really... they're cozy. G'nite guys!" And with that, Lily jumped up onto the bed closed the curtains around it. "So..."  
  
James smiled. "So."  
  
"Whatcha thinking?" she cutely asked.  
  
"I dunno," he answered, a troublesome grin appearing on his face. He moved closer to Lily.  
  
"No, oh no.. please don't!" she giggled. James came closer still and started to tickle her. "No! James! Come on, we'll walk everyone else up!" She was laughing as uncontrollably as she had been crying earlier.  
  
"No, we won't... the curtains are sound proof. I cast that spell my first year here... you've obviously never heard Peter snoring."  
  
It was 15 minutes before James finally gave up tickling Lily.  
  
"Thank you," she said, very out of breath but still with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You tired yet, hun?"  
  
"Not on your life." Lily suddenly jumped up and pounced on James, pinning him down. James was surprised by how strong she really was. "Now apologize."  
  
"Never!" he laughed.  
  
"You'd better! You know that I hate being tickled!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Fine then, have it your way." Lily pulled something out from behind her. It was her wand.  
  
"Oh, no, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Apologize or you'll find out!"  
  
"Whatever, you're bluffing... you wouldn't do anything to me..."  
  
"Oh you think so, huh?" Lily pointed her wand at his face and opened her mouth about to say something.  
  
"Okay! ok! I give... I'm sorry."  
  
"You are so weak... I knew I had to wrapped around my little finger!" Lily leaned down and kissed James so he couldn't respond.  
  
The rest of the night went by far too quickly, at least for Lily and James. It was the first time that they had ever slept in the same bed.  
  
Lily woke up the next morning feeling safer than she had ever felt before. She found herself in James's arms. He was still asleep and breathing lightly on the back of her neck. This is it, she thought. This is how I'm meant to spend the rest of my life.  
  
She pulled James's arms tighter around her and sighed happily. James then started to stir.  
  
"Morning, sunshine," Lily whispered.  
  
"Morning," he said, kissing the back of her head.  
  
"I need to head back to my room... I've got to finish packing, not that I really have anywhere to go." Lily frowned.  
  
"You know you can come stay with me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm going back to my parents' house for a while... Petunia agreed to wait on selling it until I knew what I was going to do after graduation."  
  
"I'm surprised she was that agreeable."  
  
"Well, she wasn't really. It's just that my parents stipulated that in their will... otherwise all of the proceeds from the sale would go to me."  
  
The curtain was suddenly opened and Sirius peered in. "Hey... you two lovebirds might want to get up and dressed really quickly. James, your parents are in the common room to help you move your stuff out."  
  
"Oh crap!" yelled James. "Quick! The invisibility cloak! Lily, I'm sorry, but my mother will kill me! We have to get you out of here undetected!"  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh at this. "Calm down, James! It's not like the world is coming to an end..."  
  
"No, Lily, you don't understand. My parents love you and all, but my mom is very old fashioned when it comes to stuff like this."  
  
"Ok... give me the cloak and I'll go."  
  
"Thank you!" said a relieved James.  
  
Lily gave him a quick kiss, waved goodbye to everyone, and threw on the cloak. "See you guys later," she whispered as she walked out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Jeez, James. Do you really think that your mom is going to throw a hissy fit just because Lily was in your room?" Remus asked. "I mean, come on... there are a lot worse things..."  
  
"She just doesn't agree with stuff like that, ok? She's more traditional."  
  
"Hah! Right! Isn't she the one who makes you send home a record of the pranks you pulled just so she could use it against you some day?" chimed in Sirius.  
  
"Not exactly... she just likes to know in advance what kind of trouble I'm gonna be causing, that's it."  
  
"Hahaha. Doesn't want to hear it from the owl Dumbledore would send, eh?"  
  
"Oh, shut it, Sirius. At least I don't still get grounded when I stay out past 11pm." James grinned.  
  
"Like that's gonna happen any more anyhow. When do we move into our new flat? Monday?"  
  
"Yeah, baby!" James high 5'd Sirius and Remus.  
  
"It's gonna be so great... no more parents telling us what we have to do, when we have to eat... nothing. Just us!" Remus was really excited. He knew that this also meant he'd have "people" to keep him company when the full moon appeared.  
  
James quickly got dressed and went downstairs to meet his family. When he got there, he was very surprised to find Lily was already on the couch and in an animated conversation with his mother.  
  
"Ahem," he said, signaling his arrival.  
  
"James! There you are darling!" exclaimed his mother, jumping up to give him a hug and a kiss. "I was wondering if you would ever make it downstairs to say hello! And after all, we didn't even get to see you yesterday after your graduation..."  
  
James had been ready for this. His mother was notorious for guilting people. "Sorry, mum. We just had a lot on our minds... very excited, you know."  
  
"Of course you did!" she turned back to Lily. "Look at you, isn't this wonderful? Soon we will all really be family..."  
  
"Marilyn and I were just discussing some preliminary wedding plans, James."  
  
James hadn't expected this. Lily was already on a first name basis with his mother? Oh well, he thought, it was bound to happen one day...  
  
Just then someone came up from behind James and put him in a headlock.  
  
"So, are you going to introduce me, or what?" said a girl's voice.  
  
"Or what!" shouted James.  
  
"You always were the little smartass, weren't you?" she laughed.  
  
"Claire! Really..." said Marilyn.  
  
Claire laughed some more. "Sorry mother." She turned her attention to Lily. "You must be the unfortunate one who for reasons beyond my understanding loves my brother."  
  
Lily tried hard to fight it, but she started to laugh. James was even less pleased when he realized that everyone else in the common room had heard his sister as well and had also started laughing.  
  
"Thanks, Claire. Really... I do so love it when you come to visit."  
  
"Well, what's the point of having a little brother if you can't embarrass him?" She winked at James.  
  
"Shouldn't you be off trying to cure some bizarre disease or something?" James asked.  
  
"Haha. Well, I thought I might as well take a couple of weeks off and see my little baby of a brother actually graduate from the family alma mater. I have to tell you, James, I didn't expect that you actually would... especially not on time... I mean, with all of your pranks and everything." James rolled his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to have a conversation with my future sister-in-law. Shall we, Lily?"  
  
"Sure," Lily said, feeling a bit nervous. "We can go up to my room."  
  
"Wow, this brings back a lot of memories," Claire sighed as Lily led her up to the girls' dormitory. "It's been forever since I've been up here. Ohmigod! Look!" She pointed to the 3rd years' room. "That was my room! Do you think they'd mind if I took a look?"  
  
"I doubt it," Lily replied. I think everyone pretty much moved out either before or right after graduation... we're the only ones left."  
  
"Great!" Clair cautiously opened the door. "Wow, it's just as I remember it. Hmm... I wonder..." she thought aloud. Claire then climbed into one of the beds and seemed to be feeling for something along the wall.  
  
"Um... if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing?" asked Lily, rather concerned by Claire now.  
  
"You'll see... just one sec and I should have it. A-ha! There it is!" She pushed something on the wall, and, much to Lily's surprise, a little door popped open and Claire pulled something out of it. "Good as new!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a time capsule that my friends and I left here. We hoped that someone would one day come across it, but apparently not!" She was beaming from ear to ear. "No matter. At least we can enjoy what's inside! Let's go to your room and I'll show you."  
  
Leaving everything as they found it, the girls left that room and headed to Lily's.  
  
While the girls were busying themselves upstairs, Sirius and Remus decided to seize the opportunity to tease James even more.  
  
"Is da wittle baby bwothew gonna cwy?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Da poor wittle boy... his big meanie of a sister had to pick on him..."  
  
Remus and Sirius roared with laughter.  
  
"Oh, shut it!" yelled James.  
  
"James! That's enough!" shouted his mother.  
  
James buried his face in his hands as Sirius and Remus pointed and laughed at him even more.  
  
"Who is that?" Lily asked, pointing at a picture of a boy who was smiling and waving.  
  
"That," Claire sighed, "is Marshall Clements. He was my first love. God, it's been years..."  
  
"What happened to him? I mean, do you guys still talk?"  
  
"Alas, no. He was killed by a dragon about 5 years ago. I was devastated, which upset my current bo, causing him to break up with me. Anyway, that's a story for another time." She smiled as she pulled what appeared to be a pocket watch out of the box. "Yes!" Lily looked puzzled. This was one of the great inventions that my roommates and I created in our time here. Look." She opened the pocket watch and showed it to Lily.  
  
"I don't get it... I don't see anything."  
  
"Of course you don't, silly." She looked at the watch. "Gin & Tonic!" she said. Lily watched in awe as a mist of blackness started swirling around in the small case. Claire reached her hand in, and somehow it fit through the tiny casing. When she withdrew it, she had a glass in her hand. "See?"  
  
"That's interesting..."  
  
Claire laughed. "Ordering drinks is only one of the benefits. We used to use it to get the keys out of Filch's office so we could wander the grounds at night, or things like that." She sighed again. "Those were the days..."  
  
Now Lily laughed. "So I see it runs in the family..."  
  
"You have no idea. The Potter troublemaker gene seems to go back generations. You can ask Professor Dumbledore, if you don't believe me."  
  
"I don't doubt it at all." Lily grinned. "I can only imagine what my son will be like in his day here..."  
  
"Already planning on having kids with my psychotic brother, eh?" Claire teased.  
  
"Not yet, Claire... but some day..." 


	4. A New Home

1.1 Chapter 4: A New Home  
  
While the girls continued to chat about Claire's school days and Lily's future over packing, James was up in his room being tortured by his mother. Or at least, that's how he saw it given that Sirius and Remus kept pulling faces at him due to her nagging.  
  
"Mother, please, just give me a minute and I will finish this myself!"  
  
"James, you never knew how to pack and there's no need to pretend you do now." Marilyn then turned to the other boys as well. "Honestly, I have no idea how you three boys expect to live. None of you have matured past your third year here. You can't cook, can't clean, can't do laundry... really. It seems foolish for you all to believe that you can live on your own."  
  
The three friends started to look very sheepish and guilty. Nobody knew how to react.  
  
Finally, Remus spoke up. "Well, I don't think we'll be entirely alone for long. We were talking about getting a fourth roommate... someone who will definitely keep us in line."  
  
James started shaking his head frantically, hoping that Remus would see and his mother wouldn't.  
  
"Oh really, Remus? And who might that be?"  
  
"Well, we were going to ask Lily to move in with us."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
James sighed. He knew this was coming.  
  
"Well- I mean - We just..." Remus stammered.  
  
"Mrs. Potter," Sirius took over, "we just thought it would be good for Lily, you know, since she doesn't really have anywhere else to go. She has to sell her parents' old house, and she can't go with her muggle sister..."  
  
Marilyn's face suddenly softened.  
  
"That poor, poor child..." Marilyn whispered. "I suppose that might be acceptable, as long as your new house has enough room. I do expect that you have a fourth bedroom and a separate bathroom for her?" The boys nodded. "Very well then. Has she agreed to this?" Nobody had a response. "Have you even asked her yet?"  
  
"Not in so many words, mum."  
  
"Well, don't you think it might be a good idea to do that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just we haven't had the chance yet."  
  
"Well, why don't you talk to her about it today then?"  
  
"I- I guess so, mum."  
  
"Now, I'll be back. I'm just going to go check on your sister and fiancÃ©. You boys be good and finish packing up your things."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Sirius and Remus said at the same time.  
  
"God, I thought she would never leave us alone!" said James. He turned to Remus. "What the hell were you thinking?! Lucky for you Sirius was able to bail us out of that one..."  
  
"Well, you really think it would have been better for her to find out by coming on a surprise visit and seeing Lily in the living room watching telly?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
"We better do what she says... we only have about 30 minutes before we need to get out of here. It's hard to believe we don't have to come back here again..." Sirius trailed off as he started throwing things into his trunk.  
  
"Knock, knock!" Marilyn said, as she entered into Lily's room. "Are you girls almost through in here?"  
  
"Mum! Yeah, we were just finishing up," Claire said, shoving the pocket watch into Lily's open trunk.  
  
"Well, I'll be waiting downstairs for you. Just let me know if you need any help."  
  
"Thank you very much, Marilyn."  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
As soon as her mother was safely out of the room and out of earshot Claire jumped up and closed the door. She then ran back to Lily's bed and jumped on it. "So, tell me everything. I mean, why James?"  
  
Lily giggled. "I love him... that's really it. And, even though I cannot stand him when he gets mad or jealous, which he tends to do rather easily, I am in love with him."  
  
"That is so sweet... so, have you guys done anything yet?" Lily gave her a puzzled look, which caused Claire to sigh. "You know, hooked up or fooled around or anything like that?"  
  
"Oh! No, nothing really exciting... just kissing... innocent enough."  
  
Claire shook her head. "You just don't know what you're missing out on... something tells me you're going to need to train that boy..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll see," she responded, with a sly grin on her face. "All men need to be trained."  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur. Nobody really knew where the time went, but somehow everyone (less Marilyn and Claire) was loaded up on the Hogwarts Express for their final journey home.  
  
"This is so exciting... our next adventure," Sirius said, barely able to sit still.  
  
"Yeah, right..." Lily said obviously disinterested in the whole thing. She moved to lie down, resting her head on James's lap.  
  
He started stroking her hair. "You ok, Lil?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous about what I'm gonna do, that's all."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what. You're going to marry me, and then you won't have to worry about anything."  
  
"James, don't be ridiculous. I need to work... somewhere."  
  
"Well, I know some people at the Ministry. Maybe I could get you a job in a different department or something."  
  
James and Sirius were both to begin jobs as Aurors for the Ministry of Magic. Remus still hadn't found work, but this didn't surprise anyone. It was often hard for a werewolf to be hired anywhere in the wizarding world.  
  
"We'll figure something out, I promise," James assured Lily. She simply nodded in response.  
  
By the time the train arrived at Kings Cross Station in London, Sirius and Remus were lost in a game of exploding snap. Lily was asleep on James's lap, and James was very concerned about his bride-to-be.  
  
When they got off of the train and left Platform 9 3/4, everyone had family there to pick them up. Well, everyone of course except Lily.  
  
"Do you need a ride home, dear?" offered Marilyn.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll just take a taxi."  
  
"Lil, are you sure? I mean, do you even have any of that muggle money?" James asked.  
  
"Oh god... I completely forgot about that. I can just go by Gringotts and exchange some, since I'm going to need to do that anyhow."  
  
"How about we take you home first, and then you can get settled before worrying about finances."  
  
"Are you sure, Marilyn? I don't want you to go out of your way."  
  
"Really. I insist. James, get a buggy and help her with her trunk and things."  
  
"Sure."  
  
It was quite a show for the muggles at Kings Cross. With the former Hogwarts students, their trunks, their owls, other seemingly random items and their families, it looked as if some sort of circus was in town.  
  
Lily and James said their goodbyes to Sirius, Remus and their respective families. They then climbed into the car that was waiting for them and set off toward Lily's parents' house, located in Grafton-Underwood. The car- ride was silent. Lily just stared out the window at passing scenery, and James stared at her. Even Scarlet, Lily's owl, didn't make a sound in her cage.  
  
"Lily, which house is it?" Marilyn asked her.  
  
"The third driveway on the right."  
  
"Alright." She pulled the car in. "Well, here you are then. James, will you help with her things?"  
  
"Ten steps ahead of you, mum." James had jumped out of the car and began unloading Lily's things as Lily unlocked the front door of the house.  
  
"Where do you want this stuff?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Just anywhere is fine.. I'll get to it later."  
  
James set her things in the entranceway. "Should I let Scarlet out?" Lily nodded. James took the cage outside and released the beautiful snowy owl who immediately took flight.  
  
"Thanks James. I really appreciate everything... your mother didn't have to go out of her way like this for me."  
  
"What? Don't worry about that. She loves being able to drive that thing around. She hardly ever gets to at home." He smiled at Lily. "Well, I guess that I should probably run... mum and Claire are waiting. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, James." Lily kissed him goodbye. "I'll send Scarlet to you soon."  
  
"Alright. Maybe I'll try giving you a call tonight, provided I can find a phone..."  
  
"Bye," Lily said as James walked out the door.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind James Lily started wandering around her old house aimlessly. The last time she had been in there was when she came home for her parents' funeral three years earlier after they were killed in a car crash. It had been a terrible drunk driving accident.  
  
Lily wandered from room to room and noticed that quite a bit of the furniture was missing. "I guess that Petunia raided the house when she moved in with that weasel Vernon," Lily thought out loud. She finally made her way upstairs and to her old room, where she immediately collapsed on her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
She woke up at 9 o'clock that night only because Scarlet had returned and started to nip at her nose. "What is it, girl?" Lily asked. She then noticed a note tied to Scarlet's leg. "Thank you." She untied the note and Scarlet flew downstairs to the perch in her cage. Lily opened up the letter and immediately recognized Jem's handwriting.  
  
Dear Lily, I hope that things aren't too strange for you at home. I know they are for me, and that's with everything the same as how I left it. Anyhow, all I'm trying to say is that if you need anything, don't hesitate to send word. I'll always be your friend... and I especially hope you remember that when you pick your bridesmaids... hehehehe Love ya! Jem  
  
Lily decided it wasn't worth going back to sleep after that point, so she decided to bring her trunk upstairs and unpack some. "Well, at least I don't have to carry the damn thing..." she said, as she pulled out her wand and levitated the heavy trunk up the stairs. After looking around to check for anything that might have fallen, Lily went upstairs after it. She unpacked for a while, and then went to wash her face in the bathroom. Unfortunately, this meant passing the door to what was her parents' bedroom. She couldn't help but go in. There was still some ray of hope inside her that the last three years had been a horrible joke of Petunia's, and her parents would be lying in their bed reading, like they used to do on Sunday mornings.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and opened the door to the bedroom. Other than everything being covered in layers of dust, it was exactly as she remembered it. Her mother's robe was even still draped across the back of the vanity's chair. Lily couldn't handle seeing this. She immediately broke down, collapsing onto the floor in fits of sobs.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been crying. She could hardly see because her eyes were swollen with tears. But suddenly someone lifted her up off of the floor and carried her downstairs and into the living room where a fire had been started in the fireplace.  
  
It was James.  
  
"Shhh, shhh," came James's soothing voice. He stroked her hair as she continued to weep on his shoulder. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok... I'm here."  
  
"I just can't believe they're really gone," Lily cried, clutching a handkerchief in her hands. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be there when I graduated, when I came home, when we get married... James, who's going to walk me down the aisle?"  
  
"I wish I knew what to tell you, baby, I really do. When my dad died, it was hard for all of us, but I'm sure that was nothing compared to this. Just know that I'm here, and I won't let go. Never."  
  
James continued to hold Lily in his arms for quite a while, kissing the top of her head periodically. He knew that there was nothing to be said and that it would just be easier to let her have her cry.  
  
It wasn't until the clock struck 6 in the morning that Lily's tears seemed to subside and she spoke again. "James?" she sniffled, "How did you get here?"  
  
He smiled. "One of my friends at the Ministry hooked me up with a portkey. It took me just down the street."  
  
"But, why? How did you know...?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. Something just told me that you needed me here."  
  
"Thank you, then," she whispered, giving him a kiss.  
  
"Lil, maybe this would be a good time... there's something that I wanted to ask you. Well, all of us really wanted to know..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, maybe you'd consider moving in with me and the guys? I mean, at least that way you'd have all of us, and I'd know that you're safe. It's a win-win situation, really."  
  
Lily smiled faintly. "What about your mother, James? She would never agree to that..."  
  
"Actually, she loves the idea." Judging by the shocked look on Lily's face, James knew she didn't believe him. "Really! She just wanted to make sure that you'd have your own bedroom and bathroom. So, do you think you'll at least consider it?"  
  
"When can I move in?"  
  
James laughed. "Well, you'll have to at least wait until Monday like the rest of us."  
  
Lily sighed. "If I must... but James? Do you, well, I know your mum wouldn't like it, but... do you think you could stay here with me until then? I just don't want to be alone, it's very eerie."  
  
"You could come and stay at my house, if you want," he offered.  
  
"No, I'd rather stay here. It's been so long, and I think there are some things I need to take care of. I just can't handle it alone..."  
  
"I'll see what I can do, but no matter what, I promise you won't be here by yourself."  
  
"Alright." Lily yawned.  
  
"How about you try to get some sleep now?" James asked, as a blanket appeared. He pulled it up over Lily, who just nodded as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
James, somehow, managed to keep his promise to Lily. He didn't leave her side for the following three days. She wondered what his mother was thinking, but didn't really care enough to ask. She was just glad to have him there with her. Together they cleaned the house and set aside some furniture that they would take with them to their own house.  
  
"Everything is pretty much set, Lil. Ready to go, except for the closets. They're still full of clothes."  
  
Lily sighed mournfully. "I know. I'll go sort through everything. Most of it we should be able to donate to charity. It's what they would have wanted."  
  
"Come on, I'll help you."  
  
The two of them went upstairs and back into the Evans' bedroom. It was pretty much empty now, as they had moved most of the furniture downstairs for Lily to use in her bedroom in their new home. As she had explained to James, her parents' bed had been in their family for generations, and she saw no reason to end the family tradition.  
  
"Well, how about if while you sort through the clothes I go and fix us something to eat?"  
  
"Um.. James, are you sure that you want to try to cook? You've never even made toast without a house elf there to actually do the work..."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll be fine. Just let me know if you need anything."  
  
Lily shook her head as James walked out of the room. "Just don't set anything on fire!" she yelled after him. She then saw James run back into the room, his wand pulled out and a flash of yellow light coming from it. Lily immediately burst out laughing. It was the tickling charm.  
  
"Don't set anything on fire, honestly woman. What do you take me for?" And he left her there, curled up on the floor laughing her head off.  
  
James really wanted to prove Lily wrong, but in the end he knew she was right. He really couldn't cook. So, instead, he used a bit of magic and summoned the Potter House elf, Reena.  
  
"What does Master James want of Reena?" she asked as soon as she appeared.  
  
"Is my mother going to miss you for a little while?"  
  
"Master James should no worry about Reena, sir. Reena has taken care already."  
  
"There's no need for that, Reena. All I need is some help making lunch for me and Lily."  
  
"Reena cooks, sir." She immediately found her way to the kitchen and started working with the food she conjured up for herself.  
  
When the effects of the tickling charm had worn off enough so that Lily could actually function again, she began to clear out her father's closet. It was very hard for her to do, but she somehow managed to get through it with minimal tears. In her mother's closet though there was something that caught her eye. In fact, it caused her to scream out loud, with delight. Of course James didn't know that, so he came rushing in.  
  
"What? What happened?" he asked frantically.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she squealed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing! Don't look!" James looked confused. "I think I've found my wedding dress..." It was true. Lily found her mother's wedding dress and fell in love with it instantly. Instinctually, she wanted to try it on, but she knew she couldn't with James in there... it would be bad luck. "James, would you mind going back downstairs? I need to see how it fits."  
  
"Um, sure, I guess. I'll just go finish lunch."  
  
Lily locked the door behind James and put the dress on. It fit like a glove. It was sleeveless and had a fitted bodice and a full skirt, that was not very meringue at all, just perfect. "This is it..." she whispered as she looked at herself in a mirror.  
  
After staring and dancing around the room for a few minutes, Lily changed back into her clothes and went downstairs to join James.  
  
"Something smells really good!" she yelled from the stairs.  
  
"It'll be ready in a minute, I'm just setting the table."  
  
And then the kitchen door opened. "Miss Lily!" Reena ran right back into the kitchen and started banging her head on the counter.  
  
"I'll be right back!" said James, rushing in to try and stop her. "Reena, it's alright. You don't need to do that."  
  
"Miss Lily wasn't supposed to see Reena, sir. Sir didn't want it."  
  
"No, it's ok, Reena. I said so."  
  
"Is everything alright in here?" Lily asked, opening the door. She smiled when she saw Reena. "Do you remember me? We met once when I visited the Potters."  
  
"Yes, miss. Reena remembers miss."  
  
"Did you cook all of this food?"  
  
Reena looked at James, who nodded, so she did as well.  
  
"It smells very good. I can't wait to have some, I'm starving."  
  
"Miss go and sit at the table. Food will be right there, Reena promises."  
  
"Thank you very much," said Lily leaving the room.  
  
"Alright Reena, I think it's time for you to go back to mum now. Just be sure to give her this for me," he handed her a note.  
  
"Reena will, Master James." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
James walked into the dining room to find Lily sitting at the table grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Don't even say it," he said. "I'll admit it, you were right, I was wrong. I can't cook. Happy?"  
  
"Very!" She was still grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She started to giggle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You might want to look in a mirror, that's all." She then began to eat, trying hard to ignore James.  
  
Since there were no longer 'no magic outside of Hogwarts' rules to stop him, James summoned a mirror to appear beside him. When he turned to look at his reflection he saw that his ears had grown into the shape of the ears of a house elf, and his eyes had changed shape as well. There was also a sign flashing above his head that simply said "Lazy." He immediately jumped up from the table, knocking into it on his way up, and causing it to jump slightly as well, which made several things fall right onto Lily's lap.  
  
"Serves you right!" he shouted.  
  
Lily couldn't ignore him any more. She started to laugh and point at him. "You deserved that," she said, cleaning herself up with a wave of her wand. "Bringing your house elf here to do your work, shame on you James Potter."  
  
James tried frantically to change himself back to normal, but it wouldn't work. "Get rid of it, NOW Lily!"  
  
"I can't. It's just going to have to stay like that for the next hour or two. Then they'll go back to normal." She laughed again wondering how he had missed her pointing her wand at him before he sat down to eat.  
  
For the next two days, Lily and James played house like they were 10 years old again. Other than a night or two, they had never really spent any great length of time alone together. They cooked together, washed dishes together. Went shopping together. All the while smiling adoringly at each other. To an outsider it might have seemed quite sickening, actually, but they didn't care. They knew that they wouldn't really get away with this once they moved in with Remus and Sirius, so they had to get it out of their systems now, or at least until they did get married and move into their own home without roommates. 


	5. The Real World

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who are reading! I really appreciate it, so here's some more!  
  
Oh, and still… anything related to Harry Potter isn't mine… unfortunately… God Bless JKR! Hehehehe **  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The "Real" World  
  
Almost too soon though, Monday arrived and Lily found herself locking her parents' house up yet again as she left to return to the wizarding world.  
  
Through his friends at the Ministry of Magic, James had arranged for a car to meet them and take their things (and themselves) to their new home. What James didn't know was that Sirius and Remus were in the car waiting for them.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, man?" Sirius asked as James opened the car door for Lily.  
  
"Sirius! Remus! Hi," Lily said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded James as he got into the car and it started on its way.  
  
"Same as you. We just thought we'd tag along. Haven't been able to get in touch with you for a couple days."  
  
"Well, I've been here the whole time. Why? What have you heard?"  
  
"Well, your mother was a little shocked when I came by looking for you," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh no... you didn't..."  
  
"Man, if you were gonna tell her you were staying with me, you should have told me first!"  
  
"James, you told me it was alright for you to be here!"  
  
"Well, it was, cos she didn't know... What did she say, Sirius?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Claire covered for you. You're lucky that girl hasn't gone back to Brazil, or wherever she's living this year."  
  
"Ok, I'll have to thank her for that..."  
  
Roughly 5 minutes later, the car stopped in front of what looked like a beat up old shack.  
  
"We're going to be living here?" Lily asked nervously. She was obviously rethinking her decision.  
  
"Yup! Isn't it great?" Remus seemed genuinely excited. "Come on! Let's go inside..."  
  
I sure hope it looks more inviting than the outside does, thought Lily.  
  
They all walked up the front steps and James opened the door. Everyone ran inside.  
  
"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Lily. It really was. The door opened to a beautiful entrance hall, with cathedral ceilings. There was a staircase immediately in front of you (a coat closet was on the right, and a small bathroom on the left) that led to the second level, where there was a small balcony enabling you to see into the entrance hall. This was only the beginning...  
  
"Let us show you around, Lil," Sirius said.  
  
James took her hand and led her through a doorway on the right. "This is the living room," he said. It was already furnished with a sofa, loveseat and 3 lazy-boys, all facing a television set. There was a fireplace with a gorgeous mantel in there as well, and plenty of windows.  
  
The next room they went to was the sitting room. Lily didn't pay any attention to the furniture in there though. She was too distracted by the jet-black baby grand piano. It had a vase of multi-coloured roses sitting on it. The contrast was perfect.  
  
From here they made their way into the kitchen, which was fully equipped, and even had a bakers island in the middle. There was also a table and chairs set in there. The last room on this level was the dining room, which also had a fireplace.  
  
They then all went up the back stairs to the second level. "This is the master bedroom, which will be yours Lil. My mom insists that you have your own bathroom and stuff, so this'll be the easiest way. Plus, I think you have the most stuff." In truth, that was only half the reason Lily was placed in that room. "This is my room," James continued, walking down the hall, "and that's Remus's room, and that last one is Sirius's."  
  
"It's perfect," Lily said.  
  
"If you boys will excuse me, I'm going to unpack my things," Lily said, making her way down the hall and into her room. Under normal circumstances she would have been surprised to find her furniture already there, but she learned never to underestimate James and his friends early on in their friendship. When she was half way through her unpacking there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"  
  
James walked in and sat down on the bed, looking rather uncomfortable. "Um, Lily? I just wanted to tell you something, I mean, if it's ok with you then, um, well..."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, James, spit it out!"  
  
"Well, we aren't really renting this house."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I kinda bought it. When my dad died, he left me a pretty decent amount of money, and I decided to actually be responsible, so I invested it."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well, I'm getting there..." Lily sighed. James was notorious for taking an hour to say the simplest of things. "See, I kinda bought this house."  
  
"What do you mean, you bought it?"  
  
"Just that. I own it. It's mine. Well, ours. I bought it for us to live in when we're married. But since none of us had anywhere to go now, I thought maybe it would be a good idea... Sirius and Remus already know, and are actually looking for other places to live once we are married... does that sound ok? If you don't like it we can try to find someplace else... Lily, say something."  
  
Lily was obviously overwhelmed. "I can't believe that you actually planned something that far in advance, James. It is so sweet... I couldn't have chosen a better house. Just think, we'll raise a family here some day..."  
  
Lily then kissed James, who immediately pulled out his wand, aimed it at the door and muttered something causing the door to close and lock so that neither Sirius nor Remus would just walk in. They didn't want to be interrupted.  
  
Over the course of the next few weeks, it was becoming increasingly harder for Lily and James to behave themselves. They tried not to be overly "couply" in front of Sirius and Remus, and they both did believe in waiting until their wedding. Of course, this belief didn't keep them from sleeping in the same bed, kissing, or from getting even closer at times.  
  
One morning, late in August, Lily and James were awakened by a pounding on the locked bedroom door.  
  
"James! Get your ass out of bed! We're gonna be late for work!" came Sirius's booming voice.  
  
James groaned and threw something at the door. "It's too early," he muttered.  
  
Lily turned over and glanced at the alarm clock. "James! Get up! It's almost 10!"  
  
James sat bolt upright in bed. "Oh god! I can't be late again, they'll fire me!" He jumped out of bed, threw on his Auror robes, gave Lily a quick kiss, and ran right into the door.  
  
Lily laughed. "You might want to try opening it first," she suggested.  
  
"Love you too," he said quickly, not at all pleased with himself as he left the room. "Why didn't you get me up earlier, Sirius?"  
  
"I don't know what you two are doing in there!"  
  
"Oh come on, we were only sleeping."  
  
"Riiiiiiiight..."  
  
"I'm leaving now, see you at work," James said curtly. He immediately apparated to his office. "I'm here, I'm here... don't worry. Not late, just on time," he said to everyone as he walked through the maze of desks trying to find his own.  
  
"Potter, that's the third time this month," his superior, Mr. Ocran said, walking up behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."  
  
"It had better not, Potter. You are one of the finest Aurors we've had, and it would be a shame to have to let you go."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'm glad we understand each other then." Sirius walked up from behind. "Sirius! How are you doing today?"  
  
"Just fine, sir," he beamed. When Ocran's back was turned to him, he stuck his tongue out at James, who responded with a nasty look.  
  
As soon as Ocran left James's office, Sirius sat down in one of the chairs by the desk. "Tough break, Potter."  
  
"Shove off. I'm not gonna let this happen again... you just need to try to keep better track of me."  
  
"What? I'm not your house mom. Why don't you try actually setting that alarm clock of yours? Or else have something ready to wake you up in the morning..."  
  
"Lily usually does, but she's been tired recently. I think working with those kids has been getting to her."  
  
"Well, don't count on her giving that job up any time soon, she loves her job."  
  
James nodded. He knew it was true. Lily loved working with children, especially these ones.  
  
Lily got out of bed just after James left. She took her time getting ready, went downstairs and cooked some breakfast. "Remus! There's some food for you!" she called.  
  
"Thanks Lil! Be down in a minute," he responded.  
  
She sang to herself while cleaning up the mess that Sirius had left in the kitchen. Remus came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What would I do without you?" he asked.  
  
"Probably starve!" she laughed. "Now, eat it while it's hot, and I've also set aside some lunch for you to have later."  
  
"Thanks, Lily, really. You're making all of this a lot easier for me."  
  
"Well, it isn't your fault. I just wish that more people were understanding about your condition. I'm sure you'll find something to do soon though."  
  
"Yeah, right," he sighed.  
  
"Don't be down about it. Everything will come together. But for now, I've got to run. My shift starts at noon. I'll see you later!"  
  
"Have a good day!"  
  
Lily then disappeared from the kitchen and reappeared in the entranceway of her workplace. She could hear the sounds of the children running through the hall upstairs, and smiled to herself.  
  
"Good morning, Lily!"  
  
"Morning Bridget. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine. A bit relieved that you're here now... it's been a madhouse this morning."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"We've had a new arrival..."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"I'm afraid so. A little boy, Aaron. He's upstairs in his room."  
  
"I'll just put my things away and then go check on him. Thanks for letting me know, Bridge."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily made a quick stop in her office to set some papers down, and then headed for the stairs. She worked as a caseworker in an orphanage for children who were abandoned by their muggle families due to their magical abilities.  
  
Lily knocked gently on the door to Aaron's room. "May I come in?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I guess," said the boy.  
  
Lily opened the door and found Aaron sitting on the windowsill staring outside. "I'm Lily," she said, extending her hand.  
  
"Aaron," he responded, not turning from the window.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I just turned 8."  
  
"Wow! Well, happy birthday then."  
  
"Not really," he said, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Aaron, do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to him.  
  
"Why didn't they want me anymore?" He started to cry. "Don't they still love me?"  
  
Lily sighed, and put her hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Sometimes it's not as easy as that. A lot of people are scared of what they don't understand." She looked at Aaron, who had turned around and was now facing her. It broke her heart to see his tear-stained face. "Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Well, believe it or not, I come from a muggle family too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And did they throw you out too?"  
  
"No, they didn't. But if it was up to my sister they would have. She hates anything that isn't normal."  
  
"But at least you have your parents," Aaron protested.  
  
"Not anymore," Lily whispered. Aaron looked up at her. "They were killed, several years ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was a car accident. Some silly muggle decided it was a good idea to drive home after drinking all night at a local pub."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you, Aaron. I just want you to know that if you need anything, I'm here for you to talk to, and so are Bridget and Jared. You met them already, right?" Aaron nodded. "Good. Now how about we go downstairs and get you something to eat?" Lily smiled.  
  
"That sounds good," he said, reaching out to take a hold of her hand.  
  
Lily smiled again, took Aaron's hand in her's, and led him out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
  
As soon as the pair entered the kitchen, Aaron's eyes grew wide and he hid behind Lily. "What are those?!" he screeched.  
  
"Those are the house elves, Aaron. It's alright, they won't hurt you," she said stepping aside and pushing him gently forward. "This is Dinky, and this over here is Slinky."  
  
The two elves rushed forward and dusted their cozies off. "Dinky/Slinky excited to see new Sir," they said at the same time.  
  
"What do you do?" Aaron asked them, curiously.  
  
"We's here to cook and clean, watch over Sirs and Ladys of house," Slinky said. "Is new Sir hungry?" She offered him a tray of peanut butter sandwiches and a glass of milk.  
  
"Thank you," he said gratefully, sitting down at the small table in the room.  
  
"If you will excuse me, for just a minute, Aaron, I need to check on something in my office. I'm sure that you'll be fine in here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for it," Lily said.  
  
Lily smiled because she could just make out the muffled "Okay," from Aaron's peanut butter filled mouth.  
  
Lily walked back to her office all the while smiling to herself about Aaron. I know I can help him, she thought to herself. The fact was that in her 2 months at the orphanage, she had succeeded in helping over 20 children turned away from muggle life to find welcoming and loving homes in the wizarding world. Something told her that Aaron would be special though. She just wasn't sure how. 


	6. Wedding Assignments

1.1 Chapter 6: Wedding Assignments  
  
The rest of the day went fairly well for everyone. Lily introduced Aaron to the other children that he would be living with, James was actually successful at hunting down a vampire that had been on the loose for 3 weeks, and Sirius spent his time kissing up to their boss. By the time everyone got home, they each felt that it had been a very productive day. Even Remus had found a way of keeping busy: he decided to cook. He had sent owls to his roommates so that they would be sure to be hungry when they got home.  
  
Needless to say everyone was terrified when they appeared in front of the house and saw smoke coming out of every window.  
  
"No!" shouted James.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"God, I hope Remus is alright!" added Lily.  
  
Sirius and James took it upon themselves to throw the door open. They expected to find the interior of the house engulfed in flames, but instead, everything appeared normal. There was no fire, not even any smoke. Just Remus, standing in front of the stairs, beaming at them.  
  
"Scared ya, huh?" he asked smugly.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" demanded James.  
  
"Just for a reaction. You all knew I was going to cook today, so I thought it'd be funny. And boy was it... the looks on your faces... priceless." He continued grinning. "Oh ye of little faith..." He shook his head at them.  
  
"Why you little-" Sirius started. He would have finished too, but Lily gave him a look that silenced him.  
  
"We deserved that, Remus. You're right." She laughed a little. She then walked past a fuming James and into the kitchen. "It looks great!" she shouted back at Remus.  
  
"Thanks!" He then turned back to James and Sirius. "Don't you think you owe me an apology?"  
  
"Not until we've tasted the food," they both said, staring him down.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." He led them to the back and reveled in the fact that their jaws dropped when they saw everything he had made.  
  
It was truly a feast. Everyone thought it could rival some of their meals at Hogwarts.  
  
"God, Remus! Who knew you could cook?" said Sirius, with a mouthful of roasted chicken.  
  
"You didn't cheat did you? I mean, bring a house elf here or something?" asked James.  
  
"Unlike you," began Remus, "I actually cook for myself and don't just push it off onto someone else."  
  
Lily almost spat out her drink, she was so amused by that statement. Once she managed to swallow, she started to speak. "It really is good. I'm very impressed... maybe I should just let you do the cooking from now on." She winked at him.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Whatever, that's fine. It'll let me contribute in some way at least."  
  
"Oh! Speaking of," James cut in, "We've got to figure out what we're going to do with you when there's a full moon... since there is one coming up at the end of this week."  
  
"Can't we just put him in the basement?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We could, but what about Lily? If I got loose it might not be the greatest of ideas..."  
  
"I'm sure we can arrange something down there. We'll have a look after dinner and see what we can find," James said.  
  
Once dinner was finished, Lily told the boys she would clean up while they decided what would be done about Remus and his condition in the coming days.  
  
"Thanks, baby," James said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading down to the basement with Sirius and Remus.  
  
All it took was a wave of her wand in order to get everything cleared, cleaned and put away. After that, Lily decided to take a nice hot relaxing bath. She grabbed a bottle of wine, a glass, and all the candles she could find and went up stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement the boys decided that the space would do for at least one transformation.  
  
"If we put in some kind of shackles or something and bolted them to the floor they should hold you," Sirius suggested.  
  
"I just don't like the idea of being chained up. It makes me think of what my parents would do to me."  
  
"I know, but for now at least we don't have much choice," said James. "If we set them up on the far wall over there, and leave a long enough chain on them, you'll be able to move around. We can also bring some things down here for you to try and tear at, so you won't attack yourself as much."  
  
"You guys really don't have to do this. I could just go away and handle this on my own."  
  
"Nonsense! You are our friend, and we're going to be right here to help you just like we always have!" Sirius stated.  
  
"Well, thanks..."  
  
"Come on, we've got to figure out where we're gonna find all this stuff."  
  
"Knockturn Alley... that's where we're gonna find it all," James said, shaking his head.  
  
"Knockturn Alley? Are you sure?" Remus asked nervously.  
  
James sighed. "I really think that's our best bet. Sirius and I will look into it tomorrow. Let's try not to think about it for the rest of the night... and don't mention it to Lily. I don't want to worry her." And with that, the three headed back upstairs.  
  
"Where's Lily?" asked Remus, when they stepped back into the kitchen.  
  
The faint sound of jazz could be heard coming from upstairs. "If she's listening to that it means she's in the bath," answered James.  
  
"You gonna go join her? Huh? Wink, Wink, nudge nudge," said Sirius, a sly grin appearing on his face.  
  
"No. If she's in the bath it means she wants to just relax and not be bothered."  
  
"Bollocks! All any woman wants is for her man to-"  
  
"That's enough, Sirius!"  
  
"Oh, come on James. Really, you're going to honestly tell me that you haven't done anything with her yet?"  
  
"I really don't see how that is any of your business."  
  
"Well, that's the sign of someone who isn't getting any..."  
  
James looked disgusted. "Would you stop it, Sirius? Let it go, man."  
  
"I'll bet you've never even seen her undressed."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"A-HA! I knew it!"  
  
"No! I mean, yes! No, oh just sod off!" James stormed out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
James tapped on Lily's bedroom door, but didn't hear any response. He slowly opened the door and called out "Lily?"  
  
"I'm in here!" came her voice from behind the bathroom door. The music was then turned down. "Did you want something?"  
  
James sat down on the floor and leaned against the door that separated him from his fiancÃ©e. "Lily, I was thinking..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When did you want to have the wedding? It's been a while since we've talked about it even..."  
  
"I know, honey. I was thinking the same thing. You can come in here, if you want to talk."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, don't be silly."  
  
James cautiously opened the door, staring down at the floor careful not to look at the tub.  
  
"You can look up, it's alright, James." Lily smiled, and James looked up. Lily was up to her shoulders in bubbles, with a glass of wine resting on the ledge to her right, and a stack of wedding magazines on the floor to her left. "We really do need to plan the wedding," she continued.  
  
"So you do still want to marry me?"  
  
"Why would you ever think otherwise?" Lily was genuinely surprised by his question.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that we haven't talked about it for so long."  
  
Lily nodded. "You're right. I guess we've just both been busy with work. That'll change though. I'm thinking of cutting back my hours at the orphanage... I think it would be more beneficial if I spent more time with Remus. It's hard for him to not have anyone around. Plus, that'll give me time to plan for us," she added quickly.  
  
"So when do you think we should do it?" James asked.  
  
"I was thinking about November, or is that too soon?"  
  
"It sounds perfect."  
  
"Well then, at least that is settled," she said. She then conjured up another glass and poured James some wine. "To our wedding!" she toasted. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip. "I love you, James."  
  
"I love you too. More than anything..."  
  
James leaned across and kissed Lily, with perhaps a little more enthusiasm than he had originally intended. She didn't seem to mind though, instinctually putting her arms around his neck. Of course, once she realized what she had done she broke away from him. "Sorry," she giggled, "you're all wet."  
  
"It's ok," he said, "Never liked that sweater anyway." He grinned, and after pulling the sweater off, he kissed her again.  
  
Things continued along those lines for a few more minutes, until the worst interruption possible came about. "James! Your mother is here!" Remus yelled up the stairs.  
  
Unfortunately, James was pretty much in the bathtub with Lily at this point. He leaped out, apologizing over his shoulder to Lily as he ran into the bedroom. "I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled back.  
  
It was obvious that he had been sharing the room with Lily. His stuff was all over the place, and what was supposed to be his room was virtually deserted. James opened the bedroom door a sliver to make sure nobody was in the hallway, or at least that his mother wasn't. When he decided it was clear enough, he started levitating his things across the hall and into his room. He then grabbed some clothes, threw them on and raced out of the room, closing the door behind him, and ran downstairs.  
  
"Mum! Hi," he said, out of breath, but hoping she wouldn't notice. Her back was still to him, which was fortunate. Remus quickly pulled out his wand, pointed it at James and muttered something. James's hair & clothes were suddenly dry, and he was very thankful because Marilyn turned around a second later.  
  
"Well, there he is," Marilyn said. "My long lost son who doesn't think he needs to talk to his mother any more. Are you too big and important to keep in touch with me?"  
  
"What? Of course not, mum. I've just been busy..."  
  
"I expected that you would tell me that. Maybe it was a bad idea after all for Lily to come live here. Ever since there hasn't even been any mention of the wedding."  
  
"Actually, mum, we've decided to get married in November."  
  
"That's right, Marilyn. November 16," Lily said, suddenly appearing in the living room.  
  
"Really?" They both nodded. "Well then, that doesn't leave us much time at all, now does it? We'll need to start making arrangements at once. We need to decide locations, guest lists, invitations, food, you James will need a tuxedo for yourself and your best man, Lily, you need a dress-"  
  
"I have that already."  
  
"Do you, dear?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "I'm going to wear my mother's wedding gown."  
  
"I'm sure that will be quite lovely, and she would be very pleased to know it."  
  
Lily smiled faintly. "Me too..."  
  
"But darling, you still need bridesmaids, dresses for them, flowers... so many things to do!"  
  
"Well, sounds like you guys have your work cut out for you," Sirius said, laughing. "I'll just be off now..."  
  
"Not so fast, Mr. Black," Marilyn began. "You and Mr. Lupin here will be helping as well."  
  
James and Lily both grinned.  
  
"Remus, given your new interest," Lily started, "maybe you could help with the reception... you know, planning the menu and things like that?"  
  
Remus's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That would be great!"  
  
James feigned a weepy expression. "Our little chef... they grow up so fast."  
  
"James! Behave!" Marilyn said sternly.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"And- um.. well, what about me?" asked Sirius, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure we'll find something that will suit you and your particular... talents," Marilyn replied.  
  
"Terrific," he said with great sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Before she would leave that evening, Marilyn insisted on giving the house a once-over. Everyone knew her actual reason for this of course: to check and see that separate bedrooms were being maintained by her son and his fiancÃ©e.  
  
After glancing in Lily's room (much to Lily's hidden horror) Marilyn found it to be relatively neat and clean. She then immediately went down the hall 2 doors on the left. Half expecting to find what was supposed to be James's room deserted, a great feeling of relief flooded over her when she saw the disaster area inside. Her son had always been a mess, but she had never been pleased to find his room in such a state until now. Naturally she had no idea that it was only in this condition because he had thrown everything in there upon her arrival, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her (or him, for that matter).  
  
"James!" she called, pretending to be angrier than she actually was.  
  
"Yes, mum?" he answered appearing at the door, not sure of what to expect.  
  
"Do clean this room up, won't you? It's a disgrace..."  
  
"Of course! I'll do it tonight," he said, careful not to sound overly relieved. But at that moment someone suddenly occurred to him. While he had moved his clothes and things like that out of Lily's room, he had neglected to move his bathroom stuff. This meant that his toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, shaving cream, towels, etc. were all still in Lily's bathroom and that his was empty. After saying a silent prayer that his mother wouldn't go into either room, he added "Mum, it's getting late. Would you like me to escort you home?"  
  
"Trying to get rid of me already?" she laughed as they went back downstairs.  
  
James forced a sincere smile. "No, don't be silly! It's just that we all have work in the morning."  
  
"Of course, you're right. I should be off anyhow. Lily dear?" Lily looked up at her. "I'll put some lists together of things to be done or considered, you know."  
  
"Thank you so much, Marilyn. I do- We do so appreciate all of your help with the wedding plans."  
  
"Of course, child, of course. Now, I must be off. Goodnight everyone!"  
  
"Night mum/Marilyn/Mrs. Potter," everyone said at once.  
  
No sooner had she disapparated out of the room then the four roommates each heaved a gigantic sigh of relief and collapsed onto either the sofa or chairs in the living room.  
  
"Well, that went well..." Sirius trailed off. 


	7. Waking Hours

1.1 A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! And Sirius Lover, good job figuring out my identity! hehehhe  
  
Oh yah, keep in mind…. Everything that sounds familiar prolly is… thanks for everything JKR!  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Chapter 7: Waking Hours  
  
Over the course of the next few days, Lily and James tried to be more careful about their living arrangement. This didn't last too long though. Soon James was back to pretty much living in Lily's room, and she didn't mind one bit. She had grown used to sleeping next to him, and actually had a hard time of it without him there.  
  
Life for the 4 roommates continued as usual, but with Lily working less hours (trying to plan a wedding) and Remus spending more time in the kitchen. They had even gotten their full moon routine down to a science. This all changed though early one morning in October.  
  
There was someone pounding on the front door of the house. James jumped out of bed and threw on his robe, rushing down the stairs. He ran into Sirius and Remus in the hall and on the staircase, each of them doing exactly the same thing. Sirius got to the door first and threw it open, not sure of what would be on the other side. James and Remus had their wants ready, just in case.  
  
The three boys looked around frantically, but didn't see anything. It took them a minute to notice the small boy crumpled on the ground, leaning against the doorframe crying his eyes out.  
  
"Can I help you?" Remus asked carefully.  
  
"I- Can- Miss Lily- Talk..." he could barely speak through his sobs.  
  
"Of course. James, go and get her, now." Remus rarely took control of any situation, but James obeyed him immediately and ran upstairs. Remus leaned down, picked up the trembling boy, and carried him inside. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Lily..." he sobbed.  
  
Lily rushed down the stairs so quickly she looked as though she was flying. As soon as she saw Remus holding the boy she exclaimed "Aaron!"  
  
Lily ran over to Aaron and Remus. "What happened?"  
  
"Bad people," Aaron gulped. "Everyone's dead... they killed everyone..." he started crying again.  
  
"What?" Lily couldn't understand what was going on. "Aaron, who? What do you mean?"  
  
"Black robes, hidden faces..."  
  
"Oh no! They couldn't..." Lily buried her face in James's chest, and he in turn wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Sirius, get to the Ministry and find out what's going on. I'll be there as soon as I can, but send me an owl or something to let me know."  
  
"Ten steps ahead of you," Sirius said, already dressed. He immediately apparated to his office.  
  
James looked at Remus who nodded knowingly. It could only be one thing: Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort. Looking at it from a logic standpoint, it made perfect sense. They had attacked a place known to care for children of Muggle families, or mudbloods, as they called them.  
  
Lily was still sobbing into James's chest when an owl came flying into the house with a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline on the paper read "Children's Cries Lost In the Dark Night." Just then Sirius appeared.  
  
"James, you've got to come to work. They're calling in every Ministry worker they can get their hands on, Auror or not."  
  
"Don't go, James, don't leave me, not now..." Lily pleaded.  
  
"It's ok, Lily, I'm here. James needs to go and help," Remus said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, Lil. I swear," James whispered.  
  
She nodded tearfully. James then got up and joined Sirius in rushing off to the office. "I love you!" he yelled before disapparating.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Remus had his hands full that day. Lily refused to eat and kept pacing around the house, nervous about whether or not James would come back to her, and mourning the loss of her friends and the children she cared so much for. Aaron took a while to get calm, and once he was, he fell into a troubled sleep. He kept calling out for his parents, but of course they weren't there. Instead, it was Remus who answered his cries. Lily would have, but she could barely concentrate. She did lie down with him for a bit in the afternoon, but that didn't last. They each kept waking the other up with their nightmares. Remus eventually separated them, perhaps more for his own sanity than theirs.  
  
It was dark outside by the time Lily was able to make it back downstairs.  
  
"Has there been any word from them yet?" she asked Remus. He shook his head in response. "And Aaron? Where is he?"  
  
"He's asleep in my room."  
  
Lily collapsed into one of the recliners. "Remus, what would I do without you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for."  
  
"No, really. I appreciate this... I- for whatever reason, I just couldn't get a hold of myself... and now, poor Aaron..." she trailed off.  
  
"I was thinking, actually. I mean, if you think that it might be possible... I've got money, you know, and I think I've found a place to live..."  
  
"Remus, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'd like to adopt him." Lily stared at him with wide eyes. "It's not as though I will ever have any children of my own, and as long as I can count on all of you to help me when there's a full moon..."  
  
"Of course we would," she said, breathlessly.  
  
"I'd really like that."  
  
"I swear to you, Remus, I'll do whatever I can to help..."  
  
He smiled. "I know you will. Now, how about we clean this place up a bit and wait for James and Sirius to come back."  
  
Once the house was clean, Lily sat down on the rug in front of the fire. She bundled herself in a blanket and had a mug of hot cocoa in her hands. She didn't say a word to Remus, instead choosing to simply stare into the flames. Other than occasionally taking a sip from her mug she didn't move at all. And then she saw it. In the flames. It was one of the dementors from Azkaban. She couldn't tell where it was, but what she could see was that it was about to administer the most horrifying of all punishments: a kiss.  
  
Who is that? Who is it about to kiss? She wondered. "James?" she whispered. It can't be, she thought. Just then she saw James, in his animagi form, Prongs. He was galloping around several people, and causing the Dementors to back away. He was protecting those people. Lily squinted. One of them looked rather like Sirius, but drained. Another, the one she thought was James, she recognized as the son she had seen in her last vision. "Harry..." she whispered. Then everything went black.  
  
Two days went by and Lily still had not woken up. The wedding was just over a month away and James was beside himself. He would never leave Lily's side for more than 5 minutes at a time, and on those rare occasions, he made sure that someone was there to take his place. This was generally Remus, as Sirius was still working on the orphanage case at work. Even Ocran, James & Sirius's boss agreed to let James take the time off to be with Lily, not that James really gave him much choice in the matter.  
  
Now, in addition to Aaron, there were three more near permanent fixtures in the household. In addition to Marilyn practically moving in, Kayla Black, Sirius's mother, was there as well. The third was someone who everyone trusted above anyone: Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
As soon as they had all realized it would be impossible to revive Lily on their own, Remus sent Scarlet, Lily's owl, off to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. He replied instantly, saying that he was more than willing to take time off from the new school term, and that he would help in any way possible. He arrived within an hour.  
  
"James," said Dumbledore's soothing voice, "Do please get some rest. It will do none of us any good for you to wear yourself ragged."  
  
"Professor, with all due respect, no," James said, quite simply.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, but smiled slightly. "I did not expect that you would give in."  
  
When Lily still didn't wake up on the third day, Dumbledore insisted that she be taken to the hospital. Nobody wanted to stay behind, so everyone gathered some things together and either apparated or traveled by floo powder (Remus & Aaron did this) to the wizards hospital.  
  
Despite the magical overtones, the emergency room here was much like any normal muggle hospital: they were told to wait. That of course changed when Dumbledore appeared. The entire staff knew that if he was there trying to help this poor girl that it was serious.  
  
Lily was then admitted almost immediately and taken back to an examination room, accompanied only by Dumbledore and James, in addition to the doctor, Dr. Handwerger.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" James asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"She will be fine, James. You two still have much to accomplish together," Dumbledore replied.  
  
James was getting fed up with Dumbledore's cryptic speaking. "You have been telling us that for years! What does it mean?!" he yelled, not really meaning to.  
  
Dumbledore understood that James was simply overcome with grief at his current circumstances and didn't really mean him any offense. "You will see in time," he replied. "But for now, let us all concentrate on getting Lily well in time for your wedding."  
  
James knew that he was right, and was about to apologize but then he noticed the doctor fixing a potion for Lily. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
"It is a very powerful potion that I discovered during my time in the Congo. It should restore her consciousness almost instantly," Dr. Handwerger said. James noticed that he was adding a baby mandrake to it.  
  
"This will work, right?"  
  
The doctor and Dumbledore both nodded.  
  
Dr. Handwerger leaned over Lily's motionless body and opened her mouth. Careful not to lose a drop of the potion, he poured it down her throat. She started to cough, and then sat bolt upright on the bed. She turned to James.  
  
"You saved him! All of them!" she yelled, looking as though she was about to cry.  
  
James looked concerned. "What are you talking about, baby? Saved who?"  
  
"Our son," she whispered, falling back onto the bed.  
  
James looked to Dumbledore for help, but this time he had none to offer.  
  
"You saved him," she whispered again, before drifting off into a gentle sleep.  
  
"What was that? I thought you said she'd be awake! What is she talking about? Who did I save? How?"  
  
"She is fine," Dr. Handwerger said. "The potion worked, and now she will sleep comfortably for just a few hours. I would recommend leaving her here for the night, as I would like to keep an eye on her, but she should be fine."  
  
"But what about what she said?"  
  
"We can only guess at this point, James. The answers will come though. You can be certain of that," Dumbledore assured him.  
  
James nodded, and sat silently, staring at Lily for a few moments before speaking again. "Will you tell everyone she's alright?"  
  
"Of course, James. You stay in here, and I shall return momentarily," Dumbledore told him.  
  
Lily never was one to follow the rules or do exactly what she was told. So it was no surprise that she woke up again about 5 minutes later.  
  
"James?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm right here," he answered.  
  
"James, I saw you... in the fire... as Prongs... you saved him?"  
  
"Who, Lil?"  
  
"Our son."  
  
"You had another vision?"  
  
"I guess so. All I remember is I couldn't sleep, so I sat by the fire waiting for you and Sirius to come home, and then I saw you in the flames, and Sirius. I sound a little like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, don't I?" she laughed a little. "Anyhow, after that, the next thing that I remember is waking up here."  
  
"Lily, it's been 3 days..."  
  
"Really?" He nodded. "I'm so sorry, James... to put you through this..." Her expression suddenly changed. "How's Aaron?"  
  
"He's fine, he's with Remus. They're quite the pair, those two," James smiled.  
  
"Remus is very taken with him, isn't he?"  
  
Just then the door flew open and everyone flooded into the room.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he walked into the room, after everyone else. "There was no point in trying to stop them," he said.  
  
"Stop us, indeed!" said Marilyn. "How ridiculous."  
  
"Is Miss Lily ok?" asked Aaron.  
  
"I'm fine, everything is going to be fine," she said calmly.  
  
"You poor thing," said Mrs. Black. "Is there anything that we can do?"  
  
"What she needs is some rest," said Dr. Handwerger, obviously not happy that everyone ignored his advice and came into the room. "If you would all please give her some air."  
  
"Doctor, nobody here wishes any further harm for Miss Evans. Please do let them have their visit, and then she will be left in your capable hands," said Dumbledore.  
  
Dr. Handwerger muttered something under his breath before leaving the room and practically slamming the door behind him. Sirius started to laugh, but Remus quickly silenced him. Other than that, the rest of the evening went by smoothly. Everyone was concerned about Lily, and asked her how she was feeling every 2 minutes. The doctor returned a while later and everyone finally agreed to leave, except James.  
  
Lily was released the following morning only on the condition that she would take it easy on herself. She was also not supposed to be left alone for any length of time. This of course presented no challenge, as James refused to leave her side unless Sirius or Remus were there to take his place. 


	8. The Palace of the Prophets

A/N: a lot of stuff in this chapter isn't HP… nor is it mine… one of my friends told me about it from I think Terry Goodkind…. If that's wrong, I'm sorry… but please, don't sue me! (so all the Palace of the Prophets stuff… not mine!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Palace of the Prophets  
  
Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts leaving James with strict instructions to contact him immediately if anything else went wrong. Both Lily and James were very grateful for all of his help.  
  
When Lily got home, she was very disappointed to see that the house was a total wreck. But, as she didn't have the strength to deal with it at the moment, she waved her wand and everything cleaned itself. She spent the rest of the day in bed, arguing with James about what she could and could not do.  
  
"James, really. I think that I can at least look through the invitations book... we need to choose one."  
  
"Not now, Lil. There's no reason to start with wedding stress right away."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," she said, summoning the book with her wand.  
  
James intercepted it. "NO."  
  
"Fine then. I'll do something else." Just then her stack of bridal magazines appeared next to her on the bed. She picked one up and started flipping through it. "Are you going to stare at me all day?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Please don't, you're making me nervous."  
  
"Well, what would you have me do?"  
  
"Read this," she said, tossing him a magazine. "Get some ideas."  
  
By the end of the week, wedding plans were well underway. There was no further mention of what happened to Lily that night in front of the fire. Aaron had become a part of their little family, and had even started calling Remus 'dad', which they both liked a lot. It had been a long, long time since Remus had that special twinkle in his eye, and every time Aaron called him that, it was very noticeable.  
  
It was that Friday when Marilyn appeared in their living room, yet again, but this time with news of a location for the wedding. Lily's face lit up like a candle.  
  
"Where?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"It's called the Palace of the Prophets," she answered. Judging by Lily's puzzled expression, Marilyn felt the need to explain. "It's much like what muggles refer to as a nunnery. It is a training ground for the Sisters of the Light."  
  
"Essentially they're prophets, Lil," James said, walking into the room.  
  
"Exactly. But it is a beautiful place, and they have agreed to let us use the grounds, provided that you like it, of course."  
  
Well then, I think that we should go and have a look," Lily said.  
  
When Lily and Marilyn apparated in front of the Palace, Lily could feel her heart skip a beat. The door opened, and smiling faces welcomed them inside. Lily at once felt strangely at home.  
  
An older woman stepped forward. "I am Prelate Victoria, I am one of the senior members of this establishment," she said. "You must be Miss Evans."  
  
"Yes, that's right," Lily said. A strange feeling of recognition came over Lily.  
  
"It is a great honour to finally meet you," Victoria said. The other women nodded.  
  
Then it hit Lily. "Your eyes... they're the same as mine..."  
  
Victoria smiled and nodded kindly. "Come with me," she said softly, and led Lily deeper into the Palace.  
  
Marilyn was not at all surprised by this. In fact, it seemed as though she had expected it. She followed some of the other women around and started to take pictures of various parts of the Palace that she was considering for the ceremony and reception.  
  
"It is very rare that we would allow an event such as your marriage to take place on our grounds," Victoria told Lily.  
  
"I do appreciate it. This place is so lovely, but there's something-"  
  
"Familiar?" interrupted Victoria.  
  
"Exactly," Lily nodded. "I don't understand why though."  
  
"Perhaps I can help. Follow me."  
  
Victoria led Lily down a dimly lit hallway and into what turned out to be her office. "Please, sit down," she said, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Would you care for anything to drink? Some tea, perhaps?"  
  
"Please." No sooner had she said that then a tea tray appeared, and Lily had a cup in her hand. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course. Perhaps we can have a talk now?" Lily nodded. "You have been told what we are and what this Palace serves as, correct?"  
  
"Marilyn and James gave me a brief description. They said that you are Prophets?"  
  
"Yes, dear. Reading and understanding the great prophecies(?) is a very difficult task. It takes many years to train and learn to control the visions, if you will. It has been brought to my attention that you have experienced some of these visions for yourself, and that you in fact possess the divine gift, is that not so?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Lily asked, not thinking about the question.  
  
Victoria smiled. "Albus Dumbledore and I have been very good friends for many years. In fact, he used to study here, and still comes regularly for meditation purposes."  
  
"May I ask you something?" Victoria nodded. "Why do you and I have the same eyes?"  
  
"Why child, I would have thought the answer to be quite obvious, especially to someone with your natural talents."  
  
"I- I don't understand..."  
  
"My name, my given name, was Victoria Evans."  
  
"But.. how? How is that possible?" Lily asked, growing more confused with each passing second.  
  
"Lily, when I was 17 I had a child. And that child was your great-great- grandfather."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense though! That would make you over 150 years old!"  
  
"Actually I will be celebrating my 275th birthday later this year."  
  
Lily tried to say something, but no words would come out.  
  
Victoria smiled. "It really isn't as complicated as it seems. One of the traits of the Sisters of the Light is that we do not age nearly as quickly as ordinary people do. But you are right, at the time that I met your great- great-great grandfather, I was already 130 years old. Let me start at the beginning though.  
  
I was brought here when I was only 5. Unlike you though, my parents were not muggles. They were a properly trained witch and wizard, both graduates of Hogwarts. They expected that I would go there as well, until that night.  
  
I had had my first vision. I could see everything so clearly in front of my eyes, but nobody else could. Then I fainted, and did not wake for nearly 2 weeks. As soon as I did though, my parents rushed me here. They knew, from that moment, that I had the divine gift. It seemed strange to me, I thought they didn't want me around any more. But I was wrong. There were only a few other children here at that time, it seemed that what the Sisters call a Skip had occurred. That is when the gift seems to skip a generation or two, and it was taking it's toll.  
  
I began my training almost immediately, and I was a very quick learner, if I do say so myself. Over the years I learned to control my fainting and the occurrence of the visions. I also learned the tricks of reversing the effects of aging. That is how I have managed to live for so long.  
  
I remained here for 100 years, teaching the trade to others as it had been taught to me, but it just seemed as though something was missing from my life. So, I spoke with the Prelate at the time, Daphne, and we agreed that I would go out into the world and try to create a life for myself."  
  
"And that's when you met my great-great-great grandfather?"  
  
Victoria smiled. "Exactly. As soon as I met him, I knew what I was missing: love. Edward was a muggle, but accepted me for what I was. After we were married, we had a son, Erik who was not magical at all. When Erik was only 8 though, Edward died. I should have foreseen it, but I had neglected my studies for so long, I was too happy.  
  
I remained with Erik until he was married, and then I returned here. I could not bare the thought of watching another of my loved ones die when I would barely age a day. Also, I knew that one day I would be needed again, by one of my decedents, you."  
  
"I understand if this comes as a shock to you, Lily. But you must know that whatever happens is meant to be, there are many reason greater than ourselves."  
  
"I know... it's just... I just thought that... well, I just thought that the only family I had left was Petunia..."  
  
Victoria laughed. "That girl, leave her where she is. She belongs in the muggle world, even though she resents you for not being a part of it."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me before?"  
  
"Someone actually did, only not in so many words."  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"One of your professors at Hogwarts. Professor Trelawny?" Lily nodded. "She actually studied here for a while. As a matter of fact, I was one of her mentors during her time here."  
  
"You mean she's for real? No offense, but we always took her as rather flaky."  
  
Victoria laughed. "So did we. She didn't remain with us long, insisting that her gift was far superior to ours and that she did not need any further training. She had some trouble finding work though, on the outside, so I spoke with Albus, who was at that time an old friend and he agreed to give her a position at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot about her..." Lily smiled.  
  
"Now that you have been acquainted with a bit of your family's history, why don't we concentrate on the future? It means so much to me, that I will be able to see you married."  
  
"I'm just so excited that I'll have family there after all!"  
  
"My poor dear. I consider it to be a great honour. That is why I approached Marilyn Potter. Albus informed me that she was assisting you and James with your wedding preparations. It was imperative that you come here, for I have taken a vow never to leave these grounds again."  
  
"Come now, let me show you around the Palace. Perhaps we will even find Marilyn."  
  
"Alright," Lily replied, getting up and following Victoria out of the room.  
  
By the end of their visit, Lily and Marilyn had agreed on the perfect spot to hold the wedding ceremony, and Victoria had shown them the gardens which would be perfect for the reception. Just as they were about to leave Lily gave Victoria a big hug.  
  
"Thank you so much, Gran," she whispered in her ear.  
  
"You deserve all of the wonders that the world has to offer you. God be with you, and I shall see you again soon." Victoria kissed her cheek.  
  
Lily wiped a tear from her eye, smiled and said "Bye," before disapparating back to her house with Marilyn.  
  
"Thank you so much for this, Marilyn," Lily gushed as soon as they had both arrived.  
  
"Don't thank me, it was all Victoria and Dumbledore's doing. I was simply the messenger."  
  
"So, what do you think?" James asked, walking into the room.  
  
"It's incredible, James! The most amazing thing happened!"  
  
"Oh really? What?"  
  
"The woman... I'm not alone... the Prelate in charge, Victoria... her name is Victoria Evans... she and I are family. And she's going to be there, James. At our wedding, someone from my family is going to be at our wedding!" Lily was crying now, she was so happy.  
  
"Jesus James! What did you do to her?" Sirius demanded when he saw Lily crying, yet again.  
  
She started to laugh through her tears. "He didn't do a thing, Sirius. Thanks though. It was all Marilyn, and I really appreciate it so much..."  
  
Marilyn smiled and Sirius just looked really confused. "I'll explain it to you later, Sirius... as soon as I figure out exactly what's going on for myself," said James.  
  
"Alright, whatever," Sirius shrugged, picking up a magazine and walking out of the room.  
  
"Sirius, wait!" called Marilyn. He turned around. "I've thought of what you can do for the wedding..."  
  
"You mean other than being my best friend's best man?" he grinned.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I want you to handle security arrangements. Even though the Palace of the Prophets is one of the only places nearly as safe as Hogwarts, certain measures must be taken. I want you to work on that, if you don't mind."  
  
"No, that's fine. I'll see what I can do at work tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Sirius," she said. "And now I must be off. I'll probably be back early next week. I'm going to visit Claire for a couple of days. But, should you need anything, don't hesitate to send an owl or contact me by other means." And with that, she was gone.  
  
That night the only thing that Lily could think about was Victoria and the fact that she actually had a blood relative other than Petunia. Since she wasn't told of any other magical relatives since Victoria's time Lily could only assume that there had been a rather large skip that spanned until she herself was born. As a child, Lily would often dream about things that would end up coming true, but she never thought anything of it until now. It didn't even occur to her that it was anything significant when she got her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, well," Lily said.  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Did I say that out loud?" James nodded and Lily giggled. "Sorry. I was just thinking about today discovery and things that I did when I was little..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Don't worry." Lily smiled. "Anyhow, we found the perfect spots for both the ceremony and the reception... it's going to be beautiful, James."  
  
"I don't doubt it at all, Lil," he said smiling.  
  
The next morning Lily and James found two surprises waiting for them in the kitchen when they finally made it down there. The first was a giant clock on the wall, that was counting down. There was a sign above it that read "Time Remaining of Freedom" and the clock was currently at 32 Days, 8 hours, 23 minutes and 12 seconds.  
  
"Sirius," James said, shaking his head.  
  
"I think it's kinda funny," said Lily, laughing.  
  
"That's what I thought too," said Sirius. "And James, are you actually coming in to work today? Ocran has it in for you I think... at this rate you won't have enough time off for your honeymoon."  
  
Lily's smile disappeared. "You'd better go in then, James. I'll be fine here."  
  
"You sure?" She nodded. "Okay, I suppose I'll actually go in today..."  
  
"Before you do, I have some news," said Remus, entering the room. All three turned to look at him with questioning glances. "I've found a place for Aaron and me to live, so we'll be moving out on November 1."  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You're sure about this, then?" James asked.  
  
"That's wonderful for you!" exclaimed Lily. "I knew you'd be able to do it."  
  
Remus smiled. "As long as you all keep your promise to help out once a month, I think things will turn out really well for us."  
  
"Of course we'll help you! Haven't we always?" said James.  
  
"Yeah!" added Sirius.  
  
"Glad to hear it. I'm going to go wake Aaron up and tell him the news, if you'll excuse me..." and he left the room.  
  
"We should probably get going too... be back for dinner... love you!" James said, kissing Lily goodbye.  
  
"Me too," she said.  
  
"And what about me?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"I love you most of all," Lily said, jokingly. She then kissed his cheek. "Have a good day!"  
  
By the time James and Sirius got home, the giant countdown clock in the kitchen was at 31 Days 21 Hours 57 Minutes and 35 Seconds.  
  
"That was a long day," said Sirius as he collapsed onto a kitchen chair.  
  
"Tell me about it," agreed James. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "All that smoke was just too much..."  
  
"Well, nobody told you to actually walk into the room."  
  
"Well, there really didn't seem to be any other option."  
  
"Listen, I really don't want to get into this again."  
  
"Me neither... Is there anything to eat?"  
  
Sirius pointed his wand out and aimed it at the refrigerator, which immediately opened. "Looks like Lily or Remus left us some dinner."  
  
"Thank god," James said, levitating the food to the table. 


	9. The Muggle Version

1.1 Chapter 9: The Muggle Version  
  
Unfortunately, before either of the boys could take a bite of their food, they heard a terrible noise. It was a loud thump followed by an ear- piercing howl.  
  
"SHIT!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time.  
  
"IT'S A FULL MOON!" yelled James. They changed into their animagi forms as quickly as possible and raced upstairs, hoping to catch Remus before he did anything that anyone would regret.  
  
Prongs (James) and Padfoot (Sirius) made it upstairs just in time to hear Lily scream. The werewolf known as Moony (Remus) was about to pounce on Lily! Prongs darted out in front of him, cutting him off in mid-air while Padfoot jumped him from behind. Working together, the two somehow managed to avoid the werewolf's angry claws and wrangle the beast down the stairs and into the basement. Of course they weren't able to shackle him as they had in the past. Instead they were left to fighting him and trying to control him much like they used to do in the Shrieking Shack during their time at Hogwarts.  
  
While they were downstairs with Remus though, Lily was quite shaken lying on her bed. She didn't dare go downstairs, for fear that Remus would get loose again. She then heard yelling coming from down the hall.  
  
"Dad! Help!" it was Aaron.  
  
Lily swallowed her own fear, grabbed her wand and ran into Aaron's room. "Are you alright?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"I had a nightmare... where's Dad?" Tears were filling his eyes.  
  
"He's.. well, he had to go away for the night. He'll be back tomorrow though, I promise. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"There was a big wolf, and I heard screams..." All of the colour from Lily's face faded away. "It was a nightmare, right?"  
  
"We'll talk about it in the morning, Aaron, when Remus comes back. But you have nothing to worry about now..."  
  
"Will you stay in here with me? I'm scared to be alone."  
  
Me too, she thought. "Of course I will. You just try to sleep..."  
  
After a long and exhausting day at work, an even longer and more exhausting night of werewolf taming was not what James and Sirius needed. They didn't have any choice though, so they stayed up all night working with Remus, trying to calm him. When daylight finally broke and Remus changed back, the three friends were all looking pretty rough.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Remus whispered. "For some reason I miscalculated when the full moon was."  
  
"It's ok, buddy," said James through a yawn.  
  
The three started to walk upstairs, and James had a sudden realization. "Lily!" he yelled. "We never got the chance to check on her!"  
  
Remus was very confused and turned to Sirius as James was already bounding up the stairs shouting for his fiancée. "What happened? Did I hurt her?"  
  
"We got there just in time."  
  
"Oh, god." Remus sat on a step and buried his face in his hands. "I can't keep putting people in danger like this. What if you hadn't been there? What if you didn't make it in time?"  
  
"Don't think about it, cos we did make it. That's all that matters." Sirius sat down next to Remus. "We'll just have to pay closer attention to the phases of the moon." Remus could only nod in agreement.  
  
James threw open the door to Lily's room. When he didn't see her in there, a sudden wave of fear came over him. "Lil?" he called. "Where are you?" Oh, no. This can't be happening, he thought. He then heard a noise from down the hall. With his wand poised ready to attack if need be, he silently crept down the hall and burst into Aaron's room.  
  
"James!" It was only Lily and Aaron in the room. Lily jumped up and hugged him tightly. She then led him out of the room and closed the door because Aaron was still asleep. "Thank god you're alright. How are Sirius and Remus? Was everything taken care of?"  
  
James took a deep, calming breath. "Yeah, everything is fine now. I'm so sorry that I didn't come back up to check on you last night. I just couldn't leave him alone with Sirius, he needs both of us to be there."  
  
"I know, it's okay."  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if he had gotten you..."  
  
"Please, don't think about it." She closed her eyes and buried her face against James's chest. He simply held her close to him trying not to picture what might have happened.  
  
Compared to the events of that night, the next few days were rather mundane. Everything was just... normal. Well, as normal as things can be in a world full of witches, wizards and all sorts of magical creatures. Before they knew it, the wedding countdown was at 16 days, 12 hours, 42 minutes, 16 seconds. That meant only one thing. It was Halloween.  
  
When Aaron woke up that morning, he was very excited. Halloween had always been one of his favourite holidays. Unfortunately, Lily was the only one who understood why he was so excited. So, when Remus appeared at the house asking why the boy wanted to wear a costume and knock on the doors of strangers she had to laugh.  
  
"It's a muggle tradition, Remus. Children wear costumes and go trick-or- treating. I really think that you three would have enjoyed it," she smiled.  
  
"Trick-or-treating?"  
  
"You knock on people's doors, and when they answer, you say 'trick-or treat!' and then they give you candy. BUT, if they don't have the treat then-"  
  
"Does that mean we get to pull some tricks tonight?" asked James, very excited at the prospect of this.  
  
"No," Lily said sternly. "It's meant for children."  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem very fair..." James grumbled.  
  
"Deal with it." She turned back to Remus. "Does he have a costume yet?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Do you know what he wants to be?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a werewolf!" Aaron said, proudly.  
  
Nobody knew exactly what to say to that. Remus grinned though. Aaron had taken the news of his secret really well. I just hope he remembers to keep it a secret, Remus thought.  
  
By the time Lily was finished with Aaron, he had the perfect werewolf costume. He was all ready to go out and get some candy. There was just one problem. Lily didn't trust any of the guys to take Aaron trick-or-treating. She knew that they would try to pull too many tricks, and they knew it too.  
  
"Well, the only thing that makes sense then is for us all to take him," James said matter-of-factly.  
  
"If we do that, the three of you have to behave! That means no magic. Do you understand?"  
  
"But Lil, it's Halloween!" protested Sirius.  
  
"I don't care. We have our own party to go to tonight anyhow. Just let the muggle children enjoy their own traditions. In fact, we'll just spare the drama later. Give me your wands," she said.  
  
"What?" asked Remus.  
  
"Are you serious?" commented James.  
  
"Very. I know how much trouble you three can cause, and I'm not about to let you. So, if you want to go, hand them over."  
  
"Fine," they all said. Knowing they were defeated, they each handed Lily their wands.  
  
"Thanks," she beamed. "Shall we?"  
  
And they were off...  
  
As much as Lily hated to admit it, they all had fun trick-or-treating. None of the boys broke the no magic rule, but after a brief encounter with Aaron and some other children who were out, they had a better understanding of traditional muggle pranks. For example, at one point Sirius disappeared for a few minutes. Lily wondered why, and much to her disappointment, she soon found out. When he returned, he had shopping bags full of toilet paper, eggs and silly string. I never should have taught him to use muggle money, Lily thought to herself. The rest of the evening was then spent TPing or egging empty houses. The silly string was only used on children who were passing by.  
  
"That was the best Halloween ever!" Aaron exclaimed when he got back home. Lily, James and Sirius all joined him and Remus back at their new apartment.  
  
"Look at all this candy!" he continued.  
  
"What's it do?" asked James.  
  
"Huh?" Aaron was thoroughly confused by this. "It makes you hyper?"  
  
"No, I mean... Lily, help."  
  
"James, it's not like the candy you grew up on. It's just sweets, that's all."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Try it," she said, handing them each a Flake bar or a small bag of Malteasers. They were each impressed.  
  
"Ooh! A Turkish Delight! Yummy!" said Aaron.  
  
"Do you have any more of those?" Lily asked, growing more excited. Everyone gave her a strange look. "What? It's my favourite."  
  
"What's it taste like?" asked Remus.  
  
"A turk?" added Sirius, obviously pleased with himself for being to witty.  
  
"I'm not amused... it's rose flavoured candy."  
  
"Ew!" said James.  
  
"Good, more for us, right Aaron?"  
  
"Right," he said, but his voice was muffled from all the chocolate he had in his mouth.  
  
"How about we not eat all of this right now. You need to go get ready for bed," said Remus.  
  
"Do I haveta, Dad?"  
  
"Yes. Mrs. Potter will be here soon to watch you while we go out. She's expecting you to be in your PJs when she gets here."  
  
"Okay..." Aaron said, dragging himself toward his room.  
  
True to her word, Marilyn appeared on Remus & Aaron's doorstep at 8pm on the dot.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming, Mrs. Potter, really," said Remus, showing her to the living room.  
  
"Of course, dear. You four go out and have a good time. Don't worry about the little one and myself. We'll have plenty of fun." Aaron then walked into the room. "Aren't we going to have fun tonight?" Marilyn asked him.  
  
"Don't we always?" he answered, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Remus's face fell. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing!" Aaron said innocently. He then bit his lip.  
  
Lily giggled, and even James and Sirius stifled a laugh at that. Marilyn smiled. "Now off you all go! Shoo! Enjoy the rest of your Halloween!"  
  
"Night mum," James said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Marilyn," said Lily.  
  
"Thanks a lot for watching Aaron," said Remus. He turned to Aaron. "You try not to cause too much trouble."  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Don't worry, Remus. In raising James I've seen it all. Just go and enjoy yourself. Bye!"  
  
Before heading to the party, everyone went back to the house to get ready. Well, everyone went back so that Lily could get ready.  
  
"I'll be down in 10 minutes, I swear," she said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"If you're not, we're leaving without you!" yelled James.  
  
"You're bluffing!" she yelled back, and then slammed the door shut.  
  
When Lily came back downstairs, the guys could hardly recognize her. It had been years since she dressed up in a costume for Halloween, and now that she wasn't required to wear her robes she planned on taking full advantage of the situation.  
  
"Lil? Is that you?" James asked.  
  
"Of course it is," she laughed. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look incredible..."  
  
Sirius and Remus were still trying to pick their jaws up off of the floor. None of them had ever seen Lily in anything like this before...  
  
Her beautiful red hair was hidden under a straight, long black wig. And her dress, well it was skin tight, floor length, and very low cut. Her makeup was perfect, with purple and silver eye shadow and purple eyeliner, dark blackberry lipstick, and blackberry nail polish.  
  
"It's my take on Morticia Addams," she said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Okay," James said mindlessly. He suddenly closed his eyes and shook his head, wondering if she would still look like that when he opened them again. To his amazement, she did. He then turned to his friends and noticed that they were still staring at Lily with their mouths wide open. "Hey! Knock it off!" he yelled at them, punching each of them in the arm. "Are we gonna go or not?"  
  
"Of course, mon amour," Lily said, slipping into her character.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, they had all arrived at the home of Justin Jack, a fellow Hogwarts graduate who was in Ravenclaw.  
  
The moment she appeared, everyone in the room stopped and stared at her. All of the guys were staring open-mouthed, much like James, Sirius and Remus had been, and all of the girls were wishing that they had a body like Lily's.  
  
"Should I change?" Lily whispered to James.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, you don't have to do that," he said, trying to cover up his outburst. He could feel his anger rising though over the course of the next few minutes because the stares hadn't subsided much.  
  
"Lily! James! It's great to see you guys!" declared Justin, making his way over to them. He kissed Lily's cheek, and James clenched his fists. "You look amazing!"  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I feel like maybe I'm a little overdressed though."  
  
"You're hardly wearing anything at all. How can you possibly be overdressed?" sneered a voice from behind them. It was Petra Davis, who was a Slytherin graduate.  
  
"Jealous are you?" Lily asked very nonchalantly.  
  
Petra faked a snicker and stormed off.  
  
"Good job, Lily!" said Sirius, handing her a glass of punch.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"Lily!" Jem came running over to her. "You look fabulous! I LOVE it! You are so lucky, I would kill to be able to wear something like that... but I never could. How are you?" Lily laughed because she was talking a mile a minute, no doubt having had a few glasses of the punch already.  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks. Oh! Did you get the owl I sent you last week? Because you never responded..."  
  
"I did get it, I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with work. But of course I'll be a bridesmaid! I told you that from the beginning..."  
  
"Yay!" Lily hugged Jem. "You need to come over later this week, because we have got to get your dress made!"  
  
"Don't worry, you can count on me!" Jem grabbed Lily's hand. "Come on, we have to show you off!"  
  
James wasn't too sure about this, but he had agreed that he would trust Lily, so he didn't fight it. She waved to him as Jem led her away from him.  
  
While Lily was off laughing and chatting with their school friends, James was busy glaring at every guy in the place.  
  
"James, come on man! Lighten up!" Remus said, handing him another drink. "It's Halloween, for God's sake!"  
  
"I know, I know... I'm trying. I'm just worried about Lil..."  
  
"She's fine, is just sitting in the next room with her friends talking about the wedding. Which means they're talking about you. So chill and have some fun!" said Sirius.  
  
James smiled and took a deep breath. "You're right."  
  
From that point on, James actually enjoyed himself at the party. Lily came back to him and they danced for a while, laughing and whispering things in each other's ear, and it wasn't too surprising to anyone to find them kissing on the dance floor from time to time. Once again, they were Hogwarts' perfect couple.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd really appreciate some more reviews here before I post more… hope it's not too much to ask for! 


	10. The Sorcerer's Stone

A/N: To my reviewers, thanks so much! And thanks for adding me, Peppermint & TigerLily! That means a lot!  And it's nice to know that you're getting a second chance with the story, Sirius' lover!  Harleyquinn… I sense a comics fan… or else a Kevin Smith one (hehehe or both?)  To the rest of you who reviewed, thanks bunches! Luv you all! Chapter 10: The Sorcerer's Stone 

Everyone was sad that the night had to come to an end, _but_ it was nearly 4 in the morning, and everyone had work or plans for the following day. Remus had actually left around 1 to go back to Aaron and relieve Marilyn. Lily was exhausted, and James was carrying her in his arms.   
  
"Sirius, you coming?"   
  
"Not yet, I'll see you guys tomorrow probably," he said, smiling slyly and nodding in the general direction of Jem.   
  
James returned the smile. "Have a good night," he told them.   
  
"We will." Sirius winked at them.   
  
A minute later James whispered to Lily "Baby, we're home." He set her down on the bed.   
  
"Good," she said, suddenly wide awake. "I was hoping to get you alone..." Lily smiled sweetly and winked at him. She then got up and pulled off her wig, allowing her long red hair to cascade down her back. "Could you help me with this?" she asked, pouting slightly and brushing her hair aside so that James could undo the zipper down her back. "Thank you," she whispered, so softly that it felt like she was simply exhaling against James's ear.   
  
"I'll be right back, just going to change," she said, heading into the bathroom.   
  
James could feel his heart racing. He started fidgeting, he was so nervous and anxious and excited, but he didn't know why. It wasn't as though he hadn't se- "Oh my god," he said.   
  
"What?" Lily had reappeared wearing a short black silk nightgown, and was walking toward him.   
  
"You- You look-"   
  
"Shhh," she whispered before kissing him. They might have agreed to wait until their wedding night to make love for the first time, but that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy themselves in other ways. Lily was in full control of the situation, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Judging by James's reactions, he did as well.

For some reason, James woke up rather early, considering that he didn't get to sleep until the sun was already up.  James smiled when he saw that Lily was still asleep in his arms.  He carefully reached over to the nightstand and put his glasses on.  When he looked around the room he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.  Clothing and pillows were strewn across the floor, the sheets were all tangled on the bed, and still, there she was, asleep in his arms.  He sighed, very contentedly.  

Lily then began to stir.  "What time is it?" she moaned.

"It's almost 10, go back to sleep," he whispered.  She just nodded in response, turned over and fell back asleep. 

James held the sleeping Lily in his arms for the next hour or so.  In just over two weeks they would be husband and wife.  He could hardly believe it.  After all the twists and turns their relationship had taken over the years, it was finally going to happen.  Just then, Scarlet appeared at the window, pecking to be let inside.

Careful not to wake Lily, James rolled her over and out of his arms.  He then tip-toed over to the window and let the owl in.  "What have you got there?" he whispered, untying the piece of parchment that was on Scarlet's leg.  She cooed as he pet her, and then flew off to her cage where she took a few sips of water before perching for a nap.  Since Scarlet had allowed him to take the letter from her, he assumed that it would be alright if he read it before Lily was awake.  Needless to say, when he saw who it was from, he was _very_ glad that he did.

Rather than yelling at her now, James thought it best to let her get her rest, and then confront her about the note later on.  So, he went downstairs to make some coffee and find something to eat.  He then sat down at the kitchen table, with the note lying in front of him and stared at it while he ate and drank.  It almost looked as though he expected it to do something, to attack or burst into flames.  Anything.  It didn't though, of course not.  It just sat there, mocking him while he stared with growing disgust.

It was nearly 2 in the afternoon when Lily finally made her way downstairs.  "The house is so quiet now that Aaron and Remus are gone," she commented.  When she saw James sitting alone, she sat on his lap and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head away.  "What?" she asked.

James nodded at the note.  "Do you have anything that you want to tell me?"

Lily looked puzzled.  "About what?  What are you talking about?"

He nodded at the note again.  "About that.  Scarlet delivered it this morning.  Is there something I should know?"

"I'm not following you, James…"

"Here."  He reached forward and handed the note to Lily.  "Read it."

"Dear Lily," she started, reading the note out loud, "It was wonderful to see you again last night, in all of your radiance.  I wish that we could have had more time alone together, but perhaps it was for the best.  Who knows what else might have happened.  As of now I really do not think it would be wise for me to attend your wedding to Potter, things might be said or done that we all would regret.  Please do not hesitate to contact me in any way at any time, and I look forward to spending time with you again soon.  Love Always, Severus Snape."

"Well?" demanded James.

Lily stared at him blankly.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Well what?" she indignantly replied.  "There is nothing to tell!"

"Don't lie to me, woman!"

"James, we've been through this time and time again.  Don't call me that!"

"That's not the issue here!  What happened with you and Snape?!"  He said the name with so much disgust and contempt and hatred that it wouldn't have surprised Lily if the hairs on the back of Snape's neck mysteriously stood on end.

"_Nothing happened_, James.  How many times do we have to go through this?  Nothing happened last night, just like nothing has ever happened before.  You said you were going to trust me!"

"That was before I read _that_."  He glared at the note.  "Now tell me what happened!"

"What do you want to hear?!" she yelled.  "Do you want me to tell you that I went off with him?  That I kissed him?  That I made love to him?  Tell me!  What do you want me to say?!"

James was stunned.  He could feel his heart breaking inside, but he refused to show it.  "You little bitch!  How could you be such a slut?!  You had to get that into your _character_?!  How could you do this to me?"

"You've gone mad!" she yelled.  "You actually believe that I would do that?  Well, if that's the case, we have nothing further to discuss.  I'll move out.  I'll figure something out, and be out of your way."  

Lily ran upstairs to her room as quickly as she could so that James wouldn't see her tears. When she got in there, she pulled out a duffel bag and started throwing some clothes into it. She wanted to get away, just for a little while. She didn't want to face James like this, and she couldn't go to Sirius either. Chances are Remus wouldn't believe her either. Instead, she decided that she would turn to the family she didn't know she had. She would go and stay with Victoria.   
  
Before James could say anything, Lily had run past him and out the door with her bag in one hand and Scarlet's cage in the other. She apparated instantly, and found herself standing in front of the Palace of the Prophets. Victoria was standing in the doorway with open arms.

Lily cried. She cried and cried and cried in the arms of her newly discovered Gran. She tried to speak and explain why she was there, but Victoria kept quieting her. "I know, child, I know," she said, leading Lily inside and to her own residence area.   
  
When Lily had finally gotten her cry out, she started to speak, through her hiccups. "I'm sorry, Gran, really. I didn't mean to drop in on you, but I had nowhere else to go."   
  
Victoria nodded. "I had a vision last night that you would be arriving here today. It is all a very big misunderstanding, I assure you. You will soon return to James, I'm certain that you know, and want, that."   
  
Lily gulped and nodded. "I just don't understand… he wasn't even there…" she whispered.   
  
When Sirius came home later that afternoon, he found an infuriated James pacing around the house. "Finally!" he yelled. "Read this!" He three the note at Sirius.   
  
"This is a joke, right?"   
  
"What? Look at it! Can you believe she would do this to me? Again?!"   
  
"James, calm down, man. Snape wasn't even at the party! He's in the hospital…"   
  
James's face fell. "Are- Are you sure?"   
  
Sirius nodded. "I saw him there myself this morning, knocked out cold. There's no way he was out last night."   
  
"Oh, no…" James fell to the floor and buried his face in his hands. "I did it again…"

Lily had finally calmed down enough to sit still and breath normally. "So, I can stay here with you for a couple of days?"   
  
"Of course you may, my dear. If you need anything, just let me know."   
  
Just then there was a tapping at the window. It was an owl!   
  
Victoria opened the window, and the owl flew in, did a quick circle around the ceiling, and then landed in front of Lily. She reached for the note that was attached to the owl's leg, and as soon as she relieved it of its package, it took flight, leaving her sitting there, stunned. She unfolded the parchment and couldn't believe what it said.   
  
_To Lily, My Love,   
  
I must apologize for deceiving you with my last letter. It was for the best though that you distanced yourself from that nuisance James Potter. You will be much safer within the walls of the Palace of the Prophets. I am very pleased with your decision to turn to your great-great-great grandmother for support. I look forward to seeing you again soon.   
  
Love for always,   
Ton Amour_

Even Victoria was surprised by the arrival of this letter.  "I think it would be best if you returned to James as quickly as possible."

"Are you sure?"  Victoria nodded.  Lily took a deep breath.  "Maybe you're right…"

It was early evening when Lily returned to her house.  To her surprise, it was empty.  Just then the door burst open and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came running in.  Lily expected the first three, but Peter was truly a surprise

"Lily! Thank god you're alright!" James exclaimed, relieved to find her in their living room.

"James! I'm so scared," she said, rushing into his arms.

"What? What happened?"

"This…" she said as she pulled out the other note and handed it to him.  He quickly read over it and handed it to Sirius.

"Oh my god… how is that even possible?" asked Sirius.

"Lil, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I know that I always say that, but really.  That letter was just too much… it was too real."

"I know, I know…" she said.

After Remus read over the note he handed it to Peter who, as usual, flinched.  "I'm not going to bite you, so quit worrying," Remus told him.  "Besides, there are more pressing issues."

"It's not that," said Peter.

"Then what?"

"I don't know.  This is just very strange… it means someone is watching you, Lily," Peter said.

"Where's Aaron?" Lily asked, turning to Remus.

He smiled.  "He's at home.  I left him with a neighbor.  Lily, you are amazing.  Do you ever worry about yourself?  I mean, somehow you always manage to look out for other people…" Remus said.

"I don't know… my dad said I was cursed with a heart that is too big," she smiled faintly.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Sirius.  "Lily, we really can't leave you alone.  God only knows who this madman is."

"He's right, Lil.  We're going to have to come up with something," James added.

"We need to tell Dumbledore.  You promised that you would let him know if anything else happened," she answered.  The boys all nodded in agreement.  If anyone would know what to do, it would be Professor Dumbledore.

Scarlet was sent out into the night carrying the message to Dumbledore.  She must have realized the importance of the letter she carried, for she somehow managed to return within an hour.

"Dumbledore says that he can't get away from Hogwarts tonight, but he will be here first thing in the morning," James said.

"Well, in Dumbledore time, that means we need to be up and ready for him around 6," added Sirius, which caused everyone to smile.  "What? You know I'm right…"

Everyone rolled their eyes this time.  "Yeah, yeah," said James.  "Are you all gonna crash here tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so, if that's cool," said Remus.

"I don't have to, maybe I should just go and come back in the morning?" said Peter.

"Don't be silly," Lily began, "there's plenty of room."  She then turned back to Remus.  "And Aaron? Are you just going to leave him tonight?"

"I think so.  He'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure…"  Remus nodded.  "Okay, well, in that case, I'm gonna go up to bed.  Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a long day.  Are you coming, James?"

"I'll be right up."

"Night, guys.  And thanks for everything, really…"  Lily disappeared up the stairs.

"Okay, listen.  Nobody is going to find out about this, understand?  Only Dumbledore, and that's just because we all know that he's the only one we can really trust.  Are we all in agreement on this?"  He put his hand out.  Sirius and Remus stacked theirs on top.  Peter reluctantly did the same.

"Agreed," they all said.

That night hardly anyone slept.  Lily and James lay awake in each other's arms, but didn't say a word.  Sirius stared at his ceiling all night, Remus stared at the wall, and Peter just gazed nervously around the room he was staying in.  When dawn finally broke, everyone made their way downstairs silently.  Lily made coffee, and the guys sat silently at the kitchen table watching her, watching the clock, or staring out the window.  They each muttered their thanks as she passed mugs of black coffee around the table.  Other than that, it was strict silence until the clock struck six o'clock, and as predicted, Dumbledore appeared.

Dumbledore was quite surprised to see Peter was a part of the group again.  "How nice it is to see the entire gang back together again," he commented, smiling at Peter. 

"Yeah, thanks," Peter replied.

He then turned to everyone else.  "Do you have the letters?" he inquired.  James stepped forward and handed them to him.  "Thank you, James.  May I?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing toward a chair.

"Oh, of course! Please do," said Lily.

Dumbledore sat down and began examining the two letters.  "Interesting…" he commented.  "Sirius, did you have a look at these?"  Sirius nodded.  "Do you remember a certain charm that we discussed in your fourth year at Hogwarts?"

"About the dictation thing?" he answered.

"Yes."

"Yeah, Professor Beatriz gave me a detention for using that dictation charm rather than actually writing my own papers."

"Exactly.  If you will notice, these letters were not written by hand.  Whoever wrote these was careful enough not to actually touch the parchment at all," Dumbledore explained.  "As of right now, these pages are useless.  Unless…" he turned to Lily and James, "would either of you object to my taking these for some further examination and tests?"

"No, of course not.  Please do, if you think it'll help," said James.  Lily nodded.

"Very well then.  I will most likely contact you before the day is out.  Goodbye for now."

The five friends agreed that for the rest of the day it would be best for Lily to simply lay low.  James found himself forced to go into work though, for fear of being fired, so he joined Sirius at the office.  Remus went to check on Aaron, and that left Peter to stay with Lily.  It had been a few months since they had really gotten a chance to talk, and for some reason, she actually looked forward to their time alone.

"How have you been?" Lily asked, once everyone else had left.

"Oh, you know, just keeping busy. Doing research, things like that," Peter said.

"Yeah?  What have you been working on?"

"It's really rather complicated, but I'm trying to work on my potions, and things like that.  Considering taking a job as a teacher or professor.  Probably not at Hogwarts, but someplace like that… need to learn as much as I can about the different subjects."

"That sounds fascinating.  I have to tell you though, Peter, I can't really see you as a Professor."

He smiled.  "Neither can I.  But I really am making some headway with the Dark Arts research.  Right now I'm actually working as an assistant for Gilderoy Lockhart." 

"That must be exciting.  I've read a couple of his books so far.  Some of the things he's encountered seem truly amazing," Lily commented.

Peter stifled a laugh.  "You never know what he's going to come up with next, that's for sure."  There was an awkward pause for a minute and then Peter spoke again.  "Excuse me, just need to run to the loo."

"Sure," Lily said.  She then got up as well and went into the kitchen.

"You have something," a voice whispered behind her.  "Something that I need."

"What?" Lily turned around and saw nothing.

"You will help me, for only together can we succeed…"

Lily turned around and started looking around frantically, but there was still nothing and nobody there.  "Peter!" she shouted.

"In time, my dear, in time…" the voice faded away.

"Peter!" she choked on the name this time.  

Peter came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found Lily sitting on the floor clutching a knife.  "What happened?" he asked, rushing to her side and helping her up.  He quickly removed the knife from her hands and set it on the counter.

"I heard… there was a voice.  It was so cold… I need James, Peter, please, can you take me to him?"

"Of course, come on."

When Peter and Lily arrived at James's office, they were surprised to find that Professor Dumbledore was there as well, waiting for them.  "Lily, there is something very important that I must inform you and James of at once."  He then turned to Peter. "Thank you very much for bringing her, I shall now escort her to James."  All Peter could do was nod.  He sat down and started talking to Sirius, trying to make some sense out of the whole situation.

Dumbledore led Lily into a small conference room where James was already sitting.  "Lily! Thank god," he said when she walked in.  He jumped up and hugged her close to him, almost as if he had known what happened.  There was then a knock at the door, and a very old wizard entered.

"Ah, Nicholas! So glad that you could make it," said Dumbledore.  "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Albus.  And these must be the two students you told me so much about, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, I trust?" Nicholas asked.

They each nodded.  "Lily, James, this is a very dear friend of mine, Nicholas Flamel.  He should be able to shed some light on the circumstances surrounding our meeting today."

Nicholas cleared his throat and then began to speak.  "First, allow me to say what a great honor it is to meet the two of you at long last.  I have heard much about you, not only from Albus, but from others who have been keeping close watch over you."  He turned to Lily and smiled.  "This includes the Prelate Victoria, who I am told you have already spoken to."  Lily nodded in agreement.  "Well, I will not assume that you know who I am, or what I have devoted my life to, as it has not been highly publicized.  Albus and I have known each other for years, and have worked very closely on many projects.  Perhaps the most important thing we have discovered is the power of an object known as the Sorcerer's Stone."

"I've heard rumors about that," James said.  "Is it true what they say it can do?  That it is capable of making someone immortal?"

Nicholas and Dumbledore both smiled.  "Not exactly," Dumbledore said.  "It will prolong life, but not prevent death."

"That is quite true.  The elixir of the Stone is what has kept both myself and my wife alive for centuries," Nicholas continued.

"But, if you don't mind my asking," Lily interrupted, "What does this have to do with us?"

Nicholas smiled.  "That is a very good question.  And the answer is that you, Lily, are the new guardian of the Stone."

"Pardon?" Lily said, her eyed widening.   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked James.   
  
"The Stone has been entrusted to your care, Lily," Dumbledore said.   
  
"Why? How?" Lily asked.   
  
"We needed someone who was strong enough to protect something this important, and who we knew could be trusted," Nicholas told her.   
  
"In all my years at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, "I have never seen a person act with such strength, bravery and honesty as you, Lily. The Stone _chose_ you."   
  
"Where is it then? How am I guarding it?"   
  
"While the Stone is not physically in your possession, you are the only person now who is able to summon it. A gift of this nature is passed from generation to generation. You have always had the power to protect it, even before it was entrusted to you. And you, in turn, will pass this gift on to any children that you will have."   
  
"I still don't understand though," Lily insisted. "How is this related to everything that has been happening to me?"   
  
"We believe that the dark wizard Voldemort is in search of the Stone. He is aware of its powers and will most likely stop at nothing to get it," Dumbledore told them. "In fact, from what I have seen it appears that those letters are most likely from one of Voldemort's followers. I am quite certain that you are familiar with them, are you not, James?"   
  
"Yes sir, we've been working on the Death Eaters cases for weeks now," James replied.   
  
"And the voice," Lily whispered. "It was him, wasn't it?" Nicholas and Dumbledore nodded somberly.   
  
"What voice?" demanded James.

"That's why I had Peter bring me here," Lily said. "It sounded like someone was inside the house... he said that I had something that he needed... that only I could help him..." she trailed off.   
  
"He was in our house?" James's anger became more and more apparent with each word. "That bastard was in _our house_?!"   
  
"James, please do calm down and control yourself," said Dumbledore. "I have a possible solution for this dilemma. No doubt you are familiar with the concept of a Secret-Keeper. It would be my suggestion that you consider this as an option for your own safety. We will understand if you wish to take some time to think on the matter, but do bear in mind that time is of the essence."   
  
"We will. Thank you Professor, Mr. Flamel," said James.   
  
Everyone then got up and said their goodbyes, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, Nicholas to his home, and Lily and James met Sirius and Peter.   
  
"We need to go see Remus, all of us," said James. "Meet us there."   
  
"Is everything ok?" asked Sirius.   
  
"We'll talk then."   
  
"I'll be there in a few with Peter."   
  
James then led Lily away and they headed to Remus's apartment.

"James, I don't want to tell them. They don't need to be put at risk as well," Lily said as they were walking up to Remus's door.   
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Alright," James said reluctantly.   
  
"I think they should know that _something_ is going on, with the letters, but not about anything else. We shouldn't involve them, it just wouldn't be fair to them."   
  
James sighed. "I know, you're right. But I do want them to know about Voldemort, even if we don't tell them the reasoning behind it. They should be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary as well. Will you at least agree to that?" Lily nodded. "Good."

Once Sirius and Peter arrived, everyone gathered in the living room. James took it upon himself to explain about the letters and the mysterious voice that Lily had heard, and was careful not to mention anything about the Sorcerer's Stone or Dumbledore's idea about naming a Secret-Keeper. When James said that it was most likely Voldemort who was responsible for the occurrences though, Peter was the only one to flinch at the sound of his name.   
  
"And that's pretty much where we are now," concluded James.   
  
"We just wait and see what happens next," added Lily.   
  
"Any questions?" he asked, sounding more like a teacher just finishing the day's lessons rather than a friend.   
  
"Has Dumbledore said anything about taking any measures for your protection?" asked Sirius.   
  
"No, not yet. All that I think we need to do for now is just be careful. If we are all on the lookout for anything suspicious, we should be fine. Lil, I know you'll be okay, with all the wedding plans that have to be taken care of. You know that my mother will be watching your every move..."

Just then the front door burst open and Aaron came bouncing in. "Hi!" he exclaimed, excited that everyone was there. He ran over to Lily and gave her a big hug. "Guess what I got today!"   
  
Lily smiled. "What's that?"   
  
"A new suit to wear to your wedding! Mrs. Potter taked me shopping!" he grinned.   
  
At that moment Marilyn appeared, carrying a garment bag (and several others). "Oh good," she said, "You're all here. Help me with this, would you Remus?" He got up and took the bags from her. "We went and bought Aaron's suit for the wedding, and that reminded me that you and Sirius still need to go in for your final tuxedo fittings. And you," she turned to Lily, "We still have so much to do..."   
  
Lily smiled. "I know, Marilyn. I'll meet you tomorrow for breakfast as promised and we'll get everything set up."   
  
"Good," she said, looking around the room to see if she had anyone else to instruct. "You," she pointed at Peter, "We've met before, haven't we?"   
  
"Um, yes, I think. I'm Peter Petigrew, I was at Hogwarts with all of them," he said nervously.   
  
"Oh, ok then. You're coming to the wedding, I trust?" Peter nodded. "Good."

A/N: Got any more reviews to spare??? ***puppy dog eyes***  thanks! 


	11. The Wedding Shower

A/N: As usual, everything that sounds familiar is… I'm just "borrowing" it for this story… so, giving credit where credit is due, don't sue me! Tee hee hee. 

Oh, and to the reviewer that signed their review as "Nobody Important" I realize that it is known as the Philosopher's Stone as well, but in America (which is where I am, and which is the version of the books I read) it is the Sorcerer's Stone… not trying to sound self-righteous or anything like that, just pointing out that in the book I read (and the movie I saw) it was Sorcerer's rather than Philosopher's…

That having been said, enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Wedding Shower 

The next few days went by rather quickly. Lily spent nearly every waking hour working on the wedding with Marilyn while James actually worked and tried to earn his vacation time for the honeymoon. There were no further incidents in the form of voices, letters or visions for that matter. Everything was as it should be.   
  
One morning Lily woke up rather early and went downstairs to make breakfast for James and Sirius. She smiled when she saw that the freedom countdown was now at 7 Days, 6 Hours, 21 Minutes, 54 Seconds. _Only a week to go_, she thought, smiling to herself. But then something occurred to her. "I wonder if Sirius is planning a bachelor party for James..." she said out loud.   
  
"You're damn right I am!" said Sirius as he walked into the room. He had a huge smile on his face. "Morning!"   
  
"I do hope that you'll keep the trouble to a minimum," she said.   
  
"Where's the fun in that?"   
  
"Sirius, I do not want James to show up at our wedding with a hangover. Do you understand me?"   
  
"Yeah, okay, okay."   
  
"I'm glad we understand each other." She smiled and winked at him.   
  
"From what I heard you're going to have quite a night beforehand anyhow," Sirius said, taking a sip of coffee.   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Jem talks. You should know that about her by now."   
  
Lily smiled and shook her head. She knew that Jem was planning a bachelorette party for the night before the wedding, but she didn't think that anyone else did. "And here I was, thinking she'd only tell about the wedding shower this afternoon," Lily said.

Sirius nearly spat out his coffee that time. "As if we would be interested in that?"   
  
"You never know, especially with you. A room full of mostly single girls? As if you wouldn't be interested..."   
  
Sirius's expression changed for a moment, and then returned to it's usual nonchalant one. "Nope," he said.   
  
Lily giggled. "Good, because it's not as though you're invited anyhow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go get ready."   
  
Lily then walked out of the kitchen, and made sure to hit Sirius in the head as she passed behind him on her way out. "See you later!" she said and then headed upstairs to shower and get dressed.

When Lily got back to her bedroom, she found that James was actually awake. "Morning sunshine," she said, kissing his cheek.   
  
"Hey, baby," he said.   
  
"There's coffee and food downstairs waiting for you, unless Sirius ate it all already," she told him.   
  
James laughed. "Thanks. What are you doing today?"   
  
"You know what today is... it's my wedding shower!"   
  
"Right. Where is it going to be?"   
  
"I honestly don't know. Jem is picking me up at 11 and taking me there though, so I've got to get ready. You should go and grab some food and then get to work. We can't have you being late every day..."   
  
"I'm going, I'm going..."   
  
"Have a good day, darling!" Lily called after him.   
  
"I love you," he said.   
  
"Love you too!"

True to her word, Jem showed up to collect Lily at 11 on the dot. "You look fab, Lil! Let's go!" She grabbed Lily's arm and led her to a waiting car. "I'm so excited, Lily! Today is going to be so much fun!"   
  
Lily couldn't stop smiling. "I'm just going to have to trust you," she said.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about a thing. Hmm, I wonder what sort of presents you'll get..."   
  
Lily giggled. "I didn't even think about _that_! Thank you _so_ much for putting all of this together for me..."   
  
"What else is the maid of honour for?" Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of a beautiful stone house. "Here we are! Come on in."   
  
Jem opened the door and Lily got her first glimpse of the bridal shower.   
  
"Congratulations!" everyone shouted as she walked into the room.   
  
There were white flowers everywhere, along with pink, lavender and white streamers in addition beautiful doves sitting in decorated cages. The food was laid out on white tables.

It took a minute, but then Lily finally managed to look at her guests. All of her girlfriends from Hogwarts were there, along with Claire, Marilyn and Kayla, Sirius's mother. And there they were. Sitting on a table next to the couch was a towering pile of presents.   
"Thank you all so much," said Lily, genuinely grateful.

Virginia jumped up and hugged Lily. No sooner had she stepped away than April had swooped in and placed a veil on Lily's head. Everyone laughed with glee.   
  
"Alright now, it's time for the first game. Lily, you come with me," Jem said, taking Lily into the next room. "Wait here until I come and get you."   
  
"Alright..."   
  
Jem went back to the rest of the guests and explained the rules. Everyone was to take the paper and pen they were given and write down as many things they could remember that Lily was wearing. Five minutes later, Jem called for Lily to come back in. "Ok, who has the most things correct?"   
  
"I have 5," said April.   
  
"9!" shouted Claire.   
  
"Can anyone beat that?" Nobody could. "Alright Claire, you win! Here you go!" Her prize was a bottle of white wine.   
  
"Ready for the next game?" asked Jem. When everyone quieted down, she continued. "Everyone needs to divide into teams of 3. We're going to play 'Dress the Bride.' Does everyone have their teams? Oh, and Lily, you're with me and Claire, just so you know." Claire grinned. "Each group come up and get some rolls of toilet paper. Now, choose one woman to be the bride in your group, and it's up to the other two to create a wedding dress! BUT, you only have 5 minutes! Ready? GO!" a timer suddenly appeared and started counting down.

For their group, Lily insisted that Jem be the bride. The sounds of giggles filled the room as everyone rushed to dress their bride before the timer ran out. "Time's up!" said Lily, very excited to see the other creations. "I get to judge, right?" Jem nodded. "Let's see... I'd like to have all the brides strut their stuff down the runway," she giggled. Everyone laughed at the different toilet paper creations. No two were alike. "Alright, I'm going to have to say that Leigh's gown is by far my favourite one!" Leigh, another Hogwarts graduate, and her teammates, Gretchen and Sonya (also classmates) all cheered and jumped forward to collect their prize, which was an antique lace fan for each of them.

After the games were finished, lunch was served. All of the women busied themselves with chatting while they ate. As soon as lunch was over though, Jem stood up and declared it "Time for the presents!"   
  
Lily was seated in a central location on the couch and everyone gathered around, anxious to see what everyone else had gotten her. The first present that Lily unwrapped was a beautiful silver frame. "Thank you, Marilyn!" Lily exclaimed, passing the frame around for everyone to see. The next gift wasn't so innocent though. It was a white lace teddy. All of the women "Ooh'd and Aah'd" over it. Next Lily unwrapped a pair of handcuffs and some scented massage oils. She giggled, as did most everyone else. Next came a long black silk nightgown, followed by another teddy, this time emerald green, with a matching robe. The rest of the gifts continued along those lines, with the exception of one or two.

By the end of the shower, everyone's faces were hurting from smiling and laughing so much. Nobody cared though, as they all had a lot of fun, especially Lily. Some of the presents had given her ideas for sleepless nights to come, and others just meant so much that she didn't even know how to thank people for them. All in all, it was definitely a good afternoon.   
  
It was only 4pm when Lily got home, and when she did, she was very surprised to find James asleep on the couch. Lily shook her head, smiling, and walked quietly over to him. Pushing him over ever so gently, she started to lie down beside him. Of course at that moment he woke up and pulled her playfully to him, causing her to break into a fit of giggles, which made him smile.   
  
"Hi," James whispered.   
  
"Hi," Lily said, kissing James's forearm.

"How was work?" Lily asked.   
  
"Work? Oh, yeah. It was good. To much paper work though, so I thought I'd just bring some home and work on it here," James answered.   
  
"You brought work home with you?" She turned around and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"   
  
"I'm fine," he laughed. "Actually, I have a surprise for you."   
  
"Really? What?"   
  
"Well, ok, so I didn't _exactly_ go into work today..."   
  
"There's a real shock," Lily smirked.   
  
"Well, I had an appointment." Lily raised her eyebrows, questioning him. "With a travel agent... to plan our honeymoon." James grinned.   
  
"And...?"   
  
"Well, I've got it narrowed down to three places: the Greek islands, the California wine country, or the Virgin Islands."

"And you get the final say. So, Lil, any preferences?"   
  
Lily smiled. "When do you need to know by?"   
  
"Friday at the latest."   
  
"Alright." She kissed him and then jumped up. "I'm gonna start dinner. Any requests?"   
  
"It doesn't matter, I think it's just going to be you and me tonight. Sirius has a date with Jem."   
  
"What! She didn't mention that..."   
  
James laughed. "Guess the cat's out of the bag then! Oh well, it's not like you had no idea."   
  
"That's true. He _did_ go home with her after the party... which reminds me, I have to ask her about that..."   
  
"Well, when you do, you didn't hear anything from me. Ok?"   
  
"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Lily then began to busy herself in the kitchen, determined to make a nice dinner for James and herself. James however took this time to start prowling around the entrance hall, very interested in the countless bags that Lily had left by the door. He had just started to open on of the gift bags when a bright light started flashing and an extremely loud beeping emitted from the bag.   
  
"Step away from the bags, Potter!" yelled Lily, suddenly right behind him. She was grinning, obviously very pleased with herself.   
  
"But.. what? What is all this stuff?"   
  
"Those are my presents from the shower. You are so predictable... I knew you would try to get into them, so I enchanted the bags. Now if you please, step away."   
  
"Oh, come on, Lil! Can't I just see _some_ of it?"   
  
"All in due time. Now, if you won't leave them be, you can make yourself useful and carry them up to my closet. They won't let you open them, so it doesn't really matter if you try."   
  
Lily then walked back to the kitchen, leaving a very disgruntled James in the hallway trying to schlep the bags upstairs.

Once the bags were all upstairs, James returned to the kitchen. "You know, Lil, sometimes you just suck all the fun out of things."   
  
"Really? I thought that that little prank actually made things more interesting..."   
  
"Funny, very funny."   
  
"Thanks!" she beamed.   
  
James rolled his eyes. "So, what's for dinner anyhow?" He grabbed a spoon and started to dip it into a pot to take a taste, but once again Lily was too quick for him. She smacked his hand and grabbed the spoon away from him.   
  
"Not yet. We're having rosemary encrusted chicken with garlic mashed potatoes and asparagus. Why don't you go set the table?"   
  
"Why do I get the distinct feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"   
  
"Because I am. Now get out of my kitchen." She smiled and gave James a little shove out the door. "Just set the table and maybe put out a bottle of wine, if you want."

James did as he was told. He set the table, and even went a couple of extra steps. He filled the wine bucket with ice, and set a nice Riesling in it. He then lit some candles and found a good jazz record to put on.   
  
When Lily walked into the dining room she was very pleased with the sight that greeted her. James rushed over to her and grabbed the food from her hands, insisting that she sit down and allow him to serve.   
  
"Thank you, darling!" she said.   
  
"Think nothing of it. You just sit down and have a glass of wine," James instructed.

Lily and James had a lovely evening. They enjoyed their nice, quiet, romantic dinner. After that, they snuggled up on the sofa in front of a roaring fire settling in for a quiet and uneventful evening. This, of course, was destined not to happen for just at that moment, Sirius burst into the house.   
  
"Where are they? I want to see them for myself!" Sirius bellowed.   
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded James.   
  
"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know, you sly dog... Jem told me all about them..."   
  
"What the hell?"   
  
"The handcuffs and stuff that Claire gave you guys!"   
  
Lily's eyed widened and her face immediately reddened.   
  
"What are you on, Sirius? Claire didn't give-" James turned to Lily who was slowly trying to get up off the couch and leave the room. "Wait just one minute... what was in those bags of presents?"   
  
Sirius couldn't resist. He burst out laughing.

"Um... nothing?" Lily answered uncomfortably.   
  
"Lily, please. Don't insult my intelligence here," James said.   
  
"Yeah, Lil," Sirius agreed. "He does a pretty good job of that on his own." James glared at him, which made him laugh even harder.   
  
"Well, I just got a lot of stuff, that's all... can't really remember all of it," Lily insisted.   
  
"Don't forget the handcuffs though!" Sirius piped in. Lily shot him a look that made him wish he hadn't.   
  
"She actually gave you handcuffs?" James asked. Lily nodded. "Why doesn't that surprise me? My sister is so strange..."   
  
A small smile appeared on Lily's face. "Yeah, really..." She hoped that this would be the end of the conversation for now.   
  
"So, can I see them?" asked Sirius.   
  
"No. They're not for you," she said.   
  
"God, you are so selfish."   
  
"No, I just know you well enough to know better than to trust you with something like that. And don't even think about trying to steal them either, the bags are enchanted so that only I can open them."   
  
"Tell me about it... there's this annoying alarm that she put on them," James added.   
  
"I'm guessing you found out the hard way?" James nodded.

"Lily, you are no fun anymore. Whatever happened to our fellow prankster?" Sirius asked, shaking his head.   
  
Lily smiled. "It's not going to work, hon, so don't even try it."   
  
"Damnit!"   
  
Lily laughed. "There is _nothing_ in those bags that is for your benefit, Sirius. Please keep that in mind."   
  
"Benefit eh? James, it sounds like you have a lot to look forward to on that wedding night of yours..." he said, winking at James.   
  
"Sirius!" exclaimed Lily.   
  
Sirius looked around and then up at her innocently. "What?"   
  
This cause all three of them to start laughing. "Knock it off, you damn fool!" she said through her giggles.

Lily shook her head, still laughing. "Sometimes I worry about that boy."   
  
"I know," James said. "They grow up so fast..."   
  
Lily sighed. "Our little boy... dating already..." she giggled.   
  
"Well, lady, it looks like it's just you and me in for the night," James said.   
  
"Catch on quick, don't you?"   
  
"Well, there's no need to be snippy," he said, tickling her side.   
  
"Stop it!"   
  
"Well, what do you want to do?"   
  
"Can we go to a movie?"   
  
"A what?"   
  
"James, stop. You know what I'm talking about, we've gone to movies before." James nodded. "Good. They're showing Hitchcock movies all week at the theatre in town... tonight it's _To Catch a Thief_... I love that movie.. Cary Grant and Grace Kelly. Does life get any better?"   
  
James rolled his eyes. He was more into the 007 movies, but he agreed to go along anyhow.

The movie was fabulous. "Isn't she beautiful?" Lily breathed the moment that Audrey appeared on the screen. "If only I looked like her..."   
  
"Bollocks. You're more beautiful than she is, any day!"   
  
"Bite your tongue!" she hissed while staring dreamily at Cary Grant.   
  
During the course of the movie, James kept trying to pull some cliché moves on Lily, such as yawning and putting his arm around her, or trying to rest his hand on her knee, but none of them worked. She was too engrossed by the film. By the time it was over, James was rather annoyed at the fact that Lily had ignored him the whole time.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Lily asked, taking James's hand as they walked out of the theatre.   
  
He quickly pulled his hand away and shoved it into his coat pocket. "Yeah, great," he muttered.   
  
"What's wrong with you?"   
  
"Oh, so now you notice me?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Me? Oh, nothing. Things are just peachy. Listen, why don't you just go and hunt Cary Grant down. Maybe you'd like to spend some time alone with him."   
  
Lily just stood there looking at him stunned. She finally started to smile. "Is that what you're upset about? Because I watched the movie rather than you?"   
  
James suddenly realized how stupid it sounded. "Well, when you say it like that..."   
  
"James, come on. Get off your pedestal. I was watching a movie, not ignoring you."   
  
"Fine, fine..." He then took her hand in his. "Geez, Lil. Your hands are freezing."   
  
"Well, winter is setting in fast around here... but at least that means one good thing..."   
  
"That it's almost time," he finished.

James twirled Lily into his arms. He pulled her close to him and whispered "Less than a week..."   
  
"And then we'll be married," she whispered back, smiling. She then closed her eyes as she and James kissed on the corner of the street, but they didn't care where they actually were. They were in their own world.

"Come on, let's go home," whispered James.  "We'll get you warmed up."

Lily was shivering and she didn't even realize it.  She took a deep breath and then nodded.  They walked the rest of the way back with James's arm around Lily's shoulders and hers around his waist.  When they got to their house, James unlocked the door and let Lily in.  Once they took off their coats and scarves, James insisted on a cup of hot chocolate.  They walked into the kitchen and smiled when they saw the Freedom Countdown.  6 Days, 12 hours, 23 minutes, 8 seconds.

"Well, it officially is less than a week…" Lily smiled.  

They drank their hot chocolate quietly, while gazing at each other from across the table.  It was quite some time before either of them said anything.

"What are you thinking about?" asked James.

"I know where we should go for the honeymoon.  Let's go to California."

"Really?  You're sure about this?"

"Positive." Lily smiled.

"I'll make the arrangements tomorrow," James said, beaming.

"James?"

"Yes, Lil?"

"You do realize that I won't be here for the last three days before the wedding, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to be staying at the Palace, with Gran.  Sorting things out, getting ready, things like that."

"Oh," James said, sounding rather disappointed.

"It's bad luck for you to see me 24 hours beforehand anyhow… this is just going to make it 72 hours instead…"

"I know, but that's a long time… I can't even remember the last time we've been apart for that long."

Lily sighed.  "Me neither."

"Just think of it like this," Lily started, "It's a small price to pay for the outcome."   
  
"Lily, the ends don't always justify the means..."   
  
"Aren't you being a little dramatic? It's not as though you don't have to work or get your own things done..."   
  
"I know, but still!"   
  
"I swear, all you ever do is whine, James Potter. I don't even know why I'm going to marry you at all!" She laughed.   
  
"I've often asked myself that very question," he said. "Come on, let's go to bed... it's late."   
  
Lily nodded and followed him upstairs.


	12. The City of Sin For All

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  And here's your reward… (oh, and HP stuff isn't mine, don't sue!) Chapter 12: The City of Sin… For All… 

The next 3 days went by rather quickly. James would get up in the morning, go to work, and come home in the evening. Lily would spend her days with Marilyn going over wedding details, making sure that her dress would be ready on time, and things like that. In the evening, Lily and James would spend quiet nights in front of the fire, or playing cards with Sirius and Remus or Peter. Aaron also came over to visit a few times.   
  
And then it was Wednesday. The morning that both James and Lily had been dreading. The day that they would have to say goodbye to each other until the next time they would meet: at their wedding.   
  
Lily woke up before James did, and got up and got dressed. She then sat down on the bed next to him and tried to pat is untamable hair down.   
  
"Don't go," he whispered. "Just come back to bed and we'll pretend that it's yesterday."   
  
Lily smiled. "You know we can't do that. Your mother is coming soon to get me. It won't be so bad... only two nights, really."   
  
"No, three."   
  
"James, I know that Sirius and Remus have planned a bachelor party for you on Friday. We weren't going to see each other then anyhow..."   
  
James rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. "I know, I know. I'm just gonna miss you, that's all."   
  
"Well, I promise you that I'll meet you down at the alter, Saturday at 2 o'clock. Provided you'll be there, of course."   
  
"I'll be the one in the black tux who won't take his eyes off you or stop smiling."   
  
"And I'll be the one in the white dress, with the veil."   
  
They both smiled. Lily then kissed James goodbye. "I love you with all my heart," she said.   
  
"I love you too," he told her. "Bye."

Lily had just barely finished her morning coffee when Marilyn arrived.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked.   
  
Lily smiled and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."   
  
"Alright, let's get going," Marilyn told her.   
  
The two then disapparated.   
  
"Hello, my darling!" Victoria said as Lily apparated in front of her. She gave Lily a quick hug and then stepped back to look at her. "You miss him already, don't you?"   
  
Both Marilyn and Lily smiled. "Yeah, a little," Lily admitted.   
  
"Don't worry, my dear, it shan't be much longer..."   
  
"I know, Gran. It's just a strange feeling because, well, ever since we met we've never spent more than a day apart."   
  
Marilyn looked a bit taken aback by this, but smiled through it. "He'll be fine, Lily. Actually, I'm just going to go and talk with him now. I will be back later."   
  
"Thanks, Marilyn. I really appreciate everything you've done."

Once Marilyn had left, Lily and Victoria sat down to have a cup of tea.   
  
"You know, Lily," Victoria began, "there was a time that I hoped you would join me here. I hoped that you would follow my choices and live by the prophecy. I know now, though, that this is what is best for you."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You have the gift, child. You possess a stronger gift than many of the Sisters here could ever wish for. But even so, you are different from them. You strength comes not only from within yourself, but from James as well. Together you can find the will to survive. When I realized that I knew that a life here would not fulfill the destiny fated for you. You will do great things as Lily Potter."   
  
Lily blushed. "Don't say that. What can I do?"   
  
"You will see, dear. You already know part of it, with the Sorcerer's Stone."   
  
"I still don't understand _how_ though..."   
  
"You will, it will present itself."

After their conversation, Lily was left feeling a bit confused about her future. She didn't say anything though, well aware of the fact that Victoria wouldn't tell her anything anyhow. Instead, Victoria and Lily spent the rest of the day overseeing the initial wedding set-up.   
  
Satisfied with what they found, Victoria led Lily to the room she would be staying in for the next few nights.   
  
"Thank you so much for taking me in like this and everything..."   
  
"Think nothing of it, dear. As I told you before, I consider it a great honour."

The next two days were completely devoted to wedding preparations. Marilyn, Jem, Claire, and Virginia all came to help Lily with last minute things. Jem, Claire and Virginia also had to make sure that their bridesmaid dresses were perfect and ready along with Lily's wedding dress.   
  
Before they knew it, it was Friday morning. Lily was excited to have received an owl from James, saying that he missed her and couldn't wait until the following day. He also pleaded with her to have fun but not do anything she would regret at her bachelorette party. This made Lily laugh, and she sent him a return owl requesting the same of him at his bachelor party.

James was very excited when he woke up Friday morning. This was mostly due to the fact that he woke up to Scarlet, Lily's owl, nipping at his nose. Under any other circumstance, this would have angered him greatly, but he knew that she was only there because she had a note from Lily for him. "Thanks, girl," he said, petting her head before pulling out a treat from the nightstand for her. She took it gratefully and then flew off to her cage for some water. James then opened the note.   
  
_My Soon-To-Be Husband,   
  
It won't be much longer now... just over 24 hours to go. I love you, and I know you love me. You had better remember that tonight when Sirius and everyone tries to convince you to do things I wouldn't approve of. I'm only kidding. Have a good time, and please don't do anything you will regret or that I will make you pay for later on...   
  
Love Always,   
Your Lily_

James smiled to himself and shook his head. Little did he know what Sirius had in store for him though...   
  
Not 10 minutes later, Sirius burst into the room. "Get up, shower, shave, get dressed and for god's sake, brush your teeth. You have 20 minutes and then we're taking off." He then ran out of the room to get himself ready leaving a bewildered James sitting on his bed.   
  
James shrugged and then got up to get ready. He did what he was told, and was ready with 5 minutes to spare.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius came strolling down the stairs and into the kitchen where James was waiting.   
  
"What the hell is that all about? You rush me so that I'm ready and yet you arrive 10 minutes late?"   
  
"Chill! It's not like I never came downstairs or anything..."   
  
James rolled his eyes. "So, what's on today's agenda?"   
  
"You'll see," Sirius said, with a gleam in his eyes.

Jem apparated into the Palace of the Prophets around noon on Friday to pick Lily up. "Are you ready?" she asked when she found Lily.   
  
"Just about," Lily answered, putting on some lip-gloss.   
  
"Don't worry about that! Today is spa day!"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"It's part of your wedding present from me and the girls. A day at the spa! Manicure, pedicure, massage, facial, sauna, the whole deal!"   
  
"You really don't have to do that," Lily insisted.   
  
"Oh pish! Of course we do! We want you to be nice and relaxed for tomorrow, don't we?" Jem winked at Lily, who smiled. "Now come on, we're going to be late! Everyone is waiting on us..."

The two girls disapparated after Lily said goodbye to Victoria. Where they apparated to though, Lily had no idea.   
  
"Where are we?" Lily asked, looking around.   
  
"The spa, of course! Now, where is everybody... there they are!" Jem led Lily to the group of girls waiting for them. It was Claire, Virginia, April, Leigh, Melanie and Grace (the last two having graduated from Hogwarts the year before Lily, and who were also on the house quidditch team with her, Sirius, James and Remus).   
  
"Hi!" everyone said when they saw Jem and Lily.   
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you're all here!"   
  
"As if we'd miss this," said Melanie.   
  
Just then an older woman, who was a muggle, came out carrying a clipboard. "Are we ready to get started, ladies?" When everyone agreed, she continued. "Well, you will all find robes in your lockers, and if you can get changed, we'll begin."

Everyone changed quickly, chatting excitedly. "I can_not_ wait for that massage..." said Claire.   
  
"Oh, I know what you mean! But I'm really looking forward to the skin treatment... my skin has gotten so dry recently!" Leigh said.   
  
"Where are we?" asked Lily, still confused.   
  
Just then another muggle walked back toward them, also carrying a clipboard. "Welcome to the Luxor Spa, the only 24 hour spa that Las Vegas has to offer," she smiled. "Now that you've all gotten changed, if you would please follow me. Before we begin, I would like to point out a few things. Down this hall, we have the showers. Each shower has a different scent. For example, our most popular ones are the mint and lavender. Towels can be found to the right, and then you can ask at the desk if you need anything, such as a face cloth or razor. Through here we have the massage rooms, and then down here is the hot tub and steam room. Near the entrance you will find a refrigerator stocked with different juices and water, along with coffee, tea and fruit. Feel free to help yourself at any time. Are we all ready to begin?"   
  
"We sure are!" said Claire.   
  
The woman smiled. "Lily Evans?" Lily stepped forward. "I understand that you are our bride-to-be." Lily nodded, blushing. "Well, your friends have arranged this to prepare you for your wedding, so if there is anything at all that you need, do not hesitate to ask."   
  
"Thank you," Lily said.   
  
"And now, ladies, if you would. Feel free to hit the showers, and we'll begin in just a few minutes."

Lily's day couldn't have been better. She enjoyed a lavender shower, had a full body massage, relaxed in the hot tub, sauna and steam room. She had her facial, got her nails done. After all that, she took another shower, mint this time. It was the best she had ever felt. And, judging by everyone else she was with, they all felt pretty much the same way. Everyone was disappointed that the day was over, but they were all excited about where the evening would lead them. Lily, of course, was still clueless.

Sirius took James out to a local pub for lunch. Remus and Peter were already there waiting for them.   
  
"It's about ruddy time," said Remus, glancing at his watch.   
  
"Chances are we would have been on time if this big git hadn't taken forever to get ready," James told him, pointing to Sirius.   
  
"Oh, sod it. I'm starving," Sirius added.   
  
"So, am I stuck with just you three for the rest of the day?" James asked.   
  
Remus snickered. "No, everyone else is meeting us later. They would have been here, but, unlike you, _some people_ do actually work for a living..."   
  
James punched Remus in the shoulder. "You're one to talk... at least I have a job."   
  
"Not for much longer, at this rate," Remus stated, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Oh, would you two just stop it? There's no point in ruining the day by fighting," Peter pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, he's right," Sirius chimed in. "Besides, we've got lots ahead of us..."   
  
After lunch, the guys all decided to stick around the pub for a few rounds before heading back to the house where they would lay low for a couple hours until everyone else could meet them.

Peter glanced at the freedom countdown clock. "Well, James," Peter started, "only 20 hours left..."   
  
"And you will use them all wisely," Sirius told him.   
  
"Oh will I now? And just how do you figure that?"   
  
"Because we won't allow you to do otherwise!" exclaimed Remus.   
  
"Actually, I supposed we'd best be going. Everyone is meeting us in a bit..." Sirius said, getting up. "I'm going to have to blindfold you, James." Before James had a chance to protest, Sirius had zapped a blindfold on him. He also gagged him. Remus gave Sirius a puzzled look. "Well, why the hell not? When else can we do this to him?"   
  
"Works for me!" Remus agreed. Peter smiled.   
  
"Let's go!"   
  
They all disapparated.

"So where are we going now?" Lily asked. She bit her lower lip in anticipation.   
  
"First, we've got to go outside. Our ride is waiting for us," Jem said, leading everyone out of the spa, through the casino and out the large front doors.   
  
Lily couldn't believe her eyes. There was a white stretch limousine parked right in front of them. The driver was smiling and holding the door open for everyone to climb in.   
  
"What are you waiting for, Lil? Get in already!"   
  
Lily eagerly jumped into the limo and was followed by all of her friends. The girls all giggled as Jem told the driver where they wanted to go. The stardust. They were going to begin their night at the infamous VooDoo Lounge.

When James & Co. finally apparated at their destination, James wondered where they were. He could tell that it was significantly warmer than England, and could hear that it was very crowded with lots of traffic. He tried to ask where they were, but couldn't because of the gag. All of the guys were laughing at him though, and he could tell that there were more of them than just Sirius, Remus and Peter now. Then, suddenly he could see.   
  
"James, my friend, welcome to the original Sin City!" Sirius shouted.   
  
James looked up and saw the infamous neon sign, recognized the world over "Welcome to Las Vegas" it said.

"First stop, Caesar's Palace!" shouted Sirius.  He led the rather large group of guys down the famous Las Vegas Strip and into the palatial casino-hotel.  They were greeted at the door by several scantily clad women who linked arms with James and a few of the other guys.

"First time in Vegas?" one of the women asked James.  He could only nod in response.

"Our boy here is getting married tomorrow," Remus told her, gesturing toward James.  "We're out to show him a good time tonight!"

"Well then, you've come to the right place!" another girl said.

"There's no place in the world better to sow those wild oats than Las Vegas," another chimed in, eyeing James as she smiled.

James and his crew were led into a small room in the back.  "Here we are," Sirius told them.

"What are we doing here?" James asked.

"You'll see… the show is just about to begin."

James sat down with a beautiful woman on either side of him.  There was a stage in the front of the room, and he noticed that all of the guys were staring at it expectantly.  And then he saw why…

The girls were sitting at a table out on the balcony of the VooDoo Lounge sipping martinis and admiring the view of the Strip.  

"Finish your drinks, girls," Claire told them.  "We're about to move on!"

"That's right… we've still got quite a night ahead of us," Jem added.

Lily, who was already feeling the effects of her 1 lemon drop and 2 sour apple martinis was caught in a fit of giggles.  "Can you believe it?  I'm actually getting married tomorrow!"

Everyone just had to laugh with her, they couldn't help it.

"Come on, let's go… it's off to the Mirage for us!"

Lily was careful to get the very last drop of her martini before getting up.  Everyone, Lily included, had to laugh because she could barely stand on her own.

"Honey," Virginia said, "you have got to pace yourself!"

They all made their way to the elevator, making sure to take a picture in front of the VooDoo Lounge sign in the lobby.  They then returned to the limo and set off for the Mirage. 

When they arrived at the Mirage, everyone had to marvel at its splendor.  It truly was amazing to look at.  Lily only did this for about 30 seconds though, because that's how long it took her to spot a bar.  She ran right up and ordered a drink.

"Sex on the beach, please!" she ordered.

The bartender, who was rather good looking, smiled and winked at her before saying "Any time you want."

Lily giggled.  "Thanks for the offer, because I think that tonight is my last chance…"

"And why might that be?" he asked.

"Because she's marrying my brother tomorrow!" Claire butted in, grinning.

"Well, that's too bad," the bartender said, winking at Lily again.  "But as long as you stay here, drinks are on the house!"

All of the girls cheered.  Lily was very pleased with herself.  The bartender then introduced himself as Topher, short for Christopher.

"Well, Topher," Lily started, "what would you recommend for a bunch of girls like us to do tonight?"

"I think you should stick around here for about another," Topher glanced at his watch, "30 minutes, drinking and waiting for me to get off work, and then let me show you around the _real _Las Vegas."

"Sounds good to me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Me too!" said Jem.

Everyone else smiled and nodded as well.

James couldn't believe his eyes.  The lights went out and the curtains on the stage opened causing all of the guys to start yelling and cheering.  Then the dancers came out.  There had to be at least 20 of them, all dancing for this private audience.  The performance went on for about half an hour, and it included more than one lapdance for James.  Several of the other guys had one as well.  Needless to say, they were all pretty pleased by the event.

Once the dancing was over, and the guys had a few more girls hanging on them, and a few more drinks flowing through them, they made their way to the closest bar.  After a few jager shots, James decided it was time to try his luck at some of these muggle games.  So, he decided to shoot craps.  Craps, being a game of luck and chance, proved to be very interesting for him.  At one point he was up about $2000 in American muggle money, but then he crapped out and lost it all. 

"Oh, well," James said, smiling and shrugging his shoulders.  "Not like I had any use for it anyhow."

"James, you idiot," Peter said, "You could have used the money on your honeymoon, since you are coming back here and all…"

"That's true.  Sirius, can I have another $20?"  Sirius handed him the money and he immediately found a roulette table.  By the time James was pried away from the table, he had turned that $20 into $800.  "It's a start," he said proudly.

Lily and her party waited patiently for Topher to get off work.  He continuously fed them drinks, so they were doing pretty well.  Things started looking even better for everyone when some of his friends came to join them.  "This is Grant, Doug and Dave," Topher told them.  "Guys, this is Lily, she the one getting married tomorrow, Claire, Jem, Virginia, Leigh… no wait, don't tell me, _you're _Leigh, and you're April, Grace and… Melanie!  Right?" Topher smiled.

"You got it!" Grace told him, taking the shot of tequila that Topher had just handed them.

Everyone hung around laughing and drinking waiting for Topher to get off work.  When he finally did, he jumped over the bar, put his arm around Lily's waist, and said "Shall we?"

Lily smiled.  "Where are we going?"

"I dunno, what do you think guys?" Topher asked.

His friends all looked at each other and smiled.  They then turned back to him and said, at the same time, "Aladdin."  

Topher grinned and nodded in agreement.  "Good call," he said.

Topher and his friends joined the girls in heading to their car.  They had quite a shock when they saw it was a limousine, but they weren't about to complain.  Topher told the driver where they were going, and took a seat next to Lily.  "Ready to have some fun?" he asked playfully.

"Always," she answered.

They pulled up at the Aladdin and got out of the limo.  "Who's up for some games?" Grant asked.

"Sure, why not?" Claire said, taking his arm.

The Aladdin was not as extravagant as the Mirage, but nobody was complaining about that.  It seemed to be more _fun_.

Sirius and James's group was finally ready to move on from Caesar's Palace.  "Where to now?" a slightly inebriated James asked.

"Should we try for something slightly closer to home?" Eric, a friend from Hogwarts, asked.

"Well, the closest thing to that around here would be the only place with a magical theme… the Aladdin," Sirius said.  "I can't believe that muggles actually believe those stories of genies granting wishes…"

"Shh!" Remus said.  "We'll just go and have a good time."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said.

And the boys headed across the Strip and over to the Aladdin.

Grant had finished giving the girls a general tour and overview of the Aladdin when they all decided to settle down for some fun with slot machines.  Topher sat with his arm around Lily, giving her advice on how much to put in the machine and everyone else surrounded them at various machines.  Waitresses came by, and after greeting Grant, who explained that he worked there and that was why everyone knew him, they brought everyone drinks.  Lily and Topher, who were whispering and laughing together, decided to take a celebratory shot because Lily had hit a small jackpot of $100.  "This is my machine!" she declared.

Jem got up to move to another machine when something caught her eye.  Well, some_one_.  "I'll be right back," she whispered to Claire, nodding toward the door.  

It took Claire a second, but then she saw what Jem was gesturing toward.  Her eyes grew wide and she nodded.  "Hurry!" she said.

Jem practically flew to the aisle of slot machines closest to where the boys had entered the casino.  "Sirius!" she hissed.

Sirius looked up, not sure if he had heard his name.  He then heard it again, and when he saw Jem, his eyes almost popped out of his head.  "I'll be right back," he told the guys, rather awkwardly.  He rushed over to where Jem was hiding.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?  What are _you _doing here, more like!"

"I told you we were taking James here for his bachelor party!"

"No, you said you _might _take him here, and I said it sounded like fun and that I might take Lily!"

"That you _might _take her!"

"Well, we decided to!  You can't be here! Get him out of here!"

"What? I don't think so… you all leave!"

"We can't do that! They'll know some-"  Jem was interrupted by a scream.  It was Virginia.

"James!" she shouted.

"Oh, no!" said Jem, rushing to rejoin her group.  She was followed by Sirius.

When Jem made it over to them, she was relieved to see that James hadn't actually seen Lily, or Topher for that matter.  The girls had been quick to respond and formed a sort of wall around Lily.

James, however, was making a drunken fool of himself.  "Oh, come on, I know she's in there.  Lily?  Can't you people just move for a second and let me see her?"

"James, go away!" Lily shouted.  "It's bad luck!"  She giggled.

"So that's the guy?" Topher whispered to her.  Lily giggled again and nodded.  "Interesting…"

Remus was trying to pull James away from the scenario.  "Come on, James… you only have like 15 hours left anyhow… let's go."

"But I just want to see Lily!"

"Well, you can't right now," Lily yelled.

"James, just go and have fun," Claire said.  "Don't make me beat you up like I used to…"

Everyone laughed at this.  Everyone except James. "Lil…" he was starting to whine.

"James, that's very unattractive!" she giggled.  "Hey, April, what's he wearing?"

"That blue t-shirt you got him for Christmas and black pants," she answered.

"Which ones?"

"The chinos," said Jem.

"Does he look good?"

"Other than his drunken state, yeah," Jem told her.

Topher couldn't help it.  He burst out laughing at that.  Unfortunately, so did his friends.  Even more unfortunately, the sound of male laughter seemed to annoy James and his crew.

"Who was that?" asked Sirius.

"Nobody," April said quickly.

"Yeah, because we're that stupid," said Peter.

At that, Topher, Grant, Doug and Dave stood up, grinning, and waved.

"Who's that stupid?" Topher asked, displaying a stunning smile.

"Who're you?" asked James.

"Their bartender, and you, I take it, are the groom?"  James nodded.  "You've got quite a girl here," Topher told him.

"Thanks, I know," James replied, suddenly in a good mood.  Everyone looked around quizzically, and then Jem noticed Sirius was quickly stuffing his wand into his pocket.  She couldn't help but laugh.  

"Come on, James, let's go somewhere else," Sirius said, starting to lead him away.

"Oh, okay, I guess.  Lily!" James called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about tomorrow!"

"You either!"

"Love you!"

"I love you too!"

All the girls giggled as they realized what had happened.  The guys left them still standing around Lily.  Topher and his friends looked confused, but no one seemed to notice, or care for that matter.

The rest of the night came and went without any further encounters.  James and his friends went to another casino and had only a few more drinks before calling it a night.  Lily and her crew stayed at the Aladdin with Topher and his friends for about another hour before Lily accidentally forgot where she was.

"Guys, I'm tired," Lily told them.  "I think I need to go to bed.  G'nite!"  Then, much to the horror of everyone she was with, she disapparated back to the Palace of the Prophets.

"Okay, am I the only one who just saw that?" Doug asked, stumbling over Dave.

"I dunno.  What did you see?" Dave asked.

"I think I saw what you might have seen… but maybe not," Topher said.

"I've definitely had too much to drink tonight… I'm going home," Doug decided.

"Yeah, me too," Topher said.

"Good night, ladies," Grant said, looking around.

"Nite," all of them replied, trying hard to hide their giggles.

Once the guys were safely out of view and earshot, the girls burst out laughing and each disapparated to their own homes.

A/N: How about some more reviews before I let you all read about the wedding… that sound good? I thought so!


	13. The Wedding Day

A/N: Here it is! The much anticipated wedding day for Lily & James… hehehe  Just so you know though, I (unfortunately) didn't come up with the ceremony myself… it is thanks to a wonderful website that I found and it just seemed to perfect…  it is the Christian Medieval Ceremony on _www.ultimatewedding.com_ (just so you all know) 

Anyhow, here you go and enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Wedding Day 

The next morning, Lily's eyes opened promptly at 8 o'clock.  She hadn't gone to bed until 4, but she didn't feel it.  Instead, she felt as though she had a full night's sleep and was pleased with herself for not having a hangover, or any other sign that she had spent the previous night drinking.  

"Wow, it actually worked," she said to herself, smiling into a mirror and looking at the reflection of a small bottle on the nightstand.  There was a knock on the door.  "Come in!"

"Good morning, dear.  How are you?" Victoria asked.

"I feel wonderful, Gran!"  Lily gave her a hug.  "And really, thank you for leaving that potion for me, I think it really helped."

"What potion, Lily?"

"The one on the nightstand.  Didn't you leave it?"  Victoria shook her head.  "Oh.  Well, it was probably Claire or Marilyn then."

Victoria smiled.  "I'm sure you're right."

"Do you know what time Marilyn is going to get here?"

"She said she'd be here by 9.  Maybe you should eat something first…"

"Oh, Gran… I don't think that I could if I tried!  I've got butterflies in my stomach something awful."

"I'm sure you do, but you need to try and eat."

"I will later, I promise," Lily told her.  Victoria reluctantly agreed.

James wasn't nearly as fortunate as Lily when he woke up… at 11:30 on the living room couch.  "Ow, my head…" he said, rubbing his temples.  He threw a pillow at Sirius, who was also still asleep, but on the lazy boy.

"What's that for?" Sirius groaned.  He turned around and looked at the countdown clock.  "Oh god! You've only got 2 ½ hours!"  He was suddenly wide-awake.

"How are you not dying?" James asked.  "My head is killing me…"

"Well, I didn't even drink half as much as you did, dumbass."  Sirius got up and grabbed something from the kitchen cabinet.  "Take this."

"What is it?"

"It'll help, trust me."

"Fine," James agreed, somewhat skeptical.  Five minutes later though, he was feeling perfect.  "What was that?"

"A little something I picked up in Diagon Alley the last time I was there… perfect for hangovers and things like that."

James got up and headed for the stairs.  "I guess I'm going to go take a shower, can you do me a favour though and make a pot of coffee?"

Sirius smiled.  "What do I look like? Your personal slave?" he laughed.  "Yeah, yeah.  Don't worry, it'll be ready when you get back down here.  Just go and try to make your hair sit straight."

"Oh god… I didn't even think about that."

Sirius shook his head and went to make coffee.  When James made it back down, it was just about time to leave for the Palace.  

"It's about time!  You've only got like an hour left! We have to leave," Sirius told him.

"Is everyone meeting us there?"  Sirius nodded.  "Well then, let's go!"  The two friends disapparated for the Palace of the Prophets, arriving in the room set-aside for the groom.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up!" Marilyn exclaimed when she saw her son had arrived.

"Don't worry, mum.  I wouldn't miss this, _trust me_.  Where's Lily?"

"She's in her own room getting ready.  Don't you worry about her.  Everything is perfect.  Just sit in here, relax, and we'll come and get you when it's time.  Alright?"  James nodded.  "Good."  Marilyn kissed his cheek.  "You look very handsome, just like your father," she whispered.  "Now just try to do something about your hair!" she yelled as she walked out of the room.

When Marilyn rejoined Lily in her room, she found the bride pacing around in her wedding dress.  Unfortunately, her hair had yet to be done.  "Lily, darling, why don't you sit down and let Claire finish your hair?" she asked.

"I can't.  I tried, but I can't sit still.  It's just not going to work.  There hasn't been any sign of James yet, my hands are shaking, I feel really lightheaded, and there's just no way.  I can't sit.  It won't work.  I can't even stand still.  Look at me! I'm a nervous wreck!"

"And she's hardly stopped to breathe in the past 10 minutes," Claire added.

"Okay, Lily, don't worry.  Everything is going to be alright.  James is here, and he's almost ready.  We've only got 45 minutes until show time, and we need to finish getting you ready," Marilyn said, trying to coax her into a chair.

Jem and Virginia each jumped up a grabbed one of Lily's arms.  They guided her to a chair, into which she collapsed and took a deep breath.  "He's here, ok, that's good.  At least I know that…"

"Deep, calming breaths," Jem kept repeating to Lily, taking them right along with her.  She then gave Marilyn a nervous look.  "I think she's going to hyperventilate…"

"Nonsense! She's going to be fine… just a bit nervous, that's all," Marilyn insisted.

Lily kept breathing deeply and Claire worked on her hair.  Virginia then started the finishing touches on Lily's makeup.  They finished with 15 minutes to spare.  

"Alright, Lil, all done," Claire said. 

Lily stood up and looked in the mirror.  She hardly recognized the person in the reflection.  "Thank you all so much…" she whispered.  "It's perfect, really!"

The girls giggled.  "Well, it's not like we had that big of a challenge in the first place," Claire said, winking at Lily.

"I wish my parents were here," Lily told them.

Marilyn walked over to her and hugged her.  "I know you do, darling.  I wish they could have been too."

There was a knock at the door.  Jem got up and opened it, letting Professor Dumbledore walk into the room.

"Breathtaking!" he declared.  "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said, lowering her eyes.

Dumbledore walked over to her and lifted her head with his hand.  "My dear, you do look like an absolute vision.  Today your entire family is very proud of you, regardless of whether they are here in body, you may rest assured that they are here in spirit.  And, I must say that it is my pleasure and honour to escort you down the aisle."

"Well, thank you, just the same.  It means so much to me that you're willing to do this," Lily said.  Dumbledore nodded.  Lily looked around.  "Where did Marilyn go?"

"She went to tell James that it's time," Claire said.

Lily's eyes widened and she put her hands over her face.  "It is, isn't it?"

Everyone nodded.  Then Dumbledore spoke again.  "I shall be waiting for you just before you reach the garden."

"Thank you," she said again.

Dumbledore smiled and left.

"Okay, Lil," Jem said.  "Last minute check.  Something old?"

"The dress," Lily answered.

"Something new?"

"Veil and shoes."

"Something borrowed?"

"Ohmigod! I don't have anything borrowed!  What am I going to do?"

"Calm down!  Here, you can borrow my bracelet.  Just be sure to give it back," Claire winked at her.

"Thank you," Lily said, very relieved.

"And something blue?"

"The garter. Well, it's actually green and blue.  Do you think that counts?  I mean, it's just to match both James's and my eyes, but it was April's idea, I can get something else if I need to…"

"Lily! Stop!  It's _fine_," Claire told her.

Marilyn appeared at the door with all of the bouquets.  "It's time," she smiled.

Lily took a deep breath and went with her soon-to-be mother-in-law and her bridesmaids toward the garden where the ceremony was to take place.  Jem helped her put her veil in place, and everyone made sure that they were ready to walk down the aisle themselves.  

Victoria was there waiting with Dumbledore to walk Lily down the aisle as well.  "You look perfect," she said, giving Lily a small hug, careful not to disturb anything.

Even though she couldn't stop smiling, Lily could feel the tears welling up inside when she heard the music begin.  Marilyn was being escorted down the aisle by one of James's uncles.  After her, came Jem and Sirius, who gave Lily a quick wink and a thumbs up when her saw her.  After them, it was Claire and Remus, followed by Peter and Virginia.

Then Aaron walked down the aisle, with the ring pillow and James's little cousin, Sara as the flower girl.  

And then, the music changed.  Lily could hear everyone getting up from their seats to stand as she walked down the aisle.  The traditional wedding march began, and Lily stepped into the archway, with Dumbledore and Victoria on either side of her.  Her heart was beating so quickly she was sure that it was buzzing.  Before taking her first step forward, she looked down toward the end of the aisle and made eye contact with James who was, thankfully, standing at the altar.  He had put his hand over his heart when he saw Lily.  They smiled at each other, and then Lily felt it.  The first tear.

Halfway down the aisle, Lily received quite a shock.  Petunia was actually there!  And she looked as though she was crying!  _Chances are she's crying because she's surrounded by non-muggles though_, Lily thought.  _Or, maybe she's just jealous?  Oh well, it doesn't matter now.  God James looks amazing… don't trip… don't trip…_

They reached the end of the aisle, and the Minister of Magic himself was there performing the ceremony.  "Who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"We do," Dumbledore and Victoria replied together.  They each then turn turns lifting Lily's veil and kissing her cheek, Victoria going first.  Dumbledore gave her a wink before he placed her hand into James's and found his seat.

The Minister then began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

"Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Sirius looked around, glaring at the crowd, half expecting to see Snape or someone else jump up.  Luckily, nobody did.

The Minister then continued. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution (to the full value of such charges as the persons to be married do thereby sustain) to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried."

He then turned to James.  "Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," James answered.

The Minister then turned to Lily.  "Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," said Lily, smiling through her tears.

It was now time for James to say his vows.  He took Lily's hand in his. "I, James Harry Potter, take thee, Lily Marie Evans to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

And now Lily, still holding James's hand, said her vows.  "I, Lily Marie Evans, take thee, James Harry Potter to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

Aaron then stepped forward and presented the rings.  The Minister took them, and said "Bless these Rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen."

"Amen," everyone said.

He then handed a ring to James, who placed it on Lily's finger.  "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow;  In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Lily then took the ring that the Minister handed her and placed it on James's finger.  "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Lily and James then kneeled before the altar. 

"Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; + that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Lily and James then stood and joined hands.  

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Then shall the Minister speak unto the people. Forasmuch as N and N have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Father, + and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen. 

"You may now kiss the bride," he finished.

James lifted Lily's veil and they kissed, their first kiss as husband and wife.  Everyone around them cheered and applauded.

That is to say that everyone cheered and applauded other than Petunia.  Petunia was too busy sitting in her seat looking around with a terrified expression at all of the witches and wizards surrounding her.  She nearly screamed when she saw some wands being pulled out and sparks flying through the air.  Rather than stay for the reception, she decided to run out as quickly as possible.

Neither Lily or James, or anyone else for that matter, took any notice of Petunia's hasty departure.  James led Lily back up the aisle, each of them smiling so widely that it almost looked fake.  Lily was clutching to James as though she feared he was going to disappear into the crowd of people.

"Lily! James!" Marilyn cried.  The newlyweds ran over to her and she hugged them both.  She was crying too.  "Oh, my new daughter… how wonderful!"

This made Lily start crying again.  "Thank you so much…"

"It's time for the pictures to be taken, and then it's off to the reception," Marilyn told them.  "So, if you'll come with me, we can get started."

James nodded, and still refusing to let go of Lily, led her down the path to another garden set aside for the photographer.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Mr. Lituchy, the photographer, exclaimed.  He took the hands of Lily and James and positioned them under a beautiful ivy archway.  "Just stay like that and smile!"

That wasn't exactly a hard instruction for them to follow.  The stood there, beaming looking into each other's eyes, looking straight ahead at the camera, and then in several other poses that were requested.  Then it was time for them to separate so that Lily could have her own portrait done.  She was then joined by the bubbly bridesmaids for some more pictures.  

Once the bridal party was finished, it was time for James and his groomsmen.  First, just James and Sirius had their picture done, and then pictures were taken with Remus and Peter, and then Aaron as well. 

Next, Marilyn and Claire had their pictures done, first alone, then joined by James, and then with Lily as well.  Victoria joined them as well, and then had her picture done with Lily.  Dumbledore joined them soon after, and then it was time for the entire wedding party to have its portrait done.  Never has there been a more immaculate crew.  Not a hair out of place, or anything.  The pictures were all stunning.

Once the pictures were finished, everyone made their way to the reception.  Lily and James first went to a small side room to freshen up.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you're going to do," Sirius said, smirking at James.

"Nothing you say can ruin this day for me, so it's not even worth trying," James told him, still grinning.

"Come on," Lily whispered, leading James away from everyone.  "We'll be there in 10 minutes, don't worry.  They'll make the announcement."

They entered the room and James closed the door behind them.  "Alone at last," he said.

"I hope that you aren't getting any crazy ideas, I really do just want to touch up my makeup," Lily told him.  She walked over to a mirror and pulled out some mascara.

James came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  "We did it," he whispered in her ear.  "You are finally my wife…"

"And you, dear husband, are in my way, as usual," she laughed, prying his hands off of her so that she could fix her makeup.

"Some things will just never change.  You'll have to learn to live with it."

"Haven't I already?" she teased.  "All better!"  She turned to face James.  "I can't believe that you are my husband… you know, I'm going to have to keep saying it to make sure it's true…"

"Oh, it is, don't worry…" he said, leaning forward to kiss her again.

They were lost in a passionate embrace for what seemed like a fraction of a second.  Unfortunately though, it wasn't.  Claire appeared in the doorway and cleared her throat.  

"Sorry for interrupting," she began, "but we've been waiting on you two for about 20 minutes… you might want to make an appearance at your own wedding reception."

"Oh, right!" James said.  "Thanks…" He grabbed Lily's hand and led her out, pausing to kiss his sister on the cheek.

Just as they were about to enter into the reception, they heard a voice booming over the crowd.  "And here they are, better late than never, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"  Everyone cheered once again and Lily and James entered.  "And now the couple will dance their first dance as man and wife."

The dance floor cleared as James extended his hand to Lily who nodded slightly and accepted it.  The band began to play  "Michelle" by the Beatles.  

_Michelle, ma belle   
These are words that go together well   
My Michelle   
  
Michelle, ma belle   
Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble   
tres bien ensemble   
  
I love you, I love you, I love you   
that's all I want to say   
Until I find a way   
I will say the only words I know you'll understand   
  
Michelle, ma belle   
Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble   
tres bien ensemble   
  
I need to, I need to, I need to   
I need to make you see   
Oh, what you mean to me   
Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean   
I love you   
  
I want you, I want you, I want you   
I think you know by now   
I'll get to you some how   
Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand   
  
Michelle, ma belle   
Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble   
tres bien ensemble   
And I will say the only words I know that you'll understand   
My Michelle___

James held Lily close to his heart as they danced.  All eyes were on them, many of them tear-filled, but the pair didn't notice.  All they saw was each other, and it even took them a moment to stop dancing once the song had ended.

The voice then sounded again, this time telling the guests "If everyone would please take their seats, and the wedding party make their way to Top Table, the meal is about to begin."

All of the guests did as they were told, finding their seats at various tables.  Once everyone was seated and quieted down, Sirius stood and gently tapped his spoon against his champagne flute.  "May I have your attention please?  I just have a few things that I would like to say."

Lily and James were sitting in the center of the Top Table, smiling brilliantly.  James started to shake his head though, unsure of what his best man was about to say.

"As you all know, I am Sirius Black, best friend, and best man, of James Potter.  I have known James for longer than I would care to admit," he paused for the laughter to subside, "but I will gladly admit to knowing Lily for nearly 8 years now.  When we first met Lily on the Hogwarts Express, I expected a fight to break out.  Sure enough, I was right.  And it lasted for the next 4 years.  James and I were constantly arguing about who would have the rights to this fine young lady, each of us wanting her attention more than the other.  Then, my heart was crushed.  In our 4th year, James asked her out, and she said yes.

"Salvation was soon to come though, for through all of our various pranks and trouble-making," he paused again, looking for Dumbledore, "sorry, Professor," and then paused again for the laughter, "Lily decided to dump him and go out with me."

"Get to the point, Sirius!" James yelled.  This caused another uproar of laughter.

"As I was trying to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, I knew something wasn't right.  Lily and James just weren't themselves when they weren't together.  So, after Lily and I ended our brief relationship, I, along with our other best friends Remus and Peter, did my best to try to throw those two back together.  We tried everything.  In fact, once we even jinxed them causing them to be stuck to each other for a whole day!"

"That was you?!" Lily yelled.  

Through everyone's laughter, Remus yelled "and you're welcome!"

"If I may continue?  Thank you," Sirius said.  "When the end of our time at Hogwarts arrived, we were ready to face a grim defeat.  And then, one day, James came to us with his realization.  Lily, he said that he loved you like no one else, and that he needed to be with you.  So we helped him put a charm together, and got everything ready for the proposal.  Then we waited.  And we waited some more.  We didn't think you would actually say yes at first, but once we heard the screams, we knew you had.  Never have we been more thankful or excited about anything in our lives. 

"So today, I toast you.  May your lives together be full of gaiety, wonder and excitement.  Never allow yourselves to have a dull moment, and always strive to live up to your potential.  To James and Lily!  The best friends anyone could ask for!"

"To James and Lily!" the crowd echoed, raising their glasses and then taking a drink.

Jem then stood up.  "Much like Sirius, I too have known James and Lily for 8 years now.  But unlike Sirius, I will make this speech brief."  The crowd laughed at this.  "Who knew that the pair who used to fight like cats and dogs would one day be joined in marriage?  After all of the endless pranks, and sleepless nights it has come to this.  Lily, you are my best friend, and I consider it a great honor to stand here speaking on this, your most special of days.  I love you both dearly, and can't wait to see what the future will bring.  To my best friend, Lily, and the boy she finally trained to do right, James.  To the Potters!"

"To the Potters!" everyone repeated, drinking again.

Once the speeches were finished, everyone enjoyed a wonderful meal.  Every food you could imagine appeared on the tables, ranging from your basic caesar salad to chicken kiev.  It was quite impressive.

After the meal, everyone started dancing and chatting.  Dumbledore walked over to Top Table and asked if Lily would give him the honour of a dance.  "Of course," she blushed, kissing James on the cheek as she got up.

Dumbledore took Lily's hand in his and twirled her around on the dance floor.  They laughed and danced, and Lily felt almost as if her father was there with her again.  She turned her head around and was pleased to see that James was also dancing, this time with Victoria.  _Yes,_ she thought_, this is my new family.  Just as it should be_…

When the song ended, Dumbledore thanked her for the dance and handed her over to Sirius who was waiting anxiously for his turn.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

Lily laughed.  "Of course not!  After all, you are the best man!"

"Always!"  Sirius whisked Lily around the dance floor.  "So, did you like my speech?"

"It was very… interesting.  But yes, I loved it."

"Good, it took me forever to write it."  He grinned.

"Somehow I doubt that, but if you say so," Lily said.

Just then someone tapped on Sirius's shoulder.  It was Remus.  "May I cut in?"

"No," Sirius told him just as Lily replied "Of course!"

Lily gave Sirius a look, and then without waiting for another word, joined Remus.

"You look amazing, Lil.  Absolutely perfect," Remus said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to say it."

"Sure I do!  How else will you ever believe all of us?"

Lily smiled and shook her head while Remus led her around the dance floor.

Several songs and dance partners later, Lily found herself back in the arms of James.

"Missed you," he whispered, pulling her close to him for a slow dance.

"Me too," she said just before kissing him.

The music then stopped and an announcement was made.  "Would the bride and groom please come to the stage, it is time for the cutting of the cake!"

All of the guests gathered around on the dance floor as Lily and James walked over to the cake.  It was perfect.  The cake was 8 tiers and had predominantly white icing.  It did, however, have flowers and ribbons decorating it in a special icing that changed colours, going from red, to blue, to yellow, to green, to purple, etc.  Lily and James joined hands and picked up the bejeweled silver cake knife and sliced the first piece of cake.  

James picked up a piece and fed it to Lily, very careful not to get any on her face.  Lily decided not to return the favour though.  She picked up a piece and, as politely as one could imagine, shoved it into James's mouth and all over his face.  Everyone laughed and applauded, none louder than Sirius and Remus, as James pulled off his glasses and wiped them off on a napkin that someone handed him.  James then grabbed another piece of cake and smeared it over Lily's face, causing her to scream.  

Once a few pictures had been taken of the mess that was the bride and groom, Marilyn pulled out her wand and magically the couple was as clean as they had been before the cake fiasco.  James and Lily, however didn't even notice.  James had his arms around Lily and they were laughing about their little food fight, and Sirius was just behind them laughing as well when another picture was snapped.  Little did they know the important role that this picture would play later on…

After the cake had been cut and everyone had had some, the voice returned yet again.  "All eligible bachelors, please come to the dance floor.  And the bride and groom, please come to the stage!  It's time for the garter toss!"

Lily giggled as James led her up onto the stage.  James sat down in the chair that was waiting for them.  He grinned as Lily sat down on his lap.  She then crossed her legs and lifted the skirt of her dress, just high enough to reveal the garter.  Grinning, James slipped the garter belt down Lily's leg and off of her.  He then turned around and flung it into the waiting crowd, very curious to see who would come up victorious.  

"Back off!" Sirius yelled.

"No, you!" shouted Peter.

"I've got it!" declared a third voice.

James and Lily turned around to see who it was.  When they saw who it was, their eyes, along with most everyone else's, grew wide.

Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of the crowd, holding the garter up for everyone to see.  Rather than saying anything else, Dumbledore turned to face Victoria, winked and then walked off.

Lily turned to James and whispered, "What was that about?"

James laughed.  "I have no idea…"

A/N: Any thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns?  Feel free to share them by clicking the little "Review" button below!


	14. The Newlyweds

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  It makes posting the next chapter that much more worthwhile! Hehehe well, here you go! It's not _that _long, but it's an important one.

_Chapter 14: The Newlyweds_

Lily and James enjoyed a few more dances before departing from the celebration to change clothes.  When they returned, everyone was standing out by the Palace doors waiting to see them off.  Lily was wearing a gorgeous emerald green dress that matched her eyes perfectly.  James had changed into a pair of brown pants with a blue shirt, but the second that Lily saw him, she pulled out her wand and suddenly his outfit changed to a pair of khakis and a black silk shirt.  This, again, made everyone laugh.  

Lily of course was still holding her bouquet.  "Gather 'round girls!" Lily called.  She then turned her back and threw the bouquet, which landed right in the hands of… 

Jem screamed.  She was so excited, she was jumping up and down, holding on the bouquet as if for dear life.  She ran straight in the direction of Sirius, whose eyes opened wide.  He then started to run away from her.  "Oh no!  Lily!  I'll get you for this!" he shouted.

Lily and James couldn't help but laugh at the situation.  They then turned to head down the walkway and leave for the first night of their honeymoon.  

"How are we getting to London?" Lily asked.

"Sirius is letting us use his new motorcycle… don't worry, it's magical… it flies," James told her.

"Really?  I'm surprised that he's letting it out of his sight!"

"I know, but he's coming to get it in the morning," James said.

They then started walking, rather quickly, as everyone pulled out their wands and bubbles came flying at Lily and James on their way to the motorcycle.

"Goodbye!" they called, waving at all of their guests.

"Bye!  Have fun!  Don't get into too much trouble!" came the various calls, as they climbed onto the motorcycle and flew off into the night.

James and Lily flew the motorcycle to Diagon Alley where its arrival was far more accepted than it would have been anywhere else in London.  After leaving it in a safe location that James and Sirius had agreed upon earlier, James led Lily through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the streets of London.  They then flagged down a taxi, and James told the driver they were going to the Langham Hilton on Oxford Street.

James paid the driver with some muggle money he had exchanged at Gringotts earlier in the week, and the couple then entered the hotel.  Lily was awed by the hotel's extravagance.  James checked them in, and they were then escorted to the honeymoon suite, where Lily was surprised to find their luggage already there.

As soon as the door shut behind the bellboy, Lily and James pounced on each other.  At last, the night they had been waiting for had arrived.  Even though the last thing Lily wanted was to be apart from James for another minute, she forced herself to step out of his embrace.  "I'll be right back," she told him, as she picked up a bag and headed for the dressing room.  James nodded, breathing heavily and made a flying leap for the bed, tearing most of his clothes off on the way.

When Lily returned, she found James sitting on the bed, waiting expectantly for her.  He had lit candles all over the room, and was holding two glasses of champagne.  He almost dropped them however when he saw Lily.  She was wearing one of the white teddies that she had received at her bridal shower.  "Why thank you," she whispered, as she glided toward James and joined him on the bed, taking a glass from him.

"To my beautiful wife," James said.

"To my handsome, husband," Lily said, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip of the champagne.  She set her glass down on the nightstand.  "To my handsome," she kissed James's forehead, "wonderful," she kissed his nose, "kind," she kissed his lips, "sexy," she kissed his neck, "perfect," she kissed his chest over his heart, "husband," she finished, coming back up to kiss his lips again.  James had put his glass down as well, took Lily in his arms, and kissed her, never wanting to let go.  

When the young married couple woke up the following morning, they were of course running a bit late.  James had arranged for a car to pick them up and transport them to Heathrow Airport where they would be taking a plane to California.  Lily had insisted that James try this muggle form of flying, and he was actually rather excited by the idea.  Unfortunately, when James put his glasses on, he noticed that the car was supposed to be downstairs waiting for them 10 minutes earlier.  

"Lily," he whispered, "it's time to get up.  We've got a plane to catch."

"Mmm hmm…" she said, turning over on the bed.

"Lily, really," James said.  "I'm sorry, but we overslept.  The car is waiting…"

"Okay, I'm awake," insisted Lily, eventually letting her eyes flutter open.  She yawned.  "I've got to get ready."

"Alright, you do that and I'll ring downstairs to check on the car.  But _hurry_ ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll be ready in a few minutes," she told him, smiling.

Lily and James made it to Heathrow just as the boarding for their flight was beginning.  James was fascinated by everything in the airport, from the muggles waiting for their different flights to the different shops and kiosks.

"What's that?" James asked Lily, pointing out the window.

Lily looked around hoping nobody overheard him.  Luckily, they hadn't.  "James," she hissed, "that's a plane."

"How on earth is that big heavy thing going to fly with all those people in it and without any magic?"

"James, trust me, it does.  It's all about aerodynamics and mechanics.  Don't worry about it."  She pointed out another window.  "Look, there's one taking off now."

James stared out the window thoroughly awed.  "That's amazing…" he whispered.

Lily giggled and rolled her eyes.  "Come on, we're about to board our plane."  She then had to drag him away from the window and to their departure gate.

"Now boarding, British Airways flight 42 to San Francisco, California, First Class Passengers only," one of the flight attendants announced.

"That's us, come on," Lily said.

She and James walked arm-in-arm through the gate and onto the plane.  When they found their seats, James started reading all of the flight literature that the airline had to offer.

"Absolutely fascinating…" he kept saying.

Lily just shook her head and tried to steal his attention.  It wasn't until the plane had actually taken off though that she was successful.

For the remainder of the flight, it was quite obvious to everyone that Lily and James were the newlyweds on the plane.  They were constantly whispering things to each other, holding hands, kissing, drinking champagne through linked arms… All of the flight attendants smiled at them whenever they walked by, and were more than willing to do anything that the couple asked of them.  James was especially thrilled when they offered to show him the cockpit.

"Just like a little boy," one of the attendants said to Lily.

Lily laughed.  "You have no idea… it's his first time on a plane."

"Really?"  Lily nodded.  "Well then, no wonder he was excited about this.  Where are you two going?"

"To Napa, for our honeymoon."

"We all thought that was why you were traveling," she smiled.  She then saw James on his way back to his seat and smiled again. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Lily said, laughing at James who returned to her with the wide eyes and smile of the 11-year-old boy she first met.

"Incredible!  All of that stuff…" he started.  "And they actually _do _fly without magic!" he added in a whisper.

Lily laughed.  "I told you, didn't I?"

"I just thought you were nuts, but now… wow."

"Thank you, darling."

"I'm only kidding," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.  "I love you."

"I love you too, even though I find myself wondering why more and more recently…"

Nearly 12 hours later, the plane arrived in San Francisco.  Lily and James got off the plane and went to collect their luggage at baggage claim.  After this, they found the car that was waiting for them and were driven to a quaint bed & breakfast in the Napa Valley.__

For the next 2 weeks, Lily and James didn't have a care in the world.  They spent every moment together, and did everything from riding bicycles through various vineyards, to taking a hot air balloon ride over the valley.  They enjoyed the barrel making tour at Seguin Moreau Cooperage, and went canoeing in the Russian River region.  They spent a wonderful day relaxing on the sands of the beach in Carmel, and hiked to the top of Mt. St. Helena.  They made sure to go to several wine tastings, and sample the nightlife of San Francisco.  One evening they even went to see the Napa Valley Symphony play.

Needless to say, Lily and James were not excited when their honeymoon was over and they had to head home.

"I can't believe it's already time to say goodbye to this place," Lily said, shaking her head as she finished packing.

"It was fun though, wasn't it?"  James asked, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"I know I'll never forget it," she told him, turning around and kissing him.

They then heard a car honking outside.

"That's our ride," James said, frowning.

"I know, let's go." 

They took one final look around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything and then went out to the car.

Upon their arrival back at Heathrow, the last person they expected to find waiting for them at the gate was Kenneth Turnipseed, the Minister of Magic, who they had last seen at their wedding.  Once they saw his expression though, the smiles disappeared from their faces, and Lily would have fallen to the ground, had James not been quick enough to catch her.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I think you had both best come with me," Mr. Turnipseed told them gravely.

Lily could barely breath.  Horrible images flashed through her mind.  Could it be Victoria?  Or maybe Marilyn was dead.  Sirius was dead.  Or perhaps it was Remus and Aaron?  What about Claire?

"I can't handle this!" she cried.  This outburst caused several muggles to turn around and try to see what was going on.  "I'm going to go mad if you don't tell us what happened!"

"Please, calm yourself, Mrs. Potter," Mr. Turnipseed pleaded.  "This is not the place to discuss such matters."

"Well, let's go somewhere more appropriate then," James said, trying to conceal an angry tone.

Mr. Turnipseed led the couple to a Ministry car that was waiting for them.  Once they entered the car, they were sped out of London and onto the street where they lived.  That's when Lily and James saw it.  There, lurking in what seemed to be a deep fog was the Dark Mark, the calling card of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"What's going on?  Why is that over our street?"  Lily asked, nearly frantic.

Mr. Turnipseed couldn't speak.  The car then stopped and Lily and James got out and saw what had happened.

Their house had been destroyed, and the Mark was hovering above what remained.

"Why?" asked James.

"First, let me say that nobody was hurt.  The house was in fact empty.  We believe that they were after you and your wife, but due to an anti-tracking spell that Professor Dumbledore placed on you before you left, they were unable to find you while you were gone.  Dumbledore said you would know what they were after.  Does that make sense?"

Lily was in tears, collapsed on the sidewalk, but she managed a nod.

James took a deep breath, knelt down, and held Lily in his arms.  "Yes," he said.  "We know."

"Then I am certain it will come as no surprise that Dumbledore has requested to meet with you as soon as possible.  We are to apparate to Hogsmeade and then continue to Hogwarts.  He wishes to perform the Fidelius Charm as soon as possible."

"We understand," James said.

"Have you a Secret-Keeper in mind?"

"Yes," James answered.  "Come on, baby," he said, helping Lily to her feet.  "We've got to go…"

She was still crying.  "Our home, James… that's where we were going to raise a family!" She turned her tear-stained face to James.  "What are we going to do now?"

James shook his head.  "I don't know, baby.  I just don't know…"

They all apparated to Hogsmeade a few minutes later and found a carriage waiting for them.  When they arrived at the Hogwarts entrance, Lily and James were shocked to find half of the school's professors there waiting, along with Marilyn, Sirius and Remus.

"Peter would have been here, but he had to do some work for Lockhart in Brazil," Remus said.

Lily started crying again, and Marilyn took her in her arms.

"Follow me, please," Dumbledore said.  James noticed that the usual twinkle in his eye was missing.

The group was led through the castle and down to the charms classroom.  As they walked through the hallways, they passed several students wandering around.

"All students were instructed to remain in their house common rooms.  Five points from Ravenclaw for each of you," Professor McGonnagall said.  The students went running back to their house.

When they reached the classroom, Dumbledore stopped outside the door.  "Thank you, Professor McGonnagall.  If you would please notify the other professors that we are not to be disturbed, it would be much appreciated."

"Of course, Professor," she replied before walking off.

Dumbledore then entered the room and gestured for Lily and James to follow him. After they entered, the door closed behind them.

"I am very sorry that things have come to this, but alas, it is out of my control," he said.

"We understand, Professor," James said.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

James nodded.  He then turned to Lily, who looked very nervous.  This obviously hadn't even occurred to her.  "I think that we will return to the Evans' house, if that's alright with you, Lily.  I mean, we never did get the chance to put it on the market…"

Lily gulped down her tears.  "You're right, it makes the most sense…"

"Have you decided on someone to be your Secret-Keeper?"

"Yes," Lily answered.

"My mother," James said.

"You are certain?"  They both nodded.  "Very well then.  I shall ask her to join us then."

Marilyn went into the room and the charm was performed.  This meant that as long as Marilyn kept her son and daughter-in-law's secret, Voldemort and his followers could walk right passed James and Lily's home and not know that they were living there.

After a very long night, Remus escorted Marilyn home and Sirius went with Lily and James.  The unfortunate collapse of the Potter house also left Sirius without a home, but he had moved into Remus and Aaron's apartment for the time being.  

"I'm so sorry," Sirius kept repeating.  "I should have been able to do something, but none of the Aurors even found out until it was too late…"

"It's not your fault," James said.

"We'll be fine now.  Everything will be alright," Lily said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

A/N: reviews? please? thanks!


	15. Doctor's Orders

A/N:  Thank you all for the encouraging reviews!!  So, here's some more story for ya!  (oh, and I have NO idea why it says that there's 1 extra chapter than there is… but I guess it's not hurting anyone…)

_Chapter 15: Doctor's Orders_

It took some time, and a lot of help from friends and family, but after a few days, the Potters found themselves settled into their new home.  Things returned to normal as James went back to work and Lily started looking for a new job.

"Lil," James said one night after returning from work, "you really don't have to work.  We're doing fine."

"I am not going to be one of those wives who just sits around cleaning and cooking all day.  I need something more stimulating to do."

James knew there was no point in arguing with her.  They had already been through this same fight time and time again.  So, he sighed and gave in.  "Well, if there's anything I can do to help you find something, just say the word."

The next few weeks flew by without any major occurrences.  James was hard at work with Sirius trying to track down Voldemort and his supporters.  Mr. Ocran seemed to be working them harder than ever, but it was not without just cause.  The Death Eaters had gone on a rampage, attacking witches, wizards and muggles alike, and no matter what they did, the Ministry of Magic seemed to always be 10 steps behind.

It was a snowy evening at the end of January when James came home and was surprised to find Jem sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"What's going on?  Where's Lily?" he asked, nervously.  Lily had never not been there when he got home.

Jem smiled.  "Don't worry, everything is fine.  Lily is actually upstairs lying down."

"Why?"

"Doctor's orders, I'm afraid."

James didn't waste a second.  He ran upstairs and was relieved to find Lily lying in their bed without any injuries.

"What's wrong, hon?" he asked.

Lily smiled.  "I've been ordered to stay in bed for the next couple of days."

"Why?"

"Well, James, we're going to have a baby…"

James collapsed onto the bed.  "What?"

"I'm two months pregnant."

After the initial shock had passed, James grew quite excited about the idea of having a child.

Two nights later, Lily had invited everyone over for dinner.

"Think of all the pranks we can teach him!" Sirius laughed.

"Oh, no you don't," Lily warned.  "You will not be teaching my child to get into all of the trouble you four used to…"

"Oh, so now you weren't involved in any of it, is that right?" Remus grinned.

"Besides," Lily added, "how do you know it's going to be a boy?"

"Yeah, think about how darling James would be carrying a little princess around," Jem said.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes.  Just then James walked in carrying a huge stack of papers.  He dropped them onto the table and kissed Lily hello.

"What's all that?" Sirius asked.

"Work.  Remember? You used to actually go once in a while…"

"My how the tables have turned," Lily said, laughing.  "Darling, would you mind not leaving all of that on the table while we're trying to eat?"

"Sorry," James said.  He flicked his wand and the papers disappeared onto his desk in the study.  "What's for dinner?"

Lily summoned a plate of lasagna for him along with a drink.  "That's all that's left, I'm afraid.  You should have let me know you were going to be late again…"

"So what are you hoping the baby is, James?" Jem asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Just so long as it's happy and healthy, I really don't care."  Everyone laughed.  "No, really… boy or girl, either is fine with me."

"Well, at least we can agree on that!" Lily said, squeezing his hand.  "These madmen over here are hoping for a boy though, and I refuse to let them teach him any tricks!"

"We'll have to wait and see about that," James said, winking at Sirius and Remus.

Lily slapped his hand playfully and everyone laughed.

Once all of their friends had left, it was already quite late so Lily and James decided to head up to bed.  Lily sighed.  "I have the worst headache…"

"Do you have anything to take for it?"

"Hmm… actually, yes, I do.  There's a little brown bottle in the medicine cabinet.  Could you get it for me?"

James got up to get the bottle.  When he found it he looked at it cautiously.  "What's this?"

"It's something that Claire gave me a while ago.  It works wonders…"

"If you say so," he said, looking at her skeptically.  "But if it's from Claire, god only knows what's in it…"

Lily laughed.  "You really ought to have more faith in your sister… after all, she's going to be an aunt soon!"

James smiled.  "I know, you're right."

"Of course I am, that's nothing new… Now come on and get in this bed," Lily smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" James said.  He then climbed into bed and took Lily in his arms.

By the end of the week, it seemed that everyone in the world knew that the Potters were expecting their first child.  Countless congratulatory cards arrived by owl each day, along with various baby magazines and books that Marilyn had sent with a short note.

_My darlings,_

_I'm so sorry that I can't be with you to celebrate this joyous news for I have been detained out of the country.  Rest assured that I will be there as soon as I can though.  For now, read through these and let me know if and when any decisions are made or if you have any more news!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

True to her word, Marilyn appeared on their doorstep early the following week.  She sat with Lily and they went through the various magazines, Lily showing her the different pieces of furniture and nursery décor she was considering.

During the next few weeks, it became more and more obvious that Lily was pregnant.  In addition to the morning sickness and extreme fatigue she had already been experiencing, she started having mood swings.  Gradually though, these symptoms all seemed to subside, much to James's relief.  He loved Lily, but at times she was almost too much to handle.  

Before they knew it, Lily was well into her fourth month of pregnancy.  "Are you going to come with me to see Dr. Voyles today, James?" she asked.

"What time is the appointment?"  Lily looked at him with horrified eyes.  "I'm only kidding.  Of course I'll be there.  2:30, Right?"

Lily forced a smile.  "Yes," she said.

"I'll meet you there, don't worry.  As if I'd miss this… today we find out whether we're having a boy or girl…"

When James arrived in Dr. Voyles' waiting room, he wasn't at all surprised to see his mother sitting there waiting with Lily.  "Hello, mum," he said, walking over to them.

"Here you are!" Marilyn said.  "Finally…"

"What?  I'm early!"

"She's just giving you a hard time," Lily said, smiling.

"Mrs. Potter?" the nurse called.

"Coming!" Lily said, getting up from her chair. 

James looked at her and smiled.  It was beginning to show that she was pregnant.  "I'm right behind you," he told her.  He then turned to his mother.  "Are you going to stay out here?"  She nodded.

Lily and James returned to the waiting room nearly an hour later, both with wide smiles on their faces.

"Well?" Marilyn asked anxiously.

"Congratulations," Lily said, "You're going to have a granddaughter!"

By the time Lily and James got home, Sirius and Jem were already there, Jem with a big pink teddy bear.    "It's so wonderful!" she squealed.

"I know! I'm so excited! I knew it was going to be a girl, I just knew it!" Lily exclaimed.  "Come on upstairs, I'll show you the new wallpaper that we picked out!"

Without another word, the girls had run upstairs, leaving a bewildered James and Sirius behind.  

"You wanted a son, didn't you?" Sirius asked, once he was sure the coast was clear.

"I thought so, but this might be better…"

"Man, you are going soft… you are just going to spoil this little girl to death, aren't you?"

"And what if I do?"

"Nothing, nothing.  She's your kid.  But just to let you know, I ain't smoking no pink cigar!"

James laughed.  "But I think I'd pay money to see that…"

"At least we'll get to teach her how to defend herself.  Between you and Lily she's gonna be quite the pistol."

"She will not!  She'll be the princess that she deserves to be!"

"A-ha!"  Sirius shouted.  "I can't believe you… don't go all mushy on us now!"

"Sod off!"

"And what kind of language is that for a father of a little 'princess'" Sirius said, mocking him.

"When are you going to grow up?"

"Half past never."

"That's obvious," Jem said, coming back downstairs.

Lily joined them a minute later.  "What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Sirius just admitted what a child he is…" Jem said menacingly.

Lily laughed.  "Some things will never change."  She kissed the top of Sirius's head as she walked behind his chair.  "And we all love you dearly for it."

"At least you do, Lily," Sirius said triumphantly.

"Hey, back off, jacko, she's spoken for!" James joked.

Everyone laughed.  The four of them stayed up well into the night discussing various things, but mostly the baby and work.

A/N:  Please review?  Please, please, please??? Thanks!


	16. A Death Eater’s Betrayal

A/N: Okay, time for a randomly placed disclaimer again.  ANYTHING THAT SOUNDS FAMILIAR IS.  While I did create some characters, others I obviously didn't.

Meanwhile, thanks for the great reviews! I really appreciate all of them, SO, here's another chapter for you!  Enjoy!!!

_Chapter 16: A Death Eater's Betrayal_

The next few weeks proved to be quite busy for Lily.  Despite James's countless pleas, Lily insisted on decorating the baby's room by hand.  She bought the different paint, and wallpaper, and fabric and set to work.  With some help from Marilyn and Jem, the room was beautifully finished with just under 3 months to go.

That's when it happened.  Lily felt a sudden burst of pain in her abdomen in the middle of the night.  She screamed and James bolted up beside her in bed.

"What happened? What's wrong? What can I do?" he asked.

Tears were streaming down Lily's face and she was shaking.  "I don't know, but I need to see a doctor, now!"

James quickly jumped out of bed, and holding Lily tightly in his arms, they disapparated to St. Mungo's Hospital Emergency Room.

When they arrived at St. Mungo's Magical Hospital, Lily was admitted immediately and rushed into surgery. Despite the fact that the doctors did not want James in the operating room with them, they knew it would be worthless to argue, they simply didn't have the time. So, James stayed by Lily's side, holding her hand and trying to assure her that everything was going to be alright.   
  
While they were in the O.R. one of the nurses contacted Marilyn, who then contacted several others, including Sirius, Jem, Claire and Professor Dumbledore. Within an hour, all had arrived.   
  
"Has there been any news yet?" Claire asked, seeing her mother pacing in the lobby area.   
  
"Nothing. They're still operating."   
  
When Dumbledore appeared, he did his best to calm everyone down and try to make sense of the situation. But the nurses refused to tell even him what was going on.

After a grueling 7 hours of surgery, Lily and James were introduced to their 1 pound, 6 ounce daughter.   
  
Lily cried as she held the still baby in her arms. "Angelica, it would have been an honour to know you here..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. James was too choked up to say anything. All he could do was stroke Lily's hair, trying to keep it out of her eyes.   
  
The doctors then came over to them and took the tiny, unmoving Angelica away. "We need to examine her, to find out why this happened," one doctor said solemnly.   
  
James nodded, watching as his daughter was taken out of the room.

Lily was then given a potion to help her sleep, and James left her side for the first time that day. He went to talk to their waiting family and friends.   
  
As soon as he walked out into the lobby area, he collapsed into a fit of tears. Marilyn rushed to his side, along with Claire, and they tried to hug him and help him up, but he refused.   
  
"No!" James shouted. "Just leave me!"   
  
"James, dear, what happened?" Marilyn asked.   
  
"They don't know," he sobbed. "But she's dead... Angelica didn't have a chance..."   
  
Just then a doctor came out. "Professor Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind, we would appreciate your opinion on something."   
  
"Yes, of- of course," Dumbledore stammered, looking very sad as he passed James.

The doctor led Dumbledore to a small examination room where little Angelica Potter was lying motionless on a table. Even Dumbledore had to look away from her for a moment, and wipe a tear from his eye.   
  
"Professor, I was hoping you could take a look at this. It is something that we found in the child's bloodstream."   
  
The doctor held up a small vile that had a deep purple liquid in it.   
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"What is it that you suspect?"   
  
"It looks like Epulsione Potion!"   
  
"That is exactly what we made of it as well, Professor."   
  
"That would mean that someone sabotaged this child, before she had even been conceived..."   
  
"Our conclusion as well. We will need to talk to Mr. Potter to see if he might know anything about this-"   
  
"You cannot do that. I will not allow it. He is in no state for this," Dumbledore said.   
  
"I understand, sir, but we've no choice."   
  
"I shall handle this, Doctor."

James was still sitting in a heap on the floor when the hospital doors flew open and a cloaked figure rushed in.   
  
"I need to see Lily Ev- Potter!" a familiar voice hissed.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but no visitors are allowed," the nurse told him.   
  
"It is a matter of life and death!"   
  
"What's all this?" Sirius demanded, having over heard the request to see Lily.   
  
"It is nothing for you to- Black."   
  
Sirius peered at the cloaked figure suspiciously. A hand then reached up from under the cloak and confirmed his suspicions.   
  
"Snape."

Sirius spat out the name with so much hatred that everyone in the lobby area turned to see what was going on.  Even James found himself setting aside his grief for a moment; just long enough to take a deep breath, collect himself and leap over to the nurses' station where Snape was standing.

James didn't waste a minute.  He grabbed Snape by the collar and slammed him against a wall, his eyes looking as if ready to shoot daggers if provoked.  "What do you want with my wife?" he demanded, holding Snape up a good foot off the ground.

Sirius was standing behind James with his arms out, trying to prevent anyone from approaching them.

Snape didn't say a word.  He simply stared James straight in the eyes.

"I will ask you _one more time_!" shouted James.  "_What do you want with my wife_?"

Sirius then noticed Snape reaching for something in his robes.  As soon as he started to pull it out, Sirius yelled  "Expelliarmus!" only to discover that it wasn't a wand that Snape had retrieved, but a small beaker containing a pale yellow liquid.

"What is this?" asked Sirius, staring at the bottle he now held in his hands.

"What indeed," said Dumbledore, entering into the hostile scenario.  "Is that what I believe it to be?  Is it the antidote, Severus?"

Snape choked as James's grasp tightened around his neck.  He then lowered his eyes and gave a small nod.  James stared at him in disbelief, releasing his hands and causing Snape to call to the floor in a fit of coughs.

"Severus,  will not ask of you at this time how you became aware of Lily's particular ailment, or why you have chosen to step forward and appear here tonight bearing the potion to correct her, for I am certain that one day you will be prepared to make it known to us all," Dumbledore said.  "Now please, hand me the potion that he brought, Sirius."

Snape took a deep breath and stood at last.  He walked over to Dumbledore, and without a word, handed him a small, folded up piece of parchment.  Dumbledore nodded knowingly, and Snape turned to leave.  Before he did though, he gave a sudden, pain-filled gasp and his hand immediately shot to his forearm.  James, who was quick to notice things, had a split-second view of what Snape was trying to hide, under his robes and cloak.  It was a tattoo of the Dark Mark.  Before he could say anything though, Snape had disapparated.

James walked toward Dumbledore, intending to join him to go see Lily, but Dumbledore put a stop to that.  "Now is not the time, James.  You should remain here with your family and friends.  When she is ready, I will send for you to come in."

"But-" protested James.

"No," Dumbledore said, settling the matter.  He then turned and went down a hallway back toward Lily's room.

James sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands.  His thoughts were flying around in his head as he was trying to make sense of the situation.  _The dark mark_… he kept thinking. _But why would Snape help her?  How could he have known?  Why does Dumbledore trust him…_And then James had a sudden realization.  "He's still in love with her," he said out loud.

"What?" asked Sirius.

James quickly shook his head, realizing he had spoken those words, rather than just thinking them.  "Nothing, nothing," he lied.

Dumbledore returned to Lily's bedside with Snape's potion in hand.  She was just beginning to wake up, and was shocked to find Dumbledore at her side rather than James.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly.

"He's waiting outside," Dumbledore told her, stroking her forehead gently.  "I just want you to relax for a minute and answer something for me, alright?"  When Lily nodded, he continued.  "Up until today, how have you been feeling recently?"

"I've been alright, I suppose," she whispered, trying to forget the horrible events of the day.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Not other than a headache or two…"

"Did you take anything for your headaches?  Any medicine?"

Lily shook her head.  "Nothing really… once in a while I'd take something that Claire left for me the morning of the wedding, but that's it."

"What was it that she left?"

"Just a small bottle, with a sort of dark coloured potion in it.  I wasn't feeling very well, as we had… gone out the night before, and it helped."  Dumbledore shook his head.  "What is it?" Lily asked nervously.

"Can you tell me if this," he pulled out the small vile from earlier, "is the colour of what you had taken?"

"It looks like it, but I couldn't be certain."

Dumbledore sighed.  "Lily, your daughter's death was no accident."  Lily's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but no noise came out.  "This potion is called Epulsione Potion.  Are you familiar with what it does?"  Lily shook her head.  "It really is quite simple, even though it takes a very advanced wizard to concoct it.  The potion serves as a cleansing tool, it will remove any foreign elements from your body once ingested.  This would include alcohol, and most unfortunately, another life."

Lily's eyes filled with tears again.  "Who would do such a thing?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"But why?  Why the child?"  Lily was now crying.

"Lily, the item in your protection… the Stone, you are it's only guardian.  However, if you were to have a child, the gift would then be passed on.  It would be in Voldemort's best interest to leave that power with you.  The only thing that bothers me about this, though," he continued, "is how you came in possession of the potion in the first place.  You said that Claire gave it to you?"

"Yes, I mean, I think so.  I- I found it on my nightstand in the Palace with a note saying that it would help.  I didn't think that-" Lily choked as her throat swelled and tears streamed down her face.

Dumbledore tried to calm her.  He took her hand in his and sighed.  "Of course you didn't, child.  Why should you?"

"It's my fault…" she whispered.

"No, it most certainly is not.  And nor is it too late for help.  Here," he pulled out the antidote.  "If you drink this, it will reverse the effects of the potion."

"But what about Angelica?"

Dumbledore looked down at the floor and shook his head.  "I'm afraid that it is too late," he whispered.

Lily turned her head away from him.  "Can I see James?"

"Lily, the potion.  It is most imperative that you take it."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but not until I speak with James."

"Very well."  Dumbledore then stood and left the room to fetch James.

When Dumbledore left, Lily turned her head back and noticed a piece of parchment sitting beside her.  It took all the strength she had, but she unfolded it and began to read.  She recognized the writing at once though.  "Severus," she whispered.

_My Dear Lily,_

_I am writing to you now to let you know that you are in very real danger.  No doubt, by now Professor Dumbledore has acquainted you with the precarious circumstances surrounding your hospitalization.  I cannot help but feel partly to blame for this.  While I was not the one who left the potion for you in the first place, I was well aware that it was happening.  I have never stopped loving you, Lily, and perhaps that is why I am able to fight the instructions left for me.  I just couldn't let you live your life in such misery.  For your sake, I hope that you will take the potion I left for you with Dumbledore.  Other than that, I have but one more request to make of you.  You must never speak of this to anyone.  If word was to get out, about what happened, and about my having gotten involved, I fear for both you and myself.  Potter has already put himself in great danger, please do not intensify this.  I hope that you will do the right thing._

_With love,_

_Severus Snape  _

There was a knock at the door, and Lily quickly shoved the letter under her pillow, just in time.  James walked in, and Lily couldn't help but notice he had tearstains on his face.  He sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in one of his, and stroking her cheek gently with the other.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered.  He then realized what he had said.  "I mean, it's just…" he sighed.  "I'm sorry," he said again.

"I know, I know," she nodded.  Lily longed to show James the letter from Snape, but knew that if she did, they were both as good as dead.  Instead, she forced a small smile.  "Dumbledore says that he can help… that if I take this potion here, it'll fix me up, good as new."

James nodded slowly.  "Are you going to take it?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Lily, you have to know where it came from."

"It's from Dumbledore!"

"No, Lily, Snape brought it.  And _then _he took it.  I don't know if you should trust it."

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't."

"What?  Lily, this is _Severus Snape_ that we're talking about!"

"And I still trust him! Hell, James, even Dumbledore trusts him!"

"I just think that we should have that potion looked at before you take it."

"Don't be ridiculous.  I would trust Severus with my life."

"Lily!" James couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "Do you have any idea what Snape is?  Who he works for?!"  Lily shook her head.  "Lily, he's a Death Eater!  I saw it!  I saw the mark!"

"That can't be…"

"Well, it is!  You have to believe me…"

"I don't care, James.  I'm going to trust him."

"He is a lying murderer! How can you trust him!"

"Like this!" she yelled.  She then grabbed the potion off of the nightstand and began to drink.

"No!" yelled James, reaching for the bottle.  But it was too late.  She drank every last drop.

Lily looked James right in the eyes and said "Done."  Unfortunately, at that moment she lost her grasp on the beaker the potion had been in and dropped it, causing it to shatter on the floor as she fell back onto her pillow in a faint.

"Lily!" James shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.  "Lily, wake up!"  When she didn't answer, James called for help  "Is anyone there?  Help me!" 

Two nurses, a doctor, and Dumbledore all rushed into the room.

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"She drank it, whatever it was, and then fainted!"

Dumbledore heaved a sigh of relief.  "James, she will be fine.  As long as she took it, everything is going to be alright."

"How can you say that?  I saw him!  It was probably poisoned…"

"James, you are being irrational.  Lily will be just fine."

James looked at Dumbledore as though he were crazy.  He then stormed out of the room and back to the lobby where everyone was waiting to find out what happened.

"Don't talk to me!" James snapped when his mother came over to him.

"But why? What happened?" Marilyn asked.

James was in a rage.  "I can't believe her!  That's it.  I can't stay here.  I'm going home."  Before anyone could say another word to him, he had disapparated.__

As soon as James had gotten home, he went straight into his study making a conscious decision to do everything in his power to get even with Snape.  He pulled out all of his work notes and research that he and Sirius had been working on about Voldemort's rise to power and his followers.  He knew that the tattoo had to mean something and that Snape had to be up to no good.  But what?

Much to his disappointment, before he could get anything accomplished, James was interrupted by Sirius.  "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really.  Just rather curious about why you left your wife alone in the hospital after everything she's been through today.  But other than that, nothing."  He then looked at the things James had on his desk.  "What're you doing?"

"That potion… that Snape brought for Lily.  She drank it."

"So?"

"It was from Snape."

"But Dumbledore said she needed it…"

"I know, but you don't understand.  You didn't see it."

"See what?"

"The mark."  Sirius gave James a perplexed look.  "The Dark Mark."

"What?"

"When he flinched with pain, it was because of the Dark Mark.  I saw it."

"You don't actually think…"

"I would bet my life on it."

"You mean we've found one!"  Sirius was starting to get excited now.

"Not exactly.  We haven't _found _him.  Just discovered who one is…"

A/N: Review? Please? You all rawk!


	17. A Difficult Decision

A/N: Yay reviews!  All my readers rock! Luv you all!

_Chapter 17: A Difficult Decision_

When Lily woke back up, she felt an odd combination of anger and relief to find Marilyn sitting next to her rather than James.  "Where did he go?" she asked weakly.

"Home, I think," Marilyn replied.  "How are you feeling?"

"As well as I can be… I'm so sorry, Marilyn.  It's all my fault," Lily cried.  "If I had been stronger, she would have survived."

"Shh, shh," Marilyn said, trying to calm her.  "There was nothing more that could be done."

"You don't _know_… you wouldn't understand," Lily said, turning her face away.  

"Well then, why don't you tell me?"

"I can't do that…" Lily sighed.  "Can I please have a moment alone?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.  Please…"

Even though it was against her better judgment, Marilyn got up and left Lily alone in the room.   As soon as the door was closed, Lily pulled the letter from Snape back out and reread it.

"I've got to do it," she whispered, nodding to herself.  

It was nearly 5am before James and Sirius could bear to tear themselves away from their new quest to entrap Snape, stopping only because James felt a sudden pang of guilt for the way he had last treated Lily.

"Sirius, I can't believe that I did that to her…"

"I know, man.  It was rather harsh.  I mean, think of everything that she's been through in the last 24 hours."  He looked at his friend.  "James, I know she was your child too, but Lily's gotta feel like her body failed her, that maybe she just wasn't good enough."

"But it's not true!"

"Well, she doesn't necessarily accept that!  Think about it, James!  I'm sure you telling her how stupid it was to take the potion or whatever didn't exactly help things."

"You think I should go back and talk to her?"

Sirius looked at James as though he was insane.  "You're only _just _figuring that out?!  Yes, I think you should go!"  Sirius rolled his eyes.  "Jesus!"

"Alright, I'm going.  Wait here…" James instructed him.  He then disapparated back to St. Mungo's.

When James arrived though, he was in for a surprise.  Lily's bed was empty.

"Where is she?" he demanded of a nurse who was passing by.

"Who?"

"My wife!  Lily Potter!"

"She was released last night," the nurse told him calmly.

"Well, where the hell did she go?"

"Pardon me?"

"Where did she go?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, sir."

"Terrific," he muttered under his breath.  James then disapparated back home.

When Lily woke up that morning, she felt strangely empty and incomplete.  She got up and out of bed, put some clothes on, and went to meet Victoria in her office before going to breakfast.

"Thank you so much for taking me in, Gran.  I didn't know where else to go," Lily said.

"In times like these, it is always best to turn to family," Victoria told her.  "And that, my dear, is the reason why I sent for you.  You do realize that you cannot run away from your James forever though, right?"

Lily nodded.  "I just can't handle facing him yet," she sighed.  "It's so hard…"

"I know, child.  But we must make it through these bad times in order to reach those that are better.  I have seen much of what is to come, and, if you are willing to accept the bittersweet with the sweet, then I shall help you to see it as well.  The gift can be used as a means of forewarning and protection, you know.  But only if you are to discover it for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"While you stay here, I will teach you to further develop your seeing abilities, but only on the understanding that you will use them wisely."

"Yes, of course."

"You have the makings of greatness about you, Lily.  I wish for you to fulfill your destiny."

"Thank you."

"We will start tonight."

James searched high and low for Lily.  He tried all of her usual spots, from different restaurants and shops to movie theatres and friends' houses.  He checked with his mother, and even sent an owl to Dumbledore at Hogwarts to see if she was there.  It was all useless though.  And then, it hit him.  _She must be with her Gran_, he thought.

Sirius came running up the stairs at that moment, and was struggling to catch his breath when he finally found James.  "No- time- full- moon- must- get- Remus!" he said between breaths.

"Oh no!  Sirius, I don't have time for this, I've got to check for Lily at the Palace of the Prophets!"

"Can't- go- there.  No- men- allowed- uninvited."  Sirius finally caught his breath.  "If she's there, you just have to wait for her to come to you."

"Maybe I can get someone to go for me…"

"James, we don't have any time!  The full moon comes out tonight and we need to get Remus and find someone to watch Aaron!"

After convincing Jem to watch Aaron, Sirius and James returned to the house with Remus.  Unfortunately, James was still extremely distracted by thoughts of Lily.

"Are you sure that I shouldn't go and try to see her?" he asked.

"Um, James, now is not really a good time.  Would you please transfigure so that we're ready for him?" Sirius bellowed.

"Fine, fine.  God, there's no reason to get all huffy about it."

"We don't have time for this crap right now, let's just try and help Remus, ok?"

James nodded, and the two of them transfigured into their animagi forms just in time.

"It is always best to meditate under the watchful eye of the full moon," Victoria told Lily as she led her up a dimly lit passageway and one of the palace's many towers.

"Full moon?" Lily asked nervously.

"Yes, dear, why?"

"There's just- well, I usually do something rather important when there's a full moon…"

"Not to worry, everything has been taken care of."

"But, are you-" Lily started nervously.

"I am quite certain of it, dear."  Victoria opened an old wood door that creaked on its hinges.  "Here we are."

Victoria then showed Lily some basic meditation techniques and an old Celtic incantation that would assist her in finding her heina.  "Each seer's heina is unique to them," Victoria explained.  "Many people compare it to an aura, but the heina is what you must learn to control in order to have power over your visions.  Once you have mastered that, you should no longer experience headaches or fainting spells.  Do you understand?"  Lily nodded.  "Then let us begin."

Lily sat down as Victoria had instructed her to and began to breath deeply and center herself.  She then began repeating the incantation.

"Lo there do I see my mother/ Lo there do I see my father/ Lo there do I see my brothers and sisters and all of my line back to the beginning.  Lo they beckon me to come live among them in the Halls of Ballika/ Where the brave shall live forever!"

"That's exactly right," Victoria said encouragingly.  "Just keep repeating that…"

Lily was halfway through the incantation for the 5th time when she suddenly saw something appear in front of her.  It looked like some gold sparks were flying right up to her.  _That can't be_, she thought.  She continued with the incantation and was shocked to see  a form taking shape in front of her.  It was her aunt, her father's sister Claudia.  _But you've been dead for nearly 10 years_, Lily thought.  She was gesturing for Lily to follow her, so she got up to do so.  When Lily looked back down at the ground though, she was surprised to see her body still sitting there, meditating and muttering the incantation.

"I see you have met our beloved Prelate Victoria," Claudia told her.  "I am sure that you have many questions to ask of me, and I must confess that I can't answer them for you.  I am only here as a guide.  I will lead you into the depths of your mind to discover your heina."

"But why are you here, Auntie?"

Claudia smiled.  "That, I can tell you.  I am here because I too possessed the gift, but my parents did not wish that I pursue the craft.  They were much like your sister, insisting that anything to do with magic was not at all acceptable."

Lily took a deep breath and shook her head.  She knew all too well the kind of muggle that Claudia was talking about.  "What is it that I am looking for exactly?"

"You will know it when you find it, just trust yourself," Claudia said.

"Trust myself," Lily repeated.  She strained her eyes to see every detail around her.  

It seemed as though ages had passed, but she still saw nothing.  And then, there it was.  A bright gold light was flashing before her eyes.  The way that it glinted it reminded Lily of the golden snitch, but it wasn't actually anything tangible.  "Is that it?" Lily asked.

"Do you believe so?" Claudia responded.  

Lily nodded vaguely, but before she could say anything else, she felt her eyes getting heavy and her body go limp.  When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on the floor staring up at Victoria.  "Where is Claudia?" she asked, dazed.

"Claudia?"

"Yes, she was right here with me…"

"There has been no one else up here other than you and I.  What you think you saw was a manifestation of the mind," Victoria assured her.  "What else did you see?"

"Well, there was a flash of gold light, and then the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground right here," Lily said.

"My dear," Victoria said, helping Lily to her feet, "It sounds as though you have seen your heina.  The next step is learning to control it."

James and Sirius had a very rough night ahead of them.  By the time they had reached Remus, he had already transformed into his werewolf form, and unfortunately he had seen James and Sirius approaching in their human form.  They did however manage to transfigure just in time to get him back in check.

Little did they realize though what the rest of the night would have in store for the three of them.  Remus seemed to be having a particularly difficult night.  He continually tried to attack his friends, and even succeeded in escaping from them once.  Padfoot and Prongs raced out into the night after him, but, by the time they found their friend Moony, it was too late.

Blood was dripping from the werewolf's snout, and the body of an unsuspecting muggle was lying beside him.  Padfoot and Prongs knew that they had to do something with the body, but they didn't have time right then.  So, instead, they concentrated on re-catching their friend.  

The rest of the night, while still a challenge, was much easier for the dog and stag.  They were able to gather the werewolf up and lead him back to the safety of a nearby wood.  When daylight finally broke, the three friends had changed back to their normal human forms.

"I'll go and see what I can do," Sirius said solemnly to James.

James nodded, and Remus started to look very worried.  "What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

"There was an accident last night."  Remus paled.  "A muggle."

"Oh, god," Remus whispered.

"There was nothing we could do, we were too late.  We had to get you away from people as quickly as possible…  Sirius just went to check on the body.  I'm so sorry…"

Tears filled Remus's eyes.  "I can't risk this every month!  I thought we had things under control…"

"I know, Remus.  So did we," James said.

Just then, Sirius returned.  "They found him already, the muggles.  I think the Ministry is suspicious of something too, because there were a couple of wizards examining the area and talking to the muggle police."

"I should just turn myself in," Remus said.

"No!  You can't do that!" Sirius told him.

"They'd kill you!" James exclaimed.

"That may be, but I don't think I have any other option."  He paused thoughtfully.  "Unless of course I just leave…"

"But what about us?  What about Aaron?"

"I know… I just need to consider this as an option.  I mean, is it worth it for everyone?  To risk another night like last night?"

"I don't know," James and Sirius said at the same time.

Later that morning, Lily found herself meditating yet again, and trying to figure out her heina.  

"When you see it," Victoria told her, "You need to take a hold of it and direct it before it overpowers you.  Once you can do that, you will be able to maintain your composure during your visions."

"Do you really think that I'll be able to?" Lily asked.

"I do not doubt it at all."

Lily began her breathing again and tried to concentrate on seeing her heina again.  It could have been hours, or it could have been seconds that had passed, Lily didn't know.  But she saw it, bright as day in front of her.  She reached toward it and tried to catch it in her grasp, but it slipped through her fingers.  Unfortunately, she then felt herself falling down, almost in a feeling of vertigo.  

It was then that she saw it, but she had a sneaking suspicion that what she was seeing had already happened.  She saw Remus, in his werewolf form, being pulled away from a dead body by Sirius and James.  _He couldn't have, _she thought.  _He wouldn't…_  She closed her eyes, trying to erase the sight from her mind.  

When she opened them again, she saw that her heina had returned.  This time, it was even brighter than before. Determined not to let it get the better of her, Lily reached out for it again, this time securing it in her grasp.  _I'm not letting you get away this time_.  _What is it that you want to show me? _

The orb glowed in Lily's hands, and she peered into it, longing to shield her eyes from its bright light, but knowing that if she did, it would escape her grasp.  It was not long before shadowy figures began to take shape within the heina.  Lily couldn't believe her eyes.

Over the horizon of her vision, she saw, plain as day, the Dark Mark rising.  As it rose, it continued to grow in size, and she could only assume, in strength as well.  Next to the Mark though, lying on the ground, she saw a small bundle that was wriggling around.  It was a baby wrapped in a pale blue blanket.

Lily tried to call out to the child, to somehow cause him to move away from the Mark, but it was of no use.  And then, from the Mark, Lily saw what looked like a bolt of green lightning.  It flashed, and hit the child.  Lily cried out, but to her amazement, the baby seemed fine.  It seemed to repel the bolt, which then flashed back to the Mark, causing it to break apart and disappear into a thick black smoke.

Before she could say or do anything else, Lily felt herself falling again.  This time when she opened her eyes, she saw Victoria standing over her with a very concerned expression on her face.

"I did it," Lily told her.  "The first time it didn't quite work, I couldn't control it.  But then when I saw the heina again, I held it in my hands, and it showed me something… and then, I was back here with you."

Victoria sighed, relieved.  "Very good, Lily.  You will, of course, need to refine you skills, but for the first time, this was not bad at all."

"I can't believe that I actually did it…"

"What did you see, child?"

The smile disappeared from Lily's face as the images returned to her mind.  "First," she whispered, "I saw Remus with James and Sirius."

"And then?" encouraged Victoria.

"I saw the Dark Mark, Gran!  It was rising before me.  Next to it though… next to it was a small child, still a baby really.  There was a flash of green light, but rather than killing the child, the light returned to the Mark… it was destroyed…"

Victoria's eyes grew wide.  "You are certain that that is what you saw?"

Lily nodded.  "The boy though… I've seen him before.  In other visions… I just know it…"__

It was nearly dusk by the time James had made it home.  He had quite a few things weighing on his mind.  First there were the events of the night before and what was to become of one of his closest, and dearest, friends.  Foremost however, there was the unresolved issue of Lily.  James had not seen or heard from Lily since he left her in the hospital.  _I shouldn't have done that_, he thought.  _I shouldn't have left things like that.  What if she doesn't come back?  What if something has happened and she has no way of reaching me?  God I'm a fool…_ He sat on the couch with his head in his hands, failing to notice Scarlet pecking at his shoulder.

Nearly 10 minutes went by before James finally realized that the snowy owl was perched behind him.   She cooed and fluttered at him, waiting, rather impatiently now, for him to take the letter that she was carrying.  When he finally did, he pet her head gently.  Once Scarlet had flown off, James tore open the parchment envelope and hastily unfolded the letter from Lily and started to read it.

_James,_

"Oh god…" James said out loud.  "That's not a good sign if she's just addressing me as James…"  He sighed, shook his head, and continued to read.

_James,_

_I'm not going to pretend that I'm not very upset with you still.  I don't think I can ever convey to you how hurt I was, and still am, at your unfounded accusations against Severus._

James shuddered as he read that about Snape.  "If only you knew, Lily…"

_You know that I love you more than anything, James.  If I didn't, I wouldn't have married you.  But you have to remember that there are forces out there, forces greater than you, greater than I.  The only way for us to face those though, is if we work together.  I realize that this sounds rather strange, and perhaps even cliché, but I believe it._

_By now I'm sure that you've realized where I am staying.  Yes, I am at the Palace of the Prophets with Victoria.  I will remain here until I feel ready to come home again.  I just wanted to write and let you know that I was alright, and to make sure that you were as well.  _

_James, I think you are in very real danger, and I want to make certain that you are taking every precaution possible at work, and at home.  I had another vision this morning, two in fact.  In the first I saw you and Sirius and Remus… and what happened.  I know you know what I'm referring to.  The second vision however was even harder to take. Dark times are heading our way, and now I believe that I understand what Gran and Professor Dumbledore have been saying about you and I…but only time will tell for sure._

_I cannot say more at this time, for fear of risking innocent lives and jeopardizing the future, but please know that I will return to you soon.  Gran is working with me to enhance my seeing abilities, and I do think it will come in handy._

_I'll be home when the time is right.  For now I want you to know that I've requested for Angelica to be buried here, at the Palace.  Please let me know if you would rather that this not be._

_I love you, now and for always._

_Your wife,_

_Lily Potter_

"Well, that's something of a relief," James said to himself.  He got up from his seat on the couch and walked to his study, where he pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen to respond to Lily's letter.

_My Dearest Lily,_

_I cannot apologize enough for the way that I acted toward you in the hospital.  I know that there is no excuse, but please, you have to understand.  After everything that had happened with the birth and death of Angelica, Snape's arrival did little to calm me.  There was something else about him though, and I am positive you know it too._

_I wish that you would come home, but I understand that you need time.  If you wish for Angelica to be buried there, that is fine.  Let me know if you wish to have any sort of service for her._

_For now I will leave things like this.  With what is going on between us, and now with Remus I just don't know what to do.  Baby, I can't live without you.  I need for you to be here with me, but I know you're not ready for that yet.  If you need to reach me, most likely I will be working.  I guess it'll be an escape for me…_

_With undying love and affection,_

_James Potter_

James folded the letter carefully and ran upstairs to send Scarlet out into the night.

Lily woke up to the sound of taping at her window.  When she got up to see what it was, she smiled at the sight of Scarlet.  She quickly opened the window and let the owl fly in.  Scarlet swooped into the bedroom, did a quick circle around the room's perimeter, and then settled on the footboard of the bed.

"What have you got for me?" Lily asked, reaching for the letter Scarlet had attached to her. Handing Scarlet an owl treat, Lily took the letter, unfolded it, and read it.

Once she finished reading the letter, Lily sat down on the windowsill and stared out into the starry night.  "James," she whispered into the night, "please be careful…" A single tear streamed down her face, glistening from the light of the stars and waning moon.

In the days that followed, Lily and James remained apart.  As he said he would, James spent almost every waking moment working.  He was determined to expose Snape for what he was.  In addition to this, James just couldn't shake the feeling that there were others he knew from Hogwarts who had joined the dark forces.   

Lily, in the meantime, was learning very quickly how to sense when a vision was coming on, and then how to maintain control of the heina.  Much to her relief, she had stopped having horrible visions. Instead, she saw herself back with James, living in their house, seemingly happy.  She saw a boy being sorted into Gryffindor his first year at Hogwarts. _ I've seen you before,_ she thought, trying to get a closer look at him.  She recognized James's hair and her own eyes.   _It's Harry…_she smiled to herself.

It was early on the morning of June 8th when Lily awoke with a terrible jolt.  "Something isn't right," she whispered.  She looked around her room and saw that nothing was out of place, Scarlet was sleeping peacefully in her cage, and everything just seemed normal.  Well, as normal as it could be considering she was still apart from James.  Lily shook her head and tried to go back to sleep.  Much to her dismay though, sleep was no longer an option.  Instead, when Lily closed her eyes, she saw her heina hovering in front of her.  When she took a hold of it, it didn't show her anything that she _wanted_ to see.  Not this time.  Instead, Lily saw the Dark Mark rising before her again, but this time it was over a house.  After taking a more careful look, Lily realized that she knew that house.  All of the blood left her face.

"Marilyn!" Lily screamed.

Lily quickly scribbled a note for Victoria, which she hastily left of her bedside table before disapparating for the Potter home.  By the time she got there though, it was too late.  Wizards and witches from the Ministry of Magic were swarming all over the place, making detailed notes, taking photographs, discussing what might have happened.  No one took notice of the frail Lily, who had fallen to her knees on the ground and begun to sob.

All of a sudden, Lily heard a click and saw a bright flash of white light.  Someone had taken her picture!

"Great!" said a female voice.  "Now let's try for an interview… Mrs. Potter, do you have anything that you would like to say?  Anything at all regarding the events of last night?"

Lily looked up at her, very overwhelmed by the situation.  "Pardon me?" she asked, choking on her tears.

"Rondah Lapine, _Daily Prophet_.  You are Lily Potter, aren't you?"  Lily nodded feebly.  "Do you have anything to say about the death of your mother-in-law?  Anything that our readers might enjoy?"

"She most certainly does not!" roared a voice from behind Rondah.  

Before the reporter could say another word, James had practically flew around her, and gathered Lily up in his arms.  "You would do best to stay away from her, and from me, if you know what's good for you, Miss Lapine."

"Well, I never!"

"Somehow I doubt that," hissed James, carrying Lily away and inside the house.

Lily was crying silently into James's shoulder until he finally set her down in a secluded bedroom.  She rubbed her eyes, and took in her new surroundings.  Next to the window, there was a family portrait of James, Claire, Marilyn and a man who Lily could only assume was William, James's father.  There were various quidditch posters on the walls, with the players zooming around on their broomsticks.  An old broomstick was lying on the floor next to the closet, and next to it Lily could see piles of goods from Zonko's (and probably other novelty/prank shops).  "This was your room, wasn't it?" she whispered.

James nodded, looking around as well.  "Yeah, it was."

Lily sighed.  "I'm so sorry, James… I came here to warn her, but- but…"

"This isn't your fault, baby.  Really."

"But I saw it… I had a vision, but I thought it was just a warning of something to come.  So I came here to tell her, to help her get away, but I was too late…"

"Lil, there was nothing else we could do.  I'm guessing you know how it happened…"

"The Killing Curse," she whispered.  James nodded solemnly.  "If only I had known sooner…"

"You know by now that visions don't work that way.  They show you what you need to see, when you need to see it.  There was nothing to be done."

"James, aren't you even the least bit upset?  _Your mother was just killed._  Not only that, but she was killed by the same wizard that killed our child!  Does that mean nothing to you?!"

__

"I'm trying, ok?!" James yelled back, pacing around the room.  "It's just too much!" James paused, and took a deep breath.  "Okay, Lil, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to yell.  You just have to understand that I've been going insane!  First, we lose our little Angelica, then I lose you, and now this… what am I supposed to do?"

Lily bit her lower lip and shook her head.  "I don't know," she whispered.  "But I wish I did…"

James sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  "Me too…"

"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"James, on top of everything else, she was our Secret-Keeper.  They had to have known… that's the only reason I can think of…"

"But killing her wouldn't help," James said.  "She would need to actually _tell _them where we were."

"Think about it, James.  I'm sure they tried to get her to talk, and when she wouldn't, they… they-"  Lily started crying again.

"Shhh," James tried calming her.

"Can I come in?" asked someone, knocking on the door.  

James looked at the door suspiciously before saying "Yes?"  He was very relieved though when his sister walked in.

"I just heard," Claire said, fighting back tears of her own.  "Do they know anything yet?"

"It was Voldemort, or one of his followers.  They used the Killing Curse, but that's all we know for certain."

Claire sat down next to her brother and sister-in-law on the bed.  "What more is there?  James, nowhere is safe anymore… Voldemort has his Death Eaters popping up almost everywhere!  I've even heard rumors of them gaining strength places like Romania, trying to get access to the dragons…"

James took his right arm from around Lily and put it around his sister.  He sighed and shook his head.  "Dark times are ahead, but I know it, I just have this feeling in my gut, that we will get through them.  _Something _will get us through it."

"But what?" asked Lily, having the strange feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Before anything else happens though, I want to tell you both something," Claire said.  "I want to take mum's place.  I'll be your Secret-Keeper now."

"How did you know?" James asked.

"I just did, okay?  Please, let me do this for you…"

"We can't put you in that kind of danger though!" Lily insisted.

"I want you to.  I need to do this… James, you're my only brother.  If I can't look out for you now, then who will?"

"Are you sure?" James asked.  Claire nodded, wiping a tear from her face.  "Then I will agree, but only if you promise to be more careful than mum.  We'll arrange for you to hide somewhere…"

The family of three sat there on James's old bed for a while longer.  Nobody knew what to say or what to do, so they simply sat in silence.  In fact, it wasn't until their silence was interrupted by one of James's work colleagues that they even moved again.

"Potter! There you are," a tired, older-looking wizard said.  "Oh," he said, obviously seeing Lily and Claire on either side of James.  "I'm so sorry…"

"What is it, Fudge?" James asked, rather impatient.

"Well, some of the boys were wondering, that is to say, we wanted to know, I mean, well, what would you like for us to do with your mother's body?"

James could feel the tears swelling from behind his eyes, but he refused to give in.  He would not cry in front of his wife and sister, at least not at this time.  "I'll take care of it," he whispered.

"You're certain that that's best?" Fudge asked.

"I said I would handle it," James told him, getting rather annoyed.

"Alright, James.  If that's what you want.  She's in the living room."  And with that, Cornelius Fudge walked out of the room.

"God, I didn't even think about having to do this," Claire cried.

"I'll do it," whispered Lily.  "I'll make the arrangements for the funeral."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes," she replied.  "We can do a joint service for Angelica as well.  She never got one…"


	18. The Greiving Period

A/N: You guys are all SO great!  And Marzoog, why yes, I am most definitely a Phantom Phan… have been for roughly 10 years now (give or take) hehehehe  

Anyhow, here's another chapter for all of my wonderful readers… I'm gonna be gone for the next week or so (moving, fun stuff! Or not so much…) but I'll post one more chapter today as well…. Hopefully you guys won't forget about me! J

_Chapter 18: The Grieving Period_

Over the course of the next few days, Lily worked closely with a wizard by the name of Walter Minning who was one of the owners of Minning & Garner's Wizardly Endings, a funeral parlor that dated back to the 17th century.  Lily wanted to be certain that every detail, from Marilyn's casket, to the flowers to the burial place was perfect.  She would accept nothing less for the service honoring her beloved mother-in-law and baby girl.

By the time the day of the funeral arrived, Lily had moved back in with James, and Claire was staying with them until the time that the Fidelius Charm could once again be performed.

Lily woke up early on Sunday morning and dressed in her nicest black dress and robes.  She then went downstairs and tried to make some breakfast for James and Claire, but ended up simply standing at the kitchen counter staring out the window.  It was 20 minutes before James came downstairs and found her there.

"Are you alright?" he asked, very concerned for her well-being.

"Fine," she answered, blinking herself out of what seemed like a trance.  "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks."

"Is Claire up yet?  It's almost time to go…"

"I think she is, I heard her moving around in her room. But I'll go check."  James wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Lily alone, but he didn't see any other option.  He quickly ran up to his sister's room and knocked on the door.  "You decent?" he asked, trying to joke around.

"Not really, but it'll have to do," she responded, opening the door.  "Is it time yet?"

"Just about," he said.  "Come on."  James headed back downstairs followed by his sister.

When the three remaining Potters arrived at Minning & Garner's Wizardly Endings for the service, they were very surprised to see what a large turnout there was.  It seemed as though everyone from the wizarding world was present.  There were nearly 100 representatives from the Ministry of Magic, Professor Dumbledore along with most of the Hogwarts professors, and members of nearly every wizarding family imaginable.  Even Nicolas Flamel and his wife were present. Lily noticed that Victoria wasn't there, but this was of no surprise as she had taken a vow never to leave the grounds of the Palace of the Prophets.  Lily was also consoled by the fact that Victoria had been there for her when they buried the small child on the Palace grounds.

With Lily and Claire on either side of him, James walked through the crowd of people and up to the front of the chapel area.  The three of them sat in the first pew, and everyone filed in behind them.  Fifteen minutes later, the service began.

Several witches and wizards took turns standing before the large crowd and saying nice things about Marilyn Potter.  Once an old wizard by the name of Garwood Rood finished speaking, James stood up and silently took his place behind the lectern and next to his mother's casket.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today and supporting myself and my family in our time of grief," James began.  "Times like this are never east.  As you are all aware, nearly one month ago my wife, Lily, gave birth to our little girl, Angelica Potter.  For whatever reason though, it was decided that she was too good to remain with us.  Due to many complications, we lost our little angel too soon.  At that time, one of the few people able to comfort me was my mother.  And now, here I stand, grieving once again, but this time without that steady hand to turn to."  Tears were now visible on James's face.  "But, instead of telling you what an amazing person my mother was, how she lived her life for her family and friends, or how anyone who knew her was better off because of it, I would like to take this time to warn all of you.  The world as we know it is in jeopardy.  We all know this.  It is because of this evil presence that my mother is no longer here with us.  If you can do nothing else, please use this loss, my loss, as a reason to value every moment that you have with your friends and loved ones.  There is nothing more important on this earth, and you never know when they will be taken from you.  My mother never did anything to harm anyone.  It wasn't in her nature.  But that didn't stop her from being killed."  James looked down at his mother's casket and then looked up to the sky.  "Mum, I know you're up there watching over us, just like you used to.  I love you, we all love you, and I hope that now you are able to take care of our little Angelica."

Stepping out from behind the lectern, James walked over to the casket, leaned down, and kissed his mother's cheek.  "Bye, mum," he whispered.  He then turned around and returned to his seat in between Lily and Claire.

A few other people spoke after James, but none had anything to say that was quite so moving, or real.  After the service ended, there was a procession to the Potter family graveyard where the burial took place.  Once this was done, there was a gathering held for everyone in attendance.

Once their guests had started to leave, Lily and Claire went to round up some of the Potter house elves to clean up the dishes and platters while James sat and talked to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"How could he have known?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said.

"Voldemort.  He knew that she was the Secret-Keeper.  He had to!  Why else would this have happened…"

"I wish that I had an answer," Peter said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I wish we all did," Sirius added.  "What are you gonna do now?"

"Get another one, I suppose."

"But why? What is it that Voldemort is after?" Remus asked.

James looked around cautiously.  "Alright, listen.  Lily didn't want me to say anything to _anyone _about this.  But, since I would trust all of you with my life, I'm going to tell you."

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at each other, unsure of what to expect.

"Voldemort is after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"What does that have to do with you?" Peter meekly asked.

"It's not _me_," James said, gesturing toward the next room where Lily was standing talking to Claire.

"Lily…" whispered Remus.

"Exactly," said James.

"Why would you-know-who want the Stone though?" Peter asked again.

"Peter, don't you read anything?  The stone can produce the elixir of life!  It would make Voldemort all but immortal…" Sirius said, suddenly understanding everything.

"So who are you going to use as your new Secret-Keeper?" Remus asked.   
  
"I can't tell you, I think that both Lily and Dumbledore would kill me if I did…"   
  
"Why Dumbledore?"   
  
"He's the one who performed the charm last time, and I'm sure he would like to do it again."   
  
"But why not use him as the Secret-Keeper?" suggested Sirius.   
  
"Something about it just doesn't feel right. I couldn't ask him to put himself into that situation."   
  
"Oh, definitely," Sirius said sarcastically, "I mean, he is only one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and he is also head of the school that we all graduated from, which is one of the _safest_ places in the world. I'm sure he wouldn't want to put himself at risk either."   
  
"It's not like that, Sirius. _Really_."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as Lily and Claire walked into the room. James shot murderous glances at his friends, and they understood that if they said anything about any of this in front of the girls, they were as good as dead.   
  
Lily sighed and sat down beside James, while Claire sat down between Peter and Remus. "It's all done," Lily told them. "I don't know what else there is for us to do around here."   
  
"We've just got the reading of the will coming up later this week, and then, well, you know…" Claire trailed off.   
  
"Yeah, it's going to be a tough one," James said, nodding. He sat with his arm around Lily's shoulders, and her head leaning on him.   
  
"I'd better get going," Remus said. "I told Aaron I'd visit him at Jem's."   
  
"Is he staying with her now?" Lily asked.   
  
"Yeah, we all decided that it might be better for everyone if he did," Remus told her.   
  
"Oh," Lily said, nodding in agreement. "I understand. Give him my love, won't you?"   
  
"Of course."

It took a while, but gradually, Peter and Sirius each said their goodbyes and left the Potters on their own. Before leaving though, Sirius and James made arrangements to meet early at work the following Monday and get a head start on some things.   
  
"When do we meet with Dumbledore?" Claire asked them once they were alone.   
  
"First thing tomorrow," James replied. "You're still positive that you want to do this though?"   
  
"I've never been more certain of anything in my life."   
  
"Well, if you're sure, I've found a safe place for you to stay. Dumbledore has agreed to take you there himself, after he's performed the charm."   
  
"Alright," Claire agreed.   
  
"Claire, this really means so much to us. You've helped us through so much in this past year…" Lily said.   
  
"That's what sisters are for."   
  
"I wish mine realized that," Lily told her firmly.   
  
"Petunia isn't worth a second thought, Lil," James said. "She's not half the person you are." He then kissed Lily on the forehead. "We should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be another big day…"   
  
"Are you staying here? Or are you going home?" asked Claire.   
  
"I think we're going to stay… it's just easier." James said, as Lily nodded.   
  
"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," Claire told them before heading up the stairs and into her bedroom.   
  
"Come on, Lil. Let's try to sleep." James took Lily's hand and helped her up. They solemnly walked up the stairs together and to James's old room where they changed for bed. "Goodnight, baby," he whispered.   
  
"Goodnight," Lily responded, kissing him. She then curled up next to him on the bed, and felt somewhat safer now that his arms were wrapped around her. _It's been too long_, she thought to herself just before drifting off.__

The following morning, Lily and James woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast being cooked.   
  
"I guess that Claire made some food," James said sleepily.   
  
Lily took a deep breath before speaking. "Smells like it," she said. "Come on, let's get up." She pushed James's arm off of her and sat up on the small bed. "That's the last time I share a bed with you that's less than a queen size mattress," she laughed.   
  
James groaned. "Well, I'm sorry, your majesty. Next time, I'll know…" He then sat up and stretched, reached for his glasses, and got up.   
  
Lily through a shirt at him, laughed again, and then ran out of the room. "See you downstairs!" she called back to him.   
  
"Morning," Claire said to Lily when she entered the kitchen. "I didn't know what else to do, so I cooked. Have a seat."   
  
"Thanks," Lily said, helping herself to some coffee and toast. "Ah, so you finally decided to join us, eh, Potter?" Lily joked as James walked into the room.   
  
Ignoring her comment, James walked over to Claire and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank for cooking, sis."   
  
Claire smiled. "Don't put me in the middle of this!"

"In the middle of what?" James asked innocently.   
  
"Knock it off, Potter. You heard your sister," Lily grinned. Claire couldn't help but laugh.   
  
James rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup of coffee. "All I said was 'thanks for cooking,'" he muttered.   
  
"James, really," Lily said.   
  
"Yeah, right." James shook his head. "I suppose we had best head for Hogsmeade after breakfast and then go up to Hogwarts from there. Dumbledore is expecting us at half-passed 11."   
  
"That sounds good," agreed Claire.   
  
The three of them spent the rest of the meal eating and drinking in silence. Once everyone was finished, Claire magicked the table cleared and they disapparated to Hogsmeade.

When James, Lily and Claire arrived in front of the Three Broomsticks, they looked around for Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, who was supposed to meet them and bring them up to the school grounds.   
  
"He's probably inside having a drink," James said, turning to enter the tavern. "Wait out here, I'll be back in a minute."   
  
"Alright," Lily and Claire agreed.   
  
James entered the tavern and couldn't help but smile. He suddenly remembered how excited he had been the first time he set foot inside here, as a second year Hogwarts student. Technically, only 3rd years were allowed out on Hogsmeade visits, but with the aide of his invisibility cloak and his three best friends, who was going to stop them? _Oh the trouble we planned in here, James thought_. He saw the old table in the back that he used to sit at with Remus, Sirius and Peter and plan their next full moon adventures.   
  
"James Potter!" shouted a booming voice. "Well, I'll be. There ye are! Was jus' enjoyin' a bit o' the finest mulled mead our Rosmerta 'as to offer!"   
  
"It's good to see you again, Hagrid," James told him, extending his hand.   
  
Hagrid shook it graciously. "I'm so very sorry 'bout 'vrything. Your mother was a fine woman."   
  
"Thank you," James whispered.   
  
"We'd bes' be off'n now, eh?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose. Lily and Claire are waiting outside…"   
  
"Ah! Right you are! Mus' be off, Rosmerta! Official Hogwarts bus'ness to be taken care of!"   
  
"Goodbye!" Rosmerta called after Hagrid and James.

"Ah! Lil' Miss Lily! Look at ye! Pur'tier that I coulda even imagined!" Hagrid said, hugging Lily to him.   
  
"It's good to see you, too, Hagrid," Lily smiled.   
  
"An' you! Claire Potter, all grown an' outta trouble, I assume?" Hagrid hugged her as well.   
  
Claire laughed. "I've matured quite a bit since my time here, Hagrid!"   
  
"I'll believe that when I sees it for meself!" Hagrid winked at her. "I think you passed all yer trouble-makin' ways to that brother o' yers, din't ya?"   
  
Claire laughed again. "I had nothing to do with any trouble or crimes that my pest of a brother might have committed while he was at Hogwarts!"   
  
"If'n ya say so!" Hagrid laughed. "Thar's a carriage waiting fer you folk, so let's be off."   
  
Hagrid led them to the waiting carriage, and helped both Lily and Claire in. Once James entered it, Hagrid closed the door behind him and climbed up to the driver's seat.   
  
When the carriage pulled up to the Hogwarts entrance, Professor Dumbledore was already there waiting for them.   
  
"Thank you for bringing the Potters up to the castle for me, Hagrid. I knew I could trust you with something so important."   
  
"Right you are, Professor." Hagrid smiled before walking off back to his hut.   
  
"It saddens me to think of the reason for our meeting here today," Dumbledore began, "but if you will follow me, we shall press on with it."   
  
James, Lily and Claire followed Dumbledore through the winding hallways of Hogwarts and up to his office. "Mars Bar" he said, allowing them access to the hidden stairs. Once they entered his office, he spoke again. "Claire, if you would please have a seat here, we shall begin momentarily."   
  
Claire took the seat offered to her, which happened to be next to Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix. Once she sat down though, Fawkes began squawking nervously and flew out the window.   
  
"Strange," Dumbledore muttered under his breath. He then nodded at the window and sighed. "Lily, James, if you would please join me out in the hallway for a moment. Claire, not to worry, we shall be right back."   
  
"Of course, Professor," Claire said.   
  
Dumbledore led Lily and James out of his office. But, they didn't stop there. He continued walking with them out of the passageway that led to his office, down a few more corridors, and into Gryffindor common room. School was out for the summer, so the houses were deserted.   
  
"Why have you brought us here?" Lily asked, growing more concerned with every passing second.   
  
"I cannot perform the Fidelius Charm for you today."   
  
"But why not? Claire wants it to be done…" James insisted.   
  
"I'm sure she does, but that isn't Claire," Dumbledore told them.

"Wha- wh- I- I don't un- understand," stammered James.   
  
Dumbledore shook his head and heaved a great sigh. "The woman who sits in my office does bear a striking resemblance to you sister, James, but I very much regret to inform you that that is not Claire Potter."   
  
"Who is it?" whispered Lily.   
  
"I honestly couldn't say. I had my suspicions about this alleged Claire earlier, and that is why I brought her to my office. Fawkes knew Claire in her time here, and I feel quite confident in telling you that he would not have reacted in such a way had that actually been her."   
  
"But why? Why Claire?" asked James.   
  
"Voldemort and his supporters will stop at nothing to get the Stone from you. You know that just as well as I."   
  
"What do we do?" asked Lily, placing one hand over her heart as she lowered herself onto one of the common room couches.   
  
"Now, we wait," Dumbledore told them. "Whoever it is will be forced to show themselves soon enough."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Just watch." Dumbledore waved his wand at the common room fireplace and the flames disappeared, only to be replaced by the image of his office. Lily and James could see "Claire" sitting in front of the great desk looking around her nervously. They then saw her pull something out of her handbag, a small vile. James squinted trying to get a better look at it. Dumbledore wasted no time. He quickly pointed his wand at the vile and said "Replacio a leu!" The imposter Claire looked around to make sure no one was looking, and quickly drank from the vile. Smiling to herself, she returned the vile to her bag.   
  
It took a few minutes before anything happened, but when it did, neither James nor Lily could believe their eyes.

Claire began to transform before their eyes!  No longer did they see James's beautiful sister, with her shoulder length brown curls and stunning blue eyes, but instead a strange woman was sitting there now.  A woman with pale skin and pitch black hair.  

"Who is she?" demanded James.

"Catherine Lestrange," said Dumbledore, barely able to believe his eyes.  "I never would have expected this from her, to go over to the dark side."

"Why do I know that name?" Lily asked, racking her brain trying to find the answer.

"She was Head Girl in her time here at Hogwarts.  One of the few ever to come from Slytherin."

"That's right…"

"What do we do now?" James asked, growing very disgusted.  He started to reach toward the fireplace, as if to grab this stranger, but Lily managed to pull him back.

"James, now is not the time," Dumbledore said.  "Somehow, she has not yet realized that she transformed back to her own form."

"How did she do that though?  Why would she mess it all up now?"

"The spell that I cast.  I turned the potion to water, so that we could get a glimpse of our dear friend.  Now please, do excuse me for a moment.  I must contact the Ministry at once."  He looked at James.  "Do _not _try to apprehend her on your own.  Do you understand?"

"No.  Why shouldn't I?"

"Because we still do not know of your sister's whereabouts.  She might very well still be alive, and there is no reason for you to jeopardize that at this moment.  Now please, wait here and keep watch over her."

"But I don't understand why we have to handle this here, Albus," said a man's voice.

"Kenneth, have you not been listening to a word I've told you?" Dumbledore asked, obviously getting rather annoyed by his guest.  "Phoenix feather!" he shouted, perhaps with a bit more force than he intended, at the Fat Lady, before the portrait swung open and Dumbledore stepped into the common room followed by a very huffy Minister of Magic.

"Mr. Turnipseed!" exclaimed James, jumping to his feet.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we meet yet again," Turnipseed sighed.  He turned back to Dumbledore.  "Well, where is she then?"

"I told you, Kenneth, she is in my office.  There." He pointed to the fireplace.  "Look for yourself.  She appeared to be Claire Potter when we left her there, and now we suddenly have Catherine.  What would you venture to say happened?"

The Minister stared into the fireplace for a moment longer, and then, without hesitation, made a startling declaration.  "I will send for the dementors at once."

"You will do no such thing!" Dumbledore told him.  "So long as I am headmaster of this school, there will never be such an occasion as to warrant the need for those creatures on the grounds.  Ms. Lestrange will be apprehended by some of your best men, Kenneth, and set to trial as is customary.  I refuse to allow you to take any other course of action."

"Bring the dementors!  She deserves it for what she's done to my sister!" James cried.

"James, now is neither the place nor the time.  You must wait." 

Lily took a hold of James's arm.  "Really, darling.  Calm down, we'll figure all of this out.  That's why Professor Dumbledore sent for Mr. Turnipseed after all…" she whispered to him.

James shook her off of him though.  "I don't care, Lil!  Don't you see? Claire is the only family I have left! And now in all likelihood, I've lost her too!"  He sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands.  Lily sat next to him on the armrest and put her arms around him.  "Just do what you have to do to find my sister, please, Mr. Turnipseed, I beg of you."

"I shall do all that is within my power to bring this young woman to justice."  Turnipseed then turned and exited through the portrait hole followed by Dumbledore.

James remained seated with his face buried, and Lily with her arms around him while she continued to look into the fireplace.  

"James, look," she whispered.

Looking up just in time, James and Lily watched in awe as Ministry officials advanced on Catherine Lestrange.  A great shadow had been cast across Catherine's face as she sat in Dumbledore's office.  It looked as though something was blocking the window.  She instinctually turned to see what it was, but as she was turning around, her gaze passed over a mirror.  She screamed when she saw that the reflecting staring back at her was her own and not that of Claire Potter.  Just then, the cause of the shadow was revealed.  Two wizards entered the room through the window, while three others approached Catherine from the opposite side of the room.  It looked as thought she was trying to disapparate, but she was unable to given that Hogwarts restricted such actions.  Then, as if from nowhere, Catherine adopted a more confident air about her.  It was as if something had swept over her, causing her to no longer fear the wizards from the Ministry of Magic.  She simply smiled at them, and allowed herself to be led away in their custody.

Lily kissed the top of James's head.  "They've got her," she sighed.  "It's only a matter of time now before they find Claire…"

James nodded, but didn't say anything.  His gaze was fixed upon the fireplace which had since gone black and returned to its usual state.

The portrait suddenly swung open allowing Dumbledore to enter.  This time he was accompanied not by Turnipseed, but Sirius instead.  

"What are you doing here?" asked James.

"I was one of the Aurors sent for to catch Lestrange," Sirius replied.

"And?"

"They're taking her now to a holding area for questioning.  Shulstad and Chisolm have already been sent to bring her husband, Edward, in.  You know that we've been keeping an eye on them for a while, and this might be all we need to convict."

"Who are they?" Lily asked looking from Sirius to James and then back again.

"Who?"

"Well, all of them I suppose…"

"Shulstad and Chisolm are Aurors that we've been working with on the Voldemort case," Sirius explained. "As for Catherine and Edward Lestrange, well, we've suspected of being Death Eaters for quite some time now, and this might just be the proof we needed…"

Just then the fire began to glow again, only this time Chisolm's head appeared amidst the flames.

"Sirius?" he called.  "Are you still there?"  Everyone gathered in front of the fireplace.  "Ah, James, you're there as well.  You'll want to hear this, I'm sure."

"What is it? What did you find?" James asked anxiously.

"We got him, Lestrange.  As of yet, they haven't said anything about Claire Potter's location, but I feel certain that we will make them talk.  Just wanted to let you know…"

"Thank you, Chisolm," Sirius said.  "I'll meet you back at the office shortly."

"Right-o!"  And with that, his image disappeared from the flames.

"I've got to get back to work," Sirius said apologetically looking from James to Lily.  "I'll come 'round as soon as I can."

"Actually, if you don't mind, Lil, I think I'm going to go in with him," James said.

"No, that's fine.  I understand…"

"You'll be ok?" James asked, looking worriedly at his wife.

Lily forced a small smile.  "Don't worry about me."  She sighed.  "I'll be fine."

"Lily and I actually have a bit to talk about, and this should give us quite the opportunity," Dumbledore told them.

"Well, if you're sure?"  Lily nodded.  "Alright then, I'll see you at home as soon as I can."  James kissed his wife goodbye and then left the common room through the portrait hole followed by Sirius.


	19. The Dementors’ Effects

A/N: As promised, here's another chapter for today… and remember, I won't be back till July 31 at the earliest… but that doesn't mean you can't keep reading/reviewing! Enjoy!

_Chapter 19: The Dementors' Effects_

Lily looked mournfully around the common room.  "You know," she said, "I remember the first time I set foot in here.  I was scared out of my wits."

Dumbledore smiled.  "Many children are, when they first come to Hogwarts.  They don't know what to expect."

"That was exactly it.  I had no idea what magic was, beyond the magicians I saw perform at parties, and then here I was, suddenly a witch and able to learn how to do things I had only dreamed possible before."  Lily smiled and even laughed a little.  "I can't tell you how many nights were spent in front of that fireplace my first year here… being kept up against my will as James and Sirius explained the finer points of quidditch to me.  And then that table is where the boys all taught me how to play wizard's chess."  Lily now turned toward a small bench by the window.  "It was right over there that James kissed me for the first time.  And right over there," Lily pointed to one of the central couches in the room, "is where I first met Claire.  Just over a year ago now…"

Dumbledore walked over to Lily and held her in a warm embrace.  "We will find out what happened to her, Lily.  I promise you that," he said reassuringly.  

"Thank you," she whispered.

James, meanwhile, rushed to the Ministry office as quickly as he could.  As soon as he got there, he rushed right to Mr. Ocran's office.

"Where are they?" James panted.

"Calm down, Potter.  This is an office, not a racetrack," Mr. Ocran told him.  "But I do understand your situation, so I will tell you.  The Lestranges are being held in the old owlry tower.  Questioning is most likely underway, and I think it would be best if you did not take part in it.  You may observe all you like, but I just fear that you might be a bit overly emotional else wise." 

"I'll keep an eye on him, sir," Sirius said, coming in from behind James.

"Thank you, Sirius.  I shall leave this matter in your hands then.  Good day and good luck, gentlemen."

Sirius and James walked out of Ocran's office and headed for the old owlry.  

"Sirius, I shall leave this matter in your hands then," mimicked James.  "How the hell did you get in his good graces like that?"

"Never you mind, Potter," Sirius said, flashing him a devilish smile.  He suddenly became much more serious.  "We've got a lot of work to do."

"I will not tell you anything!  You have no right to hold us here!" shouted Edward Lestrange.  

"We would beg to differ, Mr. Lestrange," said Shulstad.  "I, for one, think we have _every _right to keep you here until you tell us what you know."

"And just what is it that you are looking for?"

"The whereabouts of a certain wizard by the name of Voldemort and an innocent witch by the name of Claire Potter.  Think you might know anything about either of those?"

"I will never tell you _anything_," Lestrange hissed.

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to see what the Veritaserum does for you.  Chisolm? If you please…"

Chisolm walked over to where Lestrange sat, brandishing a crystal bottle in his hands.  "You are aware of the effects Veritaserum can have on a person, are you not?"

"You are all powerless against the Dark Lord.  He will rise above you all!" Lestrange declared.  "You will cower before him when the time comes!"

"Where is the girl, Lestrange?" demanded Sirius upon entering the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me," Sirius started.  "The truth serum, please," he said, holding his hand out toward Chisolm.

While this was going on, James decided to take some matters into his own hands.  He picked up Lestrange's wand that was sitting on the desk by the door and started to examine it.  He then heard a voice from deep inside himself whisper: _Check the wand… it's last spell…_ James then pulled out his own wand.  "Prior Incantato!" he roared.

James held the two wands end-to-end, his hands shaking in anticipation of what might appear. _Please not Claire… Please, dear God, not Claire_, he prayed silently. Apparently he didn't pray hard enough though. In the faint smoke that appeared where the two wands met, James saw the lifeless body of his beloved sister gliding itself into a large stone fireplace, where it was engulfed by flames.   
  
"No!" he shouted. After seeing this, James couldn't even be bothered to erase the ghost of a spell from the air; instead, he turned so quickly, and had such a murderous look in his eye, that he didn't even have to touch Lestrange. The man flew halfway across the room and slammed into the wall.   
  
"Bastard!" James yelled. "Why her?! Why my sister?!" James made a mad dash toward Lestrange, but Sirius somehow managed to grab his robes just in time.

"No, James! Not like this," Sirius warned.   
  
"You will rot in Azkaban for this!" James shouted, nearly choking on a silent sob. "I should kill you and your wretched wife with my bare hands!"   
  
"James…"   
  
"But I won't. You don't deserve that, either of you. You both deserve far worse. You will both go to Azkaban and waste away, and if I have my way, you _will_ receive the Dementor's Kiss…"   
  
"I would rather face 1,000 Dementors than betray our new Lord & Master."   
  
"Careful what you wish for," sneered Sirius. He then turned to Chisolm. "Have Fudge or someone send for the Dementors at once. We don't need this trash around here any more."

Within the hour, several Dementors had arrived to take Edward Lestrange back to Azkaban with them.  From the moment they entered the room, everyone could feel a slight chill going through their systems, but none more so than James.  He could feel the happiness draining from his being as he heard voices screaming and echoing in his head.  _Take Harry and run!  Run Lily!  I'll hold him off!_

"James!" shouted Sirius.  "James!  Are you alright?  Come back to us, buddy, come on!"

James suddenly blinked and shook his head.  He could feel that he had broken out into a cold sweat.  "What- How did I end up on the floor?" he asked, taking hold of Sirius's extended arm and pulling himself up.

"It must have been the Dementors… that's the only thing it could have been."

"They've never affected me like that before though…"

Sirius shrugged.  "I don't know what else to tell you then."  He put his hand on James's shoulder.  "Come on, let's get you home to Lily."

James suddenly remembered the voices he heard.  "Lily!  Oh god, is she alright?"

"Why shouldn't she be?"

"No reason," James meekly replied.

The two friends walked out of the room and down the hallway back toward James's office so he could collect his things before heading home to Lily.  Regrettably, this meant walking past their boss's office, which is where James saw something that upset him greatly.  Sitting in front of Mr. Ocran's desk was none other than Catherine Lestrange.

"What the hell is she still doing here?" demanded James.

"Ah, Potter.  How nice to see you," Ocran said, coming out of his office to join James in the hallway.  He closed the door behind him.  

"Why didn't the Dementors take her with them as well?"

"It's not that easy, Potter.  We had hard evidence against Mr. Lestrange, but the Ministry is pushing for trial in her case."

"No hard evidence?  It was not only me, but also my wife and even the great Albus Dumbledore who saw her transform from the shape of my sister to her own!  What more could you possibly need?  You have three eye-witnesses!"

"It isn't just the witnesses, Potter, you should know that.  We didn't have a chance of breaking her husband, but perhaps we will be able to get information out of her," Ocran said.  "Anything we can find out from her, even the slightest hint of Voldemort's whereabouts would be a help, don't you think?  Then maybe we'd have a chance of preventing this from happening again."

James sighed and nodded grudgingly.  "I suppose that you're right, but be careful with that one.  Just come and get me if you need anything, sir."

"Of course I will, Potter, as soon as I find anything out."

"Thank you, sir."

Once James grabbed a few papers from his desk, he apparated back home where he found Lily pacing around the living room nervously.  Jem was sitting on the couch watching her, while Remus was sitting in front of the fire with Aaron playing exploding snap, no doubt trying to distract him from Lily's nervous behavior.

"Hey," James said quietly.

Lily's eyes immediately met his, and she ran to him, threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.  "Did you find anything?" asked her muffled voice.  James sighed, and Lily could feel him nod.  "Oh, god, James… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried.  "Why does all of this happen to us?"

James wrapped his arms tighter around Lily and stroked her hair with his hand.  "I don't know, baby, I don't know."  He kissed the top of her head and looked over at Jem and Remus who were now looking intently at them.  Aaron was still engrossed in the game though.

"So Claire's…?" Remus whispered.

James lowered his eyes and nodded again.

"Are you going to do anything for her, have a service? Anything like that?" asked Jem.

"No, I don't think so.  Things have been too rough already, and everyone has been through so much… We'll just have to come to terms with this on our own," James replied.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"I don't see us as having any other choice."

"What's going on?" asked Aaron, turning around to face the adults.

"Nothing, honey," Jem said soothingly.

"What's wrong with Miss Lily?"

"We've all had a very, _very _difficult day," James said as he continued to stroke Lily's hair.

"Why? What happened?" Aaron asked.

James sighed and opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, Jem had gotten up, walked over to Aaron and led him out of the room, promising him an explanation.

Sirius suddenly apparated into the room, rather out of breath.  "I've been looking everywhere for you, James!"

"Why? You knew I was coming home…"

Sirius shook his head.  "The trial is scheduled for day after next.  Thought you might like to know."

James could feel that his lower lip was beginning to tremble, so he bit after muttering his thanks to Sirius.  Lily turned around and released herself from James's arms and went over to Sirius, giving him a hug.

"I know you had a lot to do with this, and thank you for it," she whispered.

"You know I'd do anything for you guys, Lil," Sirius told her.

"We probably should discuss what you want to do as the next step," Remus said.

"I know, everyone seems to be wondering if we're going to get a new Secret Keeper, and to be perfectly honest, I don't think we need one," James told everyone.

"What?" Remus, Sirius and Lily said at the same time.

"Look at the good they've done so far.  What's the point?  I suppose we can just move to a new house and see how things work out from there, but I don't want to risk any more lives, not unless we absolutely have to."

"Do you really think that wise, James?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Lily? What about you?"

Lily looked as though she was considering the matter very seriously.  She then sighed.  "He's right.  We can't go on living this way."  She crossed back over to James and stood beside him.  "We need to move on, and try to regain some normalcy in our lives, all of us do.  It just can't be done living like this."  James put his arm around Lily's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"You're sure about this?" Remus asked cautiously.

"As of right now, I think it's the best decision," James said.  "Lily and I can handle things, especially with everyone, and every_thing_ that's on our side."

Lily looked up at her husband, a bit confused by his last comment.  _No matter_, she thought.  _It must be something to do with the Ministry, or perhaps even Dumbledore_…  She suddenly shook her head, realizing how strange she must look to everyone in the room.  "Sorry," she whispered.

Sirius laughed.  "Well, it's nice to see that you can still mesmerize Lily so that she won't pay attention to anyone else in the room!"

"Oh, shove off," James smiled.


	20. The Unending Quest

A/N: Disclaimer: familiar stuff = not mine. And I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! It was great to come back and see that even more people had read this story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: The Unending Quest  
  
"Well, Aaron is taking a little nap," Jem said from the hallway. "And it looks like things are already starting to get back to normal in here," Jem said upon entering the room. She walked over the Sirius, who took her in his arms and kissed her hello. "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up," she told him.  
  
"For some reason I just can't stay away from you lot," he said, looking around the room at everyone.  
  
Lily walked across the room and put her arms around Sirius and Jem. James joined her, putting his around her and Jem, and reaching around to Sirius. Remus then walked over and joined the crew, trying to reach his arms around all of them, while Lily put one arm out behind her hugging Remus into their circle. Everyone smiled.  
  
"All of us, together still. Nothing will break it," Lily said.  
  
"It's just not quite right though, we're still missing one," stated Remus. He sighed. "Our dear Wormtail."  
  
Everyone nodded, which was really quite a comical sight given that their heads kept knocking into each other.  
  
"Room for one more?"  
  
Everyone turned around and was shocked to see Peter standing in the entranceway.  
  
"Peter!" exclaimed Lily. "Come on." She smiled as the group made room for Peter to join their circle. "A full set now," she commented.  
  
"Together we'll make it through anything," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm sure of it," James added, roughing up Peter's hair.  
  
It was very comforting for Lily and James to know that they had their friends to count on in these hard times. It was also rather convenient, seeing as how they had decided to move yet again. Staying in the Evans' house was a good idea at the time, but now it just seemed too easy a target, so Lily and James decided it was time to move to a smaller neighborhood, but still live amongst muggles. This of course meant moving as muggles do, with a truck and moving furniture and things by hand rather than magic, which is where their friends came into play.  
  
"Please be careful with that desk!" Lily yelled after Sirius and Remus. "It was my grandfather's!"  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a knot! It's not even heavy!" Sirius shouted back.  
  
Lily appeared in the doorway. "What do you mean?" She knew full well that that desk weighed far more than she could even push.  
  
"We used a weightlessness charm. Been using it on most everything, actually," Remus told her.  
  
Lily shook her head. "So why are you both carrying the thing then?"  
  
"Lily! I'm surprised at you!" Sirius declared, overplaying the role just a bit. "There are muggles out on the street! What if they saw us?"  
  
"Right, right. Play it your way." Lily was now grinning. "I'm going to go finish packing up the kitchen."  
  
Lily found that magic really came in handy for packing her house up. With a wave of her wand, all of the dishes and glasses flew into the boxes and wrapped themselves. She then did the same thing in the study for packing up books and little keepsakes. When she walked over to the desk, she started going through the drawers to make sure nothing had been left behind. It was there that she found a roll of parchment bound by a piece of twine. "What are you?" she asked, looking at the parchment quizzically. She carefully untied the twine and unrolled the parchment. Her eyes grew wide as the parchment glowed before her. She saw the image of a wand shooting out a green light toward a person, over and over again. The caption below the image read Avada Kedavra, Killing Curse. Lily gasped. She then noticed James's handwriting below that. No known counter-curse or means of blocking it. Must find a way to fight it. She then saw more scribbles, many of which were crossed out. Disapparate? Transfiguration? New spell? Brother wand? MUST BE SOMETHING. Simplest answer usually right.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked.  
  
"What? Nothing!" Lily lied, quickly shoving the parchment back in the drawer.  
  
James sighed. "I know, Lil." He extended his hand to her and she slowly pulled the parchment back out and handed it to him.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't be. you might as well know. I'm just trying to figure it out, that's all. Maybe there is some way out of it that nobody has discovered yet."  
  
"Or maybe it's just wishful thinking, James."  
  
"Either way, I'm still going to try," he said in such a way that Lily knew not to press it any longer.  
  
"Well, everything is all loaded up from the rest of the house, should we grab these boxes and things?" Sirius asked before noticing the tension in the room.  
  
"Yeah, right, go ahead," James said, not taking his eyes off Lily.  
  
"Um, okay." Sirius cautiously said. He pulled out his wand and levitated a few things out of the room and into the hallway where Remus and Peter were waiting to grab them and put them on the truck. "I'll just get out of your way now."  
  
"James, why are you doing this?" Lily asked once they were alone.  
  
"Because I think I have to. That curse killed both of my parents! Did you know that?" Lily shook her head. She had only known how Marilyn had died, but not William. "Yeah, that's right," James continued. "My dad was one of the first people to encounter Voldemort's wrath, even before he started gathering the following he has now. My dad knew him for what he was, and that didn't really go over so well. And then. then my mum faced it, she faced it for us, Lily!"  
  
"I know she did."  
  
"Well, I was doing some research on it, and I know that we would each face it for our own child, but what if we didn't have to?"  
  
"That would require the use of very powerful magic, James."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But something in my gut tells me that there is a way, and if there is, I'm going to find it."  
  
Lily closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. It all started to come together for her in her mind. Her first vision, the night the Dark Mark appeared on her skin. she was running away from the Killing Curse, trying to save her child. It wasn't simply a nightmare, she thought, it was a warning of things to come. but how could James know.  
  
With the help of Sirius, Remus and Peter, Lily and James found themselves all moved into their new house later that day. With the wave of a wand, everything was in its place and looked perfect.  
  
Peter collapsed onto the couch with a cool lemonade in his hand. "It's about bloody time," he said.  
  
"Oh, come off it," Remus said, taking a seat. "It wasn't that bad, really. I mean, it's not like we had to carry the things at their actually weight or anything."  
  
"Yeah, but our dear, delicate Peter over here isn't used to physical labor of any sort, are you, buddy?" Sirius prodded, standing behind Peter and placing both hands on this shoulders.  
  
"Don't be such a prat, Sirius," said Peter as he swiped at Sirius's hands.  
  
Lily and James couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping us, guys," James said, looking around their new living room. The house was slightly smaller than the ones the Potters had previously inhabited, but it was comfortable and cozy nonetheless. "Just remember what you agreed to do," he warned.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't say anything about where you are now," Sirius assured him. "But honestly, I still thing the best idea would be to get a Secret Keeper. You know I'd do it for you in a heartbeat."  
  
"I know, old Padfoot, I know," James nodded.  
  
Sirius looked up at the clock on the mantel. "Oh no!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" asked a concerned Lily.  
  
"Nothing really, I've just got to get to the office. I'm late for a meeting with Ocran and Crouch."  
  
"Crouch? What's Crouch coming in for?" James asked. Bartemius Crouch was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where both he and Sirius worked as aurors.  
  
"I don't know, but Moody certainly isn't very happy about it, whatever it is."  
  
"Alastor had it in for Crouch since he was appointed to Head of the Department though," James pointed out.  
  
"Ah, office politics. There's nothing quite like it," Remus said, feigning a dreamy sigh.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "I've got to go. Be back later, if I can, to let you know what happened. Otherwise I'll just talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you," James said, just in time given that Sirius disapparated a second later.  
  
"So now what?" Peter asked, surveying the crowd.  
  
"Now it's time for me to say adieu as well," Remus stated. "I promised Aaron that I would stop by and take him to dinner."  
  
"That's sweet of you," Lily smiled.  
  
Remus pretended to blush. "I do try, you know." He winked at Lily. "I'll see you all later!"  
  
"Bye Remus," said Peter and James.  
  
"Tell Aaron and Jem that I said hello," Lily said.  
  
"Will do! Later, people!" and with those words, he too disapparated.  
  
Lily then turned to Peter. "Have you any plans for tonight?"  
  
"Not really, just need to get some work done for that damn Lockhart. You wouldn't believe some of the things that man does." he trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
James grinned. "That's what you get for getting mixed up with a fool like that. He's more concerned about how his hair looks than anything else."  
  
Peter nodded. "You're right, I'm thinking of just quitting him. Although something tells me he was getting ready to sack me anyhow."  
  
"Really? Why?" Lily seemed genuinely worried.  
  
"It's nothing really, we just disagree about some of personal policies, moral standards, things like that."  
  
Lily was impressed. Peter actually seemed to be standing up for himself and his beliefs for once. "Well, good for you then, and good luck with whatever you do next."  
  
"I'm actually meeting a friend for lunch tomorrow, says there might be an opening in his department at the Ministry."  
  
"Really? Where?" asked James.  
  
"Department of Mysteries. Augustus Rockwood. We'll see if anything comes of it though."  
  
"Don't think I know him," James said.  
  
"Not many do, outside his office," Peter said. "But he was at Hogwarts with us." The second he heard himself say it though, he regretted it, knowing the inevitable question that would follow.  
  
"Which house?"  
  
"Slytherin, actually. He was a year or two ahead of us, of course."  
  
"And why were you hanging around with a Slytherin?"  
  
"Really, James. Is this necessary?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Peter shook his head. "Not that it should matter, but when I was having trouble in a couple of classes, I met him in the library. He helped me out with homework and things like that," he said, quickly adding, "When you were all busy."  
  
James shook his head. "If you say so."  
  
"Well, I guess that I should go. Busy day tomorrow, and all, you understand."  
  
James gave Peter a quizzical look, but quickly changed his expression. "Right, see you then."  
  
"Peter, good luck tomorrow," Lily said, smiling at him.  
  
"Have a good night," Peter told both of them. "Just going to go by floo," he said as he nodded in the direction of the fireplace.  
  
"Um, you really can't do that, Peter."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're not connecting it to the Floo Network. Too risky."  
  
"Oh, alright then. Suppose apparation will have to do. Cheerio!" he said as he disapparated out of the Potter house.  
  
"Alone at last," James said, advancing toward Lily.  
  
Lily immediately noticed the troublesome twinkle in his eyes and smiled at him. "Oh, no you don't, Potter!" she exclaimed as she leapt over the couch and started backing away playfully.  
  
"Don't call me 'Potter,' Potter," James said in a mock-warning tone. He then made a dash for the couch, but when he jumped over it, it was too late. She had already run away and into the kitchen.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" she called out to him.  
  
"Oh, you better believe I will!" he called back, heading toward the kitchen. He jumped into the doorway. "Gotcha!"  
  
"Nice try!" Lily shouted. She had already escaped from the kitchen.  
  
James could tell her voice was coming from the den, so he carefully crept toward that doorway, which was the only entrance/exit for the room. He suddenly appeared in the doorway. "A-ha!"  
  
"Looking for me?" Lily asked innocently. She was standing behind him.  
  
"How?"  
  
Lily shook her head, smiling all the while. "You should know better."  
  
James once again made a move toward her and she once again backed away.  
  
"No, no, please don't, James," she pleaded while laughing. "You love me! I love you! No, don't!" She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
This time though, he was backing her where he wanted her to end up: right back in the living room. Lily was backed against the couch when James finally spoke again. "Any last requests?" he asked.  
  
"Just one," she said. He looked at her waiting for her answer. "You." Lily reached out and pulled James too her. The couple kissed passionately, ending up in a fiery embrace that led them over the back of the couch and onto it, landing James on top of Lily. James pulled away from Lily for a moment and smiled at the situation he suddenly found himself in. He was about to say something, but Lily reached up and roughly pulled him back down to her. Needless to say, it was a long and enjoyable night for Lily and James Potter. 


	21. Confirming the Worst

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's some more story!

_Chapter 21: Confirming the Worst_

When James woke up the following day, he was pleased to find that Lily was still asleep in his arms, her head resting gently on his chest. He was, however, a bit surprised at first by where they were: under chenille throw and lying on the living room carpet. That only lasted for a fleeting moment, for then James recalled the _events_ of the night before. He grinned to himself, kissed the top of Lily's head, and while stroking her hair gently, tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, this did not seem to be a feasible option for at that moment, the fireplace started roaring and the head of none other than Bartemius Crouch appeared before him and the sleeping Lily.   
  
"Potter!" barked Crouch in a very exasperated tone. It was instantly apparent to James that Crouch hadn't even gone to bed the night before.   
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Crouch."   
  
Crouch looked somewhat shocked by the scene that lay before him, he shook his head and muttered something to himself. "I have a serious matter to discuss with you, Potter."

James silently prayed that Lily would stay asleep, but of course that would have been against her character. At that exact moment, Lily began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and much to James's mortification, she tried to kiss his lips, but he turned in time, leaving her to kiss his cheek instead. He could sense that she was about to sit up and yell at him, so he quickly grabbed her in a tight grasp, making sure the blanket was covering her completely from neck to toe.   
  
"What is wro-" Lily began, then noticing James's frantic eye movement toward the fireplace. She turned her head, and when she saw Crouch there, she screamed.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Potter, to catch you and your husband at such a… err- _inopportune_ time, but there is a matter of great importance to be discussed, and it does involve you both," Crouch said.   
  
Lily could only nod in response, but James actually spoke. "What is it sir?"   
  
Crouch took a deep breath and then began speaking. "Catherine Lestrange has escaped." Both Lily's and James's eyes grew wide at these words. "As of right now, we don't know how, but the only possible way is that it was an inside job. This means that someone from our very own Ministry helped her. Now, due to this and many other events, I have a request for you. I am going to ask for your resignation as Auror."   
  
"What!" James exclaimed. He couldn't help it. This was too much.   
  
"Potter, it is far too dangerous and risky at this time for you to continue in this line of work. We shall keep you on as a Ministry worker, but I ask that you continue to work from home. No doubt you have been able to conclude the same as I that Voldemort and his Dark supporters are looking for both you and your wife. You must be kept safe." Before waiting for another response, Crouch continued. "Now, I must return to the Ministry as there is much work to be done. I will expect your letter on my desk by the end of the day. Good day to you both."

Once Crouch had disappeared from their fireplace, Lily and James just continued to lie there on the floor, perfectly still, staring into the dying flames unable to believe what just happened. After a while, in an attempt to break the silence, Lily simply said "Accio robe!" and waited as her robe came flying down to her. She grabbed it and pulled it on, careful not to face the fireplace, for fear that another person might make a sudden appearance. She then got up and went into the kitchen to make them some breakfast. James however, was still sitting there stunned.   
  
"Was I just fired?" he whispered, shaking his head.   
  
"James, I really don't think it's like that," Lily said, handing him a cup of tea.   
  
"That's what it sounded like to me! They don't want me to work as an Auror any more! What else is there?"   
  
"Darling, honestly, I think this is for the best. I hated the idea of you going out there everyday risking your life, amongst others, when you and I are in actual danger." Lily shook her head. "It's not as though money is an issue. You have the money that was left to you from your mother and sister, and I have some from my parents. Now we have the money from the sale of the house as well…"   
  
"It's not just an issue of finances though! Lily, I was out there making a difference. Helping people, _saving people_."   
  
"Well, what if you're one of those people that needs to be saved?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"James, you know. You know one thing that Voldemort is after, and that he'll stop at nothing for it. It's already cost you your parents and sister. Who else has to die for you to see?" James stared at her wide-eyed. He couldn't believe that his own wife had just said that to him. _How can I make him see?_ thought Lily.

"What?" he asked.   
  
Lily took a deep breath. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but apparently it had to. She had to tell James at least _something_ about her visions. "James, do you remember the day you proposed to me?" He nodded. "And remember what happened that night?" James nodded again, this time with an angry look appearing on his face.   
  
"That bastard…" he whispered.   
  
Lily gave him a warning look, but continued anyway. "And do you remember what happened to me? When the Mark appeared on my skin? What I saw and what I told you?"   
  
James looked down at the floor for a minute and scratched his brow. He then looked up and nodded. "You said that he killed me… but that wasn't real. It was just a dream! Wasn't it?"   
  
Tears filled Lily's eyes as she shook her head. "James," she whispered, "I've had the same vision several times, and I think that Gran has had it too."   
  
These last words felt like the executioner's sword. James knew that if a Prelate had a vision it was a virtual certainty that it was only a matter of time before it happened. "How?"   
  
"I think you know…"   
  
James nodded slowly. "The Killing Curse."   
  
"That's why I was so taken aback when I saw those notes of yours in the den. There's just one thing I couldn't figure out… how did you know?"   
  
"The dementors."

Lily looked at his quizzically. "What do you mean?"   
  
"They had never really had any effect on me before. But, for some reason, when they came to take Edward Lestrange away… something happened. I passed out or something, because I guess that I saw something… I know it was Voldemort, I just know it! I can barely remember what exactly it was now, though…"   
  
"Try, James, please try to…"   
  
James rubbed his temples, concentrating very hard. "I was yelling for you to run, trying to hold him off so you could escape… and then there was a flash of green light, and I woke up to find Sirius helping me up off the floor. That's all." He paused for a minute to reflect upon what he had just said. "I knew the flash though. Only one spell can create that…"

A pounding at the door interrupted the serious moment. "Hey! Let me in!" shouted Sirius.   
  
Lily flicked her wrist and said "Alohomora," before calling back to Sirius, "Come in, it's open!"   
  
Sirius came inside the house and at first glance was surprised to find his friends not dressed yet, but instead still in their robes. He smiled slyly for a split second, and then shook his head thinking better of it. "I heard what Crouch told you. I'm sorry, James."   
  
"I'm not going to do it. I don't care who he is," James stated.   
  
"Are you insane? You have to!" Sirius said. "James, he's right. It's too dangerous. You should stay here with Lily…"   
  
"We'll drive each other mad!"   
  
"Thanks," Lily whispered.   
  
"You know what I mean," he said, his eyes meeting hers. Lily nodded.   
  
"Well, I think it's what's best. You know I'll keep you informed of everything that goes on," Sirius said. "Besides, Moody already recommended someone to replace you."   
  
"Great. Now Alastor is in on this too?"   
  
"Don't be such a child, James. You need to grow up and understand how things are working now."   
  
"God, Sirius, not you too!"   
  
"He is trying to fucking kill you and Lily! Don't you even care? Or are you to selfish to see that?"

James was truly taken aback by these words.  Perhaps the harsh reality of the situation had finally stuck him, or perhaps he was simply shocked by the severity of Sirius's words.  Either way, he didn't want it to seem as though he was acting for his own selfish reasons.

"It isn't like that," James muttered.

"Well, then how is it?  Because that's how it seems to all of us!"

"Sirius, I can't just sit idly by and watch as things happen!  Everything seems to be falling to pieces, and I want to do something about it!"

"Darling, we all understand that," Lily started, "but it's just that… well, maybe it _is _too dangerous now."

"Great, now you're against me too," James said.

"No, I'm not," Lily said, moving onto the defensive.

"James, look at it this way."  Sirius was obviously trying another approach now.  "I told you I would keep you informed of anything that happens, right?"  James nodded.  "Well, you can keep doing research on things… and thing about that _big project_ you started?"

"That's true… but Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"She already knows about it."

Lily nodded and sighed.  "We discussed the matter yesterday."

James looked over at Lily and the pair made eye contact.  "I'm going to need to buy some things for that, you know.  Chances are it'll have to be from Knockturn Alley though, Diagon probably won't have what I need…"

Lily shuddered at the very thought.  She knew that Knockturn Alley was probably one of the least safe places James could go, but also that it was of no use to argue with him about it.

James turned his attention back to Sirius.  "So who has Alastor recommended to replace me, anyhow?"

"Frank."

"Frank?  Frank Longbottom?"

"None other.  Apparently Dumbledore went to Moody with the suggestion before anyone even knew what was going on with you.  Frank has been looking for something new for a while now, and things just kind of worked out… He did score top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and in most of his other classes at Hogwarts."

"I know…"

"Well, James, he was in for Head Boy until you swooped in there," Lily said.

"That's true, but still.  It's Frank!"  James was shaking his head in disbelief.

As the weeks passed, things started to settle down and gain some normalcy in the Potter household.  James was diligently working on setting up a laboratory in the basement while Lily was trying to make various improvements to the house.  It was during one of her cleaning spells that she ended up knocking on the laboratory door.

"James?" she called.  "Can I come in?"  For some reason though, there was no answer.  So, she knocked harder.  "James!  Are you ignoring me?"  She was growing annoyed now.  "Well fine then, I'm coming in!"  She threw the door open, expecting to find James in there, but so wrapped up in his work that he didn't notice her.  Instead, she found the room to be empty.  She looked around making sure that he wasn't in there, and then noticed something that was missing.  "The invisibility cloak…" she whispered.  

"There has got to be something around here somewhere," James whispered from under the protection of his invisibility cloak as he fumbled through various drawers and boxes in Lucious Malfoy's study.  "Where else could he be hiding these things…"  And then he heard a familiar voice.

"I'll just get that book for you then, shall I?" Narcissa Malfoy said with great sarcasm in her tone.  

James could hear her footsteps getting closer and hid himself under the desk, even though he was invisible. _No sense in letting her bump into me_, he thought to himself as Narcissa came clamoring into the study.

"Honestly, is that elf worth nothing around here?  Can't Dobby get anything right, _ever_?  We ought to sack that worthless elf one of these days…" she muttered to herself.  "Where is that blasted thing.  Oh, here it is!"  She grabbed something off of one of the shelves, and James saw that it was an old, leather-bound book.  Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he stepped out from under the desk and followed Narcissa through the door, which she had left open, and into the sitting room where she re-joined her husband.  She then heaved the book at Lucious Malfoy's chest.  "Here you go, darling," she said, glaring at him all the while. 

"My dear, perhaps it would be best if you sat down and relaxed for a while.  We wouldn't want anything to happen to our dear baby before it's time," Lucious calmly told her as he opened the book. "You could end up like that mudblood Lily Potter, after all."

James had moved to an area behind Lucious so that he could see what was inside the book, but when he heard these words, it was almost too much for him.  James's eyes grew wide and he could feel himself beginning to fume at these horrible words.  _No.  Don't attack.  Nothing will be solved by killing Lucious, no matter how tempting it may be…Just remain calm and in control…_

"Honestly, Lucious.  Do you really think that I am that foolish?  Really…"  

"So sorry, my dear, to insinuate anything like that.  I was simply trying to point out that we must be careful with the actions you take now, given your fragile condition."

"The way you're talking you would think that I suffered from some sort of disease.  I'm pregnant, Lucious.  That's all!"

Deciding he had heard enough for now, James started to tiptoe away from Lucious and out of the room.  Before he did though, he saw Lucious pick up a quill and begin to write something in the book.  Even stranger though was the fact that the book was writing back.  Even though James wanted to stay and see what the book was saying, he thought it would be best to wait for another time.  He was certain that if anything else was said about Lily, or himself, that he wouldn't be able to control his actions.

When James finally apparated home, he found a distraught Lily waiting for him.  "Before you start, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay?"

"Where have you been?" she yelled.  "Do you have any idea how worried I was?  You didn't tell me that you were leaving, and then not only do you leave, but you take your invisibility cloak with you, so you could be doing god knows what, god knows where!  What if something happened to you?  What if you were rendered unconscious while wearing that cloak?  What then? Huh?  Any thoughts?"  James was about to say something but thought better of it.  "I didn't think so!  Don't you even care what happens to you?  Because for some reason, I certainly do!  And I _refuse_ to raise a child alone, do you understand me?"

The expression on James's face suddenly changed.  "What did you say?" he asked cautiously.

Lily's face softened as well.  "I said I refuse to raise a child alone."

"You mean- So you're…" James stammered.

"Pregnant," Lily finished for him. "Yes, I am."

James fell down onto the chair that was luckily behind him.  "And everything is-"

"Perfect," Lily smiled.  "Couldn't be better."

James then jumped up and crossed over to Lily.  He lifted her in his arms and started spinning her around.  "We're going to have a baby!"

Lily was laughing and nodding.  "Yes, we are.  But, please, I beg of you. Put me down."

"Right, right, of course."  James set Lily down on the couch.  "How long have you known?"

"Not very.  A couple of weeks now, I suppose."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Well, you've had a lot on your mind, and I wanted to be completely sure.  Yesterday, that's where I went, to the doctor I mean."

"Lil, that's just, I mean, I can't believe it!  This is perfect!"  James took the seat next to Lily on the couch and gave her a kiss.  "Things are definitely looking up…"

"I know," she agreed.  She kissed his cheek.  "So, what would you like to do tonight?"

"I have no idea…"

"Lil, that's just, I mean, I can't believe it! This is perfect!" James took the seat next to Lily on the couch and gave her a kiss. "Things are definitely looking up…"   
  
"I know," she agreed. She kissed his cheek. "So, what would you like to do tonight?"   
  
"I have no idea…"   
  
Lily and James ended up sitting on the couch in those same spots for most of the night talking about and planning for their new baby. In fact, it wasn't until dawn that they decided to head up to bed.   
  
"James?" Lily said as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.   
  
"Yes, baby?"   
  
"Can we not tell anyone about the baby just yet? I mean, just in case…"   
  
James kissed the top of her head. "Nothing is going to happen this time. I will personally see to it."   
  
Lily climbed into the bed and was followed by James. "I hope not. I just don't think I could handle going through that again…"   
  
"You're not going to have to. It'll be fine. Just wait and see." He kissed her again. "Night, baby." James then scrunched down on the bed and kissed Lily's stomach. "Goodnight to you too."   
  
Lily couldn't help but smile, and nor could James.

It was now the middle of November, Halloween had come and gone, the holiday season was fast approaching, but none of this had any effect on Lily.  Instead, Lily found herself rushing to get ready to meet Jem for lunch.  Today, Lily decided, was the day that she would inform Jem of her pregnancy.  It was very surprising that she and James had managed to keep it a secret for this long, and she thought she might burst if she didn't tell her best friend before the holidays.

"James?" Lily called.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm leaving now!"

"Alright, have fun and good luck!"

"Be good and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!"  Lily didn't wait for his response.  Instead, she disapparated to Diagon Alley where she would meet Jem.

"There you are!" Jem said, standing up from the table outside of The Ostrich Feather, a small café.  

"Hello to you too!" Lily giggled.

"You look _fabulous_, darling, simply fabulous," Jem told Lily, putting on fake airs. The two friends kissed each other's cheeks and then sat down.

"I am famished!" Lily said as she opened the menu.  "What sounds good…"

The two friends chatted for a bit until their waiter came by and took their orders.  It was when Jem reached for her glass of water that Lily noticed something new on her wrist.

Lily pointed to Jem's charm bracelet.  "Where'd you get that one?"  

Jem blushed slightly, but quickly recovered.  "It's kind of a long story.  Anyway, how are things going?  Is everything alright with James not working?"

Lily rolled her eyes.  "He's just being himself.  Still getting into plenty of trouble without meaning to.  And then Sirius brings him in on these meetings.  It can't be good, but hopefully it'll all turn out well."

The waiter then came by with their food and, after thanking him for it, Lily and Jem continued to talk while eating.

"How are things going with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Quite well actually.  He's really good with Aaron too, but not nearly as good with him as Remus is.  It's surprising how close those two are."

And then, it happened.

"I have something to tell you," Lily blurted out at the exact same time that Jem said "The most amazing thing has happened."

The girls looked at each other and started to laugh.  "You first," said Jem.

"No, you," Lily insisted.

"Sirius proposed."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" they both exclaimed.

They both sat there silently for a few minutes, each eying the other, waiting for her to speak.  Finally though, Jem broke the silence.

"So, we were out to dinner a couple of weeks ago, and it was just really sweet and romantic.  You know, candles, nice bottle of wine, things like that.  When dessert came, he pulled out a gift box.  Inside it, there was this charm.  At first I just thought it was sweet, you know, a little silver flower.  But then he said to open it.  I didn't know how, of course, so he had to show me, and look at it!  Isn't it beautiful?"  Jem took off her bracelet and held out the charm for Lily to see.  Quietly she whispered something, and to Lily's amazement, the charm did in fact open.

Lily nodded.  "It really is."  The charm was in the shape of a small silver rosebud, but, when opened, you could see the rose in full bloom, with its petals made of rubies.  "How does it work though?"

"Apparently it's a charm, no pun, that has been in Sirius's family for generations.  He said that his grandmother gave it to him on her deathbed, saying to give it to the woman he loves.  Just a simple incantation…"

Smiling, Lily said "It was only a matter of time before we saw how sentimental Sirius could be."

"It really was incredibly sweet.  And how could I say no?  _Why _would I say no?  Anyhow, enough about me.  Tell me about the baby!  When are you due?  Is James alright with this?"

"Well, I'm due in July, and James and I are both thrilled.  You're really the only person besides us, and Gran of course, who knows.  We just thought it might be best to wait, you know?"

Jem knew all too well how hard things were for Lily and James.  "Of course," she nodded.

"Anyway, we've decided that it should be alright to start telling people now.  Precautions will be taken, of course, but soon enough it will be a hard thing to hide."

"Well, despite everything else, I do hope that Sirius and I are as happy as you and James are."

Lily smiled.  "We work hard at that, you know."  She winked at Jem.  "So tell me, when are you planning on getting married?"

"We were thinking of waiting for the spring."

"Oh, definitely.  I can just see you having a beautiful April wedding, with all of the new flowers… it will be perfect!" 

"That's exactly what I was thinking."  Jem smiled at her friend.  "Oh! And speaking of weddings, I have something for you!"  Lily gave her a puzzled look as she pulled out a narrow box, wrapped in silver paper.  "This is for you and James, I know it's not much, but still…"

"Oh, Jem! You didn't have to do this."

"Rubbish!  How many times do you get to celebrate your first anniversary?  Just don't open it until you get home and James is there too."

"I promise."

Lily could hardly wait to get home and open up the gift with James.  As soon as she arrived home she called out for him.  "James?  Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs!  Down in a minute!"

"Hurry!"

"Alright, I'm here.  What's so urgent?" James asked.

"Look!  It's our first anniversary present!"  Lily's eyes were bright with excitement.  "Let's open it."

James slid into the seat next to her on the couch and kissed the top of her head.  "Let's see what it is," he smiled.


	22. Looking Back

A/N:  OH GOSH!  I'm SO sorry that this took so long for me to post!  Things have been rather hectic on the homefront… still need to find a job (*gag*) and stuff like that, but that's ok… moving on, here's the next chapter!  Hope you all enjoy!

_Chapter 22: Looking Back_

Lily carefully removed the silver wrapping paper and removed the lid from the box.  Inside they found what appeared to be a calendar.  James picked it up and smiled at the picture that was on the cover.  It was of him and Lily at their wedding, smiling and waving.  He then flipped it open to the month of January.

"Oh my god!  Look at that!" Lily exclaimed.  She pointed to the box labeled January 7th.  Inside the small box was a picture of her and James in their 4th year at Hogwarts labeled _First break-up_.  They couldn't help but laugh.  Then they saw on January 19th another picture, this time from their 5th year of them both in Gryffindor quidditch robes, labeled _First Quidditch Game Together_.   

"I remember that!  You were our reserve chaser, and then, who was it? Whalen!  That bludger broke his nose and you had to play…"

"What else could be in here?" Lily asked as she flipped through the calendar to see what was in the month of September.  Sure enough, once she got there, she found what she was looking for.  "September 1," she read.  

"God, we were so young," James sighed.  Sure enough, there was a picture of them together on the Hogwarts Express for the first time with the caption saying _Love At First Sight_.  Then the box for September 18th caught James's eye.  _First Prank_, it read.  He burst out laughing when he saw the picture of Lily with plaid hair.  "I almost forgot about that!"

"And I wish that I had…" she said, pretending to be upset with him.  Unfortunately, then she looked down and saw it.  The box labeled September 24th.  It had a picture of Claire in it, and was labeled _Beloved Sister Passes On_.

James was speechless.  He simply sat there with his arm around Lily staring at the calendar.  Then, suddenly, with his other hand, he flipped the calendar to May.  He looked at May 29th and found what he was looking for.  A picture of Angelica was there with the label _A Guardian Angel is Born_.  Lily rested her head against James's shoulder and wiped a tear away from her eye.  They then looked at the following month, June, and found a picture of Marilyn there, on June 19th, smiling and waving at them.  _ Always Watching Over Us_, the caption said.

Lily and James continued to look through their present for the next hour or so, laughing, for the most part, at the various memories Jem and Sirius (and apparently Remus) had put together for them from their days at Hogwarts.  Lily found the one labeled _First Slap_ to be particularly humorous.

By the time they made their way up to bed, both Lily and James were exhausted.  Having spent the better part of the evening reliving memories, the couple felt that they had definitely earned the right to a nice relaxing night of sleep.  Before going to bed though, they did make sure to hang the calendar up in their kitchen, on the month of November, since it was the 15th now,  to serve as a daily reminder of the life they have led together, and the things that would come.

The following morning, Lily was surprised to wake up and find James's side of the bed empty.  _Now what's that boy gone and gotten himself into,_ she thought to herself.  Just as she was about to sit up and get out of bed though, the door flew open and James appeared, holding a tray.

"Happy anniversary," James said, grinning from ear to ear.  He crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed.

Lily smiled.  "Happy anniversary to you too."  She took then took a better look at the tray James had and her smile disappeared when she saw what was on the tray.  "You cooked?"

"Really, Lil.  Do you have to be so childish?  Just enjoy it!" James insisted.

Lily remained skeptical.  "You try it first."  

James rolled his eyes.  "Fine then."  He took a bite of the eggs he made and promptly grabbed the napkin and spit them out.  "Okay, maybe we should skip breakfast."  He got up to put the tray down on the dresser but Lily stopped him.

She had noticed the rosebud in the vase with a gold ribbon tied around it and a card leaning against it.  "May I have my card?"

James smiled again.  "Of course," he said, handing it to her.

Half expecting something to jump out of the envelope and into her face, Lily was quite surprised to find what appeared to be a traditional card there.  She carefully slid it out of the envelope and smiled as she read the front of it.  _For My Beloved Wife, On This, the Anniversary of Our First Year of Marriage_.  She then opened the card.  Before she could read what it said though, a small brass key fell out of it and to the floor.  She looked from the key to James and back to the key again.  "Is that what I think it is?"  James smiled and nodded.  "Where is it?"

"In what will soon be the nursery.  I though that would be the best place for it," he said.  But Lily didn't hear anything he told her past the word "nursery" for she had rushed out of bed and through the door.  Once she made it to what was to become the new baby's room, she saw it.  

"Mother's old toy chest…" Lily breathed.

"I actually had to hunt down your sister and fight with her for nearly a month to get that.  She didn't seem to want to part with it, but I figured that was more out of spite than any real sentimental value."

Lily nodded as she ran her fingers over the wooden chest and carefully sliding the brass key into the lock.  "She never liked this thing, said it caused her to have nightmares…  She was always imagining that monsters lived in it or something…"

"So you like it?"

"I love it, James!  Thank you _so_ much!"  Lily jumped up and gave James a kiss.

James couldn't have been more excited by Lily's reaction.  "I really wasn't sure if you'd like it," he said foolishly.

"Oh, James, how could I not?  I wondered what had happened to it."  Lily's expression suddenly changed and she turned to face James again.  "How is my sister?"

"She's the same, well, perhaps worse now since she married that other awful muggle-"

"Vernon," Lily interrupted, thinking back to when she knew him as a child.  "He and 'Tunia deserve each other."

"You're right about that.  They also deserve whatever bundle of wretchedness they bring into this world."

"You mean?"

James nodded.  "She's pregnant too.  I'd love to see what would happen if that child of theirs turned out to be magic," he said grinning.

Lily smiled and shook her head.  "Don't even say that…  Anyway, enough about them, and back to us.  I have something for you as well," Lily told him.  Her eyes twinkled as she led James out of the nursery and down to the kitchen.  She opened up the pantry and pulled out a tin labeled _wheat flour_.  "I knew you'd never think to look in here," she explained as she opened the tin and retrieved a small parcel from it.

James's eyes were bright with excitement.  "What is it?" he asked anxiously.

Lily laughed.  "You'll just have to open it to find out, won't you?"

Not wanting to waste another second, James tore the wrapping paper off of the package and quickly pulled the lid off of the small gift box.  Inside he saw an old pocket watch.  "Thanks, Lil," he said, somewhat puzzled.  This, his confusion, made Lily smile even wider.

"You and I have been spending entirely too much time together," Lily began.

"Oh, 'happy anniversary' indeed," James cut in.

Lily rolled her eyes.  "I say that because our gift ideas are very similar.  You gave me something of my mother's, and I you something of your sister's."  James continued to look at her skeptically.  "That was Claire's while she attended Hogwarts," Lily explained.  "A very interesting little tool she and her friend devised to cause trouble… much like your Marauders and the Map."

James's face lit up.  "What's it do?"  

"It just brings you what you want.  For instance," Lily picked up the device, opened it and then said "my wand."  James watched in awe as she reached her hand in and retrieved her wand from within it.  "Claire told me they used to use it to steal keys and things from Filch's office."

James grinned.  "And she always tried to make me feel guilty for causing trouble at school…  Thanks, Lil, _really_."  He hugged his wife to him and kissed her.

"She would have wanted you to have it, I'm sure," Lily said.  "Now, what are we going to do today?"

"First, you are going to get dressed.  And then we're going to London for the day.  Don't worry; I've got everything all planned out.  You'll see…" James said reassuringly.  

Although she remained skeptical of James's plans at first, once they arrived in London, Lily gave in and had a wonderful time.  The pair played the role of honeymooning tourists all day, starting with their arrival at Kings Cross by muggle train.  This was very amusing for James, for he had only ever been there for Platform 9 ¾.  Fascinated by what Lily called _the Tube_, James would have happily remained on the Underground all day.  He was, however, inclined to change his mind when Lily threatened to divorce him if he didn't "move his ruddy arse above ground."

From that moment on, Lily genuinely enjoyed herself.  They went shopping in various boutiques along Oxford Street, saw Buckingham Palace where Lily insisted on getting a picture of them waving at the Royal Family ("But James, Charles might actually be there looking out!"), had lunch at a sidewalk café, and finally walked through Madame Tussauds Wax Museum before heading to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley to apparate home.

"I'm just going to make a quick run into Gringotts," James said, "Just to exchange some more money."

"That's fine," Lily told him.  "I'll run in and visit Mr. Ollivander."  James gave her a confused look.  "I just need to ask him something."

"Fine.  I'll meet you back here in a half hour, alright?"

"Sounds good," Lily said, kissing him goodbye.

Lily watched James walk down the cobblestone street and into the pristine white building that was Gringotts Wizards Bank.  She smiled to herself as she thought how lucky she was.  Of course, when she turned around to walk toward Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop, the smile faded from her lips.

"Severus?" Lily whispered.  "What on earth has happened to you?"

The figure standing in front of Lily was barely recognizable as the friend she remembered from Hogwarts.  Snape was wearing robes that were tattered and torn, and it looked like they might have even been singed.  He was even paler than usual, his eyes sunken in with dark circles around them.  He smiled faintly at the sight of Lily and reached out for her, his hands worn and bony.  She rushed over to him and hugged him, more out of fear that he would collapse in the middle of the street than to give him a proper greeting.  Very carefully, she guided his worn out frame over to a café. 

Once they were seated, Lily asked again "What happened?"

"I can't say," Snape told her.  She gave him an angry look.  "No, really.  I'd tell you if I could, but that's just it.  _I don't know exactly_."  He coughed deeply and then grabbed his forearm.  "Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, anything."

"Don't say anything to anyone about this," he paused for a moment, and thought about his request.  "Don't say anything to anyone about this, except Dumbledore.  Can you do that for me?  Contact him?"  Lily nodded, but was still confused about what was going on with him.  "Here," he tore off a piece of paper from a napkin on the table and scribbled something on it.  "Tell Dumbledore that he can find me at this address.  He'll know what to do.  Now I've got to go before anything else happens…"

"But, Severus… what's going on?"  

"All will reveal itself in due course."  He jumped up from the table and kissed Lily on the forehead.  She couldn't help but wince slightly at the touch of his cold, dry lips on her skin.  Snape didn't seem to notice though.  "Goodbye, and thank you, Lily.  You are a true friend."

Before she could say another word, Snape had disapparated, and not a moment too soon.  James was walking down the street and over to Lily.

"Hey baby," James said.  Lily heaved a relieved sigh upon hearing his words.  This meant he hadn't seen Snape.  "How is Mr. Ollivander?" 

"I decided against going in to see him today… maybe I will on our next visit here."

James sat down at the table with Lily.  "Are you alright?  You look a little pale."

"I'm fine.  Just a little rundown, that's all."  She forced a brilliant smile.  "We were all over the place, and it just tired me out.  I guess I can't keep up nearly as well carrying this baby around."

James laughed.  "We should probably head home anyhow.  It's almost time for dinner."

Lily looked at him nervously.  "You're not going to cook again, are you?"

James shook his head.  "Why would you suggest such a thing?"  He winked at her.

"Thank goodness… I wouldn't want to end up eating blue soup or anything like that…"

"Don't worry… let's just go home, ok?"  Lily nodded and the couple disapparated.

When Lily opened her eyes, she was shocked to find that she hadn't apparated to her own living room, which is where she had planned on going.  "James?" she whispered.

"Over here, Lil," he said, causing her to turn around cautiously.

"Surprise!" shouted 100 people or so.  Lily broke into a huge grin as she realized where she was.  Sirius and Jem's new house.  They had thrown her and James a surprise party for their anniversary.

Lily and James were very excited to see all of their friends gathered together in celebration of their first anniversary.  In fact, the last time they had seen many of them was a year ago at the wedding itself.  Jem had truly outdone herself with this party.  There were all sorts of food, ranging from traditional muggle dishes and sweets to what seemed to be the entire inventory of Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmeade.  There were sodas, punch, pumpkin juice, wine, champagne, beer… the menu was endless.

About an hour into the party, everyone had settled down a bit and was sitting (or standing) and chatting.  It was at that time that Sirius decided to tap his beer bottle with a fork to get everyone's attention.  This of course didn't work though, so he ended up grabbing Jem's wine glass out of her hands and dodging her blow to his chest.

"If I could have everyone's attention please!" Sirius called out.  "Peter!  This means you!  Stop talking!"  Peter blushed.  "Thank you!  As I was trying to say, the last time we were all gathered together was exactly 1 year ago, and well, I gotta say it, _damn_.  None of us thought that you guys would survive a year alone together.  We all saw what you were like in school, so how you manage day after day without any supervision- that's just mind-boggling."  Everyone laughed, mostly because they agreed with what Sirius was saying.  "Anyway, today we're here celebrating the fact that you've both survived a year together.  It's been a rough one, I know, but things can only get better.  I mean, after all, you do have that new baby to look forward to!"

Everyone gasped and looked from Sirius to Lily and James.  Lily had gone pale and James sat there stupidly with a wide grin on his face.  

"Thanks for ruining the surprise," James said once the crowd had gone back to chatting in small groups.

"Well, I figured, we're amongst friends," Sirius said.

"I can't believe you did that!" Jem shouted.

"What's the big deal?" Sirius asked, genuinely confused as Jem dragged him out of the living room.

Their clique had separated from the rest of the party and was now lingering in the kitchen.  It was Sirius, Jem, Lily, James, Remus and Peter.  Jem was shaking her head and Peter was biting his nails nervously.

"Well, we weren't going to tell everyone yet, that's what the big deal is," James told him.

"I'm sorry, I thought that it was good news…"

"It's alright.  We would have told them anyhow," Lily assured him.

Sirius beamed.  He knew that once he had Lily on his side it was only a matter of time before everyone else joined in.

Jem looked at Lily and James very apologetically.  "I'm really sorry.  I shouldn't have told him in the first place, but—well, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be.  It's okay, really," Lily insisted.  "It's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," chimed in James.  He put his arm around Lily's shoulder.  "So when can we expect the presents?" he grinned.

"You mean we have to buy you two _more _stuff now?" Remus joked.

"Damn straight!  This one's gonna be a boy, so I'm expecting a baby quidditch set for him… nothing with frills or ruff-" James was interrupted by Lily slapping his chest with the back of her hand.

Lily rolled her eyes.  "Just ignore my husband, he's slightly out of his mind," she laughed.  Everyone else joined in too.  James just stood there looking rather sheepish.

"Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" Jem asked.

"Not sure yet.  It's still too soon to tell, but we have a strong suspicion…"

"W- well, c-c-con-congratulations," Peter stammered.

Everyone looked at Peter strangely.  "Thanks," Lily replied.

"Anyway," Remus said, breaking the awkward silence that had taken over.  "The three of us," he gestured to himself, Peter and Sirius, "have a special present for the 4th marauder and his bride."

"Oh god…" James began.

"It's nothing too bad.  You'll see," Remus grinned.  "Back in a sec!"  Before another word was spoken, he ran off, with Sirius close behind him.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, the two of them returned.  Between them there was a very large levitating package.

"What on earth is that?" Lily asked, staring at it in awe.

Sirius lowered the parcel onto the floor and said, "Open it and find out."  He, Remus and Peter were all grinning.

James and Lily walked forward and carefully removed the paper from the package.  James then pulled out his wand and used it to remove the box.  Neither he nor Lily (nor Jem for that matter) could believe their eyes at what stood before them.  It was the Mirror of Erised.  

"Do I want to know how you got this?" Lily asked cautiously.

Remus was beaming with pride.  "I think so."

"You've got to tell me…" James said.

"Well, I still have your invisibility cloak," Sirius started.

"What?  Why do you have it?"

"Oh, right…" Sirius looked to Lily for help.

"I asked him to bring it to Dumbledore for safekeeping.  We don't need you getting into more trouble…" Lily shook her head and changed the subject quickly.  She could tell that James was not too pleased by her decision.  "So how did you get the mirror?"

"Well, we kind of snuck into a certain person's home and tookit."

"You stole the Mirror of Erised?" Jem shouted.

"It was already stolen.  We were just liberating it and returning it to its rightful home," Remus said simply.

"You _are _kidding, right?" a nervous Lily asked.

"Of course they are!  The fact of the matter is we bought it for you two, and that's that.  So enjoy it!" Peter grinned.

"Granted it took some hunting," Sirius said.

"And haggling," Remus added.

"But we finally managed to get it.  Just don't expect anything else from us for a while," Sirius told them.

"Thank you so much!" Lily exclaimed.  She wrapped her arms around Sirius, Remus and Peter, pulling them all in for a rather uncomfortable hug.  She then kissed them each on the cheek before letting them out of her grasp.

"How does it work?" Jem asked, looking at the elegant frame and into the mirror's glass.

"You have to be really careful with it," Lily replied.  "I've read about how this works… it's just a matter of standing in front of it.  But apparently you can get lost in the mirror…"

"Lost?"

"It is said that the mirror shows you your deepest desire, what you think will make you truly happy," Lily explained.  "I read that people have been known to waste their lives looking into the mirror… rather than actually living them…" Her gaze wandered from her friends to the inscription on the mirror.  

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"What?" James asked.  "What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head, almost as if snapping herself out of a trance.  "Nothing.  So, what shall we do now?"

"I know what I want to do!  I want to see what the mirror has in store for me!" Sirius declared, grinning from ear to ear.  He pushed James aside and stood in front of the mirror.  "Well, I'll be damned."

"What do you see?" Jem asked, no doubt hoping that it would involve her somehow.

"I don't think it's working," Sirius stated flatly.

"What do you mean?" asked a very curious Lily.

"I see me.  Here.  In my jeans and shirt, with all you guys around.  It's just us."  He turned to Lily.  "Do you think it's broken?"

Lily smiled and rushed to Sirius, giving him a big hug.  "You are the perfect one, aren't you?"

James was taken aback by her action.  "Hey now, there's no need for that.  Just because he's happy with himself… I'm sure I am too.  Let me have a go at it."  James shoved Sirius aside and looked into the mirror.


	23. Inspiration

A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine.  That having been said (again), here is the longish awaited next chapter! Hope you guys aren't too disappointed…

_Chapter 23: Inspiration_

Unfortunately, James did not find the same jovial sight that Sirius did.  Instead, he saw something that made his eyes grow wide with amazement.  He stood there, for what seemed to him like hours, nodding and mumbling to himself.  

Everyone was staring at James and wondering what he was seeing.  Lily even tried to gently tap his shoulder to get his attention, but it didn't work.  "James," she whispered.  "James?"  

Suddenly James closed his eyes for a moment and then shook his head.  "Sorry," he muttered.

"Did you see something?  Anything good?" Remus asked.

"I think so," James said, smiling weakly.  "We'll see what good it does."

Lily was eyeing him as if she knew exactly what he was up to.  "Just promise to be careful, knowing you, you'll try to accomplish whatever the mirror showed you.  Be very careful with it, ok?"

"Of course I will, Lil. You can bet your life on that," James said.  He gently kissed Lily on the top of her head.

"Well, look at that," Remus said, turning back to the mirror.  Peter was standing in front of it, standing tall and beaming with pride.  "Oy! Peter! What do you see in that thing?"

"What? Oh, n-n-nothing im-important," Peter stammered, assuming his usual slouched position.

"You looked like you were having a pretty good time there," Sirius said.  "Finally got laid?" He winked at Peter before yelling  "Ow! Watch it" a second later, when Jem smacked him.

"Ignore him, Peter," Jem said apologetically.  

"I know," Peter replied.  "He's al-always been like that."

"So what _did _you see then?"

"Just getting p-p-promoted and p-praised by my… boss," he said stupidly.

"Come on, Lil," James said.  "It's your turn."  Taking her hand, James led Lily in front of the mirror.  Lily looked as though she was dreading what she might see, but a soft smile spread across her face once she looked up.  "What is it?  What's there?"

"It's us, James… and Harry."

"Harry?" Peter asked.

James waved his hand impatiently, not taking his eyes off of Lily.  "We've decided to name the baby Harry if it's a boy.  What are we doing?"  

"Oh, James, he's so handsome!  Even if he _does _have you hair…" she giggled.  "Graduating from Hogwarts, with all of us there… you and me…" Lily began to choke on her words.  A lump had formed in her throat.  "And our parents… our whole family gathered there congratulating him and us…" Her eyes had misted over and she turned away from the mirror, walking into James waiting arms.

James stroked her hair and kissed her head.  "We'll get there, you'll see," he whispered.

"It looked so perfect," she whispered back.

"And it will be."

"That is the most darling thing I have ever heard and seen!" Jem sobbed.  She pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose.  "You two are so sweet."  She gently hit Sirius with the back of her hand.  "Why can't you be more like him?"

This, of course, caused Lily to start laughing.  "You don't want that, Jem.  _Trust _me."

James pretended to be offended and everyone had a good laugh.  They forgot the melancholy feelings that had been in the room seconds before.

"What are we all doing in here anyhow?" Sirius asked.  "There's a party going on out there, and it's for you two.  Hadn't you best return to the rest of your guests?"

Lily nodded and James said, "You're right.  Let's have some fun!"

And that's exactly what they did for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Lily woke up to the sound of a gentle tapping on the bedroom window.  She opened her eyes and was surprised to see a delivery owl there with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in its beak.  Careful not to disturb James, she crawled out of bed and opened the window.  The owl flew in and dropped the newspaper into her hands.  She took 3 knuts from the top drawer of the dresser and dropped them into the pouch on the owl's leg.  Once that was done, the owl promptly flew away.

"What was that?" James groaned.

"Just the _Daily Prophet_ delivery, honey.  Go back to sleep."

"Why is the _Prophet_ coming to our bedroom window?  Shouldn't it be delivered to the back door, like it usually is?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Lily told him.  She carefully unfolded the paper and her question was answered.  

Lily fell onto the bed, causing James to jump upright and catch her.  "What is it?" he asked.

"Look!"

James took the paper from Lily and began skimming the headlines.

_Daily Prophet_

_Special Edition_

_Ministry of Magic Finally Apprehends Catherine Lestrange_, _by Rondah Lapine_.

"Oh my god," James whispered.  "After an embarrassing loss for the Ministry of Magic," James read aloud "sources at the Ministry tell your very own _Daily Prophet_ reporter that Catherine Lestrange, one of the first followers of You-Know-Who, has indeed been apprehended once again.  Hopefully our diligent Ministry officials will do a more impressive job this time in keeping her in custody.  Her husband, Edward Lestrange, was captured earlier this year and sentenced to a life at the hands of the Dementors of Azkaban.  No doubt a similar fate awaits his wife."

"Go," Lily breathed.

"But-"

"James, go.  I know you want to be there.  Don't worry about me I'll be fine.  Just go."

James kissed Lily on the cheek and jumped out of bed.  He hurriedly put on a set of robes and just as soon as he said "Goodbye," he disapparated.

Lily curled up on the bed and clutched James's pillow to her chest.  "Please let him be alright, _please_. We need to get through this…" Tears filled her eyes and she cried into his pillow.

James apparated right into Sirius's office.  "When were you going to tell me?" he demanded.

Sirius shook his head.  "I didn't find out about it until about 10 minutes ago either.  This was all Frank's doing. So calm down, and let's see what we can find out, ok?"

The two of them headed down the hall toward Mr. Ocran's office, but when they got there, he wasn't sitting at his desk.  Instead, the head of the department, Mr. Crouch was sitting, looking through some papers.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, somewhat exasperated.

"I will ignore your improper tone, Mr. Potter, given what has happened.  Also, I will ignore the fact that you are here when you were expressly told _not _to be.  To answer your question though, Mr. Ocran has been relieved of command.  He no longer has a job here at the Ministry."

"Why the bloody hell not?" roared Sirius.

Crouch's eyes grew wide with disbelief.  "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me.  Why the hell was Ocran fired?"

"Managerial differences," Crouch spat out.  "And you could stand to lose that attitude, Mr. Black, if you know what's good for you."  He stood up from behind the desk and slammed a file shut.  "I expect that you would like to be in the room for Mrs. Lestrange's sentencing."  

Sirius and James could tell that he wasn't expecting them to answer, so they simply followed him out of the office and through a narrow passageway that led to one of the Ministry dungeons.

When Lily saw that Catherine Lestrange had been captured, she was relieved for two reasons. First was the obvious reason that the person responsible for the death of her sister-in-law would finally be brought to justice. Second, knowing that James would be occupied at the Ministry with the details of Lestrange's trial, Lily decided that this would be the perfect, if not only, opportunity for her to see Dumbledore and deliver the message Severus had asked her to.   
  
Quickly throwing a coat on over her clothes, Lily apparated into Hogsmeade, which was the closest location to Hogwarts. Once there, she snuck up to the Shrieking Shack to take the shortest path she could think of onto the school grounds: via the Whomping Willow. Making sure that she had something to hit the knot on the tree with to freeze it, she quickly made her way through the old passageway.

Once Lily got through the Willow, she quickly walked up to the castle's front doors. Once inside, and judging by the sounds she heard, Lily concluded that everyone much be in the Great Hall for lunch. She found her way there instantly, the doors echoing throughout the room as she pushed them open. Unfortunately, as she did so, everyone in the Hall fell silent and turned their heads to look at her.   
  
Lily could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she did her best to blink them back. Somehow, through all of this, she managed to make eye contact with the Headmaster, who nodded at her knowingly before standing and whispering something to Professor McGonnagal, who looked shocked and even raised a hand to her mouth before nodding in response to whatever Dumbledore had told her. Dumbledore then excused himself from the head table and walked over to Lily, ignoring the curious looks and questioning whispers circulating the Hall, and gestured for her to follow him.

While leading Lily through the various hallways, Dumbledore remained silent, which Lily was most grateful for.  Once they reached the entrance to his office though, he broke the silence by stating "Raisinette," to which the wall replied by opening up and allowing them to pass through.  Dumbledore opened the door to his office and gestured for Lily to sit down.  He then walked around his desk and found his own seat.

"I had a sneaking suspicion that you would visit me today," Dumbledore told her, "and that is why I stayed behind, even though the Ministry asked me to attend the Catherine Lestrange trial.  I trust that James is there, however?"  Lily lowered her eyes and nodded.  "Well, perhaps now we can discuss certain things that we could not in his presence.  What is it that has brought you to me today?"

"Severus.  Severus Snape," Lily said.

"I was very afraid that those would be two words to come out of your mouth," Dumbledore sighed.  "What have you heard about Severus?"  

Before Lily knew what she was doing, she told Dumbledore all about her encounter with Snape in Diagon Alley.  

"And he handed you this address before he disapparated?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir."  Lily was near tears.  "He sounded horrible, as though he was expecting to be attacked at any moment."

"No doubt he was, Lily.  I expect that James has told you what your friend has been up to this past year, correct?"  

Lily looked up at Dumbledore, genuinely confused.  "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.  "It seems that Severus has made the mistake of joining the forces of Voldemort.  Judging by his actions though, both concerning you I might add,  he has seen the error of his ways.  I will do as he wishes and meet him here."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?  If he really is in league with Voldemort…"

"I will be able to take care of the situation, I am sure.  It all will turn out right, I promise you," he told her soothingly.  "You had best head home though, I'm sure James will be requiring your support once he returns."

Lily nodded and began to rise from her seat.  A thought then crossed her mind though, causing her to sit back down.  "Professor?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"You said that Severus's actions _both _had to do with me.  Did you mean that time when I was in the hospital?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  "I told you that it was he who brought the potion that cured you, as well as who it was who wished you harm."

"I remember," she whispered.  She then raised her gaze to meet Dumbledore's.  "Do you think he's trying to make things right?"

"One can only hope for as much.  For now, leave him to me.  Go home, and get some rest."  Lily couldn't help but notice that the twinkle had returned to his eyes.  "We would all like for you to deliver a happy, healthy baby."

Lily smiled for the first time since their meeting.  "How did you know?"

"I have my ways, just as you have yours.  Hagrid will escort you safely into Hogsmeade, where I presume that you will return home from."

"Yes, thank you."

"Of course, Lily."  Dumbledore stood, and Lily did the same.  She turned to leave the room, but quickly changed her mind.  Before leaving, she wrapped her arms around Dumbledore in a big hug.  He held her to him for a moment, kissed the top of her head, and then released her.  "Thank you," he said.  

"I'll see you soon," Lily told him.  She then started to walk out of the office.

"Lily?" he called after her.  "Never underestimate the power of love.  It can do wonders," he smiled.  "And be sure to send an owl to your Gran.  She misses you!"

Lily grinned.  "Thanks again," she said, just before leaving his office for good.

As promised, Hagrid met Lily by the castle doors and escorted her back to Hogsmeade.  They then said their goodbyes after Lily both insisted that Hagrid come for tea one day soon and promising to visit with the baby once he was born.  

Lily received quite a shock when she apparated home.  James was actually there already, and he was fit to be tied.  Furniture was overturned, paper and bits of parchment were scattered all over the place.  There was even shards of glass scattered over the floor.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" Lily asked calmly.  James couldn't even answer her.  The only noise he made was a sort of grunt.  Lily reached out to touch him, but he quickly pulled away.  "James, talk to me.  Please?"

James looked up at his wife and immediately fell to the floor, holding his head in his hands.  Lily ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  She could feel him shaking in her grasp, from an odd mixture of rage and suffering.  

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, no…" Lily said, beginning to rock him back and forth.  "It's alright.  Look."  She pulled out her wand, and with a simple flick of her wrist, everything was back to normal.

"It's not that, Lil.  I'm sorry for everything…"

"What do you mean?"  

"For getting you involved in this… everything that's happened, it's my fault!"

"That's not true.  If it's anyone's fault, it's mine.  I'm the one who Voldemort is after.  If anything, I'm the one to blame for our losses…"

"No," James said sternly.  "If I had just been more prepared, then none of this would have happened."  His expression suddenly changed.  "You weren't there.  You didn't hear her…"

"What happened?"

"Crouch actually was going to give her a chance.  He was going to give that bitch a second chance.  Said he would go easier on her if she would give information about her fellow Death Eaters and the whereabouts of Voldemort.  Of course, she refused.  She insisted that she would never betray him, that she would _die _for him.  She even said that she believed he would save our world… bring _our kind _back to the power that is rightfully ours, she said.  Can you believe that?"  

"And Crouch?"

"He sentenced her to Azkaban, naturally.  Personally, I think she should have received the Dementor's Kiss straight away, but he didn't decree it, but she will rot away there, just like her husband and every other piece of treacherous vermin that crosses to the Dark Side."

Lily sighed and nodded her head.  "I know, honey, I know," she said.  She then lifted herself up off of the floor and offered her hand to James, who took it and pulled himself up as well.  "Come on," Lily sighed, "Let's get you off to bed."

"Lil, I'm really not tired… just upset."

"Even so, I think it's best.  I'll make a sleeping potion for you.  Maybe when you wake up you'll feel better."

James woke up at 4 am with a start.  As if by some sort of reflex, he jerked himself up, so that he was now sitting.  He fumbled around clumsily for his glasses with his right hand and for Lily with his left.  When he didn't feel her lying beside him, he _really _started to worry.  He grabbed his glasses and put them on, looking frantically for his wife.

"Lil?" he called nervously.  "Where are you, baby?"

"You're up!" Lily breathed.  She was standing by the bathroom door and James noticed she was gripping her stomach.  "It's time.  St. Mungo's.  My water broke."


	24. Harry Potter

A/N: Okay, time to explain a little bit… in my mind, when "James awoke with a start" it was in July… but Lily went to visit Dumbledore (and Catherine Lestrange was captured) back in November (around the time of their anniversary).  I should have clarified the passage of time better… sorry for any confusion!

Anyways, now it's time for the arrival of everyone's favourite bundle of joy… Harry Potter! (who I by no means own, so don't sue me!) hehehehe

_Chapter 24: Harry Potter_

"Oh, god!  Are you sure?"  James threw the covers aside as he spoke, leaping out of bed and hurriedly throwing clothes on.

"Quite sure, James.  It's not a false labor, not this time."  Lily forced a laugh.  Two weeks earlier, to the day, on July 17, Lily and James had made their first trip to the hospital, only to leave empty handed, and a bit embarrassed.

"Have we got everything?" James asked, trying to keep a level head.

"The bag is right there, no! Don't trip on it!"  Lily shook her head and giggled as James accidentally walked right into her hospital bag.  "Scarlet has been sent, so Sirius and everyone will know to meet us there."

"Jesus, Lil.  How long were you going to let me wait before waking me?"

"Can we discuss this later? I'd rather go now… besides, the contra- aahhh!"

"What? What is it?" James rushed to Lily's side and took her in his arms.  She was breathing very heavily, trying to use the different breathing techniques she had learned, but not doing so well at it.

"I… need… drugs… do… you… under… stand?"  Lily was now wringing his collar.

"Well, I suppose that's our cue to leave," James muttered before disapparating.

By the time Lily and James arrived at the hospital, Sirius was already there (and pacing around like a madman) along with Jem, Remus, Peter, and Aaron (who was sitting in one of the chairs doing a puzzle).  

Other than tonight, and the similar scenario two weeks prior, the past few months had been fairly kind to the 5 friends.  While Voldemort had been gaining support, nothing he did seemed to directly affect anyone in the Potters' circle of friends.  Jem and Sirius had finalized wedding plans (festivities to take place in September), Aaron was happier than ever before, with a real family now, and even friends (other children from magical families), Peter was always busy helping out his friend Augustus at the Ministry, and even Remus had settled back into every day life.  James had continued to do his research experiments in the lab he built in his basement, and Lily kept her word to Dumbledore and visited Victoria as often as she could.  Now, with this birth, things were really beginning to come together.

James was still carrying Lily in his arms as he rushed past their friends and made his way to the nurses' station.  "Hello? Anyone alive back there?" he called.

"James, calm down," Sirius said, walking up behind him.

"I think it's time James… Do something…" Lily said, tears filling her emerald eyes.

A nurse suddenly appeared with a wheelchair for Lily.  "Set her down here, please," she requested.  

James did as he was told, but refused to let go of his wife's hand. He looked up at Sirius and everyone else, smiled slightly, and said, "I'll be back soon," before he was led away by the nurse.

Lily was crying and grabbing onto the cuff of James's sleeve.  "James, it hurts, make it stop! Please tell them to make it stop!"

James was very worried about Lily, and upset with the nurse for not doing anything.  "Aren't you going to help her?" he exclaimed.

"The doctor will be right in," the nurse curtly told him. She then closed the door to the delivery room.

A second later, a very familiar face entered the room with a loud pop.  "Dr. Voyles! Finally!" James said.

Dr. Voyles had a large grin on his face.  "And how are we feeling, Lily?"

"Not so good.  It really hurts, a lot," she cried.

"Well, how about taking a sip of this," Voyles said, summoning a small goblet and offering it to Lily.  "It's just a potion to ease your pain and accelerate the birthing process."

Lily grabbed the goblet from his hand and drank it down in one gulp.  From the moment it past her lips, she began to feel a great deal better.  "Thank you _so _much, Dr. Voyles," she sighed happily.  James was very thankful too.  Now that Lily was no longer in such pain, he could take his nearly broken hand back.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, let's have a look and see how close we are," Voyles said to the couple.  After examining Lily he told her that she wasn't quite ready yet, but that it should take place rather soon.  He then left the room to give Lily and James some privacy.

"James, your hand, are you ok?"

"It's fine. Nothing that a trip to the nurses' station won't heal," he said lightly.  Lily giggled.  "What's so funny?"

"I can barely feel anything below my waist," Lily said, giggling again.  "Is that ok?"

James couldn't help but smile.  "I think that just means that the potion is working."

Dr. Voyles returned 20 minutes later to check on Lily.  It seemed that he walked in just in time, for the potion was beginning to wear off, or so Lily thought.  In reality, all that was going on was that the baby was ready to be delivered.

"Once more push, Lily.  That's it, just one more and that'll be all, I promise," Dr. Voyles told her.

"Come on, baby. You can do it," James said encouragingly, despite the fact that Lily was nearly breaking his hand again.

"I- hate- you- James- Potter!  Never- touch- me- again!" Lily was saying through clenched teeth.

James looked very hurt and concerned.  The nurse in the room noticed this and smiled.  "Don't worry about it," she whispered.  "They all say that."  She then winked at James, who nodded nervously.

"That's it, Lily, that's it…" Voyles was saying.  

There was silence for a moment that seemed like an eternity, and then it was suddenly shattered by the cry of a baby.

"You have a son!" Voyles declared.

"How's he look?" Lily whispered.  She didn't have the strength to sit up any more, and had since fallen back onto the delivery table.

"Perfect," James said, grinning from ear to ear.  "Can I hold him?"

"Certainly you can," the nurse said, smiling.  She handed the small baby, now bundled in a blue blanket, to James.

"He has your eyes," James whispered.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at her new child.  "He has your nose…"  She held her arms out for the baby, and James carefully handed him to her.  

"Have you decided on a name?" Voyles asked.

Lily and James both nodded.  "Harry," they said at the same time.

"Our little Harry Potter," Lily sighed, tickling the baby's chin.

Dr. Voyles returned to check on the new family.  "How is everyone?  Lily, do you feel alright?"

"I couldn't be better," she told him, smiling her winning smile.

"I'm glad to hear it."  He then turned to James.  "James, you might want to go out to the waiting room and inform your friends of the birth.  They're all growing rather anxious as I refused to say anything, assuming that you would prefer to be the one to tell them the news."

James broke into a wide grin.  "I'll be right back."  He kissed Lily's forehead and then Harry's, and rushed out of the room.

It turns out that not only had Sirius returned to pacing around the room, but Remus, and even Peter now joined him.  The three kept knocking into each other, as they were all on different courses.  Jem was now sitting and playing with Aaron, although it was obvious that her attentions were elsewhere.  When James appeared though, everyone froze and looked up at him expectantly.

"Everything is fine.  Lily did great, the baby is beautiful and healthy… he has Lily's eyes."

"And?" Jem prodded.

"Harry.  Harry James Potter."  James tried, but for some reason he just couldn't wipe the grin off of his face.  "I have a son!"

Everyone rushed over to James.  Sirius slapped him on the back, Peter shook his hand, Remus patted his shoulder, and Jem hugged him.  Everyone was congratulating him.

"Where's Miss Lily?" Aaron asked quietly.

"She's still in the room with the baby," James answered.

"Can we see her?"

"I- I don't know.  Let me check, ok?"

Aaron nodded, as did everyone else.  "Hurry though, we want to see the kid!" Sirius winked.

James returned barely two minutes later and gestured for everyone to follow him.  He led them down a hallway and into the room where Lily was sitting up in bed holding a little blue bundle in her arms.

"Hi," Lily said quietly, the smile never disappearing from her face.

Jem rushed to her side and gently brushed the hair away from Lily's eyes.  "You look really good," she said.  "And so do you!" she practically squeaked at the baby.  "You are both so lucky…"

"Don't hog him," Sirius said.  "Let's all have a look."

"Sirius, hush!" Jem hissed.  "He's sleeping…" she now had a dreamy sort of expression on her face that made Lily giggle.

"Do you want to hold him?" she offered.

Jem's face lit up.  "Of course!"  She very carefully took Harry from his mother's arms and cradled him in her own.  "Look at you," she whispered.  "You're darling little face, and those hands.  Look at the little toes!"

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter all rolled their eyes.  "Women," Remus muttered, causing James and Peter to snicker. 

"What was that?" Lily asked, pretending to be very annoyed.

"Nothing," Remus responded quickly.  "Can I see the baby now?"

"Just be careful with him, Remus," James said, punching his shoulder lightly.

Jem handed Harry to Remus, who seemed to melt instantly.  "This one's gonna be just like you, James, I just know it…"  

James grinned proudly.  "I certainly hope so."  This, however, cause Lily to roll her eyes.

"How about letting his godfather have a go, huh?  A little respect is definitely missing for the most important person in the kid's life," Sirius declared. 

"Right," Lily smiled.  "How foolish of us."

Remus bounced the baby over to Sirius, whose face also softened the second he held Harry in his arms.  "Okay, listen to me, Harry.  I am your godfather, and nothing will ever change that.  When your mum and dad are being annoying, you come to me and I'll handle it, ok?  Deal?"  Sirius gently shook Harry's hand.  "Good."  He was now grinning as well.

"How about giving him back to his dad," James said, extending his arms out to take Harry in them once again.   
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess. It's not like you can't hold him any old time that you want," Sirius teased. "And what about Peter? He hasn't gotten to give little Harry here a proper hello!"   
  
"Th-that's alright, Sirius. I'm n-not so good with babies," Peter stammered.   
  
"If you're sure," James said. Peter nodded. "Then back to daddy with you," James grinned.   
  
Just then a nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over. Anyone who isn't a new mum or dad, or baby, needs to leave."   
  
"Couldn't we just have a few more minutes?" Remus asked.   
  
"Mother and baby need their rest," the nurse insisted. "They should be ready to go home tomorrow though, so I'm sure you can all continue to celebrate then."   
  
"Thank you," Lily told her. She then turned to look at everyone else. "Thanks for coming, and we will see you all tomorrow, I'm sure."

In truth, Lily was grateful for the nurse shooing everyone out of the room. She was very tired after her long day, and wanted some time alone with Harry and James.   
  
The following morning, Lily was feeling very excited about returning home with Harry. "Do you think he'll like the nursery?" she asked James nervously. "Maybe we should have changed the colour of the wall paper back to the light green…"   
  
James smiled. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure Harry will be perfectly happy at home with us. I mean, honestly, who wouldn't, Lil?" Lily laughed lightly, which pleased James since that's what he had been hoping to do. "Besides, he'll be in our room for the first few weeks anyhow, so we can gradually introduce him to the rest of the house."   
  
"You're right, I know you're right. I'm just being silly, aren't I? Mummy is being a silly girl, yes she is!" Lily said to Harry, who was gurgling happily.

Suddenly, the smile on Lily's face faded and a confused expression took its place. "James?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"How are we getting home?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, we can't apparate with Harry…"   
  
James smiled. "Oh! Don't worry about that. I've arranged it. We're being picked up by a Ministry car. Should be here any minute."   
  
Sure enough, within five minutes time, the Potters found themselves in the back of a Ministry car on their way home. James sat with his arm around Lily, who was holding Harry, who was fast asleep from the moment the car door closed.

Lily was very relieved to be home once again.  Beyond that, she was ecstatic to find that Jem had been kind enough to prepare several meals for her and James and left them in the freezer.  Lily and James both smiled when they saw that there was a banner hanging in the living room that said "Welcome Home Harry!" flashing in bright red and gold letters.  On either side, there was a Gryffindor lion.  

"Don't you think they're getting a little ahead of themselves?" Lily smiled.

"It's never too early!  You think our son wouldn't be in Gryffindor?  After all, he is already on the list for Hogwarts…"

"I know, I know," Lily sighed.  She then lifted Harry out of his carriage and showed the banner to him.  "See?  Everyone is very excited about you!  They're already trying to teach you school spirit and House pride!"  Harry just yawned and wiggled a little.  Lily smiled.  "I'm going to go lie down with him for a while, I think.  I feel fatigued…"

"And understandably so.  I'll be up shortly to check on you, just need to pop into the lab and get a bit done." 

Over the course of the next week, Lily and James found that they had to readjust their lives to make even more room for Harry.  After a few days though, they got used to his schedule for feedings and sleeping, somehow managing to change their own habits to match his.

Lily woke up early on the morning of August 7th and quickly got dressed.  No sooner had she buttoned her blouse though than Harry started to cry.  "I guess it's time for your breakfast, huh, little guy?" she said.  Lily reached down into Harry's cradle and lifted him up, carrying him over to a chair by the window.  "Let's try not to wake daddy up though, he's had a long night."  She then undid her blouse, readjusted herself, and began to feed the baby.

"Morning," James said groggily.

Lily smiled. "I didn't think you were up yet.  Sorry."

James yawned.  "It's ok. What time is it?"

"Nearly half-eight."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm taking Harry to meet Gran today, remember?"

"Mmm hmm.  That's right, sorry."  He yawned again.  "He eating alright?"

"Yeah, he's a hungry little man this morning, aren't you?"

James sat up and smiled.  He reached over for his glasses.  "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

"James, shut up." Lily laughed.  "I'm half dressed and have a baby attached to me.  That does not make anyone beautiful."

"I think that's where you're wrong.  You look wonderful right now."

Lily blushed slightly. "Well, thank you."  Before she could say anything else though, Harry started to cry again.  "All finished, are we?  I'd better get him ready.  We're to be there in 20 minutes."  Lily stood up, Harry still held tightly in her arms, and walked over to James.  "Hold him for a minute so I can fix myself up?"

"I'll even get him ready to go for you," he winked.

"Why are you so good to me?" Lily joked.

"Just lucky, I guess!  Now, come on Harry, daddy's going to get you dressed.  You've got an excitingly boring day-"

"James!"

"Ahead of you!"  James grinned as he carried Harry out of their room and into the nursery to get him ready.

It took some time, but eventually Lily was ready along with Harry and his baby bag.  Once the goodbyes were said, Lily carried Harry out into the taxi that was waiting for them.  She would have to travel by floo powder to get to the Palace, and since their fireplace was not connected to the floo network, this involved going over to Jem & Sirius's house to use theirs.

Lily and Harry finally made it to the Palace of the Prophets, only about 15 minutes late.  Victoria was standing by the fireplace in her office waiting for them, with a warm smile lighting up her face.  "Lily, my dear child," Victoria said as Lily materialized in the fireplace.  "And this must be our little miracle," she said softly.  "May I?"

"Of course!"  Lily carefully handed Harry over to Victoria and then set the baby bag down.

"Such a small child with such large responsibilities," Victoria whispered.  "But you will live up to every expectation, I am certain of that."  She then kissed Harry gently on the forehead.

If Lily heard what Victoria just said to Harry, she showed no sign of it.  Instead, she continued to brandish her smile and busied herself getting a bottle ready for Harry.  The rest of the day was a very enjoyable one, Harry was introduced to the other prelates, all of whom were very anxious and excited to see him, none more so than Victoria however.  

When it came time for Lily and Harry to go home, Victoria held the baby in her arms once again, only this time, much to Lily's surprise, she pulled out a small dagger and pricked Harry's forehead.  She then pricked her own finger, and blended their blood.  "You are now guarded by your ancestors," she whispered.  She then kissed Harry goodbye and handed him back to his mother, who she also kissed goodbye.  "Be sure to come back again soon, alright, dear?"

Lily forced a smile.  "Of course, Gran."  She then turned back to the fireplace and left with Harry the way they had arrived.


	25. True Colors

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Oh, and remember… sounds familiar? Prolly is…. I don't own a thing except plot and Jem (and maybe other characters you never heard of before…)

_Chapter 25: True Colors_

"James?" Lily called once she walked into their house.  "James? Are you here?"

"I'm upstairs, Lil!" he called back.  "Just got out of the shower!  Down in a minute!"

Lily shook her head silently as she walked into the living room and dropped the baby bag onto the couch.  She then set Harry down into his baby chair with a pacifier, and collapsed onto the loveseat.  She just couldn't get what Victoria had done out of her head.  Instead, she kept replaying it over and over in her mind.

"Heya sunshine," James said brightly, leaping over the back of the loveseat and landing next to Lily.  He gave her a light kiss.  "How's Gran doing?"

"She's good… she was very, er- excited to finally meet Harry," Lily said, sounding somewhat dazed.

James picked up on this right away, of course.  "What happened, baby?"

"I don't know, exactly."

"What?"

"Look at Harry's forehead."

James got up from the couch and walked over to Harry's chair.  He very carefully lifted him up (Harry was asleep) and noticed a small cut on his forehead.  "Where did he get that?"

"Gran."

"I don't get it."

"She did that to him.  She first cut him, and then cut herself.  Then she said something about him being protected by ancestors? I don't know, I didn't quite catch it.  The _really_ strange thing though is that Harry didn't cry at all.  It was almost like he _knew _what was going on and wasn't scared."

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt him… Maybe she just knows something that we don't…"

Lily sighed.  "That's what I was afraid of."  Lily paused, opened her mouth as if to say something, then quickly closed it again. 

"What is it, Lil?" James asked, rocking Harry gently in his arms.

"I- I," Lily shook her head.  "Nothing.  Don't worry about it."

"Lil, please.  Don't be like that.  Tell me."

Lily took a deep breath.  "I had that vision again… the night I gave birth to Harry.  The same one… that even you saw.  What if, I mean, maybe Gran knows more than she lets on." She shook her head again.  "Of course she does, that's what she is, a seer, but what I'm trying to say, what if she was helping Harry… helping him to live up to some prophecy?"

"I'm sure she was," James whispered.

The following days went by without any major occurrences, as did the weeks. Before Lily and James knew it, it was already the middle of September and the beginning of fall.  Along with Harry, they had gone to Diagon Alley to meet Sirius and Jem, in addition to Remus, for lunch.

Harry was lying happily in his carriage, reaching for his foot and trying to fit it into his mouth.  Everyone that the Potters walked by had them stopped so that they could admire the child.  And as usual, the smiles never left their faces.  

"Oy! James! Over here!" Sirius bellowed.

"There you are!  It's a madhouse out here today!" James shouted back.  He and Lily quickly made their way across the crowded street with the carriage to meet their friends. "What the hell are all these people doing out here anyhow?  School _is _in session, isn't it? And don't people work anymore?"

"You're one to talk, James," Sirius said, hitting his friend on the shoulder.

"That was _not _by my choice.  Seriously though, what's going on?"

"There was just a meeting," Jem started.  "About the whole situation with you-know-who."

"Oh, for god's sake, Jem, call him Voldemort," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

Jem sighed and shook her head.  "Anyhow, there was another attack last night.  People are really starting to worry."

Lily looked nervously at James, who nodded slightly and squeezed her hand.  "It's okay, Lil. I promise…"

"I know," she whispered.  She then took her hand back and lifted Harry out of his carriage.  "Could you hand me his bottle out of the bag?"

"How has our little man been doing?" Jem smiled.

"Wonderfully," Lily answered as she started to feed Harry.

"He hardly cries any more, and even sleeps through the night now.  It's hard to believe," James added

"And guess what! He's trying to teach himself to roll over.  It's just too precious."

Sirius and Remus were rolling their eyes.  "Okay, enough of this _mummy and daddy_ talk.  Let's order some food," Remus laughed.

The next hour was actually very enjoyable for everyone.  The streets slowly began to clear, and the five friends enjoyed a good meal together.  Harry sat quite contentedly on Lily's lap, and then James's, looking at different things and watching people as they walked by.  He seemed particularly fascinated by an owl that was sitting across the street and staring back at him.

And then it happened.  The shadows on the cobblestone and buildings began to grow longer, and a darkness seemed to be stretching across the sky.  Everyone looked up, awestruck.  Everyone that is, except Harry.  His gaze was now fixed on something else.  Remus.  

Just as James said, "It looks like a solar eclipse," Harry let out a cry.

"What is it, sweetie?" Lily asked her baby, looking down from the sky and at Harry who was in her arms.  That's when she saw it.  "Remus!" she shouted.  "No!"

Everyone else at the table turned instantly.  Jem's eyes were wide with fear, as were those of other people surrounding them.  Remus was changing.  He was transforming into a werewolf.

Not even wasting the time to blink, both James and Sirius jumped out of their chairs and grabbed their friend.  They dragged him away from the café, away from the street, and into a back alley.  Remus was just about completely transformed, snarling and trying to bite his friends.  He no longer seemed to have any control over his senses.  His teeth were barely a centimeter away from Sirius's wrist when suddenly it was there no longer.  Instead, a large black dog was in his place, snarling and clawing at the now fully changed werewolf.  On his other side, James had already taken the shape of a beautiful stag.  The two animals somehow managed to circle around the werewolf and eventually were able to control him.  They led him further away from the crowd, each hoping that the screams and other noise everyone was making back on the street wouldn't draw his attention.

The eclipse didn't last very long, and once it was over, Padfoot, Prongs and Moony were all back in human form.  Remus looked rather sick, so Sirius decided it would probably be best if they apparated back to James's house and waited for him to return with Lily, Harry and Jem. James of course agreed, and once his friends were safely out of Diagon Alley, he made his way back to the café where he had left his wife, child and friend.

"Did you see that?" Jem was still shouting.  Tears were streaming down her face, and she was near convulsing between sobs.  "All those years… why?  How?  How dare he!"  She kept running her hands through her hair, as if brushing it out of her face even though there was nothing to be moved.  Harry had been placed back in his carriage, and he was fine.  Lily however was trying to calm her friend down.  Unfortunately she was not very successful.  "And he left! Can you believe that!  They both did… with that- that _thing_."

"He's not a _thing_, Jem," Lily interjected.  "It's Remus, he's our friend-"

"He is no longer any friend of mine!  Imagine the gall! Hiding something like that!  And for all those years… If Dumbledore had any idea…"

"Jem, that's enough," James said, walking up in front of him.  "I'm going to take you to our house, and we'll discuss this there.  Alright?"  Jem reluctantly nodded.  "Lily, you take Harry home.  You'll be alright on your own, right?"

Lily nodded.  "We'll be fine.  Don't even worry."

James sighed.  "Good.  We'll be there waiting."  He kissed both Lily and Harry goodbye and then took Jem's hand.  The two of them then disapparated to the Potter home.

When they arrived, Jem was appalled to find Sirius leaning against a kitchen counter talking to Remus, who was sitting at the kitchen table with mug of coffee in his hands and a blanket over his shoulders.  This wasn't just any blanket though.  This was a blanket that Jem had given Lily at her baby shower.  "Get my blanket off of that werewolf!" she shouted.

"Jem!" Sirius yelled back.  He had fire burning in his eyes.  

"I can't believe you!" she yelled again.  "Look at what he is!  What he could have done to all of us!"

"He is our friend, Jem."

"And one that you shouldn't talk about as if he's not here," James added, sitting down next to Remus.

"It's ok," Remus said.  "Let her get it out."

Jem shot him a look of pure hatred and disgust.  "I don't need any support from _you, _werewolf."

Just then the door opened and Lily walked in with Harry.  "What's going on?" she asked once she saw everyone in the kitchen.

"They're actually defending him!  Can you believe that, Lily?  Defending a werewolf!"

"I can believe that, actually."

Jem looked at Lily as if she were crazy.  Everyone was now staring at her, waiting for her next move.  "You're all mad…"

"No, we're not," Sirius said, moving toward her.  "If you'll just listen…"

"To what?"  She looked around the room again.  "You knew," she whispered.  "You all _knew _and didn't say or do anything?  He could have killed all of us!"

Remus finally spoke again.  "Jem, please.  You don't understand…"

"What is there to understand?"

"A lot," he said softly.  "Jem, Dumbledore knew… I was bitten when I was very young-"

"And he still admitted you to Hogwarts?"

"With certain precautions, yes."

Jem shook her head.  "I don't care what you say.  A werewolf has no place in the civilized world.  Leave us.  Get out!"

"Jem, calm down," James said.  "Remus is not going anywhere."

"Then we are!"  She grabbed Sirius's hand and started walking out.  Sirius however, refused to move.  "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying with my friends."

"You would rather stay here?  With _them_?"

"You're damn right I would."

Jem shook her head in disbelief.  "You will choose.  Them, with the werewolf, or _me._  What's it going to be?"

"Them."

"What?"

"You heard me.  Unlike you, I value my friendships.  I think it's time for _you _to leave _us_.  Goodbye, Jem."

Nobody could believe what Sirius had just said.  Jem let out a small noise that sounded like a cross between a scream and a squeak.  She then turned and walked out of the kitchen, stomped her way to the front door, and slammed it behind her.

Remus turned to look at Sirius with sullen eyes.  "You didn't have to do that," he whispered.

"Yes, Moony, I did."  Sirius's voice cracked as he spoke.  "Today she showed her true colors, that's all."  He sighed.  "I'm just glad that I found out now, before it was too late."

Lily walked over to Sirius and gave him a big hug.  "If you need anything…"

Sirius held Lily for a moment before replying.  "I'll be fine."

Remus suddenly stood up.  "This can't happen again."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"It never even occurred to me before that a solar eclipse would have this affect on me… and out in public no less."

"Remus…"

"I've got to go.  Really, this time.  It's just too dangerous…"

"Where would you go?" Lily asked nervously.

Remus shook his head.  "I don't know.  Somewhere that I won't be a danger to anyone but myself…"

"Well," James began, "before you go anywhere, we all need to talk."  Sirius and Remus looked at him quizzically.  "With Peter," he finished.

"Why? What happened?" Sirius asked.

James looked at Lily who met his eye.  She then lowered her eyes and nodded solemnly, swallowing hard before leaving the room to tend to Harry.

"_What is it_?" he asked again.

James sighed.  "We need to wait for Peter.  All will be explained then."

Sirius and Remus exchanged uneasy glances before nodding.  

"When will he meet us?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow evening.  We'll see you both then."  James then led his friends out, locking and bolting the door behind them.

"Professor Dumbledore will be here tomorrow night as well," Lily quietly told James.

"But how-"

"The fire," Lily explained, "I got a hold of him while you were talking to the boys."

"Are you sure we need him here?"

"I really do think it is a good idea.  You've been working with him, he knows what's going on.  Also, it will give him the opportunity he needs to take care of Harry…"

"Do you really think-"

"It _must _be done."  

Judging by Lily's tone, James thought it best not to press the matter further.

A/N: okay, I don't know if in werewolf-land that is possible, but hey, for my intents and purposes, I needed the eclipse to have that effect on Remus… you all understand, I'm sure! 


	26. The Meeting

A/N: Well, here's another fun chapter for all of you!  Enjoy!  Oh, and don't sue me… I really don't own any of this stuff…

_Chapter 26: The Meeting_

James spent most of the following day in his laboratory trying out various spells and potions.  At times he felt like he was on the brink of insanity, given the number of spells and potions he had already tested.  As of now, he was just trying anything he could think of, but even so, nothing would fight Avada Kedavra.

While James was busy frustrating himself downstairs, Lily was playing in the back yard with Harry.  She had conjured up a magical play station for him that would make all sorts of noises and flash different colored sparkles if he tapped it in various places.  This highly amused Harry, since he enjoyed shiny things very much.  Both he and Lily were laughing and playing when a shadow was suddenly cast across them.

"Hi," said a voice from behind Lily.

Lily turned around to see who it was.  "What do you want?"

"I came to say that I'm sorry, and to tell you goodbye."  Jem looked down at the baby who was lying on the blanket on the grass.  "Aaron and I are leaving for America tonight."

Lily shook her head.  "I never thought that you would have been so narrow-minded… and now, now you're even taking Aaron away?  Just think what that'll do to him, think what it'll do to Remus for that matter!  No, never mind.  I forgot.  You don't care about Remus any more, you don't care about any of us." Lily picked Harry up and held him to her.  "You're too selfish to.  You only care about yourself.  Goodbye, Jemina.  Don't come back." 

With Harry safely in her arms, Lily left a stunned Jem standing outside as she stormed into the house, and slammed the glass sliding door shut.  Unfortunately the loud bang from the door caused Harry to start crying.  Lily shook her head, silently disgusted with both Jem and herself, for sinking to Jem's level.  "Shh… it's alright Harry, don't worry.  Everything is going to be alright," she said soothingly.  It didn't take long before Harry was drifting off to sleep, so Lily gently set him in his cradle for his afternoon nap.  She then sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and closed her eyes for what she thought would only be a moment.

Suddenly there was a flash of light.  Lily tried to scream, but she couldn't.  She instinctually jumped up and tried to grab Harry, but her hands passed right through the crying baby.  She looked down and saw her body lying across the floor, her emerald eyes still open and staring up at her amidst the rubble that was once Harry's nursery and her house.  Through all this, there Harry was, still crying and, it seemed, reaching out for her.  She then heard footsteps and muffled voices.  She jumped in front of Harry, trying to hide him, but it was no use.  A figure came into view, but Lily couldn't identify who it was – her vision had suddenly turned hazy.  But a hand reached out to Harry and a what looked like a wand was pointed at her lifeless body.

"Lily?  Lily!" someone shouted.  "Lil!  Wake up, baby!"

"Is she ok?" called another voice.  "Lily?"  They seemed to be mingling together with the other sounds in her head.  Just as quickly as the flash of light had appeared though Lily felt herself return to her body, which was now shaking violently.

"James! Stop!  That seems a bit uncalled for…" Lily said, brushing James's hands from her shoulders.

"Thank god!" he sighed.  "Are you feeling alright?"

Lily flashed to the dream she had and then forced a smile deciding that it would be best not to worry her husband.  "I'm fine.  I was just tired I guess…"

"Lil, me and Sirius tried for like 10 minutes to wake you up."

"Well, I'm up now, and what did that accomplish?" she snapped.  "Nothing.  Instead of me being well rested, I'm very grumpy!" She smiled.  She knew that James wouldn't resist her smile.

Very slowly, a smile crept across James's face as well.  He shook his head.  "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

"Catch me?" Lily offered, jumping out of the rocking chair and running out of the room giggling.

James made a mad dash after Lily, finally catching up with her downstairs.  He grabbed her around her waist and threw her playfully onto the couch where he started to tickle her.  

Lily was now wiggling, kicking, and laughing.  "James, stop!  Please!" she said between fits of laughter.

"I think I will in a sec… this is getting far too tiring.  Accio wand!" he shouted.  

"No! No, don't!" Lily pleaded through her laughter. But it was of no use.  James used the tickling charm.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sirius bellowed as he rushed into the room.  He then choked on a laugh and grinned from ear to ear at the sight that met him.  James had Lily pinned to the couch by her wrists in an attempt to restrain her reflexes, which were undoubtedly to hit him.  "Really.  Is this appropriate?  My godson is right upstairs!"

Lily continued to laugh, but there was now an apologetic tone in her voice when she spoke.  "It's all James's fault!  Blame him!"

James looked at Lily as if he was deeply offended.  "My dear, I would never cause such trouble!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.  "You're both full of it."  There was then a cry from upstairs.  "And look, now you've gone and woken the baby.  I guess I'll have to play the part of the responsible parent, _again_.  Excuse me."  Grinning once again, Sirius left the room and took the stairs two at a time on his way to Harry.

"He seems to be in an awfully good mood considering what happened yesterday," Lily said, having finally been released from the tickling charm.

"I know," James agreed.  "That kind of worries me…"

"He never faces his problems straight off… it's strange, considering how confrontational he is."  Lily was now sitting Indian style on the couch.  "Maybe we should-" Lily didn't get the chance to finish her sentence.  Instead, she was interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore, which was announced by a popping noise as he apparated into the room.  "Professor!" she exclaimed.

"Pardon my intrusion," Dumbledore said, "but it was my understanding that I was to arrive at 5:30, correct?"

Lily smiled.  "Of course."  She then got up off of the couch and crossed to him, giving him a welcoming hug.  "It's good to see you," she said softly.

"It's good to be seen," he replied warmly.  Once released from Lily's arms, he turned his head.  "James," he nodded.  "Making any progress?"

"I'm working on it, sir.  Perhaps we could meet again?  There are a few things I would like to go over with you again."

"Naturally.  We will make the arrangements later tonight.  For now, we will simply deal with the matter at hand.  When are Remus and Peter to arrive?"

"They should be here in a bit," Sirius said, suddenly appearing with Harry in his arms.

"Ah, Sirius.  I trust that you're well?"

Sirius nodded slowly.  "I'm fine, _really_.  There are plenty of things more important than my personal life to deal with right now."

Dumbledore sighed.  "Alas, you are quite right.  I do apologize."

"That's not necessary," Sirius told him.  A smile then appeared on his face.  "Care to say hello to my godson?"

The twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes as he took the small child in his arms.  "And so we meet again, my dear boy," he whispered.  "Great things are in store for you, it is written in the stars."  He then raised his voice to a normal level so that everyone could hear him again.  "If you are half as much trouble as your father, god help us all," he smiled.

Lily and Sirius both tried hard to stifle a laugh, as James spoke out in protest.  "Do you really think that's necessary, Professor?"

Dumbledore laughed lightly along with the others.  "Do you have any doubt about it?"

James began to smile as well.  "I certainly hope that Harry is the little handful by the time he is at Hogwarts."

There was then a knock at the door and Lily went to answer it.  "Why on earth didn't you just apparate here?" they could hear her saying.

"Well, I was going to, but this git decided he didn't feel like risking screwing it up again," they heard Remus say.

"Peter," James muttered, rolling his eyes.  Dumbledore simply smiled.

Remus and Peter came into the room followed by Lily, who was also rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, we would have been on time, but Peter insisted on taking a car," Remus said.  "Of course he neglected to mention that he _doesn't know how to drive_!"

"I t-t-told you that I was s-sorry.  I j-j-j-just th-thought that it m-might be b-better."

"Never mind," Remus said waving an impatient hand.  "What's going on with you two?" he asked James and Lily.

"Hello to you too," Sirius joked.

"Why don't we all sit down," Dumbledore suggested.  Everyone nodded and did as he said.  "There are quite a few things to be discussed, and Lily and James have requested that I be the one to inform all of you."

Remus looked from Dumbledore to Lily and James, and then back again.  "Is it that serious?"

"I'm afraid so, Remus," Dumbledore said gravely.  "There are many secrets in the house, and all seem to be sought after by Voldemort."  Peter flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name, but nobody noticed.  "As you all know, Lily and James have made use of the Fidelus Charm before, and I'm afraid that it might be time to perform it again."

"Why?  What's happened?" Sirius asked.

"These," Lily said, producing some papers from an envelope she had been holding.  

"What is that?" Remus asked.

"Death threats?" Sirius said.  "I refuse to believe it…"

"Unfortunately, these haven't been the only ones," Dumbledore said.  "There have been many others, all signed with the Dark Mark that you see on those."

"W-what is he after?" Peter asked.

"The Stone, you fool!  Remember?  The Sorcerer's Stone," James yelled.  Harry let out a small cry just then, no doubt startled by the force of James's voice.  "Sorry," he said meekly.  Lily shook her head and went to pick Harry up from his bassinette.

"So the Stone is still in Lil-" Remus began, but he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"As of now, the Stone is still protected by those in this house, and therein lies the problem.  I do not know how Voldemort found out about this, and nor do I think it is necessary at this time to find out.  What we need to do is figure out a means of protection."  He now turned to Lily and James, who were both on the couch, now with Harry as well.  "Once again, I urge you to consider choosing another Secret-Keeper."

"I know," James said.  "We have discussed it, but now is just not the time.  We don't want Harry to be so…"

"Confined," Lily finished for him.

"Maybe you should both think about it again," Sirius said.

"Honestly," said Remus, "Think of Harry."

"We are.  And that's why as of now, the answer is no.  Steps will be taken for his protection, but nothing that drastic.  At least not yet," James said.

"Don't worry, we have discussed the possibility of appointing another Secret-Keeper.  It's not as though we refuse to entertain the idea," Lily said.

"In that case, I would like to volunteer for the role," Dumbledore said, surprising everyone in the room except for Lily and James.

"I appreciate that, sir, but you don't need to," James insisted.

"I hate to do this, James, but to be perfectly blunt, it might be best.  Look at what happened with your last two prospects.  I honestly believe, pardon the pun, that your secret would be safest with me."

"With all due respect," James said, "If we do decide to use another Secret-Keeper, we were hoping to have Sirius do it."

Everyone turned to look at Sirius, who simply nodded.  "You know that I would die before telling anyone."

"I know," James agreed.  "And, not to offend anyone here, but I trust you like a brother.  I know you can handle this for us."

"You all do understand what is being asked of you now, don't you?" Lily said.  "You need to keep this just amongst us… nobody can know…"

"Of course we understand, Lil.  Don't underestimate the Marauders," Remus said, winking at her.

"Are- is- is that all?" Peter asked.

"I think so," James said.  

"For now," Lily added.

"Then, I m-must be g-going.  Meeting Augustus, you know.  Remus, are you c-c-coming?"

"Um, I think not.  I refuse to get back into that muggle contraption with you behind the wheel."

Everyone laughed, except Peter.  He shook his head.  "S-suit yourself.  Goodbye, everyone.  See you soon."

"Bye, Peter," Lily said.  "Thank you for coming."

"Of- of course. Just l-let me know if there's anything that I can do for either of you, or H-Harry."

Once Peter left, Remus decided to follow suit.  "I had best be going as well.  Sirius, do you think you'll be able to convince Jem to let me say goodbye to Aaron?"  His voice cracked as he asked the question.

"I doubt that she'll talk to me, but I'll give it a shot.  Lily might be your best bet though for that one."

"I wouldn't count on that, Sirius.  She came by here today, and, well, let's just say it didn't go so well."

"Lily, you didn't…" James said.

"I most certainly did!  I gave her a piece of my mind, and I'd do it again if necessary… honestly, the gall of that woman!  Sorry, Professor, but you have no idea!  I can't believe that there are still people who believe all those horrible-"

"Lil!" James interrupted.  "Calm down."

"Sorry."  Lily sighed deeply and went back to bouncing Harry in her arms.  Sirius and Remus couldn't help but smile.

"I'll come back by tomorrow and we'll talk more," Sirius said as he got up to leave with Remus.

"Sounds good," James said.  "I'll see you then."

It took a few minutes more (Sirius insisted on saying a long goodbye to Harry), but finally the Potters were left alone with Dumbledore.  Taking Harry in his arms, Dumbledore carried him downstairs to James's laboratory.  

"Professor?  You're going to perform the charm here?" Lily asked.

"Is that alright?"

"Yes, I suppose… I just mean, I just thought you would want to do it at Hogwarts."

"I must confess, Lily, the thought had occurred to me.  But I do feel that performing it here will be satisfactory.  Harry feels more at ease here, as it is him home."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not entirely clear on what you're doing to our son," James said, entering the laboratory.

"For Harry's safety, we will retrieve the Stone from him."

"But I thought that it was Lily…"

"It was, James.  But, the gift is passed on from mother to child.  That is the reason that you lost your first child."

James nodded, trying to fight the tears that were suddenly trying to surface.  He remembered that fateful day all too well; he lost his daughter and almost his wife.

Dumbledore adeptly pulled his wand out from his robes and set Harry on an empty tabletop.  Harry let out a small sound, most likely because the marble top was cold against his bare skin.  Beyond that though, he was silent and very comfortable with his surroundings.  Dumbledore then tapped Harry's forehead with his wand, followed by his shoulders and then his chest, just over his heart.  He then smiled and tapped Harry's nose, which made the baby wriggle with glee.

"A sabedoria de Godric," Dumbledore said, tapping Harry's forehead again.  "A força de seus antepassados," he said, tapping his shoulders.  "E a ligação entre a mãe e a criança," he said, tapping Harry's heart.  "Estes protegê-lo-ão.  De sua proteção, libere o objeto."

Lily and James looked at each other and then to Dumbledore and Harry.  They didn't understand what he was doing.  He kept repeating the phrases as he tapped Harry with the tip of his wand, going faster and faster.  

"What was that?" Lily whispered.  

"It looked like some sort of light," James whispered back, in awe.  Sure enough, that's exactly what it was.  A beam of light was forming around Harry, connecting at the points that Dumbledore had tapped on Harry's forehead and shoulders.  A second beam then came from each of those points and met at the final one, over Harry's heart.

It was there that something began to take shape… something solid was forming, hovering just over Harry's chest.  

"What on earth…" James whispered, squinting his eyes to try and make out what it was.

"It must be-" Lily started.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Dumbledore finished, picking up the stone with his free hand.  Once he tucked it safely away in his robes along with his wand, he picked Harry up and handed him to Lily.  "Good as new," he winked.

"Are you sure that nothing else needs to be done for him?" a worried Lily asked. 

"I do wish that you would reconsider the notion of a Secret-Keeper, but beyond that, this is all I can do.  Just make sure that nobody finds out what we have done tonight."

"What will you do with the Stone now?" James asked. 

"I will return it to Nicolas so that he might prepare more of the Elixir for himself and his wife, but after that, I cannot say.  You are all safer in not knowing."

"We understand," Lily said, hugging the baby to her.

A/N: How about clicking that nice 'review' button? Huh? Please? *sad puppy eyes*


	27. The Holiday Season

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!  So, here you go, as your reward, another chapter! Woohoo! (right??)  Enjoy and review some more!!

Oh, and I know this chapter kinda jumps around a bit time wise, but just go with it, ok? Thanks!

_Chapter 27: The __Holiday__ Season_

September quickly faded into October, and before Lily and James knew it, Halloween had arrived.  Harry was now three months old and had taken to grabbing any object placed near enough to his out-stretched hands.  Unfortunately he didn't seem to have any interest in the rattle (or other toys) that his parents would offer; instead he preferred to steal his father's wand, trying to put it in his mouth.

"Harry, no!" Lily said for what had to be the fifth time that day.  She very quickly took the wand from Harry's hand (and mouth) and replaced it with a pacifier.  "James, would you please try not to leave your wand lying around?  He had it in his mouth again…"

"Oh, calm down, Lil.  It's not as though he knows how to use it yet, do ya buddy?" James said, tickling Harry's tummy.  "I'll pick up a fake wand for him to play with, okay?"

Lily sighed.  "I suppose… although I really do wish he would just take his toys rather than that… next thing you know he'll go after your Winged Mercury 15."  The Winged Mercury 15 was one of James's most cherished possessions, his broomstick that was, of course, up to International Quidditch Racing Broom standards.

A smile crept across James's face.  "That would be wonderful.  I just know that he's going to be a genius on the quidditch field, I can tell already."

Lily rolled her eyes.  "James, he's three months old.  Let's not-"

"He'll play for England's national team one day," he said dreamily.  "I can see it now…" He picked Harry up and held him above his head.  He then started running around the room with the baby, making various whooshing sounds, obviously pretending that Harry was flying.  Harry seemed to be enjoying himself very much for he couldn't stop smiling and gurgling. 

"James, you're going to make him sick."

"No I'm not."

"You will.  Put him down, come on.  Please?  You're making me nervous."

"Who thinks mummy should stop nagging?"  James held Harry against his chest with one arm and raised his other.  He then raised one of Harry's arms.  "Two to one.  We win," he beamed, winking at her. 

"James!"

"Who thinks Harry should fly around the room and have a good time practicing his quidditch skills?"  He then did the same voting concept.  "Once again, you're outnumbered!" 

Lily sighed and shook her head.  "Fine.  Do what you want.  Just don't come running to me if he spits up on you again."  Lily brushed her hands together, smiled, and went upstairs.

The smile faded from James's face as he watched her walk away.  He then looked down at Harry.  "Well, that was enough flying for today… how about we just play on the floor for a bit?"

When Lily returned downstairs, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw.  James was lying on the blanket that they left on the floor for Harry.  Harry was lying on James's chest.  They were both fast asleep, only Harry was rising and falling with James's chest as he breathed.  Lily shook her head and then bent down, carefully lifting Harry off of James and setting him in his playpen.  James, however, she left on the floor to sleep.  She did summon a blanket though and tucked it over him.  Lily then curled up on the sofa with a scrapbook she had been putting together.  It had pictures of her family in addition to those of her and her friends from Hogwarts.  

Harry slept through the night.  James, however, didn't.  He woke up and nearly had a heart attack when the clock read 3:47am.  After making sure that he hadn't crushed Harry in his sleep (as he had no recollection of him being moved), James noticed that Lily was fast asleep on the couch.  He stood up and lifted her in his arms, carrying her upstairs to bed.  When he picked her up from the couch though, the photo album slipped from her hands and hit the floor.  This caused her to wake up slightly.

"Mmm? James?" Lily mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, baby," he whispered, kissing her forehead.  He then set her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her.  "I'll be back in a minute, just going to move Harry."

"Mmm hmm," she nodded sleepily before drifting back off.

It seemed that in every day that passed there were more and more stories in the _Daily Prophet_ about attacks on muggles and magicals alike.  Nowhere was safe anymore, and Lily and James were growing more and more concerned for the safety of themselves and above all, Harry.  Their anniversary had come and gone, but they took no notice other than a few cards that arrived by owl post.  There had actually been an attack that very day in which nearly a dozen people were killed.  

It was now early in the afternoon one day in December.  Christmas was fast approaching, and Lily and James were looking through a catalogue trying to decide what to get Harry for his first Christmas.  They were sitting together in the big armchair in their living room, leaving Harry rolling around happily on the floor when it happened.

"Well, maybe he'd like that?" Lily offered, pointing something out in the catalogue.

"No, I think that's too girlie," James said.

"Oh, it is no such thing.  It's adorable."

"What about the baby quidditch set?"

"James, he can barely sit up by himself on level ground.  How is he going to sit on a broomstick?"

The catalogue suddenly jolted toward them.  "What the…" James trailed off.  He pulled the catalogue up, and to his surprise, Harry was sitting right below them, reaching up.  "How did you get over here?" he asked.  Harry just giggled in response.

"Did he just…? Lily asked.

"I told you our boy is a genius!" James exclaimed.  He picked the nearly 5-month-old Harry up and set him down on the other side of the room.  He then walked back to the chair.  "Come to daddy!"  Sure enough, Harry pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and, although he did seem to be stumbling over himself, he began to crawl very slowly across the floor.  "He's mobile!" James shouted with glee.  

"And nearly two months early!" Lily added, grinning from ear to ear.

Soon enough, Christmas was upon them.  Lily had made arrangements for everyone to meet at their house for Christmas dinner, everyone being Sirius, Remus and Peter, that is.  After a brief exchange of presents next to the Christmas tree and plenty of pictures of Harry in his new Christmas suit amongst his new toys, Lily busied herself in the kitchen preparing the meal while James played with Harry and his new toys.  Lily wasn't quite sure who was more excited about the baby's playthings, father or son.

At four o'clock, on the dot, the doorbell rang.  James got up to answer it, taking Harry in his arms.  As James opened the door, Harry reached up and started pulling at his glasses.  "Harry, no!  Leave daddy's glasses alone!" he said just as Sirius, whose arms were stacked with presents, Remus and Peter all shouted "Happy Christmas!"  When they saw James and Harry though, they all burst out laughing, and continued to do so as they walked into the house.

"Happy Christmas, Lily!" Remus called into the next room.  

Lily then walked out, wiping her hands off on the apron around her waist.  "Happy Christmas to you, too," she smiled.  She then kissed each one of them on the cheek.  

"I hope Harry hasn't tired of getting presents yet," Sirius said, looking at the shreds of wrapping paper around the living room and smiling.

"We should be so lucky," Lily said.  "He's figured out how to rip the paper, and ever since, he's been more fascinated by that than anything else we put in front of him."

"That's my godson!  The smart little bugger!"

"I b-b-brought a b-bottle of wine," Peter said.

"That was sweet of you!  I'll just take it and open it up, shall I?" Lily said.

"I'll do it," James said.  He then took the bottle from Peter and walked into the kitchen only to reappear with 5 glasses and a corkscrew.

"Come here, Harry," Sirius said, squatting down on the floor.  "Who's your favourite?  Who is it?"  He smiled as Harry crawled toward him.  "That's right!  It's Sirius!  And look at what I have for my favourite godson!"  He pulled the stack of gifts next to him.  "All for you!"  Harry smiled and clapped his hands together.  "Shall we open them?  Yes, I think we should.  Why don't we open this one first?"  He pulled out a rather large box and began to unwrap it.  

"Sirius, you really didn't have to…" Lily said.

"Nonsense! He is my godson, and I will spoil him as I see fit!"

Remus rolled his eyes.  "He has been talking about that _all week_.  You should have seen him wrapping everything.  He actually insisted on doing it himself, saying that nobody else would do it right.  Sirius.  Doing manual labo-"

"Silencio!" Sirius bellowed, pointing his wand at Remus.  Remus tried to continue talking but no sound would come out.  "That's better.  Look at that Harry!  A new teddy bear!  Just for you!  And look, he'll even hug you back…"

"That's really cute, Sirius," James said.

"I do try, you know," Sirius grinned.  He then pulled out a large package and set it in front of Harry, who was barely sitting up on his own and who had already thrown the bear aside.  "Time for the next one, it looks like!"  Together, well, more Sirius than Harry, they unwrapped the gift to reveal a large box with the label _My First Magic Kit_.

"Oh no!" Lily exclaimed.  She practically flew over to Sirius and Harry and snatched up the box.  "He is FAR too young for that."

Sirius smiled and shrugged.  "Well, kiddo, I tried."

Harry didn't seem to mind though.  He was playing happily with the wrapping paper and ribbons that were all over the floor.

Lily and James assisted in the opening of Harry's remaining eight presents from Sirius, and once that was done, everyone settled down to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, everyone that is except Lily.  After cleaning the mess of wrapping paper, much to Harry's dismay, Lily excused herself and went into the kitchen to finish working on her masterpiece that was Christmas dinner.  

About an hour later, everyone sat down to an enjoyable meal.  Unfortunately, though perhaps inevitably, despite the joyous occasion the topic of conversation did turn to that of Voldemort.

"I really w-wish that y-you w-w-wouldn't say the n-name of you-know-who," Peter said, shaking nervously.

"Oh, honestly Peter, come off it.  The bastard," Sirius said, and Peter flinched unnoticed, "has a name, and I'll be damned if I don't call him by it.  Voldemort," he said, looking directly at Peter, who flinched more noticeably this time.  "Voldemort," Sirius said again.  Peter was shaking his head in disbelief.  "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Volde-"

"That's quite enough out of you," Lily cut in.  "These are very dark times and you are not helping matters."  She turned to Peter.  "You should know better than to pay him any mind, but even so, it's _Christmas_," she now turned to Remus and James, "can we please speak of something a bit lighter?"

"You're right, Lil," James said.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered.

"Thanks," said Peter.  Lily simply nodded in response.  From that point on, the friends went back to their happy-go-lucky Christmas celebration.

"James, are you sure that Harry will be alright if we leave him?" Lily asked nervously.

"For the millionth time, _yes_," James assured her.  "It was bound to happen sooner or later…"

"But he's just five months."  She paused thoughtfully for a moment.  "I know!  We can take him with us!"

"Lily, we will do no such thing.  Honestly woman, a baby at that party?  He will be perfectly fine with Arabella for New Year, I promise…"

"But what if-"

"Arabella Figg has been a good friend of ours for years.  She even used to baby-sit for me and Sirius when we were younger, and look how well we turned out!"  Lily gave him a skeptical look, causing James to sigh and shake his head.  "Come on, Lil… baby, we need to go out!  It's New Year!  And we haven't spent two hours away from Harry since he was born."

"So?  He needs me…"

"Lily, _please_.  I'm begging you.  It's my New Year's wish.  Just one night – you and me, without the baby.  Please?"

Lily opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again.  Very slowly, she nodded.  James grinned from ear to ear.

After dropping Harry off with Arabella, Lily and James disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron where they were to meet Remus and Sirius before joining the muggle festivities on the streets of London.   
  
"Well, there one is," James said, pointing across the room. "Oy! Padfoot! Where's our dear Moony?"   
  
Sirius pointed to a cloaked figure in the shadows who coughed loudly. "He insists on wearing that getup until we're with the muggles," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Remus hit his shoulder. "He's worried someone will recognize him from that day…"   
  
Lily nodded understandingly. "Come on, let's go," she said.   
  
"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked as they exited the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out onto the busy streets of London.   
  
Lily shot James an angry glance and he shook his head. "Arabella is watching him."   
  
"How did you manage to pry Lily away from him long enough to drop him off?"   
  
This earned Sirius a smack upside the head from Lily. "I am not that bad!"   
  
"You can be rather overprotective," Remus said before quickly ducking behind Sirius.

"Let's just say that even after all this time, Lily can't resist the old Potter charm," James said, grinning. Lily smacked his shoulder.   
  
"Tiger in the sack, eh, Prongs?" Sirius laughed.   
  
Lily stared at him in disbelief. "Next subject, _please_…"

It was nearly dawn when James carried Lily into bed.   
  
"Harry," Lily mumbled.   
  
"I'm going to get him now… or at least try to… provided that Arabella is still awake," James said, even though it wasn't necessary. Lily was already passed out cold.__

Lily sighed and stared out into the snowy backyard. The tree that James had planted for her was now covered in icicles that reflected tiny rainbows onto the clean white snow. Harry was playing happily with his new baby broomstick. Ever since he could sit on his own, James insisted that he have one. Hovering on the broom seemed second nature to Harry, but it still worried Lily. She always insisted that he have some sort of padding underneath him in case he should fall off, and although she was somewhat distracted today, she still managed to catch Harry sliding onto the broom in time to summon the mat to follow him around.   
  
After finishing her morning coffee, Lily turned back to Harry and lifted him up. He cried for a minute, but stopped when she started talking. "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry." Lily forced a smile and set Harry down in his highchair. "You'll be my Valentine, right Harry?" she asked before muttering "Lord only knows when your father might grace us with his presence again," under her breath.

"Da-da-da-ma!" Harry said proudly. He held a toy wand in his little fist and began hitting it against the table.   
  
Lily couldn't help but smile. "Want a Valentine's Day chocolate? Sweets?" she asked. Harry continued to babble and bang the wand happily, so she took that as a yes. "Here you go, baby," she said, setting a small piece in front of him.   
  
Something outside suddenly caught Lily's eye. Leaving Harry at the table, Lily cautiously walked over to the window and peered outside. "What in the world…" It looked like a pair of yellow eyes was staring right back at her from behind the bushes. The eyes then disappeared just as abruptly as they had appeared. And then, from behind those very bushes, a dejected James walked out.

"It's nice to know that you don't want to even face me," Lily said as James walked in through the backdoor. "Checking to see if the coast is clear now before you'll even come inside? Isn't that just wonderful…"   
  
"Lil-"   
  
"Don't even. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk to you. I honestly think that if I talk to you, I will hit you, and I do _not_ want to do that in front of Harry. So please," Lily said, "just go upstairs, take your shower, go to bed, go to your lab, I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"But-"   
  
"Don't. I'm taking Harry to see Gran today anyhow. She wasn't expecting us, but she won't mind. It's not as though I had anything else to do today. The house is yours. Do what you want, have anyone you might want over. No need to go elsewhere." Lily was now carrying Harry and bundling him up to face the cold. "In fact, I'll even send an owl ahead to let you know when we're coming home… give you some fair warning. Have a _wonderful_ time," she said icily. She then grabbed everything she would need for Harry and left, slamming the door behind her.   
  
"Happy damn Valentine's Day," James muttered to himself.

"Gran, I just don't understand," Lily was saying through her tears. "He has hardly been home at all for the past 3 weeks, and then, when he _does_ come home, it's always near dawn. I can't even tell you how many times I've caught him trying to sneak into bed without waking me. What if – what if he's seeing someone else?" Lily choked on the words as she said them.   
  
"Darling, do you really think that he would do such a thing?" Victoria asked, sitting with her arms around Lily trying to comfort her.   
  
"I wouldn't have, but you haven't seen him! We don't talk, and then when he comes home, I can smell some sort of perfume on him!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I wish I wasn't," Lily cried.

"Ma-ma-re-da!" Harry said, crawling over to Lily and sitting at her feet expectantly. She wiped her tears and picked him up.   
  
"And what about Harry? How can he do that to our child? After everything else…"   
  
Victoria shook her head sadly. "I am sure that there is an explanation. There has to be. James loves you with every fiber of his being, both of you. He would not wish to jeopardize that."   
  
Lily sighed deeply. "I wish I could believe you…"

"I will agree that things don't look good for James, but really, Lily, I can't imagine him being unfaithful to you."   
  
"I really hope not… I mean, I know that I should trust him, and I always have… something has to be going on though! There is no other way to explain everything…"   
  
"Why don't you go talk to him, you might be surprised."   
  
Lily looked up at Victoria. "I'm scared of what he might say…"   
  
"You have to try. Just remember that I will be here if you need anything," Victoria said. She then hugged Lily goodbye and kissed Harry before they disappeared by floo.   
  
"She suspects something, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to lie," James said to someone in the fireplace and then he heard the door open. "Oh no, I've got to go, she's here," he whispered. "I'll get in touch with you again soon. I promise."

Unfortunately for James, Lily was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and heard what he had just said. She was staring at him wide-eyed with disbelief. She tried to speak, but no words would come out. After a few minutes, Harry began to cry. Lily was holding him very tightly in her arms, clenching her fists without realizing it.   
  
"Lily, put the baby down," James said calmly, never breaking eye contact with her. It was almost as if he was talking to a snake. Still maintaining eye contact, James moved closer to her, inch by inch, not wanting to move to fast almost scared that he would frighten her away. Lily was frozen to the spot. Once he reached Lily though, he reached out and very carefully began to pry the crying Harry from her grasp. He then set Harry down on the floor, allowing him to crawl into the living room and find his toys.   
  
"Sit down? Please?" James asked. Lily silently nodded and did as he said.

"Who is she?" Lily suddenly whispered.   
  
James seemed taken aback by the question, but shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Who is who, baby?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about," she said flatly. "Who is she?"   
  
James put his hands up to his mouth, looking almost as though he was praying. He lowered them slowly and started to say something but changed his mind. He licked his lips and rubbed his chin (which was begging to be shaved). "What do you want to know?"

"Why?" Lily whispered, silent tears beginning to fall. "Why are you doing this? Don't you love me any more? Don't you love Harry? Does our family mean nothing to you?"   
  
"Lily! Our family means _everything_ to me!"   
  
"Then why are you sleeping with some cheap hussy! Who is she, James? Huh? Who?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"I know there's another woman. Just fess up now, spare me the details… no, on second thought, I want to know. I want to know everything, everything that you don't want to tell me. Say it."

"Lily, I…" James took a deep breath. "I can't tell you everything."   
  
Lily bit her lower lip and nodded thoughtfully. She then jumped up and out of her chair, causing it to fall backwards onto the floor. Before she could say anything, she walked over to James with such anger in her eyes that he didn't know what to expect. She slapped him across the face.   
  
"Be sure to give the little bitch her half of that," Lily hissed.

James brought his right hand up to his jaw and tried to reposition it. "What the hell was that for?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I don't think that I've done anything to warrant that!"   
  
"Oh, you don't? Well then, _tell me_. What has the great and powerful James Potter been sneaking around doing behind his wife's back?"

"Do you really want to know?"   
  
"Yes, I _really_ want to know!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Would you quit stalling!"   
  
"I am not stalling!"   
  
"James Potter, if you don't start talking within the next 30 seconds, I am going to pack up everything, take Harry and walk right out that door, not even bothering to look back twice."

"Arabella," James said simply.   
  
"The _babysitter_!" Lily looked disgusted.   
  
"Lily, it's nothing like that, I swear it. I swear it on Harry's life. It's not what you think."   
  
"Then what? What is it James?"   
  
"We've been working on something together… even Dumbledore is in on it. He's been supplying us with what we need." Lily looked at him skeptically. "Listen, you can ask him if you don't believe me. You know he wouldn't lie to you. I just can't go into all of it, I swore that I wouldn't. But, I will tell you this much… it's to try and help us, to fight Voldemort…"   
  
"James, I don't know…" Lily sat down again and buried her face in her hands.   
  
"Don't you see? I'm doing this for you! And for Harry… we've got to make sure that he's as safe as possible… Voldemort's attacks are getting closer and closer; it's only a matter of time…"   
  
Lily looked up and nodded again, this time with great understanding. She wiped the tears from her eyes, all the while nodding. James walked over to her and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her body. "I swear, baby, I swear. I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my life and I only want you to be safe. You believe me, don't you?" He raised her chin with his finger and smiled hopefully.   
  
"I love you so much," she whispered.   
  
"I love you too," James said. He then gave her a gentle kiss before hugging her to him.


	28. Qit itch

A/N: Well, the end is almost near!  But, let's stretch this all out just a bit more, shall we?  Here's another chapter for my faithful readers to enjoy!  Let me know what you think!

Oh, and the usual disclaimer… I own nothing… not making a penny from this… so please don't hold anything against me… hehehehehe 

_Chapter 28: "Qit-itch"_

For the next few weeks, James made an effort to be at home with Lily and Harry more. Sometimes Arabella would come to their house to work with James in his laboratory, and every so often, Dumbledore would as well. In fact, it wasn't until Dumbledore started coming to their meetings that Lily dropped any remaining suspicions she had about James and Arabella, actually beginning to feel guilty about having them in the first place.   
  
"Da-ba-baaaaal!" Harry cried.   
  
"Alright, it's okay, mummy's here," Lily said, rushing over to him, a bottle in her hand.   
  
"He's become quite demanding, hasn't he?" Dumbledore asked one afternoon as Harry began drinking hungrily from his bottle.   
  
Lily smiled. "You don't know the half of it!" She laughed. "He's started following me everywhere I go around the house, always underfoot. Sometimes now he'll walk along the furniture, using it for support."   
  
"Children. They grow up so fast." Harry suddenly started tugging on Dumbledore's robes. He reached down and picked Harry up in response. "Hello my dear boy," he smiled. Harry yawned. "It looks as though someone is ready for their nap, a fine idea if you ask me. The adults in this world seem to have forgotten the simple joys of a daily afternoon nap!"   
  
Lily laughed again. "James certainly hasn't, but excuse me for a moment. I'll just put Harry down."   
  
"Of course," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Professor?" Lily asked as she came back into the room.   
  
"Lily, how many times must I tell you. There is no need to be so formal anymore. Call me Albus, please."   
  
Lily smiled and shook her head. "I know, I'm sorry… years of habit I suppose…"   
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "You had a question for me?"   
  
"Yes, that's right. What is it that you are all working on? James said that it had to do with Voldemort, but other than that, he's been so vague about it… I don't think he's even said anything to Sirius…"   
  
"And that is what is best for us all. It is in relation to Voldemort, but, my dear, you are much safer not knowing."   
  
Lily lowered her eyes and nodded. "James said the same thing."

"I do hate to leave things like this, but I must return to the school grounds. In these times, I do not like being away from Hogwarts for any longer than can be helped."   
  
"I understand. Do tell everyone that I say hello."   
  
"I will be sure to. Please send Scarlet or contact me by fire if you need anything, anything at all."   
  
"I promise," Lily said, hugging Dumbledore farewell. "Until next time."   
  
"Goodbye, Lily. Keep watch over the little one, and the bigger one, come to think of it," he smiled. He then disapparated.

Remus had been out of the country for nearly two months now. He just didn't feel comfortable enough to stay somewhere that everyone knew his horrible secret. He chose, instead, to travel around the globe, trying to learn and experience those things he may have missed out on due to his condition. He still kept in touch with his friends though, mostly by owl.   
  
It was one of these owls that caught Lily and James's attention one evening in June.   
  
_Dear Prongs & Lilz,   
  
I do hope that this letter finds you both well. I am currently on my way back to __England__ after my journeys through __Albania__. There is much to discuss, and I am afraid that it might be better to do so in person. I have heard many things during my travels though, many rumors about Voldemort. Everything that I have heard though seems to have a common theme: your family.   
  
I should be back home by the 14th, but I will send word if that changes. In the meantime, please be very careful. It is hard to say whom you can trust these days. See you both soon!   
  
Sincerely,   
Moony   
P.S. I have contacted Padfoot and Wormtail as well. We should all meet when I get back._

"Oh God, James. What do you think it is?" Lily asked uncertainly.   
  
"I don't know, baby, but it looks like we'll find out soon enough." James kissed Lily's forehead. He was right, June 14 was only two days away. Lily hoped that everything would be alright until then.

The next two days went by far more slowly than either James or Lily would have liked, but, as days have a tendency to do, they finally passed and the 14th arrived. Lily kept pacing around the house, peering out of the windows every time that she passed them. Harry was constantly underfoot, and she nearly tripped on him several times. She finally couldn't handle him being there anymore, so she picked him up and handed him to James.   
  
"Just, amuse him, please. I'm going to end up hurting him by accident if he keeps trying to follow me," Lily said anxiously.   
  
"It's alright, Lil, really. Just calm down," James said, bouncing Harry on his knee.   
  
"How can you just sit there? Did you even read what he wrote? James, we're known _all over the world_! And why? There's no reason, but rumors are spreading… Voldemort is after us, and you're just sitting there like it's another day! _Why aren't you concerned_?" Lily was now biting her nails in anticipation. She looked out the window again. "Where _is_ he?"   
  
"He'll be here, don't worry. There's no point in getting all worked up until we know exactly what is going on."

"Hello? Anyone home? Prongs? Lil?" called a voice from the back of the house.   
  
"Moony? That you?" James answered.   
  
"Yeah, c'est moi!" Remus said, entering the living room. Lily ran to him and gave him a big hug, which startled him for a minute. "Good to see you too, Lil," Remus said cautiously. Meanwhile, he gave James a puzzled look. James rolled his eyes in response. "Um, Lily? Can- Can we sit down maybe?" Remus asked, trying to release himself from her grasp.   
  
"Oh, right! Sorry," she said sheepishly.   
  
"Where are the others?" James asked.   
  
"Should be here in a bit. Sirius had to go collect Peter."

Lily resumed her pacing. "I wish they would hurry…"   
  
"Please, Lil. Sit down, have something to drink. Just don't pace anymore… you've started to make me nervous too," James said.   
  
"Good," Lily said, refusing to sit.   
  
It took about 20 minutes, but Sirius and Peter finally arrived at the Potter residence.   
  
"Hi, nice to see you, sit down, let's start talking," Lily said in a matter of about five seconds.   
  
"Whoa, slow down there, Lil!" Sirius laughed.   
  
"She's right though," Remus started. "We should get all of this unpleasantness out of the way."   
  
"W-w-what have y-you heard?" Peter asked.

"Well, we all know that Voldemort has long since been interested in the whereabouts of you, Lily," Remus said. Lily nodded. "And now I've heard things about him wanting to get his hands on Harry, and he will do anything that he can to get him and the Stone." Lily and James exchanged a glance at this; neither had told their friends about the charm that Dumbledore had performed. "Well, I don't know what it's worth, but it seems that someone has been passing information to the Dark Lord for some time now. That is how he is getting closer and closer to finding you. There have been rumors of a spy, it could be anyone…"   
  
James set Harry down on the floor and he started crawling around the room happily. "I just wish that there was something, anything that would explain all of this. I just hate living like this," James said glumly.   
  
"Unfortunately, the way things are going at the Ministry, it doesn't look like they're any closer to catching him, either," Sirius said. "Well, hello there, Harry," Sirius said looking down at the child who just crawled over to him. "What have you got there?" Harry was clutching his broom in his tiny fist.   
  
"Qit-itch!" Harry said proudly.   
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked surprised.   
  
"Qit-itch!" Harry yelled again.   
  
"Oh, my God!" Lily exclaimed. "His first real word!"   
  
"That's my boy!" James grinned, jumping up from his seat and sweeping Harry up into his arms.   
  
"Qit-itch! Qit-itch! Qit-itch! Qit-itch!" Harry repeated over and over again.   
  
"Well, if there was ever any doubt about Harry being James's child…" Remus laughed.   
  
"Remus!" Lily exclaimed.

Any of the tension that had been in the room during their conversation about Voldemort was now gone.  Harry was excited to be the center of attention, clapping his hands together and shouting "Qit-itch!" as he laughed with everyone else.  The evening turned out to be far more enjoyable than any of the friends had originally anticipated.  When Sirius, Remus and Peter left it was with the understanding that they would meet again, in two months time (if not sooner).  

"Come on, Harry," James said.  "It's bedtime!"

Harry shook his head violently.  "Qit-itch!" 

"I'll read you a story…" James coaxed.

"Qit-itch!"

James sighed and turned to Lily for help.  She rolled her eyes.  "Alright, I'll get him ready for bed, but you had better teach him some new words soon!"

Once Harry was in his pajamas, James walked into the nursery only to find Harry standing in his crib, banging on the rails and, naturally, shouting "Qit-itch!" at the top of his lungs.

"I have just the book for you, son," James said, lifting Harry from the crib and sitting down in the rocking chair placing Harry on his lap.  

"Qit-itch," Harry said quietly.

"That's right!  It's _Quidditch Through the Ages_," James said.  "This is one of my favorite books, and I hope it will be one of yours too."

"James I thought I said to teach him _new _words…"

"Now, Harry, I want you to just ignore mummy.  You learned one of the most important words in the world…" And with that, he began reading.

Before Lily and James could tell where the time had gone, July 31 had arrived and it was time to celebrate Harry's first birthday.  It was only going to be a small gathering, just some friends and their children playing on the lawns of the Palace of the Prophets.  After all, that was the only way that Victoria could be there to take part in the joyous occasion. 

"Oh my God," James said as he and Lily walked into the front gardens swinging Harry between them.  "Those have _got _to be from Sirius…"

"He has gone too far," Lily said breathlessly.

"Harry!  Happy birthday!" Sirius shouted, opening his arms so that Harry could run into them.  He then swept Harry up into a big hug.  "Getting much better at the walking thing, I see," he said, winking.

"Sirius, that is too much!" Lily said pointing at three tables piled high with presents.

"Well, they're not _all_ from me," he responded.  Lily and James both sighed with relief.  "One or two might be from Remus."

"You're kidding, right?" James asked.

"Nope, not at all," Sirius grinned.

"You're spoiling him too much," Lily said.  

"It's his first birthday!  How many first birthdays do you get?  Only the one!  And besides, like I told you before, he's my godson and I'll spoil him as I see fit."

Before Lily could protest again, Victoria walked over to her.  "How does it feel?" she asked smiling.

"What do you mean, Gran?"

"It's been a whole year.  How does it feel?"

Lily smiled.  "Wonderful."

"Our little Harry has grown so much," Victoria said.  

"I know," Lily agreed.

"And he learns so fast.  He will go far, you may rest assured of that.  He has a bright future ahead of him."

"Thank you," Lily whispered.  She was now watching Harry playing with Daisy, Virginia's daughter who was about his age.

"Harry!" James bellowed.  "Come to daddy!" 

Harry obediently toddled over to where James was standing with Sirius and Remus.  "Daddy!" he laughed, lifting his arms.  "Up!"

James laughed and picked his son up.  "Are you ready for your first birthday present?"

Harry was laughing and clapping his hands excitedly.  Of course it was hard to say if this was because of the prospect of presents, all of the attention he was getting, or the bright yellow and orange butterfly that had landed on his nose for a second before taking flight again.

Lily excused herself from Victoria and made her way over to her husband and son.  "Are we starting already?" she asked.

"Just with the big one," James grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"  James set Harry down in front of a large present on the lawn.  "Go for it, buddy!"

Harry tore into the present, flinging wrapping paper all over the place.  When all the paper was gone, he looked at the large box quizzically.  "Wha da?"

"Harry!" James said.  "It's your first quidditch set!"  Sure enough, the box was labeled _My First Quidditch Set_, but it seemed that Lily was the only one who took notice of the smaller print below it, _For Ages 2 and Up_.  

"Prongs!  You didn't!" Sirius shouted.

"I most certainly did!" James answered.  "Why shouldn't I?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head.  "_That's _why," he said, gesturing to a box behind one of the tables piled with presents.

Remus couldn't help it.  He burst out laughing.  "The most expensive present he could possibly get… and he's got two of them!  Way to go, Harry!"

The other children had already torn into the box and Harry was now riding around the gardens happily on his new quidditch broom chasing the beginner's snitch, which while still gold, was the size of a baseball and didn't move nearly as fast.  The set also came complete with bludgers that were also chasing Harry around as two other children hit them gingerly in his direction.

"Michael!" April shouted.  "Stop that!"  He was aiming one of the bludgers directly at Harry's head.

James laughed.  "It's alright, really!  They're padded!"

"James!" Lily shouted.  "He could get hurt!"

"Nonsense!  Look at him on the broom!"  It was true.  Even though he couldn't get higher than 3 feet off the ground, Harry _could _fly.  He was learning quickly to avoid the bludgers and keep his eyes fixed on the (large) golden snitch, which he snagged a moment later.  "What did I tell you?  Our boy's a natural…" James was beaming with pride.__

"Hello, hello!"

"Arabella!  Hi," Lily said, smiling.

"You made it," James said.  "Oy! Sirius!  C'mere!"

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, running over to James and Lily.

"Look who's here," James grinned.

"Well I'll be damned… It's been years, Arabella!"  Sirius extended his hand to her.

"It's good to see you too, Sirius Black, but I'd rather not shake hands with you.  God only knows what pranks you might be ready to pull."

Lily nearly spat out her drink.  "Oh, how well you know them," she laughed.

"I learned very early on never to trust Sirius," she nodded.  "James however, well, yes."

James looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face.  "Huh?"

Lily laughed.  "I understand _perfectly_," she said.

"Anyhow, I really can't stay… I just wanted to drop by and give Harry his present, if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Lily exclaimed.  "Harry?" she called.  "Come to mummy!"  Almost immediately Harry appeared at her side and she lifted him up.  "Guess what!  Because you are such a special little birthday boy Ms. Figg has brought you a present!"

"Now, I didn't clear this with your mum and dad, Harry," Arabella began, "but my mum really wanted you to have this."  She waved her wand and a small carton appeared on the grass.  Lily set Harry down and he toddled over and started poking at it.  Arabella knelt down and pulled the lid off revealing a beautiful tabby cat with a ginger coat and bright green eyes.  "One of mum's cats just had kittens, and he was the pick of the litter."  She turned to Lily and James.  "I hope you two don't mind…"

"How could we?" Lily asked.  "He's beautiful!"  She was now kneeling next to the box and pulled the small kitten out for Harry to pet.

"Lily's a sucker for kittens," James said, smiling.  "Harry, be careful.  You don't want to pet him to roughly."

Sirius snickered.  He was never too fond of cats.  Especially those that Mrs. Figg had, and she had had a _lot _of cats during her time.  "Well, at least his fur almost matches your hair, Lily."

"Oh, stop it Sirius.  You're just jealous because the focus isn't on you," Lily said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"What should we call him?" James asked.

"Erimentha," Lily said.

"Bless you?" Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes.  "Erimentha," she repeated.  "It means Collector of Thoughts, or Determined Protector, in Greek."

"Eri!" Harry shouted.

"Well, Harry seems to like it, so I suppose that Erimanta-"

"Eri_mentha_," Lily corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," James smiled.  "I suppose that that'll be his name."

For the next two weeks, Harry and Erimentha were inseparable.  Wherever Harry went, Erimentha followed.  When Harry would fly around pretending to play quidditch, Erimentha was right there with him, running underneath the broomstick and batting at the snitch.  If Harry was sleeping in his crib, Erimentha was curled up right next to him.  

One afternoon Lily woke Harry and Erimentha from their nap earlier than usual.  "It's time for you to eat, and then we're going to visit Uncle Sirius!" Lily said brightly.

"Eri!" Harry called out, reaching for the kitten.  

"Don't worry, baby.  We'll take him with us.  Now let's get you ready first, and then we'll deal with waking daddy up."

It took about an hour, but Lily finally got Harry, Erimentha and James ready to go and over to Sirius's apartment.

"It's about bloody time!" Sirius bellowed as he opened the door to let the Potters in.  Lily shot him an angry glance.  "Sorry," he muttered.  "Oh, good.  You brought that blasted cat…"

"Siri!" Harry said.

The expression on Sirius's face softened.  "How's my littlest godson?" he asked, lifting the child up off the floor.  

Harry hugged Sirius around the neck and then turned around in his arms.  "Eri!" he called, throwing his hands forward reaching for the cat.  

"Oh, no you don't, Harry," Sirius said, but Harry looked up at him, tears filling his eyes.  "Fine, fine…"  James grinned and took Erimentha out of his carrying case, setting him carefully in Harry's arms.  "Well, we might as well all sit down and wait for Remus and Peter to get here."

Lily rolled her eyes.  "Thank you, Sirius.  You are quite the gracious host."

Sirius flashed her his winning smile.  "I do try, my dear.  I do try."

Remus arrived about 10 minutes later, followed almost immediately by a very nervous looking Peter.  The instant Peter apparated into the room, Erimentha leapt in front of Harry and arched his back, hissing and spitting at the small man.

"W-w-what is w-wrong w-with th-that darn c-c-cat?" Peter stammered, backing away slowly.

"Maybe he senses what a _rat _you are, Wormtail," Remus laughed.

Peter forced a small laugh.  "R-r-right."  He then backed into a chair, moving his legs as far away from Erimentha as possible.

"I'll lock him in the kitchen," Lily said, rising from her seat on the couch.  "He probably would like something to drink anyhow."  She turned to Sirius.  "Have you any milk?"

"Yeah, in the icebox," he said.  Lily nodded, picked the cat up and walked him into the kitchen, followed closely by Harry.  "That's probably for the best," Sirius said.  "I mean, if Harry stays in the other room too."

"Why?" James asked.

"Wait for Lily."  A moment later, Lily returned, cat & childless.  "Alright.  The reason that I thought we should all meet is of course regarding Voldemort."

"S-Sirius, please.  D-d-don't say his n-name," Peter pleaded.

"Peter, I'm _not_ going through this again.  Let's just move on, shall we?"  Remus, Lily and James all nodded.  "I spoke to Moody this morning," Sirius began.  "He overheard a conversation that Crouch was having.   About the _new _measures aurors are to take when apprehending death eaters."

"What new measures?" James asked.  He was, of course, very curious about any new developments regarding his old job.

"He's giving aurors permission to use the Unforgivable Curses."

"What?" Lily gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"He wouldn't!" Remus said.

"Oh, he would," James said.  "I'm surprised it took him this long to make that decision."

"B-b-but they're f-f-forb-bidden," Peter said, looking around the room apprehensively.

"Oh, well, since they're _forbidden_… you're right, Peter.  We'd best not use them," Sirius said angrily.  "Maybe you'd like to be the one to hunt down _Voldemort_ to remind him that they're forbidden and ask him to please stop using them for that reason."  Peter paled at this.  Sirius shook his head.  "Sorry, it's just that – well, I'm really worried.  Moody also overheard Crouch saying that you," he looked at James, "and Lily are-" he paused.  

"That we're what?" Lily asked, uncertain if she wanted to hear the answer.

"That you're top priority on Voldemort's list.  According to some of the death eater's the Ministry has caught, they're after you, and Harry."

"How close are they?" James asked, a sudden seriousness in his voice.

"It's hard to say.  Like Remus said before though, there are rumors of a spy… it could be anyone."

"Sirius is right," Remus said.  "I think you've waited long enough.  We need to take action for your protection."

James nodded somberly.  "You're right," he whispered.  "All of you… I was just hoping that it wouldn't come to this."

"My offer still stands," Sirius said.  "I will serve as your Secret-Keeper, if you still want me to."

"Yes, I think that would be best," James told him.

"We need to notify Dumbledore," Lily said absently. 

"I agree," Remus said.  "Let him know of the decision.  But, if you're willing, I'd like to be the one to perform the charm.  That way it will be kept just amongst us."

James nodded.  "Thank you, Moony."

A/N: Whatcha think?  Here's a wild and crazy idea… leave a review and let me know!


	29. Godric’s Hollow

A/N: I've decided to post sooner than I was planning but that's ok…  Time for the fateful evening…

_Chapter 29: Godric's Hollow_

And so it was decided.  Remus would perform the charm, making Sirius the Potters' secret keeper.  The potion required for the spell would take some time to brew, but everyone agreed that if Lily and James had made it this long on their own, another month wouldn't do them any harm. As an added safety precaution though, Lily did manage to obtain permission from Victoria for herself, along with James and Harry, to stay on the grounds of the Palace of the Prophets.  It had been centuries since a man was permitted to remain on the grounds, but even Victoria agreed that under such circumstances, and given that it was on a temporary basis, an exception must be made.

During their time at the Palace, Harry and James were free to roam the grounds, but only during daylight hours.  Once the sun had set, they were confined to the living quarters set aside for the Potters' use.  The reason for this was simple: Victoria wanted to retain as much normalcy for the other residents as she possibly could.  They were used to having the occasional male visitor during the day, but never had one been allowed on the grounds at night.  

One of these visitors was Dumbledore.  He was a frequent guest at the Palace before, but now that James and Lily were staying there, he came by nearly daily to check on them and make sure that everything was going according to plan.  It was during one of his visits that Lily walked in on a heated debate between him and James.

"Is everything alright here?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Yes," James said quickly, shoving some papers out of sight.

"I suppose so," Dumbledore said.  He then looked down at his watch and sighed deeply.  "If you will not listen to reason, perhaps Lily will tomorrow.  I shall see you both then, but for now I must return to Hogwarts."

Lily was wearing a very confused expression, but she nodded nonetheless.  "Tomorrow then, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled weakly.  "Until then.  Adieu."  He then disapparated.

Lily turned to James.  "What on earth was all of that about?"

James shook his head.  It was obvious that he didn't want to tell Lily something.  "There is a lot to it," he said.  "But, Dumbledore seems to think that _he _should act as our Secret-Keeper instead of Sirius."

"Well, maybe he's right, James."

James stared at her with disbelief.  "Lily, how can you say that?  It's _Sirius_.  He would die rather than betray us."

"James, I know that.  But think about it.  Having him do this for us _is _putting him in an awful lot of danger.  Look at what happened to your mother… and to Claire…"

James looked at Lily, this time with the most serious expression she could ever recall seeing on him.  "I love my family more than anything.  You and Harry are my entire world, and nothing is going to take either of you from me.  Sirius must be the one.  It's the only way.  If he steps down, then, _and only then_, should we consider asking someone else, but he has already shown that he will do everything that he can for us.  All of our friends have.  They are my family too, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  We will stick together as we always have."

Lily nodded and gave in to James as she always did.  After all, she knew that he was right.  If Sirius couldn't be trusted, then there was no hope for any of them.  He had always been there for James, and there was no reason to start doubting his loyalty now, or that of any of their friends.

By the time September rolled around, rumors were beginning to fly about the whereabouts of the Potters.  Some said that they had joined forces with Voldemort, while others insisted that they were in hiding, fearful for their lives.  Everyone now knew where Lily and James had lived, and needless to say, it was not safe for them to return there.  It is for that reason that Sirius took the liberty of securing them a new home, the location of which would be kept amongst the friends and Dumbledore.  This house was in Godric's Hollow.

Lily, James and Harry moved into their new home in the middle of the night on October 1, hoping that nobody would notice them.  Sirius and Peter both helped them with the move, but unfortunately, Remus was unable to due to the full moon out that night.  Once the family seemed settled in, Sirius and Peter left; only on the understanding that they would return the next day and that none of the Potters were to leave the house at all.

Things returned to a semi-normal state for the Potter family.  No matter how worried Lily and James might have been for themselves and for Harry, neither of them showed it to the child.  Harry would sleep through the night, and play happily during the day with Erimentha or his toys.  None of them ever ventured outside for more than a few minutes, and even then it was only into their backyard.  Going out in front of the public's watchful eye was too risky.  Instead, anything that they might need, Peter would bring to them.

At long last, the potion was ready and it was time for the Fidelius Charm to be performed.  Lily was busy preparing the basement for whatever incident might occur during the casting of the spell while James kept Harry busy upstairs. 

"Well, everything is ready downstairs for tomorrow," Lily said, dusting her hands off.

"Good," James said, nodding.  "The sooner we get this over and done with, the better."

Just then Lily and James heard a popping sound in their kitchen.  "Prongs? Where are you?" called Sirius's voice.

"Living room!" James answered.  Sirius entered the room panting.  "What's wrong?"

"Death Eaters."

"What?" Lily asked, her eyes wide with concern as she lifted Harry up off of the floor.  "Where?" 

"Near my house."  Sirius was now shaking his head.  "They know," he whispered.  "It's the only way…"

"What do you mean?" James asked. 

"They at least have _some_ idea that I might be your Secret-Keeper.  That means that someone has told him.  There has to be a spy."

"What can we do?"

"Not to worry, I have an idea.  We'll call their bluff.  Just change the Secret-Keeper to someone that they wouldn't expect."

"But… who?" James said.

"Peter."

"You're joking," Lily said flatly.

"I am as serious as I've ever been, Lil," Sirius said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"But, Peter wouldn't last 5 minutes with something like that."

"We'll just have to take certain precautions.  I've found a hiding place for him, and all should be well."

"What about Remus?"

Sirius took a deep breath.  "What if he's the spy?"

"Dumbledore?" Lily asked hopefully.

"He's done enough for us," James said quietly.

"I don't like this," Lily said softly, shaking her head.

"I don't either, but Sirius is right, baby," James said.  "Nobody would ever expect us to use Peter."

"Good.  I'll send an owl on to Remus telling him that the charm has already been performed.  It will be best that he thinks I am still your Secret-Keeper, and then tomorrow I will perform the charm on Peter.  Are we agreed?"

Lily and James looked at each other and then nodded reluctantly.

The following day, Peter seemed just as nervous about becoming Lily and James's Secret-Keeper as they were for having him in the role.  From the moment he arrived at their house, he was constantly twitching and looking about nervously.  Lily didn't speak at all, and James would only talk in short phrases.  Sirius was the only one who seemed perfectly comfortable with the situation.  He was trying his best to assure everyone that this was the only, and safest, way both before and after he performed the charm.

"Alright," Sirius said once everything was said and done.  "It is definitely best that everyone believes that I am still the Secret-Keeper.  And Lil, that _includes_ Dumbledore."  Lily lowered her eyes and nodded her head.  "It's safer that way, for both your family and for Peter."

"You're right, Padfoot," James said.  "Thank you for everything."  James and Sirius then embraced, finally patting each other on the back and separating.

"Come on, Peter.  I'll take you to the place we discussed," Sirius said.

"Yeah, right, sure.  Just coming now," Peter said mindlessly.

"Thank you both," Lily whispered.

"Anytime," Peter said.

"I'll be back to check on you," Sirius said, kissing Lily's cheek.  He then patted Harry's head and left.

"James?"

"Yes, baby?"

"We did the right thing, right?"

"Yeah, baby.  We did."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded.  "Yes, we did." __

It had been a long week, and an even longer day, by the time the Potters had finally settled down for the night.  Sirius had decided to go check on Peter; just to be sure that he was still safe in his hiding place, should Voldemort or any of his death eaters be getting too close to snuffing out who the Potters' new secret keeper was.  Lily and James were relaxing happily in front of the fire, Lily trying to convince Harry to play with his new toy, but it wasn't really working.  He still missed his cat who had run away earlier that week.

"James, we're going to have to find Erimentha sooner or later.  Harry obviously misses him something awful."

"I know, and we will.  I'm sure he's just out hunting mice or something.  Maybe along with Scarlet," he said, winking at her.

Lily laughed and shook her head.  "You're right, I know." She turned to Harry.  "How about playing a little game of quidditch?"

"Qit-itch?  Insi?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, Harry.  Just this once, you can play quidditch inside."

James seemed excited by the idea too.  "Really, Lil?"

"Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?"

A sly grin crept across James's face.  "You have no idea…" he said devilishly.

The game was well underway, and Lily, James and Harry were each having far more fun than they had for a while.  But then, as if from nowhere, they heard the pounding of footsteps outside, closing in on their front walk.  James rushed to the living room window and peered out.  He turned quickly back to Lily and Harry, the color drained from his face.

"What is it?" Lily asked nervously.

"It's Voldemort!  Lily, take Harry and go!  It's him!" He shouted, his hands shaking as he spoke.  "Go!"  

Lily did as she was told.  She swept Harry up into her arms and ran for the stairs.  The front door then burst open.  "James, come on!" she yelled back. 

"Run!" James shouted again.  "I'll hold him off!"

Harry was now crying, reaching his arms around Lily, wanting his father.  "James," Lily kept repeating.  "James!  Come on!"  The tears were now streaming down her face as well.  She quickly ran into Harry's nursery and locked the door, frantically looking for a way out.  She knew that she couldn't apparate, not with Harry.  That meant that there was only one option remaining: escaping out the window and on foot.  But she wouldn't leave yet, not without James.  

And that's when she heard it.  Cold, maniacal laughter seemed to be saturating the air around her, only to be followed by the two words she had been dreading since her first vision.  "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A cold voice yelled, followed by a soft thudding sound.

"No…" Lily whispered, still holding Harry tightly against her.

Seconds later, before Lily could do anything about it, Voldemort entered the nursery where Lily had given up trying to climb out of the window with Harry in her arms.  She was now backed against the crib, holding Harry to her, tears streaming steadily down her face.  Voldemort's wand was drawn and aimed at the baby.

"Not Harry, not Harry, _please not Harry_!  Please!  I'll do anything…" Lily was pleading, shaking her head.

"Stand aside, you silly girl.  Stand aside…"

Lily set Harry down behind her (in the crib), still holding him with one hand as she fumbled for her wand with the other.  "Not Harry," she continued to beg.  "Please, no.  Take me, kill me instead…"  Lily knew that she would die to protect her child, just has her husband had done.

"Foolish girl," the icy voice said, "It's not you I want, just the boy."

"No!  Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

"We'll have it your way," Voldemort hissed.  "Avada Kedavra!" 

"James?" Lily whispered, feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder.  She turned around and almost screamed.  She saw what looked like a ghost of James nod.  "What's going on?" she asked, frightful of the answer.  James didn't say anything.  He just simply nodded to his right.  Lily could see Voldemort advancing on Harry, who was sobbing loudly and calling out for her.  "What can we do?" she asked hysterically.

"Nothing," James said sadly.  "Nothing but watch." Silent tears were not flowing down his face as well.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed, once again.  A green flash of light erupted from his wand and toward Harry.  It touched his forehead, and the small child cried out in pain.  Immediately after coming into contact with Harry though, the light ricocheted and hit Voldemort himself, who disintegrated into a cloud of smoke.

A/N: Alright, one more chapter to go!!!  I hope that everyone enjoys it!


	30. Mother, Father and Son

A/N:  Here you go!  The FINAL CHAPTER!!!

_Chapter 30: Mother, Father and Son_

"It is never easy to say farewell, so instead I will tell all of you what a privilege these past seven years have been. While I do hope that all of you have learned a thing of two about magic in your time here, I feel confident in saying that you have taught all of the professors here, myself included, many valuable lessons as well.  We have witnessed the rise and fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, something which many never even dreamed possible.  We have seen his supporters brought to justice, and those wrongfully accused pardoned.  But let us not forget why we are here today: to celebrate the end of another year, the graduation of another class.  Let it not be said that hard work and determination go un-rewarded.  It is now my honor to present to you this year's class valedictorian, and Head Girl, Hermoine Granger!"  Dumbledore declared, countless cheers around him.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said.  "Just one game of chess before we catch the train?"

"For the last time, no!" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear under his flaming red hair.  "I just know that you charmed your chess set so that you always win.  Your queen and knight are in league with each other!"

"Ron, you are such a bad loser," Hermoine said, sitting beside him on a couch in Gryffindor common room.

"I am not," he muttered defensively, causing Harry to snicker.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England!" Harry said.  

"Your majesty," Ron grinned, standing up and bowing before Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Grow up!" Hermoine said, pulling Ron back onto the couch, but causing him to bump his knee on the coffee table.

"Ow! Watch it!" said Ron, rubbing his knee.

"Sorry," Hermoine told him, kissing his cheek.

Harry sighed.  "You just have to rub it in that Ginny left already, don't you."  Harry had been dating Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, for the last year, but she had left Hogwarts earlier that day with her family.

"Oh, fine," sighed Ron.  "We can play a game of chess."  Ron knew that only two things could cheer Harry up now: quidditch or chess.  And since quidditch wasn't a feasible option right now, he settled for the latter of the two.

About half way through the game, the portrait hole swung open and Dumbledore entered, looking quite pleased with himself.  He was not alone though, Fawkes, his faithful phoenix was resting on his shoulder, and Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, was right behind him, with Sirius Black trailing at her heels.

"Headmaster?" Hermoine asked.  "Is – is something wrong?"

"Quite the contrary, Hermoine," Dumbledore said with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Sirius!" Harry called out joyfully.  "You made it!"

"Wild hippogriffs couldn't have kept me away," Sirius said, winking at Harry.  "As if I would miss my godson's graduation from Hogwarts!  And before you ask, Remus – I mean _Professor Lupin_," he said with mock seriousness, "is here as well.  He is waiting for us in Hogsmeade."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "I have something here for you.  What you do with it is your decision, and I have the utmost faith that you will choose wisely."

Harry exchanged a confused look with Ron, who shrugged.  "What is it, sir?"

"This," he said, pulling a wand out from his robes.  "The brother wand of your own, that which belonged to Voldemort."

Ron clapped his hands to his mouth and Hermoine gasped.  Harry just stared pointedly at the wand.  He then reached out and took it from Dumbledore's outstretched hand.  Not waiting for a second thought, or perhaps even a first one, Harry instinctually snapped the end of the wand and retrieved the phoenix feather from its core.  Harry knew that this feather came from Fawkes and must have once been a beautiful array of colors, but it was now black with age and residue from the dark magic it was used for.  

Harry then set the feather down next to the chess set on the table in front of Fawkes, who cocked his head to the side, staring at his charred feather.  The phoenix then turned to Dumbledore, who smiled knowingly and nodded, before focusing back on the feather.  He then let out a shrill note, sending tingles down the spines of everyone in the room, before shedding a single tear onto the feather, which instantly melted into its original form.  Fawkes then took the feather in his beak and flew over to Harry, perching on his shoulder.  All eyes were now fixed on Harry and Fawkes.  

"What is it, Fawkes?" Harry asked curiously, petting the phoenix's head.

Fawkes opened his beak, it looked as though he was going to reply, but instead he simply released the rejuvenated feather, and everyone now watched as it floated down and onto the chessboard, landing between Harry's queen and knight.  What happened next, only two people in the world could explain, and it was clear that one would not say without the other.  First the chessboard began to rattle, and then the table it was sitting on.  The floor began to shake next, causing the furniture in the common room to, in addition to everyone present.  

The lights in the room flickered and eventually went out.  Everyone was grabbing hold of the piece of furniture nearest to them, trying not to fall.  Everyone, that is, except Harry.

"What's going on?" Ron shouted above the racket.

"Earthquake?" Sirius shouted back, looking toward Dumbledore.

"Doubtful," Dumbledore said, looking as though he was enjoying himself.

"Harry, be careful!" Hermoine yelled, clinging to Ron for support.  Even Crookshanks, Hermoine's cat, was digging his claws into a sofa, hoping, no doubt, not to be thrown across the room.

Harry didn't hear her though.  He was reaching out for the feather.  The instant he touched it, something happened.  The shaking stopped, and the purest of white lights shot out from the feather on the tabletop, and illuminated the room.  White sparks seemed to be flying from each individual line of the feather, and in every direction.

Two of these sparks circled the room, and then both met at the same destination: Harry's queen.  Immediately following them was another set of sparks, this time meeting at the knight.  Each chess piece levitated above the board, hovering for a moment, before they began to grow in size, taking more of a human shape.

Everyone was staring at the spectacle wide-eyed, with a sort of dumbfounded expression on their faces.  Harry could feel his heart racing as he watched intently as what were once his chess pieces, a gift from none other than Dumbledore himself on his 16th birthday, grew limbs and hair.  The queen, Harry noticed first, began gracefully stretching her arms as they appeared, finally running her hands through her long, auburn tresses that fell to the small of her back before landing gently on the ground, her face hidden behind her hair.  The knight stretched his aching limbs as well, but made no effort to touch his recently sprouted black hair, although he did reach in his pocket for something that he placed on his face.  He landed on the floor as well, only somehow managed to catch himself standing.  He then reached his hand out to help the nearly middle-aged woman up.  They now stood together, facing everyone, his arm around her shoulder, her hand in his.

"Oh my god," whispered McGonagall, bringing her hand to her mouth. Dumbledore nodded to her, and very quietly, led her out of the common room despite her silent protests.

"It's not possible…" Sirius muttered.

Harry was at a loss for words.  He could feel tears stinging at the back of his eyes, but he did his best to fight them.  He opened his mouth trying to force some sort of sound to come out, but it was of no use.  He couldn't do it!__

"He looks just like you, James," the woman whispered, wiping a tear from her face.

"And with your eyes," James said, his face slowly breaking into a smile.

Harry choked on his attempted words once again, but finally managed to find his voice.  "Mum?  Dad?" he asked in disbelief.  Lily bit her lip and nodded.  "Mum!  Dad!" Harry shouted it this time, jumping over the coffee table and across the room; into his parents' open arms for the first time in over 16 years.  

"My little baby," Lily kept repeating over and over, hugging Harry close to her, rocking gently back and forth.  Under normal circumstances, someone treating him in this childish manner would cause Harry great anger, but he found it to be very calming right now.  He cried tears of happiness into his mother's shoulder, as she did the same into his. 

Other than that, the room was silent.  Well, until Ron finally broke it.  "Fred and George are _not _going to believe this," he said stupidly.  It was true though.  Ron's twin brothers had idolized Harry's father and his friends, known as the Marauders, during their time at Hogwarts.

"Ron!" Hermoine hissed, hitting his chest with the back of her hand.

Harry quickly turned to face everyone again, smiling wider than he ever had before.  He was even laughing.  James and Lily turned as well, finally taking in their surroundings.

"Padfoot, you old devil," James grinned.

"Prongs, you've done it again," Sirius said, smiling and shaking his head.  "And Lily- God, it's good to see you both again… but, how?"  Lily looked from Sirius to James and shook her head.  Sirius laughed a little as he saw the familiar troublesome grin growing across James's face.  "I should have known…"

"What on earth…?" Lily said, feeling something rub her ankle. 

"Crookshanks!" Hermoine said.  "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll take him upstairs, he really didn't mean any harm, sorry if he hurt you, really-"

"You'll have to excuse her," Ron said.  "She gets a little, er- _chatty_ when she's nervous.  Especially when it has to do with that mad cat…"  Ron, of course, had not stopped referring to Crookshanks as that, despite the fact that the cat had good reason to chase after his former pet rat, Scabbers, seeing as how he wasn't a rat at all, but an illegal animagus wizard.

"It's no bother," Lily said kindly, leaning down to pick up the now purring cat.  She looked into the cats green eyes as she held him in her arms, and gasped.  "Erimentha!"

"What?" James asked, sounding shocked.

"You're joking!" Sirius said.

"No, I swear it.  Look, James.  It's Erimentha!"

_Erimentha__… Erimentha…_Harry thought.  _Why do I know that name… It sounds so familiar_.  Harry wracked his brain, trying to think of why he knew the name, when it suddenly struck him.  "Eri?" he asked quietly.

Lily smiled proudly.  "Yes, yes, Harry, that's right.  Eri."

Ron pulled a face.  "Who's Eri?"

"My kitten that ran away… just before… just before…" Harry choked again.

Just then the portrait door swung open and Dumbledore returned to them.  "A pleasant reunion, I trust?" he asked, smiling widely.

"How could it be anything else?" Sirius asked jovially. 

Lily pulled herself away from James, Sirius and Dumbledore, who were now in serious discussion (catching James up on all that had happened over the years) and stood to the side, her arms around her fully grown son.  "And who have we here, Harry?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh- Oh!  Mum, these are my best friends.  Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear, no doubt very excited at the prospect of his friends (and himself) finally being able to meet his family.

"It's nice to meet you," Ron said, extending his hand to Lily.

"Mrs. Potter?"  Hermoine asked.

"Lily."

Hermoine smiled.  "_Lily_," she said, starting again.  "I just, well, that is to say, I don't understand.  We are always taught that you can't bring people back from the dead, no offense…"

"None taken," Lily smiled.

"But how is it that you've come back?  It just doesn't seem _logical_."

"And quite right you are, Hermoine," Dumbledore said, opening up their conversation. He then turned to face Lily.  "Our Miss Granger here is quite like you were in school.  Head Girl as well, and always trying to keep the boys out of trouble."  This caused Hermoine to blush.  

"Honestly, Hermoine, I've no idea…" Lily said.

James coughed loudly.  "I _might_ be able to help explain," he said.  "Provided that Albus helps me…"

"Naturally," Dumbledore said.  Everyone found seats around the common room, waiting anxiously to hear how it had all happened.

"It all started with the rogue present from you, Sirius, and Remus and Peter," James said.

"What present?" Sirius asked.

"The Mirror of Erised."  Harry's eyes grew wide.  He too knew of that mirror, having lost many a nights sleep thinking of what he saw in it, unquestionably the scene he now found himself in.  "More than anything I wanted to find the means of deflecting the Killing Curse… after all, it had claimed the lives my remaining family, my mother and sister.  I just couldn't quite figure out how to use the Mirror to my advantage… until we were at the Palace of the Prophets.

"Your Gran," James was now nodding at Lily, "Victoria, she told me something, gave me a clue.  The next time I looked in the Mirror, I knew what I was looking for.  The question now became how to achieve it."

Lily looked up at Dumbledore suddenly.  "Gran!  How is she?"

Dumbledore smiled.  "She's just as feisty as ever, and anxious to see you all again."  

"She hasn't even seen Harry since he was just a baby…" Lily said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I have-" Harry started, but Lily cut him off.

"We'll discuss it later," she whispered quickly.  She then looked to James.  "Continue."

"Well, it finally occurred to me, the one thing to counter a curse of death would be a spell of life.  I know it doesn't sound as though it makes much sense, but Albus and I worked together and finally, it all came together.  If you charmed the wand, it would not kill.  The charm was only temporary, but it was a risk I had to take.  Lily," he said with an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but you have to understand, if word had gotten out about it… we could have been in even more danger."  Lily smiled slightly and nodded, letting James know that she understood.

"But then, Mr. Potter- er- James, well, what happened if you didn't die?" Hermoine asked.

"The wand was able to take our lives from us, but not kill us.  Instead, our essence… our _souls_ were trapped within the wand, until their release.  Harry, that is why we were able to appear… why you saw us that night…"  Harry nodded.  He remembered the day as if it were yesterday.  He had been trying to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he was transported to the rebirthing of Voldemort.  It was the echoes of his parents, and the others killed by the wand, that had allowed him to escape.  "The rest though, well, that was all the genius of Albus." James said, smiling.

"Oh, as flattered as I am, it was still your idea, James.  But, I shall continue the story.  Once Harry was safe, I returned to Godric's Hollow to retrieve you both from the remains of your house, transfiguring your bodies into a more er- discreet form.  Knowing how fond you both were of playing wizard's chess, I thought it was only appropriate.  And then, when the time was right, I transferred you from my care to your son's until such a time as he was able to release you from your state."  He gestured toward Harry.

"Wait until Snape gets a look at you," Sirius laughed.

James quickly whipped his head around to face Sirius.  "Snape?  What about Snape?"

Harry laughed.  "That's the same reaction Sirius had!"  

"Severus is a professor here, James, and he has been for a number of years," Dumbledore told him as a sly grin appeared across James's face.  "And whatever you do with that bit of information, promise me one thing."  James nodded.  "Never tell me what you are thinking at this moment, for I believe it is best that I not know."  This caused everyone in the room to start laughing.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted all of a sudden.

"What? Where?" James said excitedly.

"Not here, you prat.  He's been waiting on us at the Three Broomsticks… well, on me and Harry, Hermoine and Ron.  Oh, he's going to throw a fit at not being here…"

"Well, perhaps it's time to pay dear old Moony a visit," James said.  "Just as soon as I-"

"James!" Lily said.  "You are a grown man!  There will be _no pranking_!"

"But, Lil… come on, really… think about it… he'd _never _see it coming."

"Yeah," Sirius said.  "Think of the possibilities."

"James, Sirius. Leave. Severus. Alone.  This is a time for family and friends, not to settle a grudge."

"I think she should let them at him," Ron whispered to Harry, who couldn't help but laugh.  Even Hermoine nodded slightly at the idea.

"Let's just go and meet Remus, alright boys?" Lily said, standing up and taking James's hand in hers.

"Sure, sure… Snape can wait."

"James!"

"Only joking, baby.  Only joking…"  James winked at Sirius who nodded.  

"Shall we then?" Lily asked.  Everyone agreed and started shuffling about the room getting ready, except Dumbledore who excused himself saying he had some work to attend to.  They all exited through the portrait hole, the Fat Lady expressing her extreme surprise and joy at seeing Lily and James again, and headed for Hogsmeade.

"This place will never change," James said absently, looking at the moving staircases and down the various hallways.  Lily simply smiled and sighed contentedly, James on one side of her and Harry on the other.

The motley crew made their way into Hogsmeade and down the main street, with a minimal number of people turning and staring or pointing at Lily and James walking with Harry.  They finally arrived at the entrance of the Three Broomsticks, and Sirius threw the door open.

"Oy!  Remus!" Sirius bellowed.

"Well, it's about bloody time you all get here!" Remus shouted.  "I've been waiting for nearly two hours!  What the he-  holy God!"  Remus blinked and rubbed his eyes, making sure they were not deceiving him.  "James? Lily?" he choked.  Lily and James each smiled and nodded excitedly.  "Lily!  Prongs!" Remus shouted this time, full of joy.  He rushed over to his old friends and embraced them as everyone in the tavern watched with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You little sap," Sirius laughed.

"Get over here, you great git," James said, creating an opening for Sirius to join them.

"My troublesome Marauders, back together again," Lily smiled.  

"How?  Why?" Remus said, struggling to find the words.  "How on earth did you manage to pull this off?"

"That, my dear Moony, is an excellent question, the answer to which is a very long story," James said, leading everyone to a large table in the back of the tavern.  "And it all begins with your stolen present…"

"No," Lily laughed.  "It all begins with James's obsessive nature…"  And so the story was told once again, only this time with more detail. Harry learned more about his parents' lives than he could have dreamed of before, and, even so, couldn't wait to hear more.

The end.

A/N: Well, there you have it… it's all over… if anyone has any interest, this story is still available for viewing at the following link (where it was originally written)…

http://boards.harrypotter.warnerbros.com/web/hpus/messages.jsp?topic=2681383&board=Book&so=a


End file.
